Dragon Sagas: Book One Fully Revised
by TheDarkPrinceofSaiyans
Summary: In a world where not even the Justice League can catch a renegade alien on Earth known only as the "Golden Warrior", an adventure will begin as the heroes from Justice League Unlimited fight to save their planet from the terror of the Super Saiyan...
1. Chapter 01: The Threat

**I do not own Dragonball Z, Justice League, or Teen Titans**

**Prologue**

_Three years ago, a space pod disguised as a meteor, hurtled on a collision course with Earth. The Justice League, a group of some of the world's finest, fired a single shot from their space based orbital headquarters, intending to destroy the target and allow its fragments to burn up safely in Earth's atmosphere._

_Having taken a direct hit, the space pod was deflected off course and entered the atmosphere just outside of the Justice League's sensor range._

_Satisfied, the League members return to their normal duties, unaware that the threat to Earth still remains..._

**Chapter 01: The Threat**

**Present Day**

Amidst the chaos of happy couples and friends talking excitedly about the carnival that had just set up in town, a single topic of conversation was repeated all across town, "Have you heard the latest on the "Golden Warrior"?"

"No, what happened?"

"He destroyed another city last night. No warning at all!"

On the far side of the carnival, another voice was raised in the cacophony of those noises so commonly associated with theme parks. "So, who is this "Golden Warrior", anyway?"

"No one knows. There have only been handful of survivors and they all gave the same description. Gold hair and a tail."

"A tail?"

"Yeah. The Justice League hasn't even been able to find him in three years!"

"What's the deal with that?"

High above the city, backlit by the full moon, a creature with an unmistakable aura of evil intent gazed down at the city full of lights and life with an amused grin at the simple creatures of this planet, totally unaware of the fate about to seal their lives. His grin widening with anticipation, like a predator about to take easy prey, he descended toward the lights of the city, touching down easily in the middle of a street crawling with the inhabitants of this worthless planet, all turning to look in confusion, awe, and in a few cases, fear.

The creature of evil closed his eyes and crossed his arms, the light of the carnival playing about his form, changing his jet black hair into a dancing kaleidoscope of blues and pinks. His dark blue outfit and blue and yellow vest or armor reflecting the slow rotation of the fariswheel in the distance.

A few seconds passed as the sounds of passerby's dwindle down to nothing. A single voice broke the silence that descended upon all those with enough awareness to notice his arrival.

"He must be part of the Justice League. With that golden maniac running around loose, I heard that they were going to send some members here. Especially after how much convincing it took to get this carnival set up."

Snorting with contempt at the complete lack of insight into the situation, the black haired man sent a frost covered gaze around the group. Some warrior race. They couldn't even tell when death was approaching.

The sound of approaching footsteps drew his attention forward. A child stood before the newcomer, looking up with excitement in his eyes, and a gap filled smile on his face.

Gazing downward at the boy, the black and blue clad warrior of darkness shook his head again in amazement at the stupidity of these people.

"Excuse me, mister," the child said, "Can I have your autograph?"

Snickering with amusement, the warrior shifted his weight nearly imperceptivity to his right... And with a kick of his left leg so fast that those watching barely saw a blur of motion, sent the child colliding through a wall of a nearby building.

A moment of shocked silence followed. But only for a moment.

"My baby!" came a shriek from the crowd. As if that was some kind of cue, the crowd around the demon scattered. Soda bottles and cotton candy flew in all directions as the vermin attempted to vacate the immediate area around the monster. Unwrapping his tail from around his waist, a gesture of excitement and anticipation, the black clad warrior lifted a hand lazily toward the backs of the fleeing cowards.

Sneering sickly, the monster sent a blast of energy at the pests retreating backs. They vanished in an explosion and a cloud of smoke.

Two figures launched themselves from the T-shaped tower just off the coast of Jump City, toward the first smoke rise. Even from this distance, the screams of the victims could be heard audibly over the thunder of explosions and crashing of buildings.

In her ear, Robins voice came through the comm. link, crackling slightly with electronic discharge, "Raven, you and Starfire go on ahead. We'll catch up with you."

Raven placed a finger to her ear, the gesture activating her comm. "Alright, Robin."

To her left and little above her, the strawberry haired Tamerainian quivered slightly in the air. "Do you believe this is the "Golden Warrior"?"

Raven brushed a stray strand of lavender hair behind one ear, a gesture she had to perform more and more often these days. Her hair was beginning to get a little long, reaching down past her shoulders now, and getting totally unmanageable.

"I don't know who else it could be, Starfire," Raven said, turning her head to yell across to the Tamerainian. "We are about to find out, though."

Starfire rung her hands together nervously as they flew at top speed toward the most recent of smoke rises, her perpetual cheerfulness faltering under the circumstances of destruction that was plaguing their city. "What happens if we cannot win, Raven?"

Raven bit down on her lip, not wanting to consider that possibility. A couple of years ago, her father, Trigon, had broken free of those who imprisoned him, using her as a portal to the living world. With his power unmatched and striking to quickly to be opposed, he had laid waste to their home, their world, the innocent frozen in time with no hope of freedom, living yet dead...

Raven never wanted to see anything like that ever again. "We pray," Raven whispered.

To be continued...

Well, well. I hope everyone liked the introduction to _Dragon Sagas_! Please, send out a REVIEW if you liked it, whether the story has been completed or not!


	2. Chapter 02: The Attack

**I do not own Dragonball Z, Justice League, or Teen Titans**

**Chapter 02: The Attack**

With practiced ease, the monster let loose another volley of destructive energy at those who thought they could out run his wrath, their screams reaching a new pitch before cutting off abruptly.

_So soothing_, he thought to himself. _Just like home._

He smiled to himself as he sent another of the rodents skyward, only to land with a crash of shattering glass and steel that flattened one of the remaining vehicles that had somehow remained intact.

Reaching down, he grabbed a female that thought she would be safe hiding behind the wreckage of another vehicle and casually tossing her high over his shoulder. Half turning to look at the soaring victim, he flicked a finger and the figure was replaced with an explosion of light and debris.

Turning forward once more, the demon continued on his mission of purposeful destruction. More screams broke off in mid bellow; their lungs afire as the air inside them burn away, leaving nothing but an empty shell afterwards.

A handful of the cretins scrambled away past a smaller sized building. A building, the alien had learned, created quite an explosion when targeted. Waiting half a second for the escapees to get into the perfect position by the building, he fired. The ground trembled with the force of the explosion, a cloud of smoke and fire rose high above the streets of hell, highlighting the surrounding area with a dark orange glow and reflecting blood red in the eyes of the monster.

With amusement, the alien watched one of those who had run past the exploding fuel center crawling with his arms, dragging his battered body slowly across the ground, still trying lamely to escape.

Levitating mere centimeters above the ground, the alien glided silently forward. The crawling man froze as the demon's shadow past over him, deathly black against the ground as the fuel building gave one final eruption of orange and yellow behind the monster.

Turning slowly to face his fate, the man stared into the icy eyes of the black and blue clad creature, looking down at him with obvious amusement at his lame attempts of self preservation. Fear gripping his heart and squeezing as the monster grabbed a hold of his throat and lifting him easily off the ground with his powerful left arm.

The man sputtered, clawing uselessly at the iron grip that threatened to collapse his last breath. His eyes beginning to bulge, he locked his eyes with the steady gaze of the creature about to take his life. "W...Why are... you doing this...?" he gasped, his face beginning to turn purple, visible even through the light of the inferno raging not far away. "Why... are we your... enemy...?"

The fire behind the alien was casting a shadow across his face, making expressions impossible to read. Even so, the hint of a smile could be almost sensed, his eyes somehow managing to glow both brighter and darker at the same time. Drawing the man closer, the creature spoke. He did not speak some strange language, murderous and unintelligible, but English, a little harsh and deep, with only the barest hint of an accent. The voice was of death.

"My enemy?" The manslayer chuckled maliciously, his tail swaying meditatively behind him before resettling around his waist, his voice the sound of a rumbling volcano, "You will never be my enemy, vermin. You are... sport."

Placing his right hand a few centimeters from the man's stomach, the demon fired, the energy blast cutting clean through the man. The man in the demons grip managed one last choke of pain before falling as silent as he was limp.

Raven froze. Standing in the midst of the destruction, holding a man by the throat and blasting a blue/white energy beam through the man's stomach, stood a creature from hell. The dominant black, orange, and yellow of the inferno was eclipsed momentarily by the flare of his own destructive energy.

Beside her, Starfire screamed, "You are a MONSTER!" Tears ran down her face as anger flashed deep within her emerald eyes. Balling her hands into fists, they began to glow bright green, an obvious sign that she was ready to fight.

Smiling slightly as if at some private joke, the strange man dropped the dead man to the ground, folding his arms across his chest, his form coming more clearly into focus as the fire behind him began to die down.

He was human. _No_, Raven corrected herself. _Almost human_. He was proportion slightly differently, although you had to really look to tell. He wore tight dark blue pants, a tight fit that showed off impressive leg muscles, with white boots and a brown belt around his waist.

His upper body was no less impressive. A dark blue sleeveless shirt that matched his pants was worn under what looked to be some kind of armor with gloves that matched his boots. His bare arms rippled with power as every curve was rigidly defined.

The armor he wore was mostly a darker shade of reflecting blue with yellow straps, a section of yellow where his abs would be and around the lower part of his back.

His jet black hair was an unprecedented mess, standing almost straight up in some spots and riding down his neck to stop just short of his shoulders.

Spreading his arms to the sides as if daring them to attack him, the destroyer spoke, "Petty insults, girl. Come. I can sense your strength is far greater than any of the other vermin on this pathetic planet. Show me what you can do."

With a roar of rage, Starfire leapt forward, ignoring all reason.

"Starfire, no," Raven yelled after her, trying to grab her arm and yank her back to sanity. She was too late. Starfire launched herself at the other alien, focusing her energy into her right fist, and punching for everything she was worth.

Still smirking, the man stepped casually to his left, his eyes focused on the incoming threat. As she swung at the place where the alien had been, he grabbed her punching hand with his right hand, at the same time reaching his left arm back over his right shoulder and delivering a back fist to the Tamerainian's face. Flipping over backwards, Starfire hit the ground with a thud.

"Starfire!" Reaching out as if to grab the monster by the throat, she reached out with her powers of dark magic. Like a claw of some enormous black bird stretching toward the man from Raven, she tried to grab him within that claw to throttle the life out of him.

The alien jumped backwards, avoiding the attack with ease. The ground where the alien was a second before, spiked and shattered as the claw hit it, bouncing Starfire a little from the impact so close to her. Glaring after the alien, she redirected the claw after him, running over to stand next to Starfire. The monster's mocking laugh echoing off the buildings. Raven gritted her teeth, renewing her attack and, as she did so, Starfire stood shakily next to her and added her own energy blast to Raven's attack.

The space where the man was vanished in a cloud of smoke thick enough to blanket the area. Silence descended, minus the occasional sputters and hisses from fires not yet burned out.

"Did we get him, Starfire?" Raven asked, her eyes darting from side to side, searching.

Before Starfire could answer, the dark form of the alien dropped down between the two girls, delivering a blow to the base of each's skulls, dropping both girls unmoving to the ground.

Standing over the unconscious girls, the alien lifted a hand, prepared to deliver them the final blow. As energy began to collect over his raised hand he said, "You girls are the best competition I've had on this planet so far. It's sad really. This planet was suppose to be ripe with truly vicious fighters that even a Saiyan like myself was suppose to find an adequate challenge in. Maybe I will take my time again in the next city I level..."

Before he could finish, a blast of blue and white slammed into his back, encompassing his upper body in a cloud of white smoke. Unmoved by the blast, the Saiyan turned to his left, sweeping his left arm through the smoke to see his hidden assailants.

There were three of them. One was short and green with pointy ears much like a creature on a giant picture he had seen during the cold season surrounding a portly man in a red suit and slay. One looked like he was half machine, the barrel on his right arm still smoking as it transformed back into a mechanized hand.

The third was glaring with no reserve right at him from behind his black mask, unconcerned with what repercussions such a look might bring about.

"You should be ashamed of yourself," the masked boy said, taking a step forward toward the Saiyan. The leader, the Saiyan decided as the boy continued, "You attack the innocent and kill even children. But your luck just ran out. Titans, GO!"

On cue, the green boy transformed into a large animal, one that he had seen before, and charged at him. A gorilla, Saiyan decided, as he watched him run at him, then leap high to the air. The gorilla hit the ground, slamming concrete next to the two girls hard enough to crack the pavement as the Saiyan leapt deftly to the side.

Jumping off of the gorilla's back, the leader threw some kind of disks at him. The Saiyan wasn't exactly sure what the effect of those disks might have on him, but his experience from the past told him it would be wise to avoid them on principle. Dodging again, he fired a blast at the masked boy as the disks hit the ground, freezing the spot they hit instantly in ice.

A black shield appeared at the last second to protect the boy wonder, the gorilla, and the two girls. Looking more closely, the Saiyan saw Raven pushing herself up, her eyes glowing black as she got to her feet. The shield collapsed and the other girl, Starfire, rushed out, curving her flight path as to rush at him from his left. The Saiyan snickered, experience telling him exactly what the plan was.

He looked to his right and was not at all surprised to see the cyborg rushing at him. Setting his feet firmly in a wide stance, he crossed his arms over his chest. As the two came within a couple of feet from him, he spread his arms wide, right at the two of them and released his energy.

With a force like a cannon, the two flew back the way they had come, completely overcome with the energy that had hit them, invisible though this attack was.

Letting out a quiet breath, the Saiyan stood upright once more, his challenging sneer back on his face as he looked at the Titans as they regrouped. Lifting his head in an arrogant challenge, the opposing team reset themselves for another attack._ Hn, as if they had a chance._

As the Titans began to charge, a wall of green slammed down in front of the group, dirt and dust spewing out to either side, separating the Saiyan and the Titans. Looking up, the Saiyan saw three figures floating down through a cloud of smoke that had wafted over from some wreckage, two males and a female. One was wearing an all grey body suit with red gloves and boots and a military look to his face and expression that never changed from planet to planet. The female wore all yellow with a giant pair of wings and a mace held ready in her hand. And the third, the source of the barrier, it seemed, was wearing green and black and glowing the same color as the wall.

"That's enough," the guy in green said, "Robin, Cyborg, Raven, you did good but we will take it from here."

To be continued...

Thanks for my first reviews, guys! Hopefully chapter 3 will be even more exciting for everybody. Don't be shy, give me those REVIEWS! That's the only way for me to improve. I'm going to try and update every couple of days (I actually write my stories on my phone so I'll have them wherever I go). Let me know what needs improving!


	3. Chapter 03: The Battle

**I do not own Dragonball Z, Justice League, or Teen Titans**

**Chapter 03: The Battle**

"We'll take it from here," said the green glowing man.

The one called Cyborg turned to look up at the three floating down, his expression that of frustration and annoyance at the interruption in their battle of life and death on his face as he said, "Look man, we got this. We've been trying to track down this "Golden Warrior" too, you know."

On Cyborg's left, Beast Boy chimed in, "Yeah," as if his two cents would sway the decision made by the three newcomers.

The Saiyan had to respect the cyborg. They had no chance of winning against his Saiyan might, yet he was bent on finishing this fight. Commendable, but stupid.

"Calm down, hot shot," the green man said, landing on the ground. He retracted his wall into the little green ring he wore on his right hand as the other two joined him on the ground.

The woman with the wings stepped over to Cyborg and rested a hand on his shoulder. She gesturing toward the Saiyan and said "Besides, does he look like a "Golden Warrior" to you?"

The group looked over to where the Saiyan stood, patiently waiting with his arms crossed once more and stared back. Beast Boy was squinting over at him as if trying to solve a particularly hard puzzle before realization sparked. "Oh," he said at last. "Right. No gold hair. So, who is he?"

"Let's find out." Squaring his shoulders with the man in grey right behind him, Green Lantern walked toward the Saiyan. The alien frowned slightly. Who was this simpleton to just walk up to him this way? Obviously, he did not know who he was._ I will have to put him in his place_, the Saiyan thought, regaining his arrogant smile.

"I don't know who you are or what you think you are doing but you're coming with us and answer for all you have done here," the man in green said, all business in his tone and stance.

The demon considered the man, taking in his stance, his distance away, the expression of readiness on his face. This man was trained well and had plenty of experience under his belt, as did the man behind him. _Military? _He thought. He didn't know this planet had one. Something to file away.

They Saiyan snorted in contempt even as his muscles tensed, readying for combat. "I am not some pet that comes when called," he said, his eyes narrowing slightly at the two men in front of him. "If you want me, you are going to have to take me."

Without changing his position, he began to increase his energy. Around him small rocks and debris began to levitate around him, his hair rising as if some kind of wind was emitting from his very being.

Around the group, varying degrees of shock and surprise were written across their faces as even the ground began to tremble slightly with fear. They all took a couple steps back as the force of the Saiyans energy hit them. All but the man with the green ring. That man took only one step back, settling into a ready stance.

The Saiyan cocked an eyebrow, impressed. _So, this planet does have one elite warrior. _With a flash of motion, the Saiyan leapt forward throwing a punch and the man's head. The punch was deflected by the man's shield which had been created almost before the attack had come. Looking into the man's eyes, he could see him thinking out his next move even as those behind him yelled out in surprise and warning, "Green Lantern, be careful!"

The Saiyan flew backwards as the Green Lantern fired a blast at him out of his ring; a blast that turned into a cage around him as he watched. Eyes widening in moderate surprise, the Saiyan picked up speed on his backwards jaunt, avoiding being caught by this man's strange attack, firing a counter attack of his own back at him the man.

Green Lantern stepped to his left to dodge the attack and turning to look at the red energy as it passed. Missing him, the energy instead blasted away one final pest that tried to escape while he was occupied.

Fury showing clearly on his face, Green Lantern whirled back to face the Saiyan. "What's your deal, man?"

Landing lightly back on the ground and smiling evilly, the Saiyan cocked his head. "Don't blame me. Remember, it was you who ducked." He laughed. "But it doesn't matter. By the time I'm done, you will all be just so much dust."

Bird girl took a step forward from the side of the battle, dropping the business end of her spiked mace against her opposite palm. "You assume you'll get the chance," she said, the fire in her eyes identical to Green Lantern's.

Turning his head to face her and sending her a look as if to show her how a glare was really done, the Saiyan said, "Hn. You assume you can stop me."

With his attention diverted, Green Lantern exchanged a nod with Robin. Despite what the boy wonder wanted to believe, Robin was a chip off the Bats block. They thought in very much the same ways. Turning his attention back to the alien, who was still exchanging glares with Shayera; Green Lantern put his arms behind his back and quietly sent a beam of light tunneling underground.

Next to her, Captain Atom stepped forward, his Air Force training prominent in every aspect of the atomic man. "I don't think you get it, son. You're going down and turned over to U. S. custody..."

In mid-sentence, Green Lantern drove his beam up behind the Saiyan's feet, changing into a pair of green ankle cuffs and clamping them on tightly. Before the Saiyan do more than look down, Green Lantern whipped his hands over his head, pulling the Saiyan underground. Directing the Saiyan's reentry to where the rest of the heroes stood, Green Lantern gave one final tug, pulling the Saiyan up out of the ground feet first.

As a unit, the team jumped backwards as the Saiyan erupted from the ground beneath the spot they had just vacated. Dipping his hand into his utility belt, Robin pulled out a tracking device, small, inconspicuous, and, as he jumped out of the way, placed the tracker on the back of the Saiyan's armor.

With a final grunt of effort, Green Lantern slammed the Saiyan against a wall of the nearest building, pinning him there as Green Lantern allowed his ring to engulf the Saiyan completely, rendering him unable to move an inch. Stepping forward, Shayera raised her mace to attack, electricity engulfing the business end of it. "Easy, Shayera," Green Lantern soothed. "No need for that."

Turning to look at Green Lantern and pointing at the Saiyan, her outstretched finger nearly touching his chest, argued, "This isn't going to end with you slamming him into a wall. Just look what he did to the Titans."

"Relax, Shayera. We aren't trying to kill him. Besides, with you, me, and Captain Atom here, there won't be a problem," Green Lantern said, stepping forward and gesturing to Captain Atom.

From where he was pinned to the wall, the Saiyan spoke up, "Not to interrupt, but this battle isn't over."

Looking up at the Saiyan still pinned to the wall by his ring, Green Lantern chuckled, saying, "Really?"

His arrogant smirk returning to his lips once again, he said, "There is something you should know about Saiyans." His expression changing to one of concentration. "You can never keep us down!"

Through sheer force, the Saiyan broke free of Green Lantern's grip, disintegrating the force that had pinned him as well as good expanse of the wall and pavement, and sending all those close to him tumbling backwards.

Green Lantern looked up at the Saiyan standing in front of him as he got to his feet. He was crouched in full battle position, the amount of energy he was exerting now cracking the pavement where he stood, small rocks levitating in the air only to shatter apart a few feet from the ground. The belt that the Saiyan had worn around his waist was now loose, waving madly behind him from the force of his own energy.

Realization dawned. A TAIL! He was the "Golden Warrior" after all!

Laughing at the helplessness of his prey, the Saiyan continued to increase his energy, allowing his blue tinted aura to become visible around him. _Finally_, he thought._ Finally, a real test of my new abilities._

Sweeping his gaze around the group to make sure he had their undivided attention, he spoke again, loud enough to be heard over the sound of breaking rocks and his own aura, "You should feel honored. Only once every thousand years, a Saiyan reaches the pinnacle of our race, the peak of Saiyan power, a legend that all in the galaxy know and fear. An unbeatable force."

The Saiyan smiled, his energy output dipping slightly. All had their eyes rooted on his face now, their attention focused solely on him. The green one, Beast Boy, actually had his mouth hanging wide open. His eyes returned to focus on Green Lantern and Shayera, he continued, "The legendary Super Saiyan. A force that I alone command."

The Saiyan frowned, looking around the group. He was disgusted with the total lack of reaction here. Did they not understand the significance of that last statement?

Ignoring their puzzled looks and letting the frustration and annoyance drive his transformation, he put forth his full energy. His aura blazed, the ground around him sank in on itself and the self proclaimed heroes scrambled for distance as the Saiyans voice became strained, his yell becoming horse.

Green Lantern held up his forearm to block the incoming dirt and rocks that the Saiyan was kicking up. "Whoa, nelly," he muttered, which was more than the others could manage. As he watched, he could see the Saiyans muscles literally bulge, his chest expanding to accommodate the extra mass and power, and his hair standing straighter and literally growing a couple of inch's as his jet black hair changed to golden blonde before their eyes.

After a few moments, the torrent calmed as the Super Saiyan let out a breath and released the tension in his body. Green Lantern didn't even realize his jaw was hanging open until the Super Saiyan landed a punch there, the attack coming faster than his eye could see. Green Lantern was sent flying through the ranks of the group and crashed into a house garage a few hundred feet back.

Without hesitation, Shayera hurtled toward the Super Saiyan, mace alive and ready with electricity again. Captain Atom was right behind her, telling the Titans to look after Green Lantern.

Shayera struck downward, light streaking behind her mace. As the mace came down, the Super Saiyan spun counter clockwise away from her, grabbing the hilt of her mace as it passed with his right hand. Pulling Shayera with the spin, at the same time, delivering a hard hook kick to Captain Atom's head as he came up behind Shayera, sending him crashing sideways. Finishing the spin, the Super Saiyan threw Shayera at Green Lantern who had managed to get back on his feet and was attempting to rejoin the battle.

Unable to control her fall, Shayera slammed into Green Lantern as he flew forward. On the ground again, Green Lantern rubbed his head. This was not going well. Looking up, the sound of air hissing as something flew through it; he saw the Super Saiyan rushing at him.

"No, you don't!" With Shayera still lying atop him, he lifted his right arm, sending a green block erupting from his ring. Instead of trying to dodge the block, the Super Saiyan countered with an elbow that would have shattered any normal material block.

As the attacks connected, the block warped, transforming itself into a green bubble that surrounded and enclosed him. Mildly surprised, the Super Saiyan looked around as Raven ran up and added her powers to Green Lantern's. Next to her, Starfire, Captain Atom and Cyborg prepared to add their own destructive energies to the assault.

Together, Green Lantern and Raven began to shrink the bubble that imprisoned the warrior, hoping to either crush him into submission or deplete the air and render him unconscious. They should have known better.

Within the ever shrinking bubble, the Super Saiyan crouched in on himself, concentrating his energy once more, then flung his arms and legs wide, shattering their shield. Starfire, Cyborg, and Captain Atom fired, showering the area with energy. Their energy all around him, the Super Saiyan ducked and weaved, easily dodging the attacks. In an instant, he was on them. Slamming Captain Atom with one mighty fist, the Saiyan sent him crashing through two buildings a block away. Half spinning, allowing his punch to half turn him, he sent two blasts of energy at Starfire and Cyborg as he passed.

From behind him, the Saiyan could hear the pounding footsteps of something huge approaching. Without turning to look, the Super Saiyan leapt into the air just as a giant green Tyrannosaurus bit a chunk out of the ground the demon had just vacated. Allowing the pieces of rubble to fall out of his impressive maw, the Tyrannosaurus let loose a roar that shattered glass blocks away.

Raising his right hand over his head as he continued upward, focusing enough energy to bring the brute down, he fired. The blast caught the beast on the side of the neck and sending it crashing down, bouncing broken cars a few feet off the ground around him and sliding to a stop as his unconscious body reverted back into Beast Boy.

Sensing the energy of Captain Atom closing on him, the Super Saiyan looked to his left as Captain Atom, fists engulfed in some kind of energy, swung a left hook at his face. Blocking the attack easily to the outside with his own left hand, the Super Saiyan rolled his wrist and grabbed the arm of Captain Atom. Pulling him downward and at the same time driving his left knee into the atom man's stomach. As a finisher, the Super Saiyan removed his knee from Captain Atom's stomach and slamming his right forearm into the back of his neck. Captain Atom plummeted downward to crash into the ground in a cloud of smoke and debris face first.

From the ground, Green Lantern aimed his ring. Anger was beginning to cloud his thoughts but he pushed it aside. The power of his ring was directly related to his state of mind. If his focus was distracted, he would lose his effectiveness.

Concentrating, he fired. His beam transforming at the lead into a green emblazoned grinder. The Super Saiyan saw it coming, of course. Pulling his right arm back then thrusting it forward, using the motion to drive his attack, he let loose an astounding energy blast.

In mid air, the destructive energies collided, sending a shockwave in all directions. For a few agonizing seconds, the beams remained even, battling it out at the half way mark between the two men as the rest of the group watched.

With a flap of her wings, Shayera leapt into the air, heading for the glowing gold man, knowing that if she failed to end this battle now, John would surely fall by the hand of this Super Saiyan. Even as she flew past the intense beams of light and energy, she could see the Super Saiyans power beginning to overrun Green Lantern's.

From atop the yellow and white beam of destruction, the Super Saiyan taunted the green man, "Do you final understand what I am?"

Green Lantern gritting his teeth, both against the strain and the taunt. His knee hit the ground. The Super Saiyans' strength was just overwhelming. "Yeah," he said, strained, the words coming out more as a reflex than anything else. "A fool."

It was the wrong thing to say. With a wicked laugh, the Super Saiyan pushed harder, his energy dominating the battle as the point where the beams connected raced ever closer to Green Lantern. There was nothing he could do. The beam slammed into him, tearing his uniform apart like so much tissue paper. The ground around him disintegrating as he was thrown backwards, his emergency shield the only thing protecting him from instant annihilation.

Even with that modicum of protection, Green Lantern slammed into a brick wall, through it, and came to a stop as he slid into the opposite wall, motionless.

With a war cry, Shayera reached the Super Saiyan who turned to face her just as she swung. The mace caught him full across the left side of his face, causing him to float back a few feet in the still burning sky.

Slowly, he turned his head to look back at her, a trickle of blood running down from the corner of his mouth. "Well done," he said using his thumb to wipe away the trickle of blood. "I didn't even sense your approach. Hn, I must be getting soft with only target practice to occupy my time." He smirked.

Sending him a sneer of her own, Shayera readied herself to attack, taking careful note of his body position. He was just floating there, hands at his side, feet hanging loosely downward. He was completely at ease in the air.

"There's plenty more where that came from," she said. Where will he attack from? She narrowed her eyes, her training as a detective on her home planet of Thanagar returning to the surface. "Now tell me, why are you terrorizing our planet?"

The demon cocked his head slightly and smiled at the girl with the hawk wings. "It's my job," he said simply, without the slightest bit of remorse or displeasure in that fact. He said it as though he enjoyed it.

Taken aback, Shayera repeated it, disbelieving. "Your job?"

The Super Saiyans fist drove deep into her stomach, knocking the wind out of her and bending her over before she could even wheeze. Unable to even move, Shayera remained bent over the Super Saiyans arm, trying desperately to breathe. Her wings were stretched out, as tense as the rest of her body.

Leaning over to her as to speak into her ear, the Super Saiyan spoke to her, his voice leaving no doubt as to who was in control, as if she needed that reminder. "Yes. My job. I prefer victims that can defend themselves at least, but I do what needs to be done."

His voice shifted, going from business to passion as he continued, "I am a Saiyan, the thirst for battle rages through my veins. Since I discovered my new ability to transform into a Super Saiyan, that craving is even more unquenchable. A warrior with no equal, a giant among normal men, with no one who can challenge me..."

He reached over and grabbed her by the neck. Still unable to move, Shayera hung there in the Super Saiyan's powerful grip as he said, "We Saiyans are built for battle. There is no race that can defeat us. That includes yours." He raised his right fist back, ready to give her a blow she could not recover from.

Flying toward the two high in the sky with his arm holding his ribs, Green Lantern saw the Super Saiyan raise his fist. His eyes widened in fear at the thought of what might happen if he couldn't stop the Saiyan. With a shout, Green Lantern sent a challenge to the monster, hoping to at least distract him long enough to save Shayera's life, "Leave her alone!"

Turning his head to look at the man flying toward him, the Super Saiyan smirked and released his hold on the woman. She fell toward the ground, her wings fluttering as she tried desperately to slow her descent. She needn't have worried. Swinging in on his grapple, Robin caught her in one arm, landing them both safely on the ground.

Seeing this, Green Lantern returned his attention back to the Super Saiyan, just in time to see him disappear. He leaned back, surprised despite his best efforts to control himself. "What?"

From beneath him, Captain Atom raised himself to hands and knees and shouted a warning to the emerald soldier, "G. L. behind you!" Turning, Green Lantern looked into the cold, calculating, and amused eyes of the "Golden Warrior". On his stomach, he felt the evil man's hand as he charged his palm with energy, then blasted his energy into Green Lantern.

With a crash, Green Lantern hit the ground fifty feet down next to the Titans and Shayera as Captain Atom ran over to join them. With a flash of light, the Super Saiyan fired blast after blast down to the city. Raven reached out, a black dome shaped shield winking into place, protecting them from the energy flying down that leveled the remained structures around them, turning anything and everything they touched into shrapnel.

Floating himself higher into the night, the mighty Super Saiyan released all of his energy restrains. His golden aura flared out of control as he prepared his final attack. Clapping his hands in front of his chest, he focused his energy into his palms. Pulling them slightly apart, a blue pinprick of energy floating between his palms, he raised his hands over his head.

"WELCOME TO OBLIVION!" he shouted, as he threw his arms forward, releasing all the energy that was focused in his hands, sending an energy beam larger than the T-shaped tower off the coast directly at the heart of the city.

With an explosion, the city and everything in it vanished, replaced by a light show unlike any this planet had ever seen. Floating above the impressive display of light, his figure tinted orange and yellow, the demon of the Saiyan race laughed in appreciation of his handy work and took off into the night sky.

To be continued...

Another successful chapter, I think. I hope you guys liked it. I should be updating again pretty soon, (I have a few days off work. YAY!) so expect another chapter of the _Dragon Sagas_ adventure soon.

Thanks to everybody that has left REVIEWS for me. I really appreciate them!


	4. Chapter 04: The Retreat

**I do not own Dragonball Z, Justice League, or Teen Titans**

**Chapter 04: The Retreat**

A single falling star streaked across the night sky, its gold tinged flight never really burning up as it sped by. The wind teased the leaves lying on the ground, spinning them lazily across the deserted road, cutting its curving path through the land, heading toward a city in the far distance.

A city that was on fire. A single clap of thunder echoed, and with it came a force of wind that brushed clean the dirt road of all of the leaves the wind had been playing with. Mice scattered for cover, attempting to reach dens in the brush nearby. A lone owl beat its wings silently as it took flight in the night sky, leaving its perch on its old tree.

A solitary fox pulled its nose back under the bush it had peaked out of when the smell of dinner had seemingly approached. A prey that had escaped as the shockwave passed through. A small disappointment.

Silence returned. On the now deserted dirt road, a light appeared as if from nothing. It was no ordinary light, however. This light was as dark as shadow, outlined by the barest of white lines. As the seconds passed, the strange light began to take form.

The fox poked his head out from under the bush again, curious of the event taking place before it. A giant black bird of some kind materialized in front of the fox, its wings folded in front of it. The fox had seen enough. With a last twitch of its tail, the fox hurried off as the black raven opened its wings, depositing a group of battered beings onto the ground before it.

The last one out was a girl, her hands glowing in the same way as the giant magical bird. Lifting her hands above her head, the bird stretched out its wings and vanished into the night sky the same way it had come.

A voice broke the silence, "Is everyone ok?"

Robin looked up from where he sat on the ground, supporting Starfire in his lap, "We should be fine," he said, his gaze returning worriedly to Starfire. "But Starfire is going to need medical attention."

Green Lantern nodded, kneeling down to help Shayera sit upright. "Are you ok?" he asked, slipping one hand around her back to help support her.

She winced as she sat up, placing a hand across her stomach. "Yeah," she said, the pain obvious in her voice. "Feels like Superman punched me."

Together, the two stood up. "If you had been punched by Superman, believe me, you would have been down for a lot longer." Green Lantern placed a finger to his ear, activating his comm., "J'onn, do you copy?"

From high above the Earth in the orbiting Watch Tower, the sole survivor of the Martian race stood tall, monitoring Earth for any potential disasters. It was mostly always accurate. Reaching forward, J'onn Jon'zz activated the comm. "Yes," he spoke, his voice deep and monotone. Even still, his relief at hearing from them again was evident. "I hear you. The Watch Tower's sensors indicate that Jump City was destroyed. What happened?"

"It was that "Golden Warrior", alright," Green Lantern said, his arm around Shayera's waist, helping to steady her. "We weren't any match for him at all." The hand around Shayera's waist balled into a fist. It was infuriating. The Green Lantern Corp was among the most powerful forces in the galaxy, policing a large section of it. He was not use to feeling powerless.

Dipping his head slightly as if reading his mind all the way up in the Watch Tower, J'onn said, "I was afraid of that. He is much more powerful than I first imagined." He sighed, a human gesture he had learned early on. "How did you survive?"

Green Lantern glanced over to where Raven was attending to Beast Boy. "Raven," he said to J'onn. "She teleported us at the last second."

From behind J'onn, the sliding door that inhabited practically every doorway in the Watch Tower opened, revealing Princess Diana of Themyscira, also known as Wonder Woman. She strode up to the console next to J'onn, speaking into the comm., "And what of the "Golden Warrior"?"

Silence from the comm. for a few seconds. J'onn and Diana exchanged a look, the silence speaking volumes on its own. "He's gone," came Lantern's voice, subdued.

Diana let out a sigh. "So, we still don't know who or where he is?" she asked, disappointment etched into her beautiful face. "And we still cannot track him because of the energy he emits. It makes him effectively invisible to our sensors."

On the ground, Green Lantern exchanged a look with Robin. "Not exactly," he said, shifting his weight slightly to his other foot. "Robin was able to land a tracker on the guy during the fight. We should be able to track that."

J'onn leaned over the balcony of the command tower, raising his voice to be heard to the crew stationed at various computers monitoring Earth and saying, "Track a PDN tracer on the frequency Green Lantern will provide and issue an evacuation warning to all cities on its projected path."

From the main deck, one of the crew members sat a bit straighter in his chair, shouting a "Yes sir" to the green man in charge. Turning back to his station as he keyed his comm. over to Green Lantern to receive the frequency.

J'onn looked over at Diana. "Now, we wait," he said.

Diana's delicate looking hands balled into fists but she knew it to be true. She touched the comm. "G. L., we will teleport you up to the Watch Tower and have a medical team meet you there."

"Thanks," Green Lantern said. Releasing the comm., he turned to inform the others.

J'onn Jon'zz walked toward Green Lantern as John watched a medic lead Shayera away. Starfire was on a stretcher heading in the same direction with Robin following close behind. Behind him, the rest of the Titans and Captain Atom followed.

"Are you certain you do not need to go with them?" J'onn asked, taking in the battered cloths of someone who had just had a really rough day. He had seen most of the battle via the Watch Towers advanced sensors and was surprised that John was even standing, much less caring for the others.

"Later," was the man's reply as he lifted his right arm slightly. A green ring appeared around his boots and moved its way upward to above his head, replacing his torn clothing with new ones. "J'onn, we got taken apart down there."

J'onn began walking down the corridor, John following next to him. "He was much more powerful than I imagined. I am sorry. I suspected he might target that carnival but I thought the three of you could have handled him." In truth, he couldn't understand how the humans had convinced those in power to allow that carnival in the first place. It was very much an open invitation for the "Golden Warrior" to attack. Which is why he had sent some of the best in the League over there.

"Yeah," Green Lantern said, grief thick in his voice as he thought of all the lives lost. "Well, don't worry about it. We know now what we're dealing with. We'll be ready next time."

"Yes. Once we get through the debriefing, we will have a much better idea as to how to deal with him." J'onn stopped pointedly at the door to the medical ward.

Green Lantern stopped as well, looking around as if not sure where exactly he was. He saw the door with the words "MEDICAL" printed in big bold white letters and grimaced. Turning back to look at J'onn with a look of defeat on his face, Green Lantern asked, "What's Superman's ETA?"

J'onn's Martian expressions were always hard to read, this one looked like something between concentration and one like he was about to spit up. "Last transmission I received from him said he was still working with High Father with the effects of Darkseid's return to Apokolips. He did not give an estimate."

Green Lantern turned serious, "You might want to give him an update on the situation. You might also want to suggest that he cut his mission short."

"Do you believe it is that serious?"

"Worse, J'onn," John said as he turned and walked into the medical ward. "Much worse."

The water parted beneath him as the Saiyan flew above it. He smiled down at his reflection, pleased beyond words at the extent of his new found abilities. The Saiyan sped onward towards his space pod, unaware of the softly blinking light on the back of his armor.

He looked to his left, then his right. Nothing but water and greenery on either side. This planet would fetch a fine price. He just had to wait until he heard from his home planet for instructions on how to return home afterwards. A wait that had lasted for three years now...

The Saiyan's smile turned to a grimace in annoyance and sped onward.

J'onn stood as motionless as ever, gazing at a large hologram of the Earth as a little red pin-prick moved across it at a pretty decent clip. He wasn't all that impressed by the speed, there were a few in the League that could move much faster. Flash for example.

"Now we will have at least a general idea as to where he will be," J'onn said to the red clad speed demon.

"So then, what are we waiting for?" Flash said to the resolute Martian. "Why not just send a team down there and do whatever?"

The Martian turned his head slightly to look at Flash. "For one thing, he is still moving. I would like to know where it is that he goes in the event that he escapes again, Wally," he told Flash. Flash was gifted, certainly, but moving at speeds nearing the speed of light, he didn't always take the time to think things through.

Flash turned to look over his shoulder as the Dark Knight entered the stretch of walkway to the command bridge. "Bats is here," Flash informed J'onn.

"I know."

Flash looked at him, surprised, and then banged his palm against his forehead. "Right, psychic. Duh."

J'onn turned slightly to his left to greet Batman as the Dark Knight took in the red dot moving across the U. S. "What have we found out?" he queried, all business as usual.

"I have filed a report as you requested after speaking with Green Lantern..."

"I've read the report," Batman interrupted. "Where is he going?"

"We are still unsure," J'onn said as Batman adjusted the hologram, zooming in on the red dot representing the tracker that was placed on the Saiyan. "We have issued an evacuation warning along his projected path. But at the speed he is moving, I doubt that we could get everyone out in time should he choose to attack again."

Not even bothering to look at J'onn, Batman said, "Call off the evacuation warnings."

Flash actually took a step back in surprise at that. "Call it off?" he repeated._ Was the Bats losing it or what?_ "If he attacks again, those people won't have a chance."

Batman turned his penetrating gaze on Flash. "If he attacks again right now, those people will die anyway," he said. "Best let them lay peacefully. No use waking them up for something they cannot stop." His gaze returning to the hologram, he continued, "But he isn't going to attack again."

J'onn looked hard at Batman, resisting the urge to enter the man's mind and see what exactly he was thinking. "How can you be so sure?" the Martian asked. Despite his somewhat cold exterior, Batman was probably the one man in the League who cared for humanity down to the individual more so than Superman.

Batman's eyes narrowed behind his cowl. "I've been studying his patterns," he said. "He is not as random as he seems. He never attacks a city within two hundred miles of each other and never within twelve hours of his last attack except for rare occasions. Usually longer."

"What's the significance of that?" J'onn asked as Flash nodded beside him.

Batman returned his gaze to his two teammates. "According to both your report and the follow up reports filed by Green Lantern and Captain Atom, the "Golden Warrior" said he enjoyed killing." Batman let the silence hang for a moment, allowing J'onn at least to fall onto his line of reasoning. Flash would probably follow as it was laid out.

"Meaning he might not want to destroy everyone all at once," J'onn said, looking in concentration at Batman.

"Which leaves two possibilities as to his motives," Batman fostered.

"Either he is merely testing our strengths for the invasion yet to come," J'onn hazarded.

"Or he's just prolonging it for fun," Flash finished, his attitude going serious as he grew angry.

"Exactly," Batman said, surprised that Flash caught on so quickly. He leaned forward, typing something into the computer. On the hologram, the red dot representing the Saiyan was suddenly accompanied by a large number of blue, green, and purple dots space around the holographic Earth as it zoomed back out. "These dots represent the major places the "Golden Warrior" has hit in the last three years. They are color coded by year. Notice any patterns?"

J'onn studied the map for a moment, seeing exactly where the detective was going with this. "They are very spread out," he said. "As if he does not want to concentrate on one area."

"Right," Batman said. "He's not interested in eliminating us all at once and I doubt there is an invasion on the way. Otherwise I would have expected it to be here by now."

Flash spoke up, his usual cheerfulness still somewhat subdued, "I don't know. I can think of one or two invasions in our past that have taken nearly that long. I don't think that theory is necessarily true."

Batman looked over at Flash, mildly irritated that his deduction was being pegged as wrong. "In both of those cases, the Mars invasion and the Thanagarian invasion, heavy emphasis was placed on political infiltration long before the invading armies showed up. From as far as I can tell, there has been no political manipulation."

"Which, if drawn to the logical conclusion, means he is working alone," J'onn finished. He looked back at the map hovering in front of him, considering.

"So he's taking his time," Flash said.

"Not just taking his time," Batman said, shifting his gaze to Wally. "Purposely prolonging it."

"But why?" asked Flash.

"That is indeed the question."

From down below on the main floor of the bridge, one of the workers shouted up to them, "The "Golden Warrior" has stopped, sir."

"Bring it up on the main screen," Batman ordered.

One of the bridge's transparent windows abruptly changed from a view of deep space to a visual of the Vermont, United States. Zooming in, the visual showed the "Golden Warrior" standing on a cliff, his hair back to jet black, completely unaware of the fact that he was being watched from above.

The sound of footsteps drew J'onn's attention. Turning, he saw Batman walking towards the sliding door. J'onn opened his mouth, about to ask where he was going but Batman beat him to it. "J'onn, I'm taking a team down before sunrise to look around. Flash, I want you to come along." Obediently, Flash followed after Batman. Batman continued, "I want you have Green Arrow and the Atom to meet us in the hanger bay. Make sure they understand this is a reconnaissance mission only."

J'onn nodded, understanding. "Understood," he said. "Javelin 14 will be ready on pad 8."

Batman and Flash walked through the sliding door. "Got it," Batman said. The door slid shut behind them.

To be continued...

Hopefully this chapter will explain a few things and add a little more depth to the story. Hope you like it!

P.S. REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS!


	5. Chapter 05: Reconnaissance

**I do not own Dragonball Z, Justice League, or Teen Titans**

**Chapter 05: Reconnaissance**

Breaking his flight, his blue tinged aura exploding outward and disappearing, the Saiyan casually flipped forward, landing on a rock cliff near where his space pod sat. He paused there, in no real hurry. One thing he did like about this planet was the trees. The peace and quiet with only the soft twittering of birds and animals to break the silence.

He closed his eyes, inhaling through his nose, smelling the sweet smells of wood and moss. There were no such forests on any other planets like these ones. Not ones he had spent more than a day on when he and his team had conquered them, anyway. There, the forests had burned too quickly to ever enjoy, the only smell from them was of smoke and burnt ashes.

He jumped down off the cliff, using the same energy he used to fly to slow his decent, landing easily on the ground about fifty feet down. He strolled over to the crater where his space pod sat and, tapping the hidden recessed switch, opened the hatch and climbed in. Sitting in the single cramped seat with the hatch still open, he took his space pod out of standby mode, hoping fervently that he had a response to his distress call.

In his own language, the words "NO NEW MESSAGES" appeared on the screen on the left most display. His heart sank like a stone in paste, slow and steady until it hit rock bottom.

Next to the message, an indicator flashed red. The pod's remaining power was running critically low. The Saiyan grimaced. "I do not understand," he said to himself, "Did they abandon me?"

He tapped a few more keys and a diagram of the galaxy appeared, almost immediately, the words "CANNOT DETERMINE CURRENT LOCATION. NAVIGATION SYSTEM IN NEED OF CALIBRATION" flashed through it. Disgusted, the Saiyan returned the pod into standby mode and got out.

_Terrific_, he thought to himself, standing in front of his pod, _Three years on this planet with nothing to do but waste these vermin. I should just destroy them all now._ His gaze shifting upward to the full moon floating above him. He felt uneasiness flutter inside him for a brief moment. This world and these poor excuses for sentient beings were not what he was expecting. There no way this planet would ever rate four Saiyan Elites to conquer. He rubbed his head. But the fact of the matter was, his team was not here. And there were those eight people he had just encountered to consider...

His gaze had shifted up to the distant stars, his thoughts among them as he puzzled over his situation for the hundredth time. His eyes slid back to the moon, the reflected glow sending soft shadows stretching out around him from the trees.

"I don't even know if this is the planet I'm supposed to be on. With my navigation system offline I could be anywhere." His brow furrowed in concentration again. "Even if that is the case, it still does not explain why I can't contact my planet or my increased power. Maybe it's this moon. Not that I mind, of course."

He turned to look back at his pod. "My pod's running out of power. If they do not respond soon..." Well, nothing to do but continue to prepare this planet for when the order comes through.

He lifted off the ground easily, flying over to a high cliff with a protrusion sticking out a little ways away from his pod. He sat down on it, crossing his arms and legs and looking at the moon once more. "What a strange moon..."

The Javelin shot down through the atmosphere, its hull turning a light shade of red as the friction so common with atmospheric re-entry heated the outer plating. With a roar of the engines, the Javelin kicked in its main drives as the team entered cooler air. At the helm, Batman flipped a switch, rushing cool air into the cabin.

Behind Batman and Flash and to the right, Green Arrow crossed his arms. "Let me get this straight. We're going down to where this super powered psycho possibly lives, the four of us, and do what? Scout around? We don't need four people for that."

Without looking back, Batman said, "It's not just that. If we find where he's living, we might also find the means of his arrival."

From his seat next to Green Arrow, the Atom spoke up, "You mean like a space ship? That would explain why I'm here."

Batman glanced back. "Exactly. Flash is here in case we get spotted. He might be fast enough to either keep him occupied long enough for us to escape or follow him should he take off."

"That's all fine and dandy," Green Arrow countered, "But what do you need me for? It's not like I'm any good at sneaking around or would be particularly useful in a fight against him."

"You're here because of your products and knowledge of electronics from Queen Industries."

Green Arrow leaned forward, "Hey!" he shouted, "Secret identity, remember." He ground his teeth. "What does that have to do with a psychotic alien killer?"

Batman turned his head to glance back at Green Arrow, and then returned his attention to his flying. "It's just a hunch, but if we get a chance, I want you to take a look at the ship and find a safe way to get it up to the Watch Tower."

"Whoa, wait a second," Green Arrow said, sitting back in his chair and raising his hands up to pause the conversation. "I might know a thing or two about electronics and theory, probably more than the next guy, but aeronautics is a little out of my classifications."

Unseen, Batman let out a sigh. "Between you, me, and Ray, we should be able to manage. We don't have many options at this point."

"But if we steal his ship and he escapes," Ray questioned, "How will we be able to find him again?"

"Assuming he doesn't find it, he still has Robin's tracer on him so we should be able to track him wherever he goes," said Batman. If he had trained Robin right, and he was certain he had, Robin would have placed the tracker in a spot where the Saiyan would be hard pressed to find it.

Arrow leaned back in his seat, his attitude humoring. "You're taking quite a high risk."

"A high risk for a potentially high gain."

"So if we manage to steal this thing, if it's even there, what kind of gain are we talking about?"

Ray Palmer fielded that one. "Once we get it back to the Watch Tower, I should be able to get an idea of where he came from, and possibly why he's here," he paused, smiling slightly. "That and I should be able to reverse engineer its technology and adapt it for our use."

Turning around to look at Arrow, Flash threw a look on his face like a ridiculous detective. "It's simply elementary, Arrow." The only response he got from Green Arrow was a cocked eyebrow.

The Javelin slowed, rotating slightly and lowering to the ground. As the landing gear touched down, the sound of hissing hydraulics was audible, floating in through the lowering entrance ramp. The group made their way to the ground, casting their eyes around the landing area.

Batman, in the led, turned and addressed the group, "We are a few miles from where the radar says the "Golden Warrior" is. Let's get moving." With one final look at each other, they headed out.

The sliding door opened and Wonder Woman walked through. She stopped abruptly with a few of Themyscira's roses in her hands as she saw Green Lantern sitting in a chair next to Shayera in the medical bed, holding hands and speaking quietly to each other. "Oh," she said, feeling slightly discomforted. "I didn't mean to intrude-"

Letting go of John's hand, Shayera smiled at Diana. "It's not a problem." Ever since her involvement in the Thanagarian invasion, Diana never had fully trusted Shayera again. There was something about betrayal that stuck with her, like a cold knife in the back. The blade may be gone, but the scar will always remain. But Shayera had to hand it to her. Diana had tried. Their relationship may never be perfect, but Diana had eventually accepted her back into the Justice League.

"I just wanted to drop off these roses and see how you were doing," Diana said, looking at the table next to Shayera, half blocked by John. Even still, the bouquet of flowers was easily visible, framing his dark face. Shayera reached out for the roses and Wonder Woman handed them to her.

"Thank you, Diana. They're beautiful." She sniffed the roses politely then set them down next to the bouquet, undoubtedly given to her by John. "I should be alright. That "Golden Warrior" packs a punch, though."

Looking questioningly at Green Lantern, who nodded, Diana pulled a chair over to the bed and sat down. "Tell me about him."

Green Lantern snorted in contempt. A contempt magnified by his defeat, no doubt. "He's a cold blooded murder. Simple as that."

"I disagree," said Shayera. "When we were fighting, he told me it was his job. I think he was ordered here."

"He also said he enjoyed," John countered.

Diana stepped in, doing her best to prevent a full blown fight between the two over this. "So he's a soldier? Or a conqueror?"

Shayera turned her attention to Diana, the tension fading noticeably. "Maybe both," she said.

"If that's the case then there must be a problem of some sort," Green Lantern said. "Soldiers get the job done. They don't hang around for years unless there is a problem of some kind. That's one difference between soldiers and killers," he added, pointedly looking over at Shayera.

"Well, if he doesn't have a problem now, he will as soon as Superman gets back, or if I can get my hands on him," Diana said, turning more serious.

"Relax, Diana," John said, reaching over and placing a friendly hand on her shoulder. "You just might get your chance."

"I wouldn't underestimate him, though," Shayera warned. "I can tell he was trained at a very high level."

Diana nodded slowly. "That goes without saying."

John stood up suddenly. "I'm going to talk with J'onn about a thought I just had," he said.

Diana stood up as well, not quite as suddenly. "I think I'll join you," she said. She looked between John and Shayera. Their eyes were gazing into one another's, their hands somehow entwined again. Diana looked away, partially to be polite and partially out of jealousy. Bruce never looked at her like that...

"I think you have another obstacle, John," Shayera said suddenly. Diana jumped, blushing. She looked over at John and Shayera but their attention was focused on something on the other side of the medical room window. Diana turned to look outside as well.

Vixen. She was walking purposely toward the room, a look of slight hostility in her eyes and her walk. "Oh, boy," Green Lantern muttered under his breath.

"Woman troubles?" Diana asked, teasing.

Green Lantern straightened his shoulders, the way a man does when he knows he is about to walk willingly to his own painful death. "You have no idea," he said as he exited the room.

"Good luck, Tiger," Shayera called after him. The two women exchanged satisfied smiles with each other.

Diana waited a few seconds, not really wanting to walk into a war zone in the middle of the corridor. "I'm going to talk with J'onn," she told Shayera when she thought it would be safe to leave the safety of the medical room. "I'll check on you later."

Slowly, Flash peered over a boulder at the space pod, centered in the middle of a small crater. Batman, Flash, the Atom, and Green Arrow huddled behind cover, large boulders, probably forced out of the ground when the pod crashed down. Perfect cover.

"That must be it," Batman said quietly. The radar had led them to the vicinity but could not pin point the Saiyan's exact location.

"That's not exactly what I was expecting," Ray said, just as quietly. "I guess that quiets any doubts as to whether he brought any friends with him. That pod couldn't possibly carry more than one person."

With a thud, the white and gold boots of the Saiyan hit the ground not twenty feet from them. The heroes collectively caught their breaths, not making a sound. Unaware of the presence of intruders around, the Saiyan walked over to his pod. He did something to the pod that the heroes couldn't see, hitting a button of some kind maybe, and the hatch opened. As they watched, he got inside and closed it again.

Silence. The group let out their breaths. "Well, that makes things a little more difficult," Green Arrow commented, peering over his boulder at the pod. It never failed. Every time he went out on a mission with the League, things always got complicated. "So what's the plan now?"

"I can still check out the pod with him in it," Ray said, looking questioningly at Batman.

Batman gave a short nod. "Do it."

Hopping over the boulder, the Atom jogged over to the pod as quietly as he could. Pausing briefly next to the pod, Ray listened for any sounds from the Saiyan that might indicate his exit. Hearing nothing, Ray touched his belt. Three rings of light circled his body, one ring circling his waist horizontally, and the other two diagonally from each shoulder to opposite foot.

As the light shank, so did Palmer. His body shrunk to the size of a cat, then a mouse. Shortly, he was gone to sight completely.

Batman tapped his ear. "The Atom is in, J'onn."

Reaching forward on the Watch Tower, J'onn Jon'zz touched a button on the console. "Understood," he said. Beside him, Diana rocked from foot to foot nervously. She wished she was down there instead of Bruce.

From the console, Batman's voice spoke softly, whispering, "The "Golden Warrior" is here. We are going to have to go comm. silent for a while. I'll report back as soon as I can."

Diana leaned over the console, pushing the comm. button before J'onn could. "Be careful, Bruce," she said, wishing now more than ever she was down there. She would teach that "Golden Warrior" a thing or two. Beside her, out of her view, J'onn smiled a rare Martian smile.

From his kneeling position behind his chosen rock, the Dark Knight grinned the tiniest of grins. "I will, Diana."

From behind him, Green Arrow leaned over to Batman. "I will, _DIANA_." That scored Green Arrow a famous Bat-glare that would have singed fire. Green Arrow held his hands up as if to defend himself against it. "Sorry," he said, apologetically. "Couldn't resist. Too much time around Flash, I guess."

Batman loomed over Arrow. Oliver Queen suddenly became fully aware of how terrifying the Capped Crusader really was. He felt sorry for the criminals in Gotham. "Just focus on the mission," Batman bit out through gritted teeth.

Green Arrow backed a few steps away towards Flash. "Not likely to be a problem seeing as how we can't do anything at the moment except wait for Ray."

On his left, Flash muttered under his breath so Batman wouldn't hear, "Not even I'm that dumb."

Batman broke in before Arrow could reply, his tone sulking, "Can you tell anything about the pod from here?"

Stepping over to where Batman crouched but making sure to stay out of arms reach, he looked toward the pod. "No, I can't," he said. He squinted harder at it. "I think my eyes are going bad."

From behind him, Flash asked, "Hey, Bats, what's the plan when Ray gets back?"

On cue, Ray Palmer's form began to grow between them until he was full sized again. "Watch out," he warned, finding himself a boulder to hide behind. "I think he's coming out."

Sure enough, with a hiss of released air, the hatch opened once more, the Saiyan stepped out and stood upright.

"Hn." he said. "Can't even relax enough to sleep." He grinned, sending a chill down the backs of all the heroes minus Batman. The grin was malice incarnate. "Only one way to fix that on this planet." With a laugh, his blue tinged aura burst into place around him. He took off into the sky like a missile.

"FLASH!" yelled Batman.

"On it," said Flash. He took off after the Saiyan, disappearing out of sight, leaving nothing but a blue streak in the night sky and a red streak across the land.

To be continued...

Alright guys, another chapter in the epic adventure.

So, once again, please give me your REVIEWS, even some things you would like to see, and maybe I will be able to accommodate.

REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS


	6. Chapter 06: The Challenge

**I do not own Dragonball Z, Justice League, or Teen Titans**

**Chapter 06: The Challenge**

Two streaks of light, one blue in the waking sky, one red on land, sped off through woods, over hills, and past the horizon line. Their passage bent trees over and sent wind racing through the cracks between their leaves.

"J'onn," Batman yelled into his comm. link. "The Saiyan took off and Flash is in pursuit!"

From his ever-same position on the Watch Tower Command deck, J'onn Jon'zz leaned forward, tapping the comm. "Copy," he said. His hands skated across the control board, bringing up a live image of Wally and the Saiyan racing across country.

From beside him, Mr. Terrific activated the comm. "Luckily we sent drop ships down soon after your team left, in case something like this happened. They're doing their best to beat them to any likely cities, but he is really fast."

"Good. I think he's not going far, so focus on the cities close to his projected path. Meanwhile," he turned to look at the space pod, "Ollie, Ray, and I will take a close look at this space pod. By the looks of it, we may need our own lifter."

"Understood," came J'onn and Mr. Terrific's voices in unison, and the line broke.

Looking at the rest of his team, Batman motioned toward the pod. "Move it."

They streaked past countryside and lakes, their passage throwing dirt and gravel in all directions. Luckily, there were no cities in sight. At least, that's how Flash felt. Looking up, glaring at the destroyer, Wally wished he could think of some way to stop him.

"Flash," came Mr. Terrific's voice in his ear.

"Yeah," he said, tilting his head as to put the comm. as best he could out of the direct wind.

"Batman and the rest of the team are going to check out the pod. You are to slow him down somehow until they can get it lifted out of there."

"Yeah, sure. No problem," Flash responded. Now he had to just figure out how to do that. He was the fastest man alive and, as usual, he was being asked to slow things down. Typical.

No matter what the circumstances, it was always he who wound up face first on the ground. This time around though, he had volunteered. Sort of. Green Arrow was laying on his stomach, half in and half out of the alien space pod, attempting to puzzle the ship out. Like how to turn it on.

"What do you think, Ollie?" Batman questioned, crouching by the hatch. "Making any progress?"

For an answer, Ollie hit a button. With a hum, the space pod came alive. Green Arrow pushed himself up to look at the screen to the left of the single chair. Strange writing had appeared on the screen and what was very clearly a battery, flashing red at the bottom corner. He twisted his body to look at the screen to the right of the chair. A map of a galaxy had appeared, the familiar spiral of light looking somewhat different then the pictures and holos he had seen. The strange alien words had appeared here as well, crossing over the galaxy in a way that seemed to be discouraging.

"Well," Arrow said at last, Batman's impatient foot-tapping prompting him to say something. "It's pretty banged up and pretty much outta juice." He dove back to work. Reaching down by the hatch and, removing a panel, he revealed some wires and some important-looking equipment. "Looks similar to a D1 Rapshaw configuration, but with something like a jet-powered closed loop cooling system like they use to make in snow mobiles and jet skis." Arrow leaned out of the hatch briefly to look at the outside of the pod in confusion. "But this pod has no external drives or intakes as far as I can see, so I can't even begin to explain how _that _works," he concluded, sliding his hat forward and scratching his head.

"Can you get it moving?"

"Probably not. Like I said, it's pretty much dead, and I've got no clue how to recharge this thing." He shrugged. "I'm just good with electronics. Not an aerospace expert."

"Then let's just hope Flash can keep him occupied long enough for our lifter to get here."

From the Watch Tower, J'onn watched as the "Golden Warrior" and Flash raced across water, heading for the southern end of Europe or beyond. The drop ships that had been sent down had had a large head start, but they could never move as fast as these two were moving now. Hopefully, they would reach the closest of the cities and at least begin the evacuation before he arrived.

Flash looked to his left, hoping against hope that he wouldn't see a city. As usual, his luck seemed to work against him. Off in the distance, still shadowed in the dark just before dawn, a city lay like a beacon. The lights were still illuminating the fair city, showing all to see where it was, like a light house to a ship. The Saiyan saw it as well.

"Crap," Flash muttered as the Saiyan's blue-tinted aura abruptly exploded into a golden inferno around him. "Watch Tower, he's going to attack NOW!" Flash matched the Saiyan's turn as he B-lined for the city.

J'onn pressed the comm. button, a little forcibly, and said, "Flash, the drop ships are already there loading people, but we are going to need more time."

"We don't have a lot of time, J'onn," Flash said, sounding for a moment like Batman. "I'll try to slow monkey-boy down, but get those people out as fast as you can."

"I'm sending support to the ground for you. You should be able to at least hold him off, then." J'onn reached over to alert a group to the transporters.

"No, J'onn," Flash said. "I can handle this."

For the first time in his long life, J'onn Jon'zz was rendered speechless. "Wally," he started to say, then stopped.

"I can do this, J'onn," Wally said earnestly. "No one else needs to get hurt."

For a brief moment, J'onn struggled with himself. Wally was a senior member of the League after all, one of the original seven. From beside him, Mr. Terrific spoke up, "He'll be fine, J'onn."

Without looking at him, J'onn asked, "Will he?" Mr. Terrific didn't respond. "Very well, Flash," J'onn's voice said through his Flash's comm. after a long silence. Flash let out a breath, though not too big of a one, since he was still running across the Atlantic Ocean.

"Thanks, J'onn. When is Supes supposed to be back?"

"Last time I talked to him was right after the battle in Jump City. He said he would be heading back right away. Approximately two days."

"Alright. Now go get those people outta there."

J'onn activated the comm. again, connecting with the transports, "Transport team, pick up the pace. You have maybe four minutes before they reach you."

"Understood, sir," came a voice back, sounding every bit as strained as the Martians. "We are going as fast as we can but there is no way we will be able to evacuate the rest of the city in four minutes."

The Martian grimaced. "Copy," he answered. "Metro Tower," he said reluctantly. He got an acknowledgement. "Prepare yourselves for emergency transports of civilians." There was a short pause.

"Uh," came the nervous sounding technician. "Can we do that?"

"Yes, but only in extreme cases."

"Yes sir. What are the coordinates?"

"44°50′19″N 00°34′42″W"

There was a pause. "France? Sir, with all due respect..."

"It means breaking the immigration law," J'onn cut him off sharply. "I am aware. But these are lives we are talking about. Can we stand by and do nothing?"

"No, sir," the man said, still not sounding too happy about it. "Teleportation of residents at those coordinates will begin right away."

J'onn signed off.

"We may be bending the law here, J'onn," Mr. Terrific said next to him. "But then, so has everyone in the League, being vigilantes. The government will forgive us."

J'onn nodded, but did not respond.

On the ground, large sections of people, groups of ten to fifteen, began to vanish, replaced with a blue glow that faded quickly. At the Metro Tower League Headquarters, those same people reappeared and were hurried off the teleport platform, guided by those League members that happened to be station there for the day.

_Knowing that you are doing the right thing always makes you feel good, but it's the repercussions of your actions by others that make you hesitate_, thought J'onn to himself.

The city was now becoming more visible as they drew closer. It seemed to take a long time to get there, despite the speed at which they were moving. But even so, Flash knew it wasn't slow enough.

In the city, a man with a loudspeaker was shouting, "Make sure you do not get separated from your family. Bring only what's necessary." People were continuing to run to the two huge transports that had landed on the far side of the city that the Saiyan was approaching from. The transports were each about the size of three football fields, with most of that being taken up by fuel tanks, fuel delivery systems, and storage.

Those storage centers were nearly half-filled with people as the Super Saiyan and Flash crossed onto land and into the city. It was now or never. Taking a deep breath, wondering how he, the fastest man alive would slow this alien down, Flash prepared to encounter the monster.

With a crash that shattered Earth, the Super Saiyan hit the ground, not even bothering to soften his landing. Straightening, he looked around. Flash stood a little ways back, out of the Saiyans view.

_What I was thinking, _he thought._ Look at this guy. He's huge! _But then again, he wasn't one of the original seven for nothing.

With a roar in the distance, the transports took off, forcing their large bodies skyward, defying mother Earth as she tried to pull them back down to her. They rose into view as they hauled for distance in the brightening sky. The Saiyan saw them and causally raised an arm, locking in his target.

Flash was out of time. He shut down his brain and opened his mouth, a well-practiced talent of his. "Hey, Golden monkey-guy! Why don't you pick on someone in your own League?"

For a moment, the Super Saiyan didn't move. Then, slowly, he lowered his hand and turned, hostility rippling from him as he rotated to half-face the scarlet man. "Don't ever call me a monkey, you pathetic ingrate."

Flash flinched; the fire dripping off the Saiyan's voice was like lava, sending shivers up his spine. He had heard the stories from Green Lantern, but the cold-blooded ferocity just didn't transfer over. The coldness in his eyes was in sharp contrast to the red hot anger in his voice. _Note to self, don't call him a monkey. Ever._

"Those other costumed fools," the Saiyan inquired. "They escaped, did they not?"

Flash's heart stopped for a second. "Who?"

Irritation now replaced his anger. "From earlier tonight. At the city. I can sense that the girl, the green man, and the man in all grey are alive."

Flash relaxed. So he didn't know about Batman and the others. "Yeah," he answered. "They all are. And they're pretty upset."

The Saiyan smiled, a look usually only gracing the faces of sharks. "They can take it up with me any time," he said. He turned to fully face Flash. "Are you ready?"

Flash gulped. "Yep," was all that he could manage.

The Saiyan lunged at him. His left fist flashed past Wally's head, managing to tap the lightning bolt that stuck out from his ear as he tilted his head to dodge. Before he had more than a moment to goggle at the speed of his punch, Flash ducked again to avoid the right leg that was aimed at his face. Immediately after, he hopped as the Saiyan's left leg swept for his feet. Hitting the ground again, Flash ran back a few feet to avoid another encounter.

He was fast, no doubt about it. His first attacks had surprised him, but now he was ready. "What's the matter?" Flash teased. "Can't you even hit one man?"

"You are fast," the Saiyan said. "But are you fast enough?" The Saiyan moved, faster than any normal human could possibly hope to see, but luckily, Flash was no normal man. In the category of speed, he was the master. Flash ducked left, then right, stepped back, and then moved behind the Saiyan, dodging each and every attack.

The Saiyan didn't give up. Punch after punch after kick, Flash dodged them all. "You can't hit me," Flash said, continuing to dodge the onslaught, "Wanna know why? Cause I'm the Flash! The fastest man alive!" Flash jumped another sweep.

"Gotcha," said the Saiyan as he completed the sweep and cocked his fist back. The punch came in, right on target. Most assume that since Flash runs fast with no real flying ability, he needs ground to move on. Having encountered this problem before, Flash had adapted. Grabbing the Saiyan's hand as it came in, Flash spun himself, rotating fast enough that dirt and gravel lifted off the ground. In a matter of a mere second, Flash turned himself into a small tornado, whipping the Saiyan around faster than he could react and then threw him as hard as he could.

The Saiyan was thrown hard, but not hard enough. He caught himself in the air and, raising his hands over his head to attack, landed easily on the ground. As soon as his feet hit the dirt, the Super Saiyan launched a salvo of energy, chewing up buildings and cars and anything else into unrecognizable piles of trash.

Flash ducked and weaved, doing his best to avoid the rain of energy. Flash ran across the side of a building and wincing only slightly as the energy tore through people's homes. The pattern of energy shifted abruptly, changing into a spray of energy to cover more area, and hopefully to hit the speedy man. The ground before Flash exploded, catching Wally in mid-step. The explosion threw Flash back the way he had come. Trying desperately remain upright in the air, Flash hit the ground and skidded, placing his hands down to slow himself and maintain his balance. The Saiyan was on him in an instant, rushing at him. As he threw the punch, Flash vanished.

Holding his last position, arm and fist extended in the punch that had been aimed to where Flash had just been, feet planted in the perfect stance; the Saiyan wondered how it was possible for someone to be faster than him, a Super Saiyan. Without even turning his head, he addressed Flash. "I am impressed," he said, as he slowly stood straight. "There are very few in the galaxy that are fast enough to dodge all of my attacks like that."

From behind him, Flash made a face. "Duh." The Saiyan smirked, turning around and settling into a combat stance again, ready to resume the battle. Flash reached out his hands, "Wait a sec."

"There are no time outs in battle, idiot."

"I know," Flash said. "But I can deliver to you the fight of your life, if you want it," Flash said, hoping that his gamble would work.

The Saiyan smiled easily. "Oh? Are you running away?"

Flash fidgeted. "No," he said. "Just thought you'd be interested."

"There is nobody on the planet stronger than me," the Saiyan said confidently.

"I don't know if he can beat you, but he is the best our planet has," Flash said. "He would die to save this planet."

The Saiyan straightened up again, looking coolly at Flash and saying, "If he cares so much about this planet, why has he not come to face me? It's not like he could have missed me down here."

"He didn't. He just had business somewhere else recently."

The Saiyan snorted. "More important than defending his own planet?" he asked pointedly.

"Yeah," Flash said, nodding, then shook his head hard. "I mean, no! Look, he'll be back in five days. Then you can take out all of your issues with him. Just stop attacking our planet until then. Or else," he added, on second thought, adding a couple of days on to Superman's arrival date just to be safe.

"Or else what?" the Saiyan jeered, "You won't have him fight me?" The Saiyan smirked again. This little man was kind of amusing.

Flash opened his mouth to respond. "Well, uh...you got a point there."

The Saiyan nodded. He was intrigued, despite himself. "This person better not be a disappointment like the rest of these vermin. This planet was supposed to be ripe with warriors that could rival a Saiyan Elite like myself."

He turned to look at the empty streets all around him. "This planet holds no special interest to me." He looked back at Flash. "That means destroying or damaging it doesn't matter to me. If this "Hero" of yours loses to me, I will destroy this planet. You do understand this?"

Flash nodded his understanding. "He is the best we have. If he can't stop you, no one else can, as far as I know."

"Placing all of your bets on just one man, then?"

"It wouldn't be the first time," Flash said, smiling.

The Saiyan looked closely at the man in front of him, taking in his relaxed pose, his smiling confidence. "Fine, then," the Saiyan said. "You and this planet have five days. You had better enjoy them."

Flash nodded, "So you think you can manage, then?"

The Saiyan smiled slightly. "I am not as cold-blooded as you seem to think," he said. "Killing weaklings, "he waved a hand dismissively, "I could do without. But, many times, my job demands it. Like on this planet, for example."

Flash looked ready to pursue the conversation, but lost his nerve as the Saiyan's eyes, as if in response to his thought, flashed dangerously in warning to drop the subject. He wasn't about to play teacher, apparently. Instead, he just nodded. "Alright, then. Later." Flash turned and ran into the rising sun.

The Saiyan looked after him, oddly excited. _Five days, _he thought._ Five days, then I find out what this planet has to really offer._ He lifted off and streaked toward home.

To be continued...

Hello again loyal readers! Hopefully you all like the story thus far.

Thanks for reviewing my work, I really appreciate it!

Special thanks to Miles333 who did all the beta-reading on this chapter for me, and don't forget to check out the work by this author including "The Dark Ones"

Thanks for reading and as always...

REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, and REVIEWS!


	7. Chapter 06 Special: Meditation

**I do not own Dragonball Z, Justice League, or Teen Titans**

**Chapter 06.5: Meditation**

**800 View Special**

Raven pushed herself off the ground from where the Phutrasy had thrown her. Twenty meters away, her friend and ally, Onino stood up as well. "This isn't going well," he said, glancing over to her.

Raven felt heavy, as if the gravity had suddenly changed to ten times that of Earth, but she paid it no mind as she resettled herself in combat position. She smiled broadly, "What are you talking about?" she asked, her voice sounding strange even to herself. It felt cold, inhuman. "This is going perfectly. How often do we get a challenge like this?"

Before he could answer, the Phutrasy sprung at her. She spun her body as to put her head near the ground and kicking upward with all she had, knowing it would connect. The kick indeed connected under the fish like creature's chin, sending it skyward. Completing the spin, her spiked black hair whipping around her face, she leapt into the sky after it. By the time she reached it, the Phutrasy had regained its balance, hurling and energy blast at her face. With her left arm, she deflected the blast and fired a counter with her right.

The Phutrasy dodged it and drove a kick into her face. It was painful but pain was something she could both give and receive. Allowing the Phutrasy's kick to spin her into a back flip, she angled herself to flip under the alien and landed like a fly on the Phutrasy's back. Using her energy, she delivered a powerful two footed kick to its neck. It crashed into the ground with a cloud of smoke.

Not willing to believe it had been defeated so easily, she rushed downward, landing as hard as she could squarely on its back as it tried to raise itself to hands and knees. It gave one last cry and squirm, and then laid still. Hating the sight of ugly dead bodies, Raven raised a hand and incinerated the body.

Around her, her other team members continued the battle. Onino had caught his Phutrasy in a choke hold. Lucky for him. Raven looked around and saw Celinal crash into the ground with her Phutrasy firing blast after blast at her. Raven smiled. That tactic never worked. Celinal had one of the best defensive shields Raven had ever run across.

From the ground where she had fallen, a dome of energy erupted, crushing ground and deflecting the energy attacks with ease. Raven leapt backwards, out of the way of the expanding energy.

From behind the attacking Phutrasy, Potrag rushed in, slamming the Phutrasy in the back. The Phutrasy crashed into the shield and vaporized instantly.

Raven vanished, moving faster than the Phutrasy could see. Casually flipping backwards over the Phutrasy that was trying to attack Potrag from behind, Raven delivered a crushing blow that snapped the Phutrasy's neck. In mid flight, the Phutrasy fell and hit the dirt, most likely still alive.

Onino finished his Phutrasy and tossed it down like a rag doll next to the one Raven had paralyzed. Raven focused her energy into her right palm. Seeing the red glow encompassing her right hand, her teammates moved swiftly higher in the air. It took her everything she had to do this attack but it was one of her favorites and easily her most powerful.

The energy spiked and sizzled around her hand, slowly forming a ball of red light. Closing her fist around it, she reared back and pitched it. A few meters away, the energy ball expanded, growing to the size of a small city as the energy she had concentrated into it uncompressed. It hit the ground and exploded, annihilating the two Phutrasy and a good portion of the surrounding two miles.

Landing on the ground on the edge of the destruction, the four Saiyans looked forward. An army of Phutrasy stood waiting for them. Potrag groaned. "Come on," he said, whining.

Raven glanced behind her, "Onino, clear the skies." He looked up. The night sky was completely blanketed by dark rolling clouds. No stars or even this planets moon could pierce it. That had to change.

Onino fired a blast of white energy into the clouds. Clenching his fist, the blast exploded, forcing the clouds to part. The landscape was bathed in the light from the full moon, standing noon day high. As a unit, all four looked squarely at the moon, their tails waving slightly behind them. "Too bad," Raven said, "Frieza wants this planet taken out tonight. No time for fun, anymore."

Inside, she felt her body changing. Bones reconstructing themselves, muscles ripping themselves apart and reforming. Hair sprouted all over her body, her face elongating, eyes turned solid red. Her body literally grew to the size of a five story building, her armor, custom made for her race, expanded with her. She let out a roar that would have sent grown men cowering beneath their beds...

Raven fell from the foot or so that she had been hovering while she meditated. Those images had seemed so real. "What was that about," she muttered to herself. She resettled herself in the air once more. This wasn't the first time she had had weird visions during her meditations...

To be continued...

Kinda random, huh? Keep this little piece tucked away in the back of you heads as you continue reading. Hope you liked it!


	8. Chapter 07: Missing Pieces

**I do not own Dragonball Z, Justice League, or Teen Titans**

**Chapter 07: Missing Pieces**

A crowd had gathered in the Watch Tower's landing bay, Green Lantern noted as he walked into the bay. Curious as to what the commotion was about, he walked over, pushing his way through the crowd until he reached the front. In the center of the ring the crowd of heroes had made was a small loading ship. That in and of itself wasn't all that impressive, but what was being unloaded from it, not that it all that impressive either, made his jaw drop none the less.

It was a battered and damaged space pod. He had never once set eyes upon anything like it before, yet he had a strong suspicion as to what it was. Next to him, J'onn Jon'zz came to stand next to him, not having to maneuver through the crowd; he had simply phased through the people standing there, the effect like having a curtain of ice float across you as those behind him shivered.

"So this is the ship he flew in on?" Lantern asked of J'onn. "Not much for comfort."

"I agree," the Martian said, looking over at the pod as well. "I would suspect, however, that it has some form of hibernation capabilities for long journeys to other worlds."

From behind them, Green Arrow pulled himself from the sea of people to join the two. "Yeah," he said. "And I bet he'll be right steaming when he figures out that his space ship is gone."

Green Lantern nodded in agreement, his expression puzzled. "Yeah, I'm still not sure what Batman was thinking when he brought this up here." He shook his head. "That alien is going to flip his lid when he finds out, and will probably attack again."

J'onn nodded solemnly. "Yes. Let us just hope his thirst for battle is stronger than his rage."

Flash walked down a corridor in the Watch Tower. He was in pain. It was nearing seven hours since he last eaten, and he was absolutely starving. His stomach moaned in aggravation, no longer requesting food but demanding it. Wally moaned in sympathy, not able to move faster than the pace he was going.

From behind him, a voice spoke up, "Wally, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Unwilling to even stop for a second, Flash turned his drooped head. He knew that there were only seven in the League, including himself, who knew his secret identity: Batman, Superman, G.L., J'onn, Shayera, Diana, and, of course, himself. The original seven, in other words.

It was indeed Wonder Woman, striding her beautiful Amazonian self down the hall to him. Flash barely managed to flash a smile at her as she caught up with him. "Sure, Diana," he said, his stomach gurgling. "Mind if we talk in the cafeteria? Hyper metabolism, you know."

She smiled warmly, "Of course," she said, patting him on the shoulder.

His stomach groaned again as an idea struck him. "Hey, Diana," he said, turning up the misery playing on his face a couple of degrees. "Can you do me a favor?"

She looked at him, her smile fading away to be replaced by worry. "Sure, Wally. What's the matter?"

"Can you carry me?"

Her laugh echoed down the hallway.

They sat down together alone at a table, and Wally immediately began shoveling food into his mouth from three different trays. Diana watched this display with amusement. When she had first joined this team, during the Mars invasion nearly six and a half years ago, she probably would have thought this kind of behavior was a detestable display of man's world. Now though, having lived among man for that same amount of time, she had learned that this was just typical Wally.

Dipping her spoon into her soup, having slid her whole tray a little away from where Wally's debris was flying, she asked, "So what's going on with John and Shayera?"

Flash paused in his tirade just long enough to answer. "Don't really know. It's like they are back together, but they haven't said anything about it. I barely even see them together." He returned to his attention to his food.

"What about Vixen?" Diana queried, taking a bite of her soup. Chicken Noodle something. Yet another delicious meal that Themyscira has failed to enjoy.

Sitting back in his chair and belching loudly, Flash said, "I dunno. Just didn't work out, I guess. It's just one of those things. I mean, relationships fall apart all the time."

Diana's head drooped slightly. "I still don't understand that. I mean, me and Bruce..."

Flash leaned forward, prepared to go round two with his trays and saying nonchalantly, "Well, you and Bats were made for each other."

"If only he thought the same thing."

"He does," Flash said. "He just doesn't want you to get hurt because of him."

Diana cocked an eye at him. Apart from being a beautiful immortal, Wonder Woman was definitely one of the strongest in the League by far.

Flash paused in his hoarding of not quite finger food at the look. "He's got issues," he said after a pause.

"Ollie and Dinah don't seem to have any problems," Diana said, as they both looked over to the entrance where Green Arrow and Black Canary were exiting. Talking, no doubt, about the adventure Arrow had just had back on Earth.

Flash glanced to his right at where the Brazilian Fire was chatting with Vigilante, Shinning Knight, and Ice. "I know how you feel," Flash said, his tone betraying his feelings.

Diana was about to speak up and encourage him to go over there and talk with her, but a beep in her ear cut her off. "Diana, report to the command tower."

"Sorry, I've got to go," she told Wally, who was still looking sheepishly over at Fire. "We'll talk more a little later."

Flash smiled up at her, "Okay," he said, pretending that the last part of their conversation had never happened. She smiled warmly back at him. At least one other person in the League understood how she felt.

Diana walked through the sliding door to the command tower. "What is it, J'onn?"

J'onn glanced back slightly, more to acknowledge her presence then to see who was approaching. "The Saiyan is about to return to the crash site."

Diana frowned. "The Saiyan?"

J'onn nodded. "In all of the reports filed by Green Lantern, Shayera, and Flash, he refers to himself in the manner that I refer to myself as a Martian. I am guessing that is his race of people."

"Have you been able to pull up anything by that name?" Diana asked, peering at the display in front of J'onn.

"No," J'onn said. "Our database has no record of any race, species, or cultures by that name."

Diana looked at him sharply. "What does that mean, then?"

J'onn shrugged slightly. "It could mean almost anything. It is a large galaxy and we only know a portion of the species living in it. It is impossible to tell for certain."

Diana directed her attention to the large screen, which portrayed the Saiyan closing in the forest where his space pod had once resided.

The Saiyan casually entered the air space near his battered pod, still excited about the prospect of a battle with this planet's champion. Releasing his energy, he landed on the pillar of rock that stood above the trees and overlooked his pod. His aura vanished, and he stood tall in the still rising sun.

He smirked privately to himself, still not sure why he was so excited about this. But his battle instincts had never been wrong before. "I don't know whether to be excited or amused," he said aloud. "Hn. Maybe this living hell will become a bit more interesting for a little while."

He looked down toward his pod, the smile still on his face. He froze; the smile plastered on his face as if someone had just snapped a picture and pasted it there. The crater still remained, but his space pod that had created it was gone. A moment's shocked silence fell. Even the birds seemed to be stilled.

"MY SPACE POD!" he roared. His earlier excitement drained away as rage crawled up his spine and into his eyes. _That pod was my only means of rescue from this hell hole. It couldn't just get up and walk away by itself._

Realization dawned._ That guy_, he thought as the anger slipped dangerously close to the edge of uncontrollable._ He was a mere diversion to keep me from noticing his friends while they stole it._ Energy began sparking eradicate around him, his hair lifting straight up from his head. His aura flickered in and out of view, yellow tinged against the surrounding trees. _This cannot be allowed._

His rage snapped. The Saiyan's haired snapped to gold as his aura burst violently outward, shattering the rock pillar to the ground as he leapt into the air. His eyes were bloodshot with rage as the pillar crashed to the ground, covering the immediate area with smoke. "YOU VERMIN WILL ALL SUFFER!"

He burst forward, intent on destroying anything that got in his way.

On the monitor, the orbital view of the entire crash site showed nothing more than a cloud of smoke as the Saiyan streaked away too abruptly for the camera to follow. All on the bridge had paused what they were doing to watch. Silence continued to follow.

"He seems mad," someone in the crew pit said into the silence.

"Indeed," J'onn agreed. "Get him back into view," he said to the crewer.

"What do we do now?" Diana asked worriedly.

"At this point, I doubt we could even begin to evacuate another city should he choose to attack."

Diana placed her hands on her hips. "Remind me again why we don't just grab him with our teleporter and drop him off somewhere in deep space?" She was cut off with a look.

"Apart from the obvious fact that the Justice League does not condone actions that are inhumane," the Martian said, disapprovingly, "there is still the problem of not being able to lock onto him." He looked back to the screen, which was following the red dot across the map until a visual was reacquired. "Remember, the only reason we can track him is because of Robin's tracer."

Diana folded her arms and looked away. "So there isn't anything we can do?"

"No," J'onn said softly. "There isn't."

A man, shrouded in the darkness that pervaded the cave he walked through slid his hand across a hidden panel, causing a doorway to open in the side of a seemingly unmarked wall. The man strode forward, the sounds of bats squeaking all around him. He slowed, the darkness making it difficult to see his footing.

His booted toe clicked against something hard. Pausing, he raised his foot up and placed it on the hard object. There it was. Confidently placing his foot on the flat object, he began climbing the steps. Light glowed around a door at the top and it was only the work of a couple minutes to climb the two hundred or so steps to reach it.

Entering into a dimly lit room, the man looked around as if looking for something. A simple table with four chairs sat all alone in the first of rooms with only a microwave and a coffee maker to keep it company. On the far side of the room and to the right was an opening carved straight into the rock. In that room sat a pair of chairs, comfy ones to be sure, and a television monitor hanging from the ceiling.

Beyond that room was the workstation/command room he had fashioned for himself and his...projects. He stepped forward and sat down in the far chair by the table, facing the entrance he had just walked through.

From behind him a voice broke the silence. "Tired? You may want to consider finding a new hideout that is a little easier to access in the future."

The man in the chair looked back over his left shoulder with his one good eye. "Are the steps too much for you, Lex?"

Lex Luthor walked into view from the shadows, clipping a cufflink on his suit, and smiling slightly. "Hardly," he said dryly. "Have you made the necessary preparations?"

The man with one eye looked forward again, "I have. My servants are already on the search to secure the item."

"Good," Luthor said, standing behind the other man. "Keep me informed of your progress, Slade." He smiled slightly, "Or do you prefer to be called Deathstroke, now?"

Slade turned in his chair to look at Luthor, his expression hidden behind his copper and black mask. "Slade, if you please, Lex." Slade eyed him for a moment. "You talk as if this is your scheme."

Slade stood up and together, the two men walked into the monitor room as Lex spoke. "Just remember who came to whom for help in this little endeavor. That being the case and seeing how it is my money being spent, I am entitled to at least be fully informed in this operation. And I expect to be, Slade."

Slade leaned onto one of the chairs, intertwining his fingers in front of him. This is why he hated partnerships. Always fighting to prove who was in charge. "And you remember, Lex, that it was I who unfroze your assets in order for you to assist here." Slade looked forward again. "Just be patient."

Lex Luthor scowled. This is why he hated partnering up with people. "Do you really believe that you can convince that Saiyan to join your side? Is that really the extent of your plan?"

Smiling beneath his mask, Slade answered the bald man. "Not quite."

"Then enlighten me."

"All in good time."

"Slade..." Irritated at his total lack of cooperation, Lex took a step forward towards Slade. Then he stopped. _Let him have his fun,_ a voice almost not his own floated across his mind.

"Patience, my friend," Slade soothed, taking in the expression on Luthor's face as well as the abrupt halt and lack of the continued threat.

Slade returned to his seat at the table, Luthor following behind. Standing next to Slade, Lex looked down at him. "Fine," he said, all calm and professional again. "I had better see results soon, Slade." Not waiting for an answer, Lex Luthor walked from the lair. The door closed softly behind him.

"Not to worry," Slade said into the silence after Lex. "The pieces will soon be gathered and the table set..." Slade smiled secretively to himself at his own plan. "And then the game will truly begin."To be continued...

Yet another chapter completed. Soon, my friends, soon the battle will commence, I promise!

Thanks again to Miles333 for beta-reading my story and fixing my many errors :P

Set me up with more great REVIEWS guys!


	9. Chapter 08: A New Mystery

**I do not own Dragonball Z, Justice League, or Teen Titans**

**Chapter 08: A New Mystery**

Green Arrow walked through the sliding door to the monitor room holding two cups of steaming hot chocolate in his hands. In front of the wall of TV screens, Black Canary slumped in her chair. Four and a half hours left on monitor duty and she was already falling asleep.

"Wow," Green Arrow said as he walked up behind her. "Busy as always, I see."

"Yeah, isn't it obvious? I'm so booked down on monitor duty that I can hardly stay awake for it all," she said without moving from her position.

Arrow came around the side of the chair, dragging another chair that was set on the side with his foot. He set the mugs down, one in front of Dinah on the console, the other in front of himself. "You know, it occurs to me that the League could probably put you to better use than monitor duty," he said, sitting down and keying off her mood.

Dinah sat up and reached for her mug, "But monitor duty is just as important as any other position aboard and all staff must share the load and blah blah blah." She rolled her eyes as she took a sip from her mug and sat back.

He smiled, loving her sense of humor. It had only taken him a short time to get use to, seeing how his own road on very similar tracks. "I thought I recognized that," he said, settling himself more or less comfortably in his chair next to her, "Straight out of the manual, wasn't it?"

"Shut up, Arrow."

He smiled again behind his mug. She was so cute when she got annoyed. He shifted his eyes to the large screens in front of him. It showed various League members battling various bad guys in various parts of the world as well as various important events taking place around various parts of the world. So very interesting.

"Did you see what the "Golden Warrior" did after he figured out his ship was gone?" Dinah asked. She could read him like a book.

"Uh no, I didn't," he said, sitting up and setting down his mug. "Did you? That's against protocol, seeing as how you're on monitor duty and all."

"What's the League going to do? Fire me?" She snorted gently. "Besides, I was just monitoring that location." She eyed him suspiciously. "You are a real smart alec today."

"It comes and goes," he said casually, looking at her and giving her his best smile. "Bet he wasn't too happy."

"Blew the whole area to bits," she said, returning his look and his smile.

"That seems a bit excessive."

Her smile didn't exactly widen, but her eyes seemed to get more amused. "Yeah."

They reached over and picked up the mugs together, not breaking their eye contact. "I guess we wait for Superman to come in and save the day," Dinah said, her voice dropping a little lower.

"I guess so," Arrow said.

Winking at him, Dinah leaned back and said, "It's sad, really, that we have to rely on Superman."

Taken slight aback, Green Arrow questioned, "How so?"

Dinah picked up her legs, folding her knees to her chest and rested her head on her right hand. "I'm just saying. I mean, it took us three years to find this guy and now that we did, we have to wait for Superman to get back to take him down."

Arrow shifted a little in his seat. "Well, there may be a few others in the League that might be able to handle this guy. The Android, Dr. Fate maybe," he shrugged, "Maybe even J'onn. Just bad luck that most of our big guns are out at the moment or have responsibilities here at the moment."

Dinah sniffed at that. "How inconvenient for us."

"Maybe. Maybe not."

Dinah lifted her beautiful eyebrows at that suggestion. "What do you mean by that?" she asked. "The "Golden Warrior" didn't even know we existed until yesterday day. He couldn't have manufactured this."

"Not saying he did," Green Arrow said, raising an eyebrow conspiratorially. "Maybe someone else saw this coming and took steps."

Dinah's eyes narrowed in suspicion, her tone when she spoke full of distaste. "You've been hanging around Question, haven't you?"

Ollie cocked an eyebrow at her. "Come on, Dinah, you know I can't stand that crack pot..."

Dinah didn't even let him finish. She leaned over her chair, very much invading his personal bubble, which he didn't mind, and stabbing a finger accusingly into his chest. "You have! I can smell it on you."

Reflexively, Arrow raised his hands up as if to ward of some kind of life threatening attack. "Ok, ok," he said, laughing, "He was on the lift with me all the way from C deck and he shared a theory or three with me."

Dinah's face softened from an accusatory look to one of mock sympathy. "You poor baby," she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Tell me about it," Arrow said, leaning forward. "Are you going to make it all better?"

Dinah wrapped her arms around Ollie's neck, drawing closer. "I can try," she all but whispered.

From the doorway, a black clad figure cleared his throat. "Am I interrupting?"

Freezing, the two within in inches of each other's face, turned their heads slowly toward the door where the Dark Knight stood, eyes glowing white in the darkness. A moment passed in silence, and then Green Arrow said, "Yeah, kinda."

Batman took a menacing step forward. "I want to show you something that might actually have something to do with your job," Bats said pointedly.

_He can be such a pain, _Arrow thought sourly. And it wasn't like he had applied to be in the League, anyway. Everyone in the League had volunteered to be here. He had actually been hi-jacked up here when the Unlimited expansion had first been set up.

Seeing the expressions that must have been going across his face, Black Canary cut into his musings. "Duty calls," she said sweetly."

"Always does," he replied. Standing up, he walked over to Bats. "Alright, let's go."

Rage still blinding him, the Saiyan flew at top speed toward a large city he had seen once but neglected to annihilate. The ground twisted and broke as he flew past, trees uprooted without mercy.

The trees. He snapped to a stop in the air, his aura bursting apart and disappearing. He looked around and down. Rain had begun to fall around him softly as he looked at the devastation his passage had caused on the forest beneath him. He looked forward at the city laying in wait for him only a little ways away.

His anger dulling slightly, he dropped to the ground. A few animals scurried for cover as he hit the dirt, fear evident in their mannerisms and their reflective eyes. Thunder clapped high above him as the drizzle turned to rain. He flinched only slightly, remembering his planet. There, rain was a rarity and was filled with acid that could bring even the strongest of his people to their graves.

He closed his eyes and allowed the rain to encompass him. It felt nice. He lifted himself over to where rain fell between the trees and sat himself on an exposed branch, crossing his legs and arms, casually using his energy to keep himself balanced. His anger at the theft of his pod was rapidly decreasing as the rain ran down his face and back, soaking him completely. He didn't care. It was so soothing to just sit here and let his problems just get washed away, at least temporarily.

He reached out with his senses, trying to find any strong energy signals that might interest him. He frowned slightly and looked down. Something right below him...

There was nothing there. A bone chilling howl came, sounding unlike anything he had ever heard before. He jumped to his feet, alert for any creature that might attack him. Energy rising to attack levels, he scanned the ground. Glowing red eyes stared at him from near a bush on the ground with no solid body visible, the outline of the creature visible due only to the rain bouncing off of it, creating a hazy outline. He starred. _What?_ He reached back and threw an energy blast large enough to obliterate a city block at the eyes. A howl answered as the blast hit, and then went silent.

Hopping down, the rain still pouring, the Saiyan went to investigate. He grimaced at the trees that had been blown away as the smoke cleared, partly thanks to the rain. Nothing. He could still sense the creature somewhere but it was moving away from him, and then vanished all together.

_ Well, that was new_, he thought to himself. _Something I will take a look into later_. He lifted off. He would deal with those creatures after his battle with this planets hero was concluded.

Green Arrow walked slightly behind Batman as he swept through the corridor. Sometime it would be real nice if he could just push Bats into an air lock and leave him there for a while.

"Keeping busy?" Batman asked as the passed another door in the hallway. His voice studiously neutral.

"Trying," Arrow said, his voice not quite as casual.

Batman glanced over his shoulder briefly, probably due to his tone of voice. "How's business?"

"Wouldn't know," Ollie said, irritation for having been dragged away from Dinah for this little catch-up session. "I sold Queen Industries, remember?" Ollie folded his arms across his chest. "Look, Bats, I'm sure it would be great to sit down and catch up sometime, but if there is a point to dragging me with you, make it."

Batman stopped next to a doorway. "Someone broke into Queen Industries last night," Batman said, turning to walk through the door. "Thought you would like to know."

"What?" Following after Batman, Ollie slammed the release and the door shut with a softened thud behind the two men. They walked over to the computer console, Batman's personal research room, Ollie realized. "Who did this," Arrow asked as Batman sat down and began punching buttons on his computer.

"I don't know," Batman said. That was comforting. "Nothing was stolen and that's what worries me."

In mid bluster, Arrow stopped. "Nothing?" he clarified.

"Nothing," Batman replied. On the large screen, a news paper article pulled up:

_Owners of the Queen Industries were baffled today as evidence of a break-in became clear as employees arrived to work early this morning. Authorities were called around five thirty this morning. _

_But the strangeness does not end there. As far as the owners can tell, nothing was stolen. Rooms holding important "not yet released" products remained untouched while storage facilities and rooms holding older technology were smashed and destroyed._

_Authorities are not releasing any information regarding leads, but security has been heightened around the entire facility to protect against any future break-ins..._

Green Arrow finished the article, his teeth grinding. It may not be his company anymore but he still felt tied to the place. His mind searched for possibilities as to what anybody would want in the rooms mentioned. Nothing really came to mind. Nothing worth breaking into for, anyway.

Batman stood up, "I need you to get me inside," he stated, turning to look at Ollie.

Arrow stared. "Since when does the great Batman need help with that? Aren't you a master escape artist or something?"

Batman's eyes narrowed slightly. "There is something in particular I want to examine but authorities will be all over the scene."

"So why not just go down there and look. It's been a while since you've had to sneak around in official stuff like this."

Batman brushed past Arrow, heading for the door. "I want to stay out of official notice on this one."

Green Arrow placed his hands on his hips, refusing to follow him. "You think this has something to do with Luthor, don't you?"

Batman stopped and turned to look at Arrow. "Lex Luthor and Darkseid haven't been seen since Darkseid's invasion of Earth. Assumed dead. With Darkseid's return to Apokolips, it stands to reason that Luthor may have returned as well." Bats turned away and opened the sliding door. "I have been investigating leads that fit Luthor's style for the last two months, since Darkseid's' return. Not only that, but someone unfroze his accounts."

The two men walked together down the hallway towards the lifts that would take them to the Javelin bay. "Let's say this is Luthor," Arrow reasoned, "What would he want from my, formerly my, company," he corrected himself.

"With Luthor, it's sometimes hard to figure out until it's right on top of you," Batman said. "There has been recent activity involving electronics stores and facilities that may be the work of the same person or persons." Batman ticked off a list, "M.A.S.S. Electronics, Quentin Museum, Stark Industries, Bayville Museum, and now Queen Industries."

"That's quite the hot list," Ollie said, recognizing a few of the names as leaders in electronic and military innovations.

"And all with very sophisticated security systems," Batman added. They entered the lift and it began moving downward. _Odd_, Arrow thought, _Queen Industries didn't have really anything of interest at the moment worth stealing_. As far as he knew, anyway.

He turned to look at Batman and said, "Alright, Bats, I'll get you your opening. But I can't go in like this." He looked down at his Green Arrow outfit. Without touching a button, the lift slowed, opening on the locker rooms.

"Get dressed," Bats said.

To be continued...

Well, looks like Bats might be on to something that just might help break this case wide open.

Thanks for all of your REVIEWS so far. Make sure to leave a REVIEW if there is something that you like/dislike and I will do my best to get the updates out soon.

I love feedback so make sure you leave some, ok? ;P


	10. Chapter 09: Preparations

**I do not own Dragonball Z, Justice League, or Teen Titans**

**Chapter 09: Preparations**

Javelin 12 rolled to a stop on the rotation circle. A single man in blue and red stepped off the ramp and walked purposely toward the door. Five figures waited just outside, three men and two women.

His cape billowed out behind him as Superman walked past his original teammates without breaking a stride. "You five. Conference room. Now," he said, all business. Without so much as exchanging looks, the five followed Superman to the conference room reserved for original members only.

They seated themselves, leaving only Batman's seat vacant. That wasn't unusual. Batman had gone down to the ground with Green Arrow. Plus, as he so commonly reminded the team, he was a part timer and didn't feel it always necessary to sit in on these meeting.

"Where is he," Superman demanded. It was rare to see Superman so angry, but three years of this Saiyans rampage and not being able to so much as fight him would upset any man.

"He was last reported stopped right outside of Metropolis," J'onn said, solemnly.

The hairs on the back of Superman's neck stood up. Metropolis was his city. Fear slipped its cold fingers around his heart. "What stopped him?" Superman asked, his voice quiet.

"We don't know," Green Lantern said, shifting his right hand from its resting position on the table to his chin.

"He was in a blinding rage before he stopped," Shayera spoke up. She was still confused by his behavior. Maybe waiting for Superman was enough...

Flash's voice reflected her own reasoning. "Well, I told him not to attack until he fought with you," Flash said. "Maybe he is just wants to fight you and that's what stopped him."

"It doesn't really matter," Superman said. "If it's a fight he wants, then I'll make sure that it's a fight he gets." He turned to look at Shayera, "You said in the report Batman sent me that he was highly trained."

Shayera nodded, "Yes. He is an exceptional martial artist from what I could see, and a strategist in battle." She shook her head, the motion swinging her attention over to Flash who was doodling with his finger on the table, moving it fast enough to carve into it wood. "We couldn't lay a finger on him and it was like he wasn't even trying."

Green Lantern nodded grudgingly. "That and he had more power in his right hand than my ring did at the time." He leaned forward. "You'll have to be careful, Clark."

"He also said something about sensing," J'onn added, looking at Shayera who nodded. "It may be possible that he will be able to sense your movements on the battlefield. Don't rely on surprise."

"Fine," Superman said, standing up. "J'onn, find me that Saiyan and teleport me down there. I want to get my hands on him before he hurts anyone else."

Night had fallen, but that was fine. Batman did his best work in the dark. He wrapped his cape around him, allowing the cape to hide him in the blackness all around. He darted into the shadows as he heard voiced approach. Ollie had done his part. He had walked in like he still owned the place and demanded that security was needed elsewhere. The owners hadn't been happy about his intrusion but had complied. Mostly.

Batman raised his arm, sending a grapple high into the ceiling and, with not but a whisper, was zip lined upwards. Just in time. Two security guards walked around the corner he had just left, talking nonchalantly as they went about their duty.

He made it to his first target, a hole in the side of the building that was too neat to have been made by a conventional explosion. He ran his fingers over the edges, noting the smoothness of the edges. That was not saying that the hole wasn't jagged, but the wall between inner and outer edges were smooth, not cracked or spiked as a regular explosion would leave.

Lifting his fingers to his face, he looked closely. His gloved fingers didn't show anything unusual but still... He reached into his utility belt and pulled out a collapsible pair of chemical goggles. Looking at the hole, he could see a green residue all over the walls around the explosion point. He looked at his fingers again. Nothing. He frowned slightly and looked at the wall again. Using his boot, he kicked the wall. A little bit of rubble fell off onto the ground with the residue all over it. He picked up the rubble with a pair of tweezers and dropped them into a small plastic bag which he then stored into his belt.

Another pair of security guards walked past the opening that had been made that morning in the wall, flashing their flash lights over it. They walked through it as part of their route. Seeing nothing unusual, they continued on.

The second spot of interest was the final room that had been decimated. Swinging the door open, Batman flashed his flash light into the room. As he had instructed, Ollie had managed to convince the higher ups to leave the rooms as they were. Everything thing in the room had been tossed aside. Glass containers lay shattered on the floor, random bits of hardware and books cluttered the entire room, giving the impression that this was instead a school chemistry lab than a highly sophisticated electronic development lab.

Switching to his goggles again, he scanned the room. This was not Lex's handy work. It was far too sloppy. Clicking off the light, he turned to go.

Light enveloped the room as Batman was sent flying against the opposite wall. Smashing into and over a table, he landed on his feet and slide to a stop.

Lex Luthor walked through the now vacated door in a business suit and iron like power gloves. Batman's eyes widened, "Luthor?"

"Hello, Batman," Lex said, his perpetual arrogance a chill reminder of his past self before the Darkseid incident. "I would say that I am surprised to see you, but seeing as how it was I who arranged this whole meeting to take place, that would be a lie." He smiled.

"What do you mean, you arranged it," Batman asked, his surprise at both Luthor's arrival and his claim sliding off of him like butter. "I thought..."

"What?" Lex cut in. "That Oliver Queen allowed you in here?" he laughed. "You're getting predictable in your old age." Luthor walked into the room, curving his path as to walk around the tables. Batman remained opposite of him, moving himself on the other side of the room, matching each of his steps. "He may still have influence over this company but it is I who make the final rulings. Whether they know it or not."

"A shadow owner?" Batman asked. A shadow owner was a person who owned not a controlling interest in the company, but the people themselves who did.

"In a sense," Luthor said. I helped a lot of them get started in business or else helped them out under the table. That sort of thing."

"So you came back just to raid a company that owes you everything?" Batman probed. They were continuing to circle the room, Batman's back was almost at the door, Lex by the single window.

Luthor stopped. "Let me tell you a little story," he said, adjusting his suit.

**:Flash back:**

"Where are we?" Lex Luthor looked around. Light swirled all around him and Darkseid. In this place, there was no ground, no sky, no left or right. Up suddenly became the direction above his head, not in any relation to the place he stood. Down is wherever his feet were.

"This place is called limbo," Darkseid said softly, his rock like form gazing around in wonder as well. He had lived for centuries, his might beyond question. He had experienced things in this universe that mortals couldn't even fathom, yet this place was unknown to him. Only legend.

"It's beautiful," Luthor said.

"Yes," Darkseid agreed. He looked down at one massive hand in which the anti-life equation had just been handed to him. He looked at the human standing next to him. "It is."

Luthor looked down at his own hand where the anti-life equation also now resided and smiled.

**:Flash back:**

He screamed. Never before had pain like this crossed his path. His head was splitting open, the strain ripping him apart. His fingers tore into his face, hoping the pain would distract him from the pain in his head.

He was a twelfth level intellect; he should be able to handle this...

His scream split the air again. When will it stop?

**:Flash back:**

Luthor finished putting on his favorite suit, dark blue that was almost black. He stepped out into the light, the first time is a long while.

So bright, the sky. It was almost painful. He didn't like it. Resetting his focus, Lex walked down the street and into a building.

Twelve men sat at a table as Lex listened to them. "Oliver Queen has asked us to lower security," one man said.

"It's ridiculous," a woman said. "Lowering security right after a raid."

"Do as he says," Lex said. "He may be the former owner but people still expect his opinions to matter. It would be suspicious if you did not take him seriously."

"But why?" exclaimed another man, sitting up a little in his chair.

"Isn't it obvious?" Lex replied. "He wants to allow an investigation without legal intervention." He narrowed his eyes. "Someone like Batman."

**:End flash back:**

"As you can see, my journey wasn't the most pleasant," Lex shrugged, "But what doesn't kill you makes you stronger, right?" Batman merely narrowed his eyes. Lex lifted his gloved hands. "You remember these." Electricity sparked around them. "Rather crude, I know, but without a bunch of gadgets of my own, how could I compete?" He smiled again.

Batman leapt into the air, flinging three batarangs at Lex. Lightning flew from Lex's gloved hand, exploding the projectiles in mid flight. Batman landed on one of the overturned tables. "This will end like it always does, Lex," Batman said. "Why did you come back for this?" He jumped left as Lex fired another blast at him. He flung two more batarangs at him. Like the first salvo, they never reached their target.

"For Superman, of course," Lex said calmly. He fired again. Forced to leap right, Batman could see Lex lining up his attack. Pulling out his grapple, Batman fired. Sinking solidly into the wall, Batman was able to reverse his direction as Lex fired. Batman's single batarang caught Lex's left glove, encasing it in ice. Taking the opportunity, Batman rushed him.

Lex wasn't beaten that easily. Not anymore. Crashing his fist on a table near him, he freed his arm from the ice and grabbed Batman by the shirt front, spinning him and throwing him through the window.

Batman crashed down to the ground two levels down as Lex fired down at him, catching him in the stomach. He groaned and rolled to his feet. He whipped out his grapple again, sending the hook deep into the building through the open main entrance and zip lining him after it just as Lex jumped down from the now broken window.

Lex walked inside through the open doors Batman had just entered through. "Come out, Batman," Lex called. He was kind of nervous about walking into Batman's element like this. Lex was not a fighter, in truth. He was a business man who had taken up fighting as a kind of hobby. A hobby that had lead him to jail on several occasions, but a hobby none the less. Besides, he really would never have to worry about that again.

Above him, something rustled. He fired a blast of energy at whatever it was. Light illuminated the hall. No sign of the Bat. "Where are you?" he yelled, doing his best to look in all directions. A whirring sound split the silence as a batarang sank itself into his right glove. Lex removed the glove and hurled it as hard as he could. It exploded a few yards away.

Silence again. "Give up, Lex," came Batman's voice from the darkness. Lex spun around, his eyes searching for the voices source. Seeing nothing, he turned back.

Batman stood directly in front of him, not six inches away. Lex's face barely had time to register his surprise before Batman drove a fist into his stomach. Lex was bent forward for only a moment before his head was snapped back as Batman uppercut him. Lex flew back out of the doors and hit the ground.

Batman stood over him, terror in the night as Lex looked up at him. "Come on, Lex," Batman said. Lex stood slowly to his feet, rubbing his bottom.

"Not today," Lex said, pulling from his belt a small grenade, slammed it against the ground and averted his eyes. A flash of light exploded as the bomb hit, catching Batman full on, blinding him. By the time his vision returned, Lex was gone.

Lex ran for it. He managed to get maybe three blocks away before he had to stop. He bent over, gasping for breath. _That should be good enough_, he thought. He just hoped that Slade appreciated what he was doing.

It was turning to daylight now, the sky somewhat cloudy. The Saiyan flew low, his senses extended outward, trying to sense the beast from the night before. Seeing as how there were three days left until the big battle, he might as well figure out what was going on.

He slowed to a stop in the air and looked around him. He recognized this place. Looking around, he saw the T shaped tower off in the distance. He smirked. The place was completely bare now, nothing but a hole in the ground where the city once stood with only a quarter of the buildings remaining. He settled to the ground there, reliving his last visit. It was here that he first encountered those from this "Justice League". They weren't his first encounters with beings that had special abilities, though.

He gazed toward that tower again, deciding whether or not to blow it up just for kicks. His senses flashed just as the unworldly howl split the air. He turned sharply trying to find the creature. Nothing. He still could not see the thing but his senses where beginning to hone now, tracking the creature strictly by its energy.

It was moving away from him now, crossing the edge of the destruction. His aura flaring, he took off after the beast. He would not go without learning anything this time. Without warning, the energy signal stopped, pausing briefly, an eerie howl cut through the air, one of anguish, then vanished all together.

He stopped puzzled. _What is going on here? _He continued along the path he had been following. Maybe whatever it was might have been heading somewhere specific...

Whatever hit him, hit him from behind with such force and such speed, the Saiyan never saw it coming. He crashed into a building of the city he had happened to be flying over. He stood up as dirt and smoke hovered around him.

_Darn it,_ he scolded himself. _Careless. Utterly unforgivable._ He reached back to where he had been hit. His fingers brushed a sharp edge in his armor. His shocked radiated from him. Whatever had hit him had broken his armor!

The ground collapsed in on itself as his transformation rocked the building, blowing the smoke from around him. He stepped outside into the light. Hovering in front of him was a man in blue and red with a red cape billowing around him. The Saiyan sent a withering glare at the man, a look that showed exactly how ticked off he was.

"And who exactly are you?" he scoffed. He really didn't care but he thought he should at least know the name of the man that had cracked his armor.

The other man glared with no reserve right back. "I'm this planet's only hope," he said. "Flash told me you would be expecting me. Here I am." The man floated a little closer. "You can call me Superman."

To be continued...

Well guys, this is it. The last chapter before the big battle. I hope you liked it and make sure to REVIEW it and leave suggestions for me!

I love critiques so lay it on me! If there is something you want to see in a later chapter, leave me a suggestion either in the REVIEWS or in my profile page.

Thanks again to Miles333 for beta-reading my story.

REVIEWS!


	11. Chapter 10: Battle of Gods

**I do not own Dragonball Z, Justice League, or Teen Titans**

**Chapter 10: Battle of Gods**

They faced each other. Two Supermen. One Kryptonian, the other Saiyan. Behind the Saiyan, the building collapsed, sending smoke and rubble bouncing off his back. Unnoticing, his focus solely on Superman, the Saiyan walked forward. "So you are this world's savior," he said eyeing him up and down. "You're early." He was built, no doubt about it. This guy was massive. Raw power seemed to emanate from him, although he was not sensing much of it. Strength seemed to be his fortè.

"You could say that," Superman said. His voice was calm and controlled, his eyes the only give-away as to how angry this man really was. A wind rolled through the empty streets, a city that Saiyan had emptied not too long ago, and blew away the remaining clouds of dust and smoke. "I've been waiting three years for this," Superman said. "Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

The Super Saiyan smirked, closing his eyes and loosening his shoulder with one hand. Even with his eyes closed, taunting the Man of Steel, he was strategizing. If he had that much muscle mass, his movements would most likely be slowed. His back twitched slightly where his armor was cracked. More than likely he used a direct approach to battle. Martial Arts technique was probably not a strong point, but with only one attack to go off, an attack that he had not seen coming none the less, that wasn't reliable.

"Do you think this is some kind of joke," Superman spat. "What you have done here is unforgivable. You will pay for your crimes!"

The Saiyan opened his eyes, "Look at yourself," he said mockingly. "You have next to no power to speak off. You are strong, yes, but strength is only half the battle." The Saiyan touched his chest with his thumb. "I am a Saiyan Elite. You are no match for me, little man."

Superman took a step forward, "Enough talking. You and me. Right now."

The Saiyan smirked once before he vanished from Superman's sight. Before Superman could even react, the Saiyan slammed his face with a palm full of energy, which exploded on contact. Superman crashed onto his back, shattering the pavement. The Saiyan flipped easily away and landed with his back to the man. He sneaked a peak out of the corner of his eye at the so-called Man of Steel as he stood back up.

_Hn. He can take a hit after all._ Turning to face him again, the Saiyan said, "How does it feel to be this planet's final hope and yet, you are far too powerless to stop me?" Without warning, the Saiyan flared his power, his aura chewing the ground apart. The Saiyan's eyes never left the Man of Steel.

The man was still calm, completely unfazed. It was starting to tick him off. He let his aura drop, the ground quieting under their feet. "Let me explain something to you," he said. "There are two ways power levels can be detected. One by means of a scouter. Those devices can put an actual number to a power level but they can be easily deceived." The Saiyan folded his arms across his chest. "The second is an acquired technique. I can actually sense a power that a person has from miles away." He shrugged. "Hasn't done me a whole lot of good on this planet. No powers were really high enough to even bother with." He thought about those creatures he had been tracking, but put it out of his mind.

"The average person here has a power level of maybe one or two. Give that same person a gun and that power jumps to maybe five or six." He smirked. "I know this is the long explanation but to get a grasp on the situation, you need a reference. My power level is over five hundred thousand."

That finally got a reaction. "I don't care," Superman said. It wasn't the right reaction but a reaction none the less.

Sighing, the Saiyan crouched into battle position. "Fine," he said. "I tried to warn you."

On the Watch Tower, all members' attention was focused on the large display, watching the battle that would decide the fate of their planet as it began. A few even placed bets on the outcome. Of course, money would be useless if the Saiyan did win.

J'onn took a deep breath. It all came down to this. They had been in some tough spots before as a team, but nothing quite like this. Beside him, Mr. Terrific continued to direct members still on the ground around the world. He was very glad that he had teleported Superman down near that destroyed city. No one will get hurt that way.

Down on the floor, Shayera watched with fearful eyes. She had warned Superman not to underestimate the Saiyan, but she still worried. This Saiyan was awesomely powerful. She only hoped that Superman would be okay...

The Saiyan leapt into the air, moving faster than the eye could see, and slammed Superman to the ground with two feet to the chest. He leapt gracefully off him and to the ground a few dozen feet away. Turning quickly to face Superman again, he charged his palms. The blast caught Superman squarely in the chest just as he was standing, flinging him backwards and to the ground again. Before he could even recover, the Saiyan stomped him into the ground yet again. The ground spiked and shattered beneath him as he sank. The force of the attack sent a shockwave in all directions, rattling cars a block away.

Floating himself higher into the sky, the Saiyan waited for Superman to stand again. He did not expect, however, for Superman to streak from the ground like a speeding bullet at him. He was barely able to dodge as Superman punched._ He's much fast than I thought he could be._

He dodged again as Superman aimed a punch at his face. His punches are incredibly fast and incredibly powerful, the Saiyan noted. But his moves were predictable. He was getting used to Superman's speed now. He dodged again, landing on the ground. Superman came after him, cratering the asphalt as his attack missed his intended target and released its power on the ground. The Saiyan put a spin in his dodge this time, allowing Superman to demolish another building for him.

Superman paused for a second, finding the Saiyan in the sky, then rushed him again. _So predictable._

Before the words had fully crossed his mind, Superman clapped his hands together. The Saiyan was hurled backwards by the force of the shockwave. Tumbling head over heels backwards, struggling to regain control, Superman appeared behind him and slammed both fists squarely on his back.

The Saiyan hit the ground, rock bursting apart by the force of his contact. He managed to land himself on his hands and knees, which was fortunate for him. Without even pausing to breathe, he threw himself sideways just as Superman crushed the place he had just been. He slowed to a halt, eyeing Superman with a little bit of respect.

As he stopped, he forced energy out through his palms and through the ground. The entire area erupted as energy clawed its way out of the ground at Superman. It was an old technique and a slow one, but it did the trick. Superman flew upwards, forced by the attack right into another blast from the Saiyan.

The Saiyan looked at the cloud of smoke the engulfed the Man of Steel's last spot, then lifted himself slowly into the air. The smoke faded and the shadowed shape Superman still remained, unscathed.

The Saiyan smiled. He hadn't had this much fun in a long time. His veins thrived as the battle heated up, anticipating a true challenge. Possibly.

"What is your name?" the Saiyan asked. This man was a much stronger opponent than he would have imagined.

"My adopted home has given me the name Superman," Superman answered. He was not smiling, nor did he seem to be enjoying the fight so far.

"And they call this transformation a legendary Super Saiyan" he said. His tailed twitched excitedly. "But I'm not asking for a title. What is your name?"

Superman eyed him a moment before responding. "Kal-El of Krypton."

The Saiyan smiled, a warrior's smile. Knowing the name of an opponent was absolutely necessary if one was to conduct such a battle. That was all that was required for this battle to finally start.

"Pleased to meet you, Kal-El of Krypton," he said. "You may call me Caliwone, of the planet Vegeta." With that statement, Caliwone's energy exploded around him. His energy disintegrated the very ground twenty meters beneath him. "Now we begin."

"Sir, our sensors are indicating a massive increase in the Saiyan's energy," reported the one crewer who was actually doing his job. The crowd murmured a little at this, the same sound you got from a ball game as a famous athlete stepped up from the bench.

Diana crossed her arms in front her as if cold. She was beginning to realize just how much of a power gap there was between the two on Earth and anybody else in the League. Superman was truly the only who could have accepted this fight.

From behind her, Bruce spoke up. "He can't lose." Diana turned to look at Batman. The first thing she saw was Bruce's cut face. She spun around, alarmed.

"Batman, are you..." She broke off at a shake of his head. His cape was a little raggedy and there was a large slice through the chest section of his suit that did not touch skin. Her first impression had shocked her but having a chance to take in the whole picture, she could see that she had over-reacted.

Batman stepped next to her, looking up at the screen. "Luthor is back," he said coldly. His recent encounter with him still left a sour taste in his mouth. He glanced sideways at Diana.

She nodded slightly. "So then your theory may be right after all."

He didn't say anything, just returned his attention back to the display. Diana turned to look as well and quietly slipped her hand into Batman's. He didn't move away.

Caliwone blocked a blow from Kal-El, spinning his body as to maximize the kick to Kal-El's stomach. The blow allowed Caliwone supreme access to the back of Kal-El's neck as he bent over.

He slammed an elbow down on his neck, right were the spine was most vulnerable. Catching Kal-El by the cape before he hit the ground, Caliwone sent him flying through two buildings before he was able to recover himself. Rushing back the way he had come, Superman smashed the ground a few feet in front of Caliwone, splitting the ground and causing it to collapse beneath the Saiyan's feet.

Caliwone vanished and reappeared behind Superman, just within reach.

Just as Superman turned to attack the Saiyan, Caliwone vanished again. The mighty Saiyan delivered a blow to the back of Superman's head, then spinning his body to sweep Superman's legs. The Man of Steel planted his feet firmly, denying the sweep and grabbed hold of the Saiyan with his right hand.

With a roar, Superman lifted the Saiyan, then smashed him hard face first into the ground. Not willing to let this quick little rat go, Superman slammed him again into the ground on his other side, then lifted him in the air a delivered a punch to Caliwone's stomach.

The wind left Caliwone as Kal-El's punch drove deep. His armor over his stomach shattered and flew in pieces to the ground. _How? How did he obtain this reversal?_ He ground his teeth even as the punch deepened. _Enough_.

He grabbed Superman's punching hand, using that leverage to flip himself forward, ignoring the pain in his stomach and breaking off the piece of armor that Kal-El still held. He round kicked him across the face. He hit the ground, unable to ignore the pain in his stomach long enough to land on his feet, even as Kal-El crashed through another building.

After a moment, he rolled to his feet, images of Phutrasy and those fish people crossing his mind. He spit blood onto the ground in front of him. Great.

It was time to end this. That was twice his own arrogance had allowed Kal-El to reverse on him. His aura exploded to his maximum power. No more games. The ground split before him as he rushed at Superman.

Superman was ready. Breathing in a deep breath, Superman blew. Ice manifested itself on the ground, the trees, the cars and buildings. As the Saiyan rushed in, his left arm and leg turned into a block of ice before he was able to leap out of the way. He looked down, never before seeing an attack like that in his life.

Sensing Kal-El's energy approaching, he looked up. Kal-El's eyes flashed, firing energy from his eyes that blasted Caliwone through the ground and into the subway beneath.

Caliwone did not move immediately. That last attack had done quite a number on him. He thought back, trying to figure out when exactly it was that Kal-El had stolen the advantage. It had all happened so quickly. He stood, the pain receding as natural with all Saiyans. He floated up through the hole he had just been punched through. Kal-El was waiting for him, standing on one side of it. Caliwone landed opposite him.

"Can you continue?" Caliwone asked.

Kal-El raised his eyebrows. "I'm not the one who just got punched through twenty feet of concrete," he pointed out.

Caliwone coughed slightly, then resettled himself into combat stance again. His energy was revived around him as the gold highlighted the ground and shattered the ice covering his arm and leg.

In an instant, he was under the Kryptonian. Planting his hands on the ground, he kicked Kal-El under the chin, lifting him off the ground. Caliwone vanished from the ground, leaving dirt flying everywhere. Reappearing above Superman, Caliwone smashed him back down the ground. Not finished, Caliwone landed on the ground, clapping his hands together. As Superman stood up, Caliwone's signature move hit him full-on. The blue and white energy incinerated the ground all around, blasting buildings into shrapnel.

After a couple of moments, the beam shrunk in size, then faded. Caliwone stood alone in front of cloud of fire and debris, breathing heavily. _No way he could have survived that,_ Caliwone thought. _I put way too much energy into that attack for anything to remain._

The sound of still-collapsing buildings continued to shake the ground as smoke kept rising, blanketing the sky above with its eerie shroud. Wind ran across Caliwone's face, coming in from the east and swirling the smoke all around.

_ No freakin' way._

The smoke parted as the wind came through revealing the fiery remains of buildings and cars burning fiercely with a man standing tall in front of the decimation. Caliwone couldn't move, too shocked to even comprehend. _Impossible_.

"I've seen enough."

As he stood gapping at Kal-El's form with now tattered cape, Superman moved. In a blink of an eye and with only a streak to indicate direction, Superman was behind Caliwone. Instinct drove his shocked body to motion. Turning, he caught Superman's right fist in his left. Kal-El tried his left fist, which was caught in Caliwone's right. They stood there, fingers interlaced as they struggled for dominance.

Caliwone couldn't resist the Man of Steel. He fell to one knee, his aura raging all around him even as Superman bent him backwards. Knowing that he would not be able to win this way, he allowed himself to fall back. As he did so he kicked with both feet under Superman's chin. The blow was enough to force Kal-El to release his right hand.

With his now free hand, he blasted Superman off of him. He stood up slowly. Even a Saiyan had his limits.

His senses tingled slightly. Focusing on them, he could sense Superman moving around hidden in the smoke. Without warning, a pair of red lasers fired out of the smoke. Caliwone jumped to the side, barely able to dodge. The instant he landed, he was forced to jump again as the bolts of energy came at him again. Another set of bolts came at him just as he landed. Caught flat-footed, which was a sin for a warrior of his caliber, he was forced to do only one thing. As the bolts came in, he swung his right hand to deflect them.

The bolts careened off course at almost a forty-five degree angle, hitting a collapsed building. Pain forced him to look down at his hand. The glove that covered his right hand had a hole burned through it, the edges blackened and scorched. His hand was seared as if he had just tried to punch the sun.

He looked up as Superman walked out of the plume of smoke and fire. "Let me know if you've had enough," he said. "Maybe I'll listen."

Caliwone glared into the man's eyes, seeing that everything about him was true. His stance and confidence were not forced, his body more or less unmarked compared to Caliwone's bloody form. This man was not really trying.

That fact shook Caliwone to the core. This couldn't be. He was a Super Saiyan, a warrior with no equal, a legend among all in the galaxy. How could it be that this man from a planet he had never even heard of make such a mockery of him this way?

"Earth is my home," Kal-El said, his voice icy. "You will terrorize it no more."

"You vermin," spat Caliwone, his composure all but forgotten. So this planet was Earth? "I will beat you, Kal-El. Mark my words, you will not lay another finger on me until you're dead."

He lifted himself slowly in the air. Up and up until he was high above the city. Kal-El looked at him from the ground, not moving, challenging his attack. Fine.

Caliwone held his right hand down below his waist. Energy sparked in his hand, beginning to glow blood red. With a crack like thunder, the red glow became much more tangible. Reaching back, he pitched the energy at Kal-El. The energy expanded, rearing down on the city. Buildings disintegrated as the energy ball approached. The Man of Steel turned his body to fully-face the attack and waited.

The attack hit, blowing wreckage everywhere. The Kryptonian vanished in an explosion of light. Even the air trembled at the ferocity of the attack, fire spewing in all direction. The Saiyan floated above the ever-expanding light, smiling widely. That attack had been used many times in the past, which had given birth to its name. World Crusher of the Sphere or Sphere of Destruction as it was translated here on Earth. Caliwone dropped to the ground, waiting to see if this battle was finally over.

Caliwone doubled over as Superman drilled a punch into his gut. He hadn't even seen him coming. As Kal-El removed his fist, Caliwone placed both arms across his stomach, blood escaping from his mouth as he choked and coughed. Even as he did so, Superman laced his fingers together by his right hip and swung upward, catching the Super Saiyan under the jaw. Like a ball off a bat, the Saiyan flew toward a five level building.

Crashing through the wall of the third floor, he skidded ungracefully to a stop. He rolled to his feet and coughed up more blood, staggering back. He looked up sharply, just realizing where he was. He was standing in an office building of some sort. Desks and papers lay scattered everywhere. That, plus the new hole in the wall.

He looked to his left. _Where will he come from?_ He turned to his right._ Left? Right? Or..._ He looked up.

The ground beneath his feet exploded upwards. In what seemed like slow motion, Caliwone looked down. Rising up from the floor was Superman. Caliwone stared right at him, taking in every detail of his angry face, his extending arm, his locked eyes...

Caliwone was rocketed up through two floors and into the sky. He was completely unable regain his control. He flew chest-first, not even able to rotate his body, though he knew what was coming.

With a flash, Kal-El sped past. Raising his fists, he hit Caliwone straight down. More pieces of his armor broke off, falling almost as fast as the one whom it use to protect.

Caliwone plummeted through five floors, into the basement. Floor by floor collapsed as he passed through, smoke blowing out those windows that still remained. Floor by floor the building sank, burying the Saiyan beneath a mountain of steel, plaster, and cement.

Superman floated over the area, attempting to use his X-ray vision to locate the Saiyan. A few moments passed, allowing time for all dust to settle. Superman waited, doubting this battle was over. This man had too much pride for his own good. He would fight to his own death before surrendering. He would have to be careful of that. He was right. Light expanded through all cracks in the make-shift grave. Energy exploded, lifting the entire collapsed building off the ground and incinerating it. In the center of the crater, the Saiyan stood, bent over and gasping for air.

Superman hovered above the Saiyan. "Give up," he said. Unlike the Saiyan, he did not like beating on people weaker than himself. He did not find a thrill in battle. He was the resident strong-man on Earth, but he always tried to find a better way than to fight. That was what made him different.

The Saiyan glared at him, his look attempting to be defiant, though the force behind it was minimal. He was tired and running out of energy. Soon he wouldn't have the energy remaining to stay transformed and if that happened, it would be game-over for him.

_Darn it all_, Caliwone thought._ I've got nothing left, but I will die before I lose here_. His energy flared one last time, the output not even a fifth of what it had once been.

The Saiyan flew up to match his height in the sky. He was battered, his blue outfit tattered. His left pant leg was all but gone leaving only a little sticking out of his white boot. His right pant leg was more or less intact with the place above his knee torn off. Only one yellow strap remained, connecting the back part of his armor to what was left of his chest plate and what remained of his stomach guard.

"You look tired," Kal-El said. "If you are not going to give up, what do you say we finish this on the ground?"

"Your call," Caliwone answered. He descended to the ground, landing a little hard. Superman followed, touching down lightly. Caliwone and Kal-El rushed forward at the same time, each punching with their left fists. The attacks connected with each other, ground shattering as the force hit it. Caliwone's wrist collapsed, giving in to Superman's might. Choosing another tactic, Caliwone ducked the follow up attack. After doing so, Caliwone sent a blow to Superman's jaw.

Superman pounded the ground with his left forearm as Caliwone side-stepped to his left then up, over, and flipped sideways over Superman's arm, kicking with all he had to Superman's face.

Caliwone landed on the ground, stumbling as Superman flew a surprising distance across the ground._ That was it_, he thought smiling slightly at his own helplessness._ I'm spent. That was pretty much all I had._

He coughed, his breathing becoming raspy. He fell to one knee, holding his ribs. He stood up quickly as he realized he had fallen.

"Give up."

Caliwone froze. Was that memory or real? He turned. Superman stood directly behind him, arms folded across his immense chest. For the second time in his life, Caliwone felt true fear. A bead of sweat fell to the ground, splashing as it hit the ground.

He saw Kal-El move. His blow landed him inside another building. Caliwone cried out in pain as he lay on the floor. The cry was not so much due to physical pain, but loss of pride and will.

Superman stood before the Saiyan, the cry of loss painful to even his ears. Despite what this man had done, he felt sorry for him. His pride was forcing his body to continue fighting. His will was not allowing him to give up. Even as he watched, Caliwone forced himself to his feet, leaning against the wall to support himself.

"It's over," Superman said. He stepped closer to the warrior's back.

"Don't tell me how this ends," Caliwone spat. He turned slowly, lifting his right hand to point directly at Kal-El's face. The energy blast that fired from him wouldn't have singed the whiskers off of a cat, but Superman's reflexes sent Caliwone crashing into the wall on the far end of the building.

He crashed into it, his back embedded in the wall, his arms spread wide. The impact caused another gush of blood to flow from his mouth. Superman stepped forward. "You're done," he said, the note of finality unmistakable in his voice.

"Finish me, if you can," Caliwone goaded.

"No."

"Weakling."

"I don't kill if I can avoid it," said Superman. "I guess that's one thing that makes me different from you. I have dedicated my life to protect the people of this planet. The Justice League does what we can to protect everybody, even those not on our planet."

"Who gave you the right?" Caliwone spat. "Who are you to impose your judgment in other people's affairs?" He snorted. "You are nothing."

Superman looked steadily into the Saiyan's eyes. "Be grateful that I do. It is giving you the chance to live."

The Saiyan glared out of reflex. "When I get my strength back, I will destroy your pathetic Earth." He smiled weakly. "You will only be able to watch as I massacre these people you love so much, and I'll stare into your eyes as I ripe their throats out."

Superman ground his teeth together. He knew he was being provoked but the problem was, he was doing a good job. "I will never let that happen."

The Saiyan chuckled. "You won't have a chance. You are trash and a disgrace."

That hit a nerve. Superman punched Caliwone, sending him flying across the city. The Saiyan broke clear through two buildings, flying like a broken doll, and landed atop a small third building.

Unable to move, the proud Saiyan sat where he had fallen, leaning against the raised edge of the roof where he had slide, his back propped up against the ledge. With a crack, Caliwone's hair reverted to jet black, his muscles shrinking slightly as all the power he had left him. Superman landed on the roof in front of him. Sadness tugged at him. If only he had used his power for good. But it was too late. Even as the wind blew his cape about, a small League cargo ship lowered to the ground next to the building, depositing Green Lantern, Flash, and Captain Atom.

They joined Superman on the rooftop and looked in varying degrees of disgust and pity at the man sitting unconscious before them.

"Let's get him back to the Watch Tower," Green Lantern said. "J'onn's got that holding cell set up and has the okay to hold him there."

"Vermin," the Saiyan muttered under his breath, as Green Lantern's ring encompassed him in a cage-like glow. As a group, they entered the ship and headed off to space where the Watch Tower waited.

To be continued...

Well guys, that was it. The big show down. What did you think?

Let me know in the form of REVIEWS! :D


	12. Chapter 11: Best Laid Plans

**I do not own Dragonball Z, Justice League, or Teen Titans**

**Chapter 11: Best Laid Plans**

The TV screen which had been filling the room with a somewhat warm glow winked out, allowing the darkness to claim its territory once more. The only thing visible in the room was half of a copper mask, the other half being as black as the dark backdrop all around. The half mask shifted slightly, as if an invisible body was leaning forward from a sitting position.

"Well," said a voice, unattached to the cooper mask. "That went exactly as I told you it would."

Slade turned his head slightly toward where he knew the voice was coming from. "Yes, it did," he said. He stood and walked past Luthor's unseen form, invisible due to his dark suit. "It went perfectly."

Ridding himself of the shadows, Slade walked into the first room and seated himself in front of the table there. Plans and diagrams as well as a large hour glass were spread across it, completely burying the table itself. Slade's lone eye scanned across it, making sure everything was still in place.

"It went perfectly?" Luthor asked as he followed Slade into the light. With him, it seemed, the shadows were not as willing to release him from their clutches, trying their best to cling onto him as long as possible, refusing to let the dark man go.

"Indeed, Luthor," Slade said. "In fact, it went better than I could have hoped for." Slade smiled to himself. Luthor apparently did not see the genius of his plans. Not yet anyway.

Lex walked over to the table. "I was under the impression that you wanted this alien to join you."

"That is correct," Slade answered.

"Then I think it is about time you let me in on the full extent of your plans." He slammed his hand down on the table hard enough to tip the hour glass over on the corner of the table. "Now."

The hour glass hit the table with a muted _tink_ and rolled toward the edge. Reaching over, Slade picked up the glass and set it upside down on the table. Sand began falling lazily into the bottom section. "Very well," Slade said with a muted sigh. His eye gazed at Luthor. "It is a basic business strategy as well as a military one that I am sure you already understand. Are you familiar with the phrase, 'An enemy of my enemy is my friend'?"

Lex stood upright again. "You must be joking."

"Not at all," Slade said, folding his fingers under his chin and looking at Lex with amusement.

"It will never work."

"Why not?"

Lex sat down at the table, rubbing his bald head with his hands. "Let me tell you something about this alien that even you should have picked up on." The fingers of his right hand moved down to massage the bridge of his nose. "This alien has too much pride to join the fight with you. He is willing go to great lengths to acquire his revenge on his own, whether or not he is capable of doing so and no matter the circumstances."

Slade smiled behind his mask, that description sounding much like Luthor himself. Yet here they were, working, more or less, together. "Go on," Slade encouraged.

Lex leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. "I don't suppose it occurred to you that the League will have him locked up in a highly secure cell, on a space station high in the atmosphere crawling with overpowered vigilantes, did you?"

"I did," Slade answered. In fact, he had already included these obstacles in his plans and created a solution for them.

"And?" Luthor pressed.

Slade sighed again. He hated working with people so much unless it was clear that he was the man in charge. "I have a plan. But it requires your participation."

"As if that comes as a surprise," Luthor scoffed.

"I need you to regain access to the League's personnel files and add someone to the reserve team."

"That approach has already been tried by a CADMUS team," Luthor was quick to point out. "That and the League's new security bug has a new system that not even I can break through."

"Every security system has a permanent back door so they can never be locked out of their own systems," Slade informed Luthor, who was giving him a look that showed quite clearly that he already knew this. "All you need to do is find it."

"Well, since you put it that way, it should be so much easier to find," Luthor said sarcastically.

Slade tipped his head down slightly in acknowledgement to this obstacle. "I have faith in you, Luthor."

"So, then, let me guess your plan," Luthor said, the expression and tone indicating that he had already had a theory long before this point. "You intend to have someone sneak aboard the Watch Tower and free the Saiyan, somehow, and manage to get him off."

Slade nodded.

"Then somehow convince this Saiyan to join you and this mystery fighter, who you have been very careful not to tell me his identity," Luthor added, a touch of annoyance coloring his tone, "and then fight the League and Superman?"

Carefully controlling himself, Slade nodded. Luthor was intuitive but he could not have any idea as to what his plans really were. All he had managed to uncover was stage one of three.

"I just hope for your sake this mystery fighter is strong, because the Saiyan will not be able to beat Superman. Ever. Remember this, Slade; the Justice League is not as much of a pushover as your little Titan cub scouts." He leveled a finger at him, "Do not underestimate them."

Slade nodded slightly. "Thank you for your concern. Can you do your part?"

Luthor leaned casually back in his chair, "I may know a way," he said. "Who is this extra crewer suppose to be? One of your men?"

"No," Slade said. "It will be me."

Luthor smiled. "I take it then that you don't wear that mask to cover an ugly face now, do you?"

Slade allowed the comment to brush off him. Inside his helmet, a tone beeped, indicating that one of his men, Cinderblock probably, had just acquired what he was looking for. His grin spread back on his face, invisible behind his mask.

"So," Lex was saying, "You were going to outline the details of your plan?"

"Yes," Slade said. He indicated his hour glass, which was falling far too slowly to be counting a single hour. "This glass is our time frame. When this empties, the Saiyan will either be in our hands or else his punishment will be carried out. I know that the decision will ultimately be left up to the United Nations. It is inevitable, seeing as how he has committed crimes across the globe and many of those countries belong to the U. N."

"So far, that's plausible," Luthor said, folding his arms across his chest.

"In the mean time, it is most likely that the League will keep guard of him, not because they expect anyone to free him but because that is where some of the best and brightest are. Ray Palmer, Batman, etc." Slade indicated the diagrams on the table. It was a very detailed map of the Watch Tower, a blue print that should not actually exist. "This is the Watch Tower," Slade confirmed for Luthor. "I had a few contacts that still had access to the CADMUS vaults and was able to obtain this. The contacts were not able to tell who created this map but said that it was absolutely reliable."

Luthor snorted to himself. Reliable. Of course it was. It had been Luthor himself who had put these blueprints together with the help of Brainiac. Of course, that little slice of God-hood that Luthor had obtained when the two of them had merged into one was short lived, thanks to the effort of Flash. His cheek twitched at the memory. He would reconstitute Brainiac someday, whether or not the League was still trying to watch over the planet or if Slade was the new ruler.

Slade continued, "The U. N. will take their time to find a punishment suitable for the Saiyan, which gives me time to free him."

"At which point," Lex interrupted, "Your true campaign will begin?"

"Correct."

"So then tell me, how are you going to ensure that you will get aboard the Watch Tower?"

Slade narrowed his eyes at Luthor, "One of the League's crewers is about to get very sick."

Applause broke out as Superman walked down the ramp to the hanger floor of the Watch Tower.

"Way to go, Superman!"

"You are my hero, Superman"

"You really are a Superman!"

Superman reached the bottom of the ramp and exchanged handshakes with the people nearest, a broad grin spreading across the boy scouts face. Wonder Woman walked past all of that and headed up the ramp. Sitting in the back of the Javelin, the Saiyan sat, still bleeding, tied down to the seat. She reached down and ripped the strapping with her hands. The Saiyan sagged slightly as the strapping released its hold of him.

Reaching to her hip, Wonder Woman fitted her unbreakable lasso around his arms and upper body and pulled him more or less ungracefully to his feet. "Walk," she ordered him. They walked to the ramp, then down it. The cheers turned abruptly to boos and razes as the Saiyan appeared. Some of the crewers even threw bottles and paper at him as he walked through the crowds behind Wonder Woman.

They left the hanger and walked down a number of corridors, too many for the Saiyan in his condition to even begin to count. The taunts and jeers followed them as they passed other crewers going about their daily routines, taking a moment to fling verbal jabs at him. It didn't bother him. He was just having a hard time grasping the concept of him being able to walk. When the fight with Kal-El had finished, he hadn't been able to move a single muscle.

The soft dripping of blood on the floor followed their footsteps, giving the Saiyan the slightest sense of satisfaction in knowing that someone would have to clean up after him. That satisfaction was quickly erased as he remembered whose blood it was and why it was falling. He coughed slightly, still feeling warm liquid in his mouth as he did so, realizing just then how bad his internal injuries must really be.

They stopped outside of a cell door just long enough for Wonder Woman to unlock it, then they both entered. Turning to face him, Diana removed her lasso from around him and shoved him unceremoniously into the wall. He slid down into a sloppy sitting position on the floor, the energy that had allowed him to walk here vanishing with her lasso, rendering him unable to sit with any dignity.

Diana stood over him, towering high above him. She was incredibly tall for a woman, as tall or taller than any man with her sleek black hair falling gracefully around her shoulders and back. Her face was a strain of both anger and extreme self control as she glowered down at him. "If I had my way," she snarled, "you would be jettisoned out of the nearest airlock into deep space with nothing more than the tattered clothes on your back." She took a step closer to him. "I would take this time to pray to whatever Gods you pray to that I don't get my way."

She turned, shutting the cell doors behind her and flipping some kind of switch. High above him, a faint hum emanated. With what little energy he had left, he glanced up at the ceiling. Four large bulbs sprouted from the ceiling, illuminating the cell with a soft green glow. Instantly, he felt his energy drain from him. He wheezed slightly in surprise at the sudden and unexpected loss.

Diana watched him for a moment longer, then turned and left the corridor, heading for the conference room where the others waited.

Diana walked into the conference room. The other original six members sat waiting for her, no doubt eager to get this conversation under way. She sat down next to Bruce, still too angry to even grab one of the cookies that lay on a platter in the center of the table.

"So what do we do with him now?" asked Shayera, her wings rustling slightly.

"I could use my ring and toss him into the sun," John suggested, lifting his right hand for emphasis. John and Wally, who was sitting next him pounded fists briefly.

"Let's think about this rationally," Superman said. He was still a little into serious mode after the fight and didn't have a whole lot of patience. "We can hold him in that cell for as long as we have to but we are not a prison facility. We need to find a way of getting rid of him."

"Why not simply relocate him to another world where he could do no harm," J'onn suggested.

"Because some nice stranger might just give him a ride back here or to another world and start this all over again," Batman stated matter of factly. "He already knows the name Earth. Superman mentioned it to him during the fight. He could easily make his way back here."

"Why not send him to Apokolips and let him and Darkseid duke it out for a while," Wally suggested. "It's not like Darkseid will help him out or anything."

From the other side of Green Lantern, Shayera smiled teasingly, reaching for a cookie and sliding it over to Wally. "Good idea," she said, "Have a cookie."

Flash glared at her. He and Shayera had something very close to a younger brother- older sister relationship, and Shayera almost never missed an opportunity to tease him, even in a serious meeting like this. "Yeah, thanks," Flash said, taking a vicious bite from the cookie, allowing crumbs to scatter all over the table.

Silence fell as all concerned thought of a solution to this question. "Why not send him to the Phantom Zone," J'onn asked. "There, he will be unharmed and will also be out of our dimension. Odds are he will never be able to return to our universe."

Batman stiffened. "No," he said flatly. "We are not going to make that kind of a decision like we did with Doomsday when we sent him there." That was the one thing with the kind of power the League had. Some thought they could write laws and pass judgment on all those who they thought were guilty. "We are not the Justice Lords."

"No one is saying we are," Superman started to say.

"I am," Batman said with a glare at Superman. "If we do things like that, than I am saying it."

"Look, Bruce, we are not running a power trip here," Green Lantern said. "We are just trying to do what's best for the people."

"On whose authority?" countered Batman. "When do we cross that line and just do whatever we think is in the people's best interest? With that philosophy, our turn into the Justice Lords will be inevitable." He glared around the table. "Remember what happened in their dimension? Six of us managed to overthrow the entire United States government. Six."

He stood up, glancing only slightly at Wally. In that dimension, President Lex Luthor had killed Flash which had led Superman to storm the White House and burn down Luthor in the Oval Office.

"So are you saying that we shouldn't do anything?" Superman challenged.

"I'm saying that this kind of a decision does not rest with us. This decision rests with the United Nations. This Saiyan, Califon..."

"Caliwone," Superman interjected quietly.

"...is an international fugitive. Many of the countries that have been attacked are in the U. N. We go to our President and have him take the issue up with the U. N."

Shayera and Flash nodded with that suggestion while Superman, J'onn, and Wonder Woman looked slightly disapproving. John remained neutral. A tie.

"What I am concerned with is that taking it to the government means debates and squabbles amongst themselves," Superman said at last. "I really think we should just deal with him now and lay this whole issue to rest."

"Fine," Batman said, straightening up from his leaning position over the table. "If you want to make that kind of a decision, then you will have to do it without me. I will have no part of it." He walked out, the quiet clink of the door as it slide shut the only sound in the room.

"He's right, you know," Green Lantern said at last. "This isn't just our decision to make. The whole world needs to be represented on this one."

"I agree," said Flash.

"As do I," Shayera put in.

Superman looked around the room. "Fine," he said. "Four to three in favor of Batman's approach, then. I guess we have no choice." He looked around at them. His teammates looked back, waiting for what to do. He may be the heart of the Justice League, but even he had to admit that Batman was the brains as well as the conscience.

"John, I want you to take over bridge duty for a little while, let Mr. Terrific go home for once. He practically lives here and he's had a long day."

John nodded, then got up and left. "Diana, I want you and a team to go down and spread the word that the "Golden Warrior" has been caught." Diana pursed her lips but didn't say anything as she got up and left. "Wally, Shayera, Mr. Terrific has one more job for the both of you before he goes, something I suggested to him." They stood up and walked out together.

"What about me?" asked J'onn from the far end of the table.

"I am going to call the President and explain to him the situation. I want you to get into Caliwone's mind and learn as much as you possibly can from him. I don't care how you do it. If there are more of his people waiting for news from him, or an invasion of some kind, I want to know about it."

"Understood," J'onn said, standing.

Heavy footsteps shook the ground as Cinderblock stomped into the cave hideout carrying his prize. It was of older design, made in the late seventies, Slade knew, by a high school genius. He stood up and removed the device from Cinderblock's clutches. It felt heavy in his hands, but lightness in his chest seemed to counter the weight.

"You have done well, my servant," Slade said. Cinderblock trooped off back the way he had come as Slade walked into the make shift lab in the furthest room. He carefully set the device down, taking in the curves and lines that ran across it. The final piece was now in his possession. All that was left was the Saiyan. Plenty of time for everything to come together.

To be continued...

The plot thickens... Lol

I continue to hope that this story brings entertainment and enjoyment into your lives. It's why I'm here. :D

Once again, if you guys have any suggestions for the story, leave a REVIEW for me. I always love more ideas.

iammy22: I saw your review and glad you like my story! I hope you continue to read and leave reviews!

I am curious, though, as to what scenes you are referring to that you've seen in Dragonball Z. I love that show (Vegeta is the best ever!) and I purposely tried to stay away from battles that resembled those in DBZ. It is inevitable that some scenes will remind people of DBZ, seeing as how my character is a Saiyan :-P

Make sure to REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!


	13. Chapter 12: Memory Lane

**I do not own Dragonball Z, Justice League, or Teen Titans**

**Chapter 12: Memory Lane**

Caliwone sat against the wall. He was still unable to move due to those cursed lights above him as well as his injuries, which had been left completely untreated. Without the energy in his body to even heal, his wounds still oozed blood.

_Those cursed losers_, he thought. Pain etched itself across his mind as the thought passed. _What were they planning?_

The thought had barely passed when the Martian walked to the door. To his surprise, the Martian turned off the power to those energy-absorbing lights and phased through the door. A bad feeling settled in the pit of his stomach. Something in the Martian's stance, the way he held himself indicated that he was about to do something he was going to regret.

The Martian crouched over him, lifting his hands and placing his fingertips on either side of the Saiyan's head. "I am going to read your mind," he said as his eyes began to glow. "Do not try to resist. I have been told this hurts a lot."

**:Flash Back:**

"I know that, Onino," Caliwone said to the larger Saiyan. "Frieza wants it done, so that's what we do. Got it?"

The bigger man looked a little upset, but nodded his understanding. "Yeah, I got it," he said. "I don't have to like it, though."

"No, you don't," Caliwone said. He didn't much like the idea of killing weaklings any more than Onino did, albeit for different reasons. Onino was a true-blooded Saiyan. He would kill anyone and anything that stood before him as any other Saiyan would. He just hated that there was no challenge in killing the weak.

Caliwone hated it because he didn't believe there was any point in killing those who cannot defend themselves. The only ones worth killing were those with a chance to kill you. Otherwise, it was pointless.

Of course, he had to hide his true feelings from those around him. Saiyans have been known to be killed for such idealistic feelings, after all, even if he was the second strongest Saiyan alive, after King Vegeta, of course. But this is what you got when you combine the will of that tyrant Frieza who wanted a collection of planets and Saiyan thirst for battle.

**:Flash Back:**

He gasped for air. This was the most exhilarating battle he had been in for a while. The milky sky above him flashed with explosions, thunderclaps all around, while the alien attacking him fired an energy ball at him. He pushed off the ground, launching himself into the air.

Another blast came at him and this time he managed to deflect the blast and rushed the alien just as Onino's blast crashed down on it. Caliwone braked in mid flight as the ashes rained down to the ground. Anger rose in his chest at the steal of his kill. Onino should have known better than to interfere in his battles...

**:Flash Back:**

"Caliwone."

Caliwone turned in his seat in face the Saiyan approaching him. He was a burly one, with long black hair reaching midway down his back and a long scar across his face. The insignia on the left chest plate of his armor kept him from laughing at the fool. He was one of King Vegeta's royal guards.

"We are celebrating a victory, Guardsman," Caliwone said, gesturing around the room, which was crowded by Saiyan men and woman drinking and laughing all around. "Be quick and precise with your words from the Dark King, Guardsman."

The Saiyan stiffened. "How dare you speak about our king in that way."

Caliwone laughed. He was in a good mood after his victories. Once again, he had the most kill counts with over one hundred and seventy eight kills before he left the remains to the lower class trash. "What is it?"

The Guardsman's tone indicated that he was still upset at the disrespect but delivered the message anyway. "In three days time, King Vegeta wants you to carry out a mission. This task is against Master Frieza's orders."

That spiked his interest. _Seems like King Vegeta was finally starting that rebellion he had heard whispers about_. "What is so important about this world that we will defy Frieza's orders for it?"

"They hold a strategic position in space, should we decide to attack Frieza's main base."

Caliwone chuckled. "Bold, aren't you? Maybe I am actually loyal to master Frieza? King Vegeta is taking quite a risk, is he not?"

The Guardsman snorted in utter contempt. "No respectable Saiyan is loyal to that tyrant."

Caliwone turned back to his team, giving the Guardsman a supreme look at his backside. "I refuse."

The Guardsman stood up, doing his best to stand over Caliwone. Seeing as how this particular Saiyan barely broke five feet, the attempt fell far short of his goal. "Are you defying his majesty, you arrogant brat?"

Caliwone laughed again. He always enjoyed toying with people's minds like this. Especially if they were so easily worked up. "Unless, of course, I am guaranteed a challenge there."

The Guardsman snorted, utterly disliking this Saiyan. "You will most likely die there," he said at last. "You will have to use tactics to win there. But it is said that you are a genius when it comes to that."

"Yes," Caliwone said without any break in his confidence, "I am." He turned to face the Guardsman. "My team and I will depart in three days. Just plug it into our pods."

**:Flash Back:**

Caliwone walked to his space pod with his other three teammates close behind him. The Saiyan standing watch over the space pod landing/take off pads nodded as they passed. "You're on your way to carry out King Vegeta's will?"

Caliwone stopped a few feet from the other Saiyan. "Yes, we are," he said. He was surprised that word had spread. That was dangerous. Frieza would no doubt catch wind of this little rebellion before it ever even launched.

"Good luck on your mission, sir," he said, stepping out of their way. "Interesting fact for you before you go," he said, turning his head with a grin of amusement across his otherwise ugly face. "That fool Bardock is running around telling everyone that Frieza is here to kill us all right now." He snorted with contempt at that impossibility.

"Bardock? Ha. Low class trash. How disgraceful. Someone needs to put that old dog down in his grave." Caliwone climbed into his pod and closed the hatch.

**:Flash Back:Hazy:**

Caliwone leaned back in his seat, the cramped space in his space pod an acquired comfort for him. He didn't mind it. "I guess we settle in for a long ride?" came Onino's voice through the comm. as they lifted off as a team and headed for space.

Caliwone snorted. Yes, it would be a long trip. Probably a month or two. At least he would get caught up on his sleep.

A flash from behind him caught his attention. He brought up an image of the space behind him, toward the planet Vegeta. His eyes widened as an energy ball the size of a planet exploded onto Vegeta.

His hand slapped the communications button to warn his team...

The shock wave slammed into his pod with no mercy, obliterating the three pods behind him, and slamming his head into the front bubble of his pod. He slid down the inside of the hatch, a bloody trail smeared down the path his head had taken. The stars outside of his pod whirling around him as his space pod spun out of control through space as his conscience left him and his straps yanking him back to his seat.

**:Flash Back:**

-Static-

**:Flash Back:**

His pod shook as it entered the atmosphere. Somehow, his computer had failed to calculate the proper re-entry trajectory. The flight smoothed out and Caliwone braced himself for the landing. With a bone-wrenching crash, the pod came to a sudden stop.

Caliwone opened the hatch. The smell of a new planet wrinkled his nose as it had on so many other planets. Silence seemed to be the sound of the day here, but judging by the trees around his crash site, there would most likely be wild animals around once things calmed down here.

He tapped his comm. button. "Onino," he called. No response. "Onino?" he tried again, with the same result. Irritation rose as Caliwone called into the comm. "I'm going to raise my power level. Use your scouters to locate me." He stepped out of his pod and made his way a little way from it so as to not damage it.

The sound of crunching came from his left. He turned, expecting Onino or one of the others to show themselves. Instead stood a bipedal alien, looking very much like a Saiyan, minus of course a tail and any kind of power to speak of. His scouter, which covered his left eye and ear twittered, putting a power rating on the man of five.

The man said something in a strange language and raised a long weapon to point at him. "I am not in the mood to deal with you, weakling," he said, not sure if the man could understand him or not, and lifted a hand.

His scouter exploded as fire erupted from the man's weapon, sending some kind of projectile his way and shattering the scouter. His head snapped over to lock eyes with the alien, anger rising easily into overpowering in his irritated state.

With a blast, the man vanished from existence, over doing it a little and took nearly an acre of woodland with him. Caliwone stared at his hand for a moment, wondering where all of that power had come from.

He balled his hands into fist and raised his power level, stunned by the flow of energy that exploded around him. It was far more than he had ever experienced in his life. It was exhilarating, completely unmatched. He allowed his power to rise even further, wondering where his limit was now. Before his very eyes, his blue tinged aura exploded into gold, his power multiplied to an intoxicating level.

He looked down at his hands, completely baffled as to what had just happened to him. Was this the legendary Super Saiyan?

**:Flash Back:**

Caliwone sat down in his ship. This stay was beginning to look like it could be a long occupation, in which case, certain arraignments needed to be made. He reached over his shoulder and activated the equipment that he had installed personally into his pod, a gift from a grateful species before he and his team annihilated the planet.

The hatch hissed shut, sealing himself inside. Panel lights winked on, illuminating the interior with a soft iridescent glow, and casting an eerie atmosphere inside the pod. Luckily, Caliwone didn't scare. He placed the fold out head gear on his head, the steel blast shielded visor blocking out the light from the pod. He leaned back in his seat, knowing this was likely to take a while.

The head gear began to hum softly as its technology stretched its electronic tentacles through air and space and embedded itself into the largest network that planet had, its progress being displayed in a soft glow on the inside the blast shielding in front of his eyes. With a focus on languages, it began downloading large amounts of data, far more that he had expected. Picking the most widespread of the languages, the device began to implant them into his mind. The device was not perfect, it would still take some time for him to actually grasp the languages, but he wasn't worried about it.

He closed his eyes, the display telling him the process would take nearly a day to complete the download of the six languages to be implanted in his brain. The bright side was he didn't have to be awake for it to work. Time enough to catch up on his sleep.

**:Flash Back:**

Caliwone landed in the midst of the rubble that had once been a fair city, all things considered. He looked around, somewhat dissatisfied with this planet._ You will most likely die there,_ memory recited to him. Lousy Guardsman. When he got back, he would be sure to kill him for this.

Heavy breathing caught Caliwone's attention. A survivor. Caliwone listened with his superb ears, trying to locate this vermin without his newfound sensing ability. The injured were so very hard to sense.

Caliwone found the survivor, crawling out of a pile of rubble. He was male, battered, and determined. The Saiyan watched with the rising sun behind Caliwone's back and directly into this man's eyes. Caliwone gazed at the man in interest, intrigued by his determination to live.

The man succeeded in pulling himself free and reached back in to pull a limp female out and rested the back of her head in his lap. Tears ran down his face as he tried to wake the woman. Neither seemed very old, but he wasn't sure how to really judge.

Caliwone took a step forward toward the man and dead woman. The man's head snapped onto Caliwone, nearly invisible though he was with the light in the man's eyes. Then the man did something really peculiar. With the woman's head still on his lap, the man leaned forward and spread his hands on the ground. The ground rumbled and a wall of ground erupted high into the sky behind Caliwone, blocking the sun.

Caliwone turned to look back at the man, having turned to look at the ground. The man stared in anger right at Caliwone, and closed his hands together, dragging them across the ground. The wall curled like a hand trying to close. Caliwone leapt high out of the way then landed on one knee in front of the man. The man didn't even scream as red light engulfed him and the already dead woman.

**:Flash Back:**

Flames shot around him as five children, three males and two females, stood against him. Interested despite himself, Caliwone turned to face them, ignorant of his power though they may be. The one in red was yapping something cliché to him about shame and honor and how he was going to stop him.

Blah, blah, blah.

**:Flash Back:**

He could still sense the creatures' presence around him. They seemed to be drawn to him, as if they expected his soul to be a tasty treat. Hn. He would see about that. He leapt high into the sky, senses focused to a laser like precision on tracking the invisible monsters.

There was a flicker of energy of a totally different variety. If the creatures' sense was black and hollow, than this energy was light, ancient, and pure. Problem was, he couldn't see this one either. The energies seemed to clash for a moment, then both energies vanished as suddenly as the pure one had arrived.

Caliwone scratched his head in confusion, trying to puzzle things out. What a weird planet.

**:End Flash Back:**

Caliwone's screams of pain continued to scrape themselves down the corridors, echoing against the walls. J'onn yells of pain were mixed in as well, although Caliwone's screams almost completely masked the sounds. He could see now. He saw Caliwone's past, who he really was. He had felt his emotions and his thoughts; seen into his heart and soul. Everything.

J'onn was thrown back against the cell doors as his connection to Caliwone broke. For a moment, he forgot who he was, his mind separating his own past and identity from that of the Saiyan's bloody blood-stained one. He stood shakily to his feet and barely managed to phase himself through the door and turn the energy damping lamps back on.

Caliwone was still slumped on the wall, his head in his hands as he breathed hard after that torturous experience. His mind would be nearly as battered as his body now, but that couldn't be helped.

J'onn walked around the corner, determined not to show any kind of weakness to this alien. Once out of sight, he immediately leaned against the wall, regaining his composure. What should he make of all that?

He made his way to where Superman was finishing his conversation with the President.

"I understand, Mr. President, but many members of the League feel that this is not a decision that we should make." He listened for a moment. "I understand. If we come up with any suggestion, we will let you know. Thank you, Mr. President."

He hung up the phone that was wired directly to the President then turned to face J'onn. "What did you find out?"

"With him in that cell, his mental defenses were completely open," J'onn said. "I got a lot of visions of him but some were not very clear, suppressed memories, possibly." He shook his head. "One was completely unreadable. His memories seemed to be jump between one another in a linear path, but the time that may have passed between those memories is uncertain. Especially the one I could not get a vision of."

Superman narrowed his eyes slightly in confusion. "Do you have any guesses about how much time?"

J'onn shook his head again. "Days. Weeks. Years. Millennia. I have no way to tell for certain."

Superman rubbed his chin, apparently in deep thought. "See if you can't puzzle it out. Maybe if your mind reading can't get any more out of him, maybe Batman or the Question can try."

J'onn nodded. Yes, he hoped that they could. Doing too much forced mind reading could leave the victim shattered, mentally broken. And without any way to protect himself, that process would come sooner rather than later.

To be continued...

Another chapter down, ladies and gentleman.

Thanks Miles333 for another outstanding beta-read!

I hope everybody is looking forward to more _Dragon Sagas_! There is a lot of story left here so I hope everyone will continue to read and continue to support the story!

Make sure you leave your REVIEWS to show that support and for the story and comments/suggestions.


	14. Chapter 12 Special: More Questions

**I do not own Dragonball Z, Justice League, or Teen Titans**

**Chapter 12.5: More Questions**

**1600 View Special**

Flash and Shayera flew through space, set on their mission. Outside the cockpit, stars streaked past in a fireworks display of reality in a way never seen from something so ordinary as a planet. Views like these were only seen in movies, whose directors' imaginations had been just clever enough to envision truth in their fictions.

The hyper-drives kicked off with a soft thud, reverting them back to real space and the stationary versions of stars and planets against the plain black backdrop that closed in on them like some giant curtain. This planetary system was an unfamiliar one, far too many planets with too close proximity to a dual sun. From space, the planets seemed to represent the entire color spectrum. Blues mixed with reds, orange with green, black with turquoise.

"Let's try that one first," Shayera said, pointing to a gold and green orb with, according to sensors, was one of the few planets that actually contained breathable air. Shayera piloted the Javelin in, skillfully handling the ship through the atmospheric re-entry and into the cooler air of the lower atmosphere. She reached over to the communications array and keyed for a broad band frequency scan.

"...fy yourselves. Repeating, this is Utraha National Space port. For landing instructions, please identify yourselves," came a heavily accented voice, English due to the Javelin's sophisticated translation matrix installed by J'onn. The two would actually be carrying a miniaturized version once they reached land fall, a handy thing to say the least on a mission like this.

"Utraha Space Port, this is Shayera Hol of the Justice League, piloting the Javelin 13," Shayera responded. "I would appreciate those landing instructions." Her voice translated into the common tongue of this section of the planet before being shot out of the Javelin in a tight beam transmission to the ground.

"Understood, Javelin 13," control responded, showing no recognition of the League's presence. Understandable as she and Wally were out in what was considered Wild Space, systems that were mapped but under no galactic government's direct control. "Pad eighteen is waiting for you. Don't hit the pillions on your decent. They are expensive to replace."

The connection broke, leaving Shayera slightly affronted by his last comment. Muttering under her breath, she followed the directional beacon to their pad and landed the Javelin on the pad, adding a 180 degree turn just to show she could do it without touching the three pillions that stabbed the skies from spaced positions around the circular pad.

Wally came out from the back room where he had changed out of outfit he had been in for most of the trip into a slightly more refreshing one. "We all set?" he asked as he finished adjusting his mask.

Shayera unbuckled her straps and stood up, stretching. "Yes," she said. She walked towards the back. Five days in the Javelin was not really her idea of a vacation. She reached the back and changed into an identical outfit, yellow sweats with a black stripe running along the outside of her thigh and a matching yellow tank top. She secured her mace to her right hip and the two of them walked down the lowering ramp to the Utraha National Space Port.

"Uh, just a thought," Flash murmured into her ear as three armed guards walked toward the Javelin, "How are we going to pay?"

"Remember back to the Thanagarian Invasion?"

Flash nodded. "Yeah."

The League was able to get a copy of their star charts. This entire system was under Thanagarian rule for a long time. A law that these people still recognize," Shayera said, stopping at the end of the ramp and waiting for the collectors to reach them. "For the most part," she added, throwing a crooked smile over her shoulder to Flash.

The guards approached and Shayera stepped forward, raising her old badge. "I am Shayera Hol of the Thanagarian Police," she stated before the aliens could open their mouths. Her voice was regal, authoritative, sounding even more so as the words projected themselves in the Utraha language. "We are here to investigate a crime and gather information about his species. Under Thanagarian jurisdiction, we need to use this landing area while we conduct our investigation."

Taken aback by the flurry of orders and presumptions, the Utraha in the lead fumbled for words. Taking advantage of the situation, Shayera allowed impatience to enter her stance. "If there is anything else we require, we will contact the Space Port. Do you need a copy of our identification?"

The Utraha managed a nod and pulled a scanner out from behind his rear hip pouch and scanned her ID. With everything checking out, the Utraha allowed the Thanagarian and Flash to pass.

"That was impressive," Flash said as they walked down the sparsely populated street. "I thought you were a Lieutenant in the Thanagarian military?"

"I was a detective before the military. Luckily, I still had my old badge," Shayera answered, her tone back to her usual self. Wally was relieved. Her tone when she was talking to those guards had been a bit unnerving for him. They continued along in search of a library, or something of the like. They passed what must have been shops selling what must pass for latest fashions here, a few rental stores and what was very clearly a fringe bar. Shayera hesitated for only a moment before walking disappointedly by. She loved places like those. Those kind of places were always good for a friendly brawl.

They passed signs on the streets, readable to Shayera due to her versified languages until one sign directed them to the nearest city. As they made their way into town, the signs became less diverse, but still legible for Shayera. One sign finally gave them what they needed and they trooped off in the indicated direction.

"Look at this," Shayera said, holding a large book in her hands and sitting on a stack of four more. Wally jerked slightly, snapping out of the light dream he had been having about cheeseburgers and shakes. "It says right here, "The Phutrasy, a liquid loving species, became officially extinct five years after their home planet was viciously attacked by a race of conquers known as the Saiyans. The Phutrasy civilization fell in the span of three days and four nights, in the late 420 FR era. The last major appearance of the Phutrasy was three years after the attack on their home planet's destruction..." Shayera looked up at Wally. "That was almost six thousand years ago."

Flash shrugged his shoulder. "So? I guess his race has been doing this for a long time. At least we found something about the Saiyans."

Shayera shook her head. "I don't know if you knew this, but Robin contacted Batman right before Superman got back. He told Batman that Raven had had a vision. She thinks it was of Caliwone's past, fighting against the Phutrasy." She wiggled the book in her hands for emphasis. "If that's true, then Caliwone would be over six thousand years old."

Flash snickered. "No way is that guy that old," Flash said confidently. "I don't care who you are, if you are that old, there would be some kind of evidence. Wrinkles or something."

"But Flash, those signs may be true for a human, but he isn't human."

Flash shrugged, turning back to his keyboard and computer that he had drooled over, which was still reading its contents aloud for him to translate. "Neither are you," he said, "But not even you are immune to time."

Shayera paused as she turned back to her book. Was Flash trying to say she had wrinkles? She touched her face. To her relief, she found none.

Picking up the next book on her pile, she sighed. A couple more days of this here then they would move on to the next system. She just hoped that the Thanagarian rule extended far. She didn't want the League stuck with parking tickets...

To be continued...

Lol. This one was really fun to do. I had a chance to incorporate some Star Wars-like aspects into it.

This is just what Wally and Shayera's side mission was that Superman was referring to when he sent the teams their assignments and a chance to dig into the mystery of Caliwone's past


	15. Chapter 13: The Escape

**I do not own Dragonball Z, Justice League, or Teen Titans**

**Chapter 13: The Escape**

Vigilante and Shinning Knight walked side by side down the corridor of the Metro Tower. Spinning his pistol around his right index finger, Vigilante looked sideways at his friend. "Listen here, partner, you may look all knightly, ridin' that fancy horse o' yours, but watch what you say 'bout American engineering."

Shinning Knight turned his head look to him, a look of confusion on his face. "I meant no disrespect to you or your metal steed," he said. "I am simply adverse to the use of such machinery."

Vigilante sighed behind the bandana that disguised his face. Shinning Knight was a true knight who had served under King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table. He had no concept of the finer points of mechanical engineering. "I respect your flyin' horse, Winged Victory, but my motor bike will run circles around your horse..."

In mid sentence, both Vigilante and Shinning Knight vanished as the blue light of the transporter engulfed them, then spat them back out on the Metro Tower teleport pad.

"Dang nabbit, J'onn," Vigilante swore, "Give it a rest already, will ya?"

"Indeed," Shinning Knight said, nodding his head in agreement. "That is becoming most tiresome."

J'onn cast his gaze over them. "I was under the impression," he said, his voice polite and patient, "that you had agreed to assist in Mr. Ernst's training."

"Ya, but that was four hours ago."

J'onn's expression didn't change, it was almost impossible tell the difference anyway, but the glow in his eyes was warning enough. Ever since he had been doing those mind readings on that Saiyan, he had become a lot moodier. Possibly a side effect of the Saiyan's personality seeping into his own.

"Okay, never mind," Vigilante said. "It's not like we ain't got our own things to do."

J'onn turned back to critiquing the new crewer and Vigilante and Shinning Knight went back to trying to escape from the teleporter. It had been nearly a month since the Superman/Caliwone fight, during which time, with the Saiyan locked up, the League had gone about its normal duties. Shayera and Flash had come back from whatever mission they had been on, and a final decision about the Saiyan's fate was expected within the next two weeks, leaving much speculation among the League's many members.

The two heroes walked into the parking garage, their feet creating clicking echoes that resonated off the walls and vehicles that lined the majority of the space. The two came to their transportations, Vigilante's motorcycle and Shinning Knights winged horse. Vigilante shook his head. No matter how many times he saw it, he would never get use to that horse "parked" on a patch of green grass in that parking garage.

Shinning Knight patted his steed on the neck and turning to look at Vigilante as he straddled the bike, balancing his ride between his legs. "Do you think it wise to attempt an exit with the Martian's target on our heads? He may yet attempt to bring us again to the room of teleportation with or without our valiant steeds."

"Shinning Knight," Vigilante said, tipping the bridge of his hat up. "You may have a point, but the way I see things, this new feller will have a pretty hard time locking on to us while we're moving, I recon."

Shinning Knight nodded and gracefully mounted his winged horse. "I do believe you may be correct," he said. The two and their rides vanished once more in a flash of blue light.

Shayera walked down a corridor of the Watch Tower with a plate of food in her hands. She leaned around the final corner to Caliwone's cell, covertly. Two guards, one standing, one kneeling, stood guard over Caliwone's prison. She leaned back out of sight, considering how best to slip the food past them.

Holding the plate of food behind her back with both hands, hiding it from sight, she walked around the corner. The two guards looked up, then, realizing who she was, stiffened slightly. "I'll take over the rest of your shift, boys," she said. Unwilling to argue with the Thanagarian brawler, and senior member of the League, the two guards picked up their cards and coins from the floor and headed out. Shayera stepped to the side, turning her body as to continue hiding the plate of food.

She held her gaze on the entrance to the corridor for a few moments after the two had hurriedly walked around the corner, just in case someone came back for something. She turned and looked in at the Saiyan. He still had not moved from his slouched sitting position against the opposite wall since he had been in the cell. His injuries had finally stopped bleeding. She could see dried blood crusted over around him, but his wounds were still apparent. How they were not infected, she could begin to fathom.

She reached over and shut off the overhead lamp that was draining his energy, opened the cell door, and walked in, carefully keeping an eye on him. The Saiyan did not so much as twitch, his tail lying as limply and unresponsive as the rest of him on the ground, poking out to one side. She stepped over to him, listening for his breathing. A loud snore broke the silence, startling Shayera enough to jump back a few paces, nearly over turning the plate of food onto herself in the process. She blushed as she realized just how jumpy she was around this guy.

She walked back over to him, a slight tinge on her attitude now. She stood over him and with only enough force to wake him, kicked him in the side.

Without even a twitch, the Saiyan opened his eyes, slowly. He turned to look at her groggily. "What...?" he managed, his voice rough.

Shayera dropped the plate of food at his feet. His eyes flicked to the food and back to her, suspicion etching itself clearly across his face. That flicker told Shayera that his body may still be battered, his mind was as sharp and alert as ever, despite the constant mind readings.

"I know Batman can seem heartless," she said, referring to the amount of food Batman was allowing up here, "but he doesn't mean anything by it."

"I don't need any sympathy, woman," the Saiyan snarled. "I am a prisoner of war. You have no need to be kind to me and I would not suggest it because if I ever get out of here, you will not receive the same treatment."

"Alright, enough with the tough act," Shayera said, crossing her arms and letting her tone frost over a bit. "You need to take whatever help you can get right now. You are just angry that you got humiliated by Superman." She crouched, leaning over him. "Get over it."

The Saiyans arm twitched, the motion suggesting that he very much wanted to grab her by the throat for her words. The energy-sapping abilities of the lamp on the ceiling must really have drained him down. Even so, the glare he was sending her seemed to radiate with hatred.

"You are a spoiled kid with an arrogance issue," she said, standing back up and looking down at him. With her foot, she slid the plate of food over next to him. "Eat," she said. "You only have a couple of minutes before I turn that lamp back on." Turning, Shayera strode through the door and locked it. Walking down the corridor to the closest room, she grabbed a chair and walked back. Setting it down, she glanced into the cell. The Saiyan was lying on his back, eyes closed once more with the empty plate sitting by the cell door.

A man walked down the alleyway of a dark street, the only glow coming from a light above an ally exit apartment door, illuminating the alley for only a few feet around it. That did not bother the man, he preferred the shadows. Within shadows, secrets and deception lay side by side with stealth and surprise. Those qualities the man prided himself on.

The man avoided a small puddle on the ground, looking up at the night sky through the space between the buildings. His face showed sharp relief, his eye patch over his right eye becoming apparent, his tousled hair waving slightly as a truck passed by the entrance to the alleyway, sending a small breeze through the channel.

The man came to a stop in the midst of the darkness, his dark overcoat and trousers doing a decent job of concealing his form, concealing maybe too well for the average person to perform. Considering this, the man stepped forward a step, allowing the light to bath him in the slightest glow from the lamp by the apartment door.

Silence continued to penetrate the alleyway as the man stood in the middle of it, looking neither left nor right as if waiting for some prearranged meeting. He flicked his left wrist, forcing his over coats sleeve up so he could check the time.

Two eighteen in the morning.

His transport should be ready soon. A roar of an engine cut through the air, a strong sound with power clearly behind it. The man looked to the left at the alleyway entrance just in time to see a magnificent vehicle screech to a halt. The machine was all black, with a dangerous, predatory look to it. As he watched, the top half of the cockpit slid forward and a man in black and gray jumped out. Without doing anything the man could see, the top slid shut and, with a roar of the engine and screeching of tires, the vehicle took off into the night, its roar increasing as the engine raced, then subdued as it shifted into the next gear and vanished into the night.

Batman strode to the man and turned, putting them nearly shoulder to shoulder with the man nearly two steps behind. The man caught himself staring at the legendary Batman, not in admiration or shock, but with casual professional interest. So this is the man that trained the Boy Wonder.

Either Batman's peripheral vision was extraordinarily sharp or he just had good instincts, Batman half turned his head to look at the man who was staring at him. "Is there something I can do for you?"

The man smiled easily, "Not at all," he said, "Just honored to finally meet you."

Batman returned his attention forward, giving the man no more than a second thought. "The pleasure is all mine," he said dryly.

Silence fell once more. The man looked at his watch once more. "Here we go," he said, and the two men vanished in a haze of blue light.

The two appeared on the teleport pad amongst some of the greatest heroes the Earth had to offer aboard the mighty Watch Tower. Batman walked through the security gate without so much as slowing down, the man on duty having long since ceased stopping Batman when he was in one of his "Darker" moods. The man, however, was not so fortunate.

Two minutes later, the man headed to his station. The main bridge door was at the far end of the room, and it only took him a couple of minutes to reach it, weaving skillfully through the men and women of the League with a grace and precision of long practice.

He made his way to the crewer lockers, which was on a different level than those of the hero variety for obvious reasons. The man had everything he needed to in order to do his job with him, but his overcoat needed a home for the duration of his stay and the lockers sounded like a nice, comfortable home for it.

Crewers talked and laughed at some private joke as he walked by, running his fingers along the walls and windows as he gazed into the depths of space.

Once his coat had been deposited, he made his way toward his station, a path that ran him past the alien that Superman had captured. His stride broke only slightly as he saw the Thanagarian Shayera Hol sitting on a chair, attempting to converse with the seemingly unresponsive Saiyan. He continued on his way, determined not to be late and draw unnecessary attention to himself.

He reached his station and began typing on his computer, tracking any form of incursions to Earth. He had barely begun when a twitter from his panel brought up a display of Superman's face.

"It's your lucky day," Superman said, the slightest bit of hesitation in his voice. "I know you're just filling in until Maxwell recovers, but you are set for Caliwone's next guard duty cycle."

The man blinked in surprise at the sudden change in plans. "Uh," he said, nervousness showing on his face. "I don't know how to guard him. I just know how to this job," he said, indicating his console and instrument panel.

"I know," Superman said, "But I would personally appreciate it if you could do this for the League."

The man nearly held back a sigh. "Yes, sir," he said to the Man of Steel. "I'm on my way."

Superman nodded and flashed one of those Boy Scout smiles. "Thank you," he said. "The other guard will meet you at the cell." He winked out and the man trekked to the cell. About halfway down, the second crewer assigned to guard duty met up with him.

"What a pain," the other man was complaining. "Boring guard duty for some alien that can't even move."

"Yeah," the man said, not really interested in having a conversation with this man.

"I don't work here so I can guard people. I do dishes in the kitchens. Why do I have to do something like this?"

"Yeah."

"Do you think it's fair?"

"No."

"Exactly! What does the League think is going to happen, anyway?"

"You never know," the man said. Something in his tone must have warned the other man to not pursue the topic, and he fell silent. They reached the cell, Shayera already having left, and they took up posts on either side of the cell door.

The man looked inside the cell, a greenish glow illuminating the Saiyan lying on his back on the ground. The other man looked in as well. "Look at that terrorist," he said with contempt. "I hope he rots in there for what he did."

The man said nothing, but his left eye looked at the other from the corner of his eye. Looking back down the hall to see if anyone was visible, he took two steps toward the man, placed hands on either side of the man's head, and twisted hard. The other guard crumpled to the ground with a crack and soft thud. He did not move or blink again.

Opening the cell door with a practiced pick, he hoisted the other man's body into the left corner, out of sight. He stepped outside, closing the barred door again and shutting off the lamp that was draining this alien of his energy and leaned his back against the door. Looking up, he stared into the lens of the camera that was watching the cell and smiled. Those watching right now would have seen nothing unusual, just two crewers standing guard. When he had been in his station, he had uploaded a file that would play over a scene that had been recorded by the League a week or so ago of two guards doing nothing suspicious. A big thanks to Luthor, as well as manufacturing the "random" guard duties.

"Do you seek revenge, Saiyan?" Slade asked. "Do you want the retribution that you deserve for the humiliating defeat the League handed you?" Silence was the only reply. Slade narrowed his eye. "Have they ground down your pride so much? And here I thought you wanted a chance to face Superman once more."

"You know nothing," the voice of the Saiyan came.

Slade turned his head just enough to allow a glance inside. The Saiyan was still unmoving, his eyes still closed. "What is there to know?" Slade countered. "Revenge is the only recourse for the wrongs done to you."

A snort. "Who do you think you are?" the Saiyan asked. "I may be alien to this planet but I am not stupid. After the horrors and countless deaths I performed to your race, I would have to be a fool to believe it is I who was wronged." He rolled his head on the ground to look at Slade. "Unless of course, you want something from me?"

Slade smiled. "Want? The only thing I want is to give you the opportunity to face Superman again."

Another snort. "How kind of you," Caliwone said. "Tell me, what did this "League" do to you?"

Slade looked forward again, nodding to a group of crewers as they passed the entrance on their way off duty. This Saiyan wasn't anyone's fool. He knew he was being manipulated. Slade was impressed.

"I will make you a deal," Slade said. "I will free you from this station and your imprisonment and you help me destroy Superman and the Justice League."

Silence as the Saiyan considered. "How exactly do you plan on freeing me?" he asked. "If you had the power to challenge the League and Kal-El to fight our way out, you would not be trying so hard to recruit me."

"Do you wish for freedom or not, Saiyan?" Silence, only this silence was filled with the struggle of the Saiyan's pride and his current inability to free himself and exact his own revenge. Slade remained silent. If he were to continue pushing at this point, it would only work to his disadvantage.

"Get me out of here," came the final response.

Slade nodded once. "So, we have an agreement?"

"We have grounds for discussion," the Saiyan said. Slade chuckled and opened the door. Walking to him, Slade knelt down and helped Caliwone to his feet. Throwing one arm around his neck, doing his best to ignore the expression of distaste on the Saiyan's face, and the smell wafting off of him, he helped Caliwone walk to the cell door. Once there, Slade reached into his belt and withdrew a small cylinder with a push button at the end. Pressing it, the Watch Tower shuddered as explosions ripped away hull, transparasteel, and flooring. Air exploded outwards from, causing a rapid decompression in the corridors leading to the main bridge.

Slade dropped the cylinder and removed his gloves, the tips of which were lined with nanite explosives that stuck to any substance other than the gloves. Say, a window or wall if touched. Another gift from his contacts in CADMUS. As Slade had come from the bridge, he had purposely taken the shortest path that led him by windows or thin hull plating and running his hand across it to release the nanites.

With a little help from Luthor in the main hideout controlling the blast shielding that should have crashed down along the breached windows, forcing each section to remain decompressed until Slade and Caliwone made it through.

At last they reached the bridge door. Slade took a breath, hoping against hope that Luthor had managed to do this final task. He tapped the release and the doors shuddered open.

A haze of nearly colorless vapor clouded the air of the entire bridge, hanging like a mist of poisonous gas, the distinctly distasteful smell of garlic pervading their senses. Slade reached into his belt and pulled out two micro gas filters that, once placed into your mouth, does its best to filter out all toxins and allows the wearer to breathe oxygen all but normally, and still allows for conversation. Placing one in his own mouth he reached over to give Caliwone one.

"I am a Saiyan," he growled, "I do not need such toys." Shrugging in a "suit yourself" kind of way, Slade led Caliwone to the transporter.

"Your plan cannot succeed," came a low monotone voice from the door. Nearly at the transporter, Slade turned to see J'onn Jon'zz standing in front of another sealed door to the bridge as he finished phasing through. "Give up now. Your toxins do not harm me."

"Well, well," Slade said, his voice masking the motion of his hand as it dipped once more into his belt, "the Martian. I thought you were in Metro Tower all week."

"You have nowhere to run," J'onn said, ignoring the words. "No friends. No allies. It is only us. By the time you make it that teleporter pad, I will already have defeated you."

"Yes," Slade said, "To bad I already anticipated the possibility of your interference." Slade indicated the haze around them. "A little bird once told me fire to you is just as effective as Kryptonite is to Superman." J'onn stiffened, clearly visible even from their distance. "This is Arsine gas. Highly poisonous and extremely flammable." He lifted the small grenade in his hand and pulled the pin, holding the safety so it would not detonate. "The choice is yours, Martian," Slade said, eyeing the distance between himself and the teleport pad.

"You are taking a large risk," the Martian said. "You may also get caught in the explosion."

"Oh, I'm not worried about it." Suiting actions to words, Slade tossed the grenade toward the Martian and moved as fast as he could, half dragging Caliwone to the teleporter pad. The grenade's timer reached its limit ten feet away from the Martian and detonated. The explosion of the grenade, amplified as the Arsine caught the fire, created an ever-expanding sphere of fire ripping across space at an alarming rate. J'onn barely had time to open his mouth wide, emitting a frightful sound that could only be a Martian scream before the flames engulfed him.

Slade and Caliwone reached the pad a half step ahead of the fire consumed air. "Lex!" Slade yelled into his comm. Slade and Caliwone vanished in blue as the fire consumed the Arsine hanging in the air over the pad, high past the second floor and the command bridge and into the vents to which it had been delivered. Secondary explosions blew out the view ports and tore gaping holes around the bridge. The vacuum created sucked the Arsine and air out into space, robbing the enraged inferno of the necessities to live before the blast doors and emergency bulkheads sealed the room once more. Small patches of fire still crawled in mid air briefly like fire burning little spider webs hanging from a tree high above.

J'onn lay in the middle of the bridge where the vacuum and dropped him, unconscious and severely burned. His shape-changing body had returned to his normal Martian body the minute he had lost consciousness, his will to maintain the shape shift lost. His body was still smoking ten minutes later when others managed to force their way to the bridge.

To be continued...

Hello again.

So, now that Slade has Caliwone, what will happen next? Who is this mystery fighter that will team up with Caliwone? Could this mean the end of the Justice League?

Stay tuned for the next exciting episode if _Dragon Sagas_! (Had to do it ;P)

So, comments, suggestions, and REVIEWS please!

Miles333, good luck finishing "It's My Fault" and I look forward for you to update "The Dark Ones"


	16. Chapter 14: Recaptured

**I do not own Dragonball Z, Justice League, or Teen Titans**

**Chapter 14: Recaptured**

The two appeared outside of a large cave entrance with trees and greenery doing its best to hide the cave from prying eyes. Birds continued their chirping, unaware of the two's presence. The man being held up collapsed to the ground, gasping for breath. The man with the eye patch looked down at the Saiyan on the ground at his feet. The birds chirping ceased as they listened for what may be a hostile enemy.

The Saiyan did not get back to his feet, despite his pride screaming at him in shame. He was so tired. The energy-draining machine that had stolen all of his energy had done quite a number on him. His energy was recovering slowly, but he was in no shape to be moved yet, especially with his injuries.

Slade reached down to pulled Caliwone to his feet. "Do you understand the depth of the League's cruelty?" Slade asked as he picked Caliwone up and walked him to the cave entrance and leaned him against the wall. "They did not even heal your injuries, and with your energy being stolen like that, you had no way of healing yourself."

Caliwone met the eye of the man before him. "What planet is this?" Caliwone asked.

Slade blinked at the sudden change of topic, but he was lizard-smooth. "This is planet Earth. The people here are called humans, a species that is divided amongst themselves. A race that brings war and plague against itself."

The Saiyan smiled weakly. "You do include yourself in that description, do you not?"

Slade smiled back. "I do."

"What is it you want from me?" Caliwone asked. He was no fool. There was much more that this man wanted than just giving him a chance to fight the League again.

"What I want," Slade said, "is to rule this planet."

The Saiyan snickered. "Such a childish notion. I came from a culture that annihilated civilizations and destroyed planets for the one creature that ruled the better part of the galaxy." He shook his head. "Your quest is trivial."

Slade eyed him. "So, you will not help me achieve my goal even if it coincides with your own revenge?"

"If rule is what you desire, then what do you plan to do with me after you achieve it? Will you attempt to defeat me as well?"

"You do not belong on this planet," Slade said. "You belong with your people far out in the galaxy. Once you have finished serving my desire, then I shall give you freedom from this world."

Caliwone's eyes narrowed. "Serve?" Caliwone pushed himself off of the wall, using what little energy he had to stand tall and glared at this human. "We Saiyans have been in servitude since before we can remember. You, of all people, will not call yourself my Lord." The Saiyan turned and began to hobble away from the cave. "If battling the League is what you truly want from me, then you may still get your wish, only it will be I who decides when and where." Caliwone looked over his shoulder. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"I do," Slade said. There was a rustle from the trees above him and a black clad robot landed on the ground behind Slade. Reaching over its shoulder, it unsheathed its sword and handed it to Slade, who pointed it at Caliwone. Light glinted off of its cold steel blade, sending light cascading to the ground at direct angles from the blade. "I risked my life to release you from your prison and all you can say to me is 'I will do things on my own'?" Slade walked forward, reversing the blade so that it curved upwards behind his arm and shoulder in a reverse grip. "You are a warrior with a reason to fight. And I can provide you the tools for success." Slade reached into his pocket and pulled out a necklace with a glowing green stone hanging from it. "Use this in your fight against Superman to ensure your victory," Slade said, handing the stone to his robot. It walked forward and placed it around the Saiyan's neck. "The first of many gifts, should you choose join my cause." Slade reversed the blade in his hand again and sank it into the ground between the two of them. "What will it be, Super Saiyan?"

The Saiyan looked at Slade for a moment longer, then slowly walked over to Slade and the sword. Resting his hand on the butt of the hilt, Caliwone sank it all into the ground, up to the guard. "I refuse."

Slade narrowed his eye. Disappointment, regret, and the taste of defeat set themselves within him. Unfortunate. He would have to take what he wanted from this alien. With a snap of his fingers, the robot leapt at him from Caliwone's left, a needle extending from its palm. His reactions still sluggish, the needle penetrated into his core center as the machine reached around to his chest.

Pain seared through his chest as the needle sank in. Reflexively, Caliwone reached around with his right hand and blasted the robot apart and ripping the needle and attached hand out of his chest. The blood that was being sucked from his body being lost to the ground as the vacuum mechanism in the hand squirting it out through shattered end. Slade stepped back in surprise, clearly not expecting his energy to have recovered already. Caliwone swiped his thumb under his nose, a gesture of disdain and contempt before lifting the corner of his mouth in a smirk. It was an act, of course. That reflexive blast had nearly taken his feet out from under him. His energy was returning slowly, but it was less than a fraction of his maximum.

Caliwone raised a hand, pointing it at Slade. Energy sparked around it, the impression of power ready to go. That impression was not lost on Slade. The reality was he had enough energy for one more good blast, then he would be back in the same position he had been in up when the League had him, completely drained.

Slade took a step back, anger showing in his eye and face as he realized he was facing his death. Caliwone was straining to keep the show believable, but he kept it from showing on his face. Slade turned and ran toward the cave in an attempt to escape. "You lose." Like a cannon, Caliwone fired a burst of energy at Slade and the cave. Energy discharge wafted away from his hand like smoke as the recoil shot his arm back, trailing the energy smoke behind it.

The blast caught Slade, lifting him off the ground, his scream fading as both the blast and Slade disappeared into the darkness of the cave. The blast must have caught something explosive, for it that tore apart the side of the mountain and out through the cave entrance. Caliwone was flung outward with chunks of ground all about him. The Saiyan hit the ground hard, bouncing and rolling amongst the debris until he came to a stop, bruised, bloody, and unconscious once more.

Superman stood over the unconscious form of J'onn Jon'zz as he recovered in sickbay with an oxygen mask across his face. Anger swelled within him at what that Saiyan had done. The body of Bart Lindquist that had been found inside of the cell lay on a table with a sheet over him. A pang of guilt tore through his stomach. He should never have allowed regular workers to guard such a dangerous man.

"It wasn't Caliwone," J'onn said softly.

Superman snapped his attention back to J'onn. "Are you alright?" he asked anxiously. "What happened?"

J'onn breathed for a moment, a quiet whistling sound escaping him as he did so. "He was helped...from the outside...Luthor also..." He coughed, the effort of conversation appearing to be too much for his scorched lungs to handle.

"Could you describe his face?" came a voice from behind Superman. "I know you Martians have advanced shape-changing abilities. Dare I ask you to show me his face?"

Turning, Superman saw a man in a blue overcoat, blue fedora, and dark pants walking toward them, hands in his overcoat pockets. His face was...blank. He had no eyes, no nose or mouth, and no facial hair. It was a mask, of course, the mask that the Question wore and nobody else. Superman's heart sank slightly as he approached. Question was a well-known crackpot with what most people considered radical ideas, but he was a valued member of League.

"I don't think now is the best time, Question," Superman said pointedly.

"The sooner we get a face, the sooner I can put a name to it," Question answered without looking at Superman. "And the sooner we find out what these person's plans are."

"I agree, but J'onn is badly injured. Our first priority is to get him better."

"Does that go for your enemies as well?" Question asked, finally turning to look at Superman. "I saw the way you treated Caliwone while he was here. Little food. No medical care when he clearly needed it." Question returned his gaze to the Martian.

"Look, Question, we had reasons for that. We couldn't heal him for the basic reason that we wouldn't be able to keep him under the energy dissipater. We had no choice but to leave him in there. It was the best choice."

Question turned back to face the Man of Steel again. "Best choice? Like how the Justice Lords decided it would be the best choice for you Original Seven to overthrow the government?" Question stabbed a finger into Superman's chest. "How it was the best choice to kill President Luthor? Was it one of those 'best choice's'?"

Superman covered his face with a hand in annoyance. Ever since Question had found out about the Justice Lords' alternate universe adventure that had occurred almost five years ago, he had taken it upon himself to question the motives of the League's major decisions. In many cases since, he had kept the League honest, including helping them see past Luthor's fake bid for the Presidency in order to ruin Superman's reputation.

"We've had this discussion before, Question," Superman said, doing his best to hold that irritation at bay. "We will never be like them."

"And you proved that when you let him sit in his own blood for a month," Question retorted, turning toward J'onn again. "The face, Martian," Question requested.

J'onn looked back and forth between the two of them, then reluctantly began to meld his face. Slowly, his face contorted, like clay near a fire. Piece by piece, the Martian face was being replaced by a human one. A nose, a mouth, an eye patch.

"Slade Wilson," Question muttered to himself. He knew the man once. He had been good friends with his wife, one of the few lasting friendships he had ever had. When she and her son were killed, he had tried his best to track that person down. Slade had taken a different approach, taking the path of violence, the side of evil, in the search for revenge. He had succeeded after a long quest, losing his right eye in the process.

"Hello? Question?" Superman was saying, waving a hand in front of his face. Question turned abruptly, walking out of the sickbay without another word.

The sliding door closed and Superman gazed after him in concern, a look that a lot of people gave him after an encounter. The monitor on the wall beeped. "Excuse me, Superman, Oliver Reede at Annex B," reported a crewer of one of the five separate pods floating around the main Watch Tower.

"Go ahead, Oliver," Superman acknowledge, turning to face the screen.

"Sir," Oliver said, "As you know, all main functions of the Watch Tower are being rerouted through the Annex's while the bridge over there is out of commission. We just picked up a large explosion in eastern Asia. The general region that we could extrapolate your renegade Saiyan teleported to."

"Understood," Superman said. "Thank you." He turned to face J'onn. "I am going down to take a look. I'll back in a little while." He stopped and smiled. If his breathing was anything to go by, J'onn was fast asleep.

Superman walked to Javelin 23 with determination in his step. From behind him, someone called his name. Turning, he saw Batman, Vigilante, Black Canary, Green Lantern, and Vixen walking toward him. "What is this?" he asked as they came up to him.

"We're going with you," Batman said.

"No, I can handle this by myself," Superman said.

Batman walked past Superman without missing a step. "We are going with you," Batman said again as he walked up the steps to the Javelin. Superman smiled slightly. Same old Bats.

The Javelin landed with a hiss of released gases, the ship sinking down as the shocks and hydraulics absorbed the weight. Green Lantern sat quietly in the back, waiting for Vixen to get off first. The reaming he had gotten last time she caught him still gave him nightmares that Shayera had to wake him up from. He stood as Vixen walked down the ramp and made his way to the front behind Vigilante.

"Looks like you're still feelin' the lashin' from last time ya'll crossed paths," Vigilante said as they reached the top of the ramp.

"You have no idea," Green Lantern muttered. "I would rather face that Saiyan again."

"Well, the way things are lookin', you might get that chance."

They stopped talking as everyone grouped up in front of Superman and Batman to get their assignments. Green Lantern walked up to the other side of Superman, readying himself to lead his team.

"We're splitting up into two groups," Superman said. "Batman, Vixen, and I will be searching around the east side of the mountain that was destroyed, looking for any clues or possibly even the Saiyan." He gestured to Green Lantern and said, "The rest of you will be doing the same on the west side. If anybody sees anything suspicious or Caliwone, call me immediately."

The teams split up and headed out. Green Lantern took off into the air to cover more ground, with Vigilante and Black Canary spread themselves out to search on the ground. Luckily, this whole region seemed to be lacking any substantial plant life, which made moving on the ground and searching by air much easier.

Green Lantern was maybe a quarter of the way around base of the mountain when a whip lashed upward, looped itself around his arm, and yanked him to Earth. His shield winked into place before he hit the ground and crashed into the dirt hard enough to send sand and dirt flying in all directions.

Undoing the whip from around his arm, Green Lantern stood up and followed the whip with his eyes to its source. He stood in the shadow of a tree, dressed in an all black skintight body suit with a copper patch over his chest, an old cowboy hat like Vigilante's, all black, and, of course, the black whip.

Green Lantern dropped his shield and walked toward the man. Behind him, he could hear Black Canary and Vigilante running over.

"Who are you?" Green Lantern asked, upset that he had gotten distracted from his mission by some guy he had never seen before.

The man cracked his whip with a flick of his wrist. "It's not going to matter who I am when you're dead." His whip struck forward like a python. Green Lantern casually deflected the strike with a shield, then fired a beam of light that morphed into a raging bull as it rammed the would-be villain to the ground.

The fight was over almost before it had begun. Green Lantern extended his beam out to the man and dragged him by the ankles, all but crying, to hang upside-down in the air in front of them.

"Alright, funny man," Green Lantern said as the other two joined him. "Let's start with your name."

"It's not going to matter who I am when you're dead." The three of them exchanged looks of confusion.

Vigilante stepped forward, unholstering his pistol and bringing the barrel within an inch of the man's face. "Listen here, partner," Vigilante said, bringing his face directly in line with the other man's, "I ain't gonna say this twice, but ya' better well answer this kind feller's questions, or you and I will go have a one-on-one chat behind that tree were the lady can't see. Ya' understand me?" The man remained silent and unmoving.

Vigilante sighed and pulled back the hammer on his pistol. "Ya' got 'till the number three for you to do more than hang there like a piñata."

Still nothing. "One..." Vigilante said, "Two...three."

Vigilante hesitated for a moment then stepped away from the man, swearing. "Dang nabbit, looks like I'm still side saddle next to Batman. How does he do that so darn good?"

Black Canary stepped up to the man. "Don't sweat it, Vige," she said, grabbing the man's shirtfront. Green Lantern released his grip on the man, and Canary lifted him to her height and cocked her fist back. "Some need this kind of persuasion." Her fist caught the man in the left jaw, snapping his neck to the right. Green Lantern winced in slight sympathy but smiled slightly, even as another punch rocked the man's head.

Black Canary paused, looking at the man with confusion. She let him go and he crashed to the ground. She rubbed her punching hand gingerly. "I think that's a machine," she said. "It's like punching concrete."

A hissing sound came suddenly from the man. They all looked down. The robot rose to his knees, his hands hanging limply at his side and his face swung open like a door to reveal a small screen.

"I see that you have defeated my servant. Bravo." The League members exchanged another look. "I am very impressed," Slade's video said. "It really didn't have to end this way, Saiyan." The face was replaced by a counter starting at three. Without thinking, Green Lantern shot his ring forward, scooping up the robot and hurling him upward. The robot exploded with unnecessary force maybe fifty feet in the air.

All let out a collective breath. "I may be off the saddle 'bout this," Vigilante said, "but I don't think that was for us."

"It was meant for Caliwone," Green Lantern said thoughtfully. "Better report this to Superman and Mr. Terrific."

They were most of the way around their half of the mountain when the report from Green Lantern came in. "Sounds like Slade was prepared for Caliwone to refuse," Batman said, looking over at Superman.

Superman nodded, not really interested. He wanted to find Caliwone. He turned his attention back to his X-Ray sweep. Nothing. He set himself to jump and continue this search in the air when Vixen held up a hand.

"Wait," she said. She tapped the medallion hanging around her neck, calling on the animals of the jungle. She sniffed with her Jaguar-enhanced nose. "I'm picking up the strong sent of...blood." She turned her eyes to Superman. "It's fresh."

Superman nodded. "Track it," he said. They set off, telling Green Lantern and team to meet them. After about five minutes of walking and sniffing, they came to a blood trail that led away from the former mountain. Caliwone lay unconscious on the ground in a pool of his own blood.

Superman rushed forward. In mid-flight, he wavered in the air and crashed to the ground. Vixen and Batman rushed forward, shouting in concern. A strong green glow caught their attention, and quickly Vixen ran over, grabbed the Kryptonite necklace, and prepared to throw it as far as she could. As she cocked her arm back, Batman reached over and plucked the meteorite from her hand and placed it into his belt.

After a second, Superman got back to his feet. "How did he get Kryptonite?" Superman asked incredulously.

"A gift from Slade, I would guess," Batman said. He looked around, looking to see if anyone was watching.

"I'm going to check around," Vixen said. She took off with a nod from Batman.

Superman walked over to Caliwone and knelt down outside of the pool of blood. Caliwone's eyes were open, conscious but not really home. "Caliwone?" Superman asked.

Caliwone's eyes focused on Superman. "Kal-El," he managed. "Bet you're glad to see me like this..."

Superman stiffened slightly. "No," he said. "I'm not."

Caliwone chuckled softly, "...Sure."

Superman reached over and rolled Caliwone out of the blood and onto his back. Blood was still seeping out of a wound in his chest as well as reopened wounds. He was in very bad shape.

Caliwone smiled again, "Yeah, you really did a number on me, loser." He chuckled again. "What now, hero?"

"We get you back to the Watch Tower," Superman said. He directed his attention to Batman. "Use the Beck-N-Call to get the Javelin here for pick-up." For once, Batman didn't say anything and just did as directed.

The Javelin landed and Superman helped Caliwone walk to a seat, he had flatly refused to be carried, and strapped him in. He didn't even bother with restraints, seeing the condition he was in. The other members arrived and got seated. Black Canary shrugged out of her coat and placed it around Caliwone's front, unwilling to let his wounds go uncovered.

Caliwone did not even try to move, as if he could, anyway. He glared at the back of Kal-El's head in the pilot's seat. He didn't understand his way of thinking. With Kal-El, it seemed that, enemy or not, everyone was to be respected and given the same opportunities.

With Saiyans, it was kill or be killed every day, no mercy, no rules. When given an assignment, you carried it out, period, with no room for personal feelings. He was still considering this concept as the darkness took him one last time.

To be continued...

What is going to happen with Caliwone now?

So, what do you guys think? Still interesting? Who do you guys think the mysterious fighter Slade was talking about might be and who will recruit him now? Or will Slade have survived Caliwone's blow?

Please, feel free to leave REVIEWS. I love to read them (makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside :P)


	17. Chapter 15: Awakening

**I do not own Dragonball Z, Justice League, or Teen Titans**

**Chapter 15: Awakening**

"Why are you taking it to this extent, Clark? He would have been out of danger three days ago."

"Don't you understand? I did this to him. I let his lay in his own blood. I can't forgive myself for that."

"You did what you thought was best. No one can blame you for your intentions."

"Actions speak louder than intentions, Shayera. You know something about that."

"Clark!"

"I mean, she knows how people react."

"It's alright."

A pause.

"In any case, it still does not explain why you are putting everyone here at risk by fully healing him."

"Superman, I understand what you are trying to do and, though I don't fully agree with Bruce, I think you are going too far as well."

"He said something to me when we found him. He said I must have been glad to see him like that, facedown in his own blood..."

"Clark, he just said that to..."

"...and he was right. I was glad that he was so injured that he could not harm anyone else."

"Superman, that's not the same."

"It is."

These words. What were they? What did they mean? They were not voices of fellow Saiyans, nor were they words a Saiyan would likely ever say. Which meant they were enemies.

Only partly in control of his still mostly-unconscious body, his instincts raised his right hand in the liquid he was submerged in and rested his palm against the glass in front of him. A wave of energy passed through the glass, emanating from his palm without the least amount of effort, rippling the liquid as the three continued to talk. The liquid began to bubble and boil as his energy rose, his body excited for the feel of blood beneath his feet.

"CALIWONE!"

Caliwone's eyes snapped open, reflexes forcing both arms and legs wide defensively to the glass to his sides and releasing his energy. The glass cylinder blew outward in all directions, dumping the liquid all across the floor. Caliwone, naturally, landed on his feet…and gagged. He reached to his mouth and pulled from his face a tube that reached down his throat. It was an uncomfortable experience to say the least.

The tube hit the floor with a slight splash as Caliwone coughed and wheezed as his body tried to get use to breathing on its own again. He froze in mid splutter, hands still at his own throat as he realized that there were people watching him. The three people stared at Caliwone in something resembling shock. The Saiyan quickly turned his back on them, hiding his face as regained his composure.

Succeeding in this, he turned once more to face Shayera, Batman, and Kal-El. His body felt like it was new, and unmarked by battle. He could feel his energy fully returned, flowing through him stronger than ever before. He flexed his arm, testing his muscles. His bicep expanded impressively, his chest doing the same, ripping what was left of his shirt underneath his broken armor. He smiled, extremely pleased.

His eyes passed over Batman, held briefly with Shayera, and then set themselves on Kal-El. The tension level in the room seemed to rise. Kal-El stepped forward, "How are you feeling?"

Caliwone held the smirk on his face. If only these three could sense his energy... "Never better," he answered, relaxing his flexed muscles. What a feeling! He felt as though he was twice as powerful as before.

"I'm glad to hear it," Kal-El said, his tone serious. "We weren't expecting you to be healed for at least another couple of days."

"Hn. I am a Saiyan warrior. You underestimate me." His face turned serious. "I heard your conversation. I want to...thank you...for treating my injuries. Although I must inquire as to why. What kind of warrior heals their enemies like that? Because you feel sorry?" He spat. "How ridiculous."

Shayera stepped forward and stood between Superman and Caliwone. "You should be grateful that he did. Otherwise you would be dead now."

"It is where I should be. A warrior's death would have suited me just fine."

"Death does not define who you are," Superman said, "How you live your life does."

Caliwone smiled and returned his attention to the group. "What a monster I must be to the countless civilizations I have leveled, then." Internally, he winced. Up until now, Caliwone had only killed those that were involved in a mission or those who had challenged his might. He couldn't help but feel a little ashamed in his heart of stone for his actions here on Earth. Batman's eyes narrowed at him but didn't say anything.

"In any case, it is not our place to judge you," Superman said, "It has been turned over to the world leaders to decide what to do with you."

Caliwone's muscles tensed slightly. His tone and attitude indicated that he considered Caliwone still captured. But then he relaxed. As much as Caliwone liked to fight and as eager as he was to fight Kal-El again, he knew what the consequences of his actions would be if they fought inside a space ship orbiting Earth. He may be strong and able to survive on hundreds of different worlds but not even he could breathe in space.

His posture not lost on the other three, Superman stepped forward. "So where does that leave us?"

Caliwone met Superman's eyes. "I will kill you, Kal-El," he said, his voice low and threatening. "For the embarrassment you have given me, you will fall by my hands. Respect from one warrior to another demands such opportunity." They held each other's gaze for a moment longer, then Caliwone dropped his gaze slightly. "As long as you do not steal my energy again, I will allow you to give me a place to stay until this punishment is over. You owe me that much since you stole my ship from me on Earth."

The three looked at each other for a moment. To Superman's surprise, Batman walked up to Caliwone. "I understand," he said. "We will leave it off. Follow me."

"Who's taking risks now?" Shayera muttered under her breath as he walked past, but she got in line behind Caliwone and Superman. With a few words into her comm., she had Mr. Terrific clear the walkways from the sick bay to where Caliwone's previous cell.

As they walked past the main infirmary, Batman stopped. He looked back, giving a glare to Caliwone that clearly told him to stay put, and walked around him to talk with the other heroes. Caliwone resisted the urge to grab the cape of this arrogant human, yank him to floor, and stomp him into the steel flooring.

"Do you two think you can manage to take him to his cell without me?" he asked of the other two. Shayera made a face at him that suggested she felt as if she was being treated as a child being asked if she was going to be okay staying home by herself. Superman must have sensed her irritation because he stepped in and said reassuringly, "We can handle it, Bruce. Don't worry."

Batman nodded and walked into the infirmary. Superman turned to see Caliwone with his arms crossed, and his back still to them as he waited. Superman walked past him and took the lead. No one was in the halls as they walked down to the cell, as pre-requested by Shayera. They reached the cell without any incident and Caliwone, with one last twitch of his lip and tail, walked in and Superman closed the door.

He turned to Shayera. "Let's go," he said. "I'll set up the first shift as soon as we get back to the backup bridge."

Shayera glanced into the cell at Caliwone as he settled himself with his back to the door, cross-legged in the middle of the floor. She had to find out more about this person. Why he did the things he did and most importantly, the real reason he had surrendered so easily. "I'll take first shift," she said, looking back at Superman.

Something in her eyes told Superman that she wasn't going to leave even if he did argue. That was Shayera. Stubborn as always, but she was almost always right when she listened to her instincts. He nodded in a "Fine,-but-be-careful" kind of way and headed off.

Shayera watched Superman leave then turned and took a seat on the chair that was still sitting in the corner. If everything went well, this would be a long conversation.

Batman let the sliding doors close on Superman, Shayera, and Caliwone. Yes, it was a risk but he, like he was sure Shayera did, had noticed something different about the Saiyan. His actions today had not projected those of a cold-blooded killer. He had, if not been humble, been almost polite, understanding his own position and what he had done. He had, in different words of course, thanked them for healing him and apologized for what he had done.

He was by no means a saint, but he wasn't a full-fledged demon either. Demons did not morn for those they killed, nor apologize for their actions. He was a warrior and a soldier, duty bound. The only way he knew how to live. He had heard J'onn telling what he had captured from the Saiyan's mind about his life before Earth and how he seemingly did not know where he was.

Batman looked around the med room at the many people the poison gas on the bridge had forced here for their health. It had been very lucky that the gas had been concentrated solely on the bridge and not other places as well. Probably due to the lack of the Arsine the saboteurs had managed to smuggle aboard for the escape attempt. Too much and the League couldn't help but notice.

Batman walked through the rows, contemplating what exactly could have happened that convinced Slade to risk his life to save the Saiyan, and then leave him for dead with an assassin robot on the hunt for him. Yes, the robot had been no match for Green Lantern, but in the state Caliwone had been in, it would have been more than enough to finish him.

He stopped next to J'onn in the next room over, via sliding door. It connected the main sick bay to the one that required special equipment for the non-humans in the League. A pang of guilt hit him as he looked at J'onn's burnt body. Batman had designed the Watch Tower almost entirely by himself, with help from people like Ray Palmer and others that he actually trusted enough to help him. Which meant it was his fault for the lack of security that had allowed both the Arsine and the saboteur on board.

"You do not look like your usual self," J'onn said softly.

Batman did not jump in surprise, his physical and mental prowess and training overriding that particular reflex. He looked over to see J'onn's eyes on him, glowing even with the fluorescents above. "I was thinking," Batman said, taking a seat on a chair that faced the doorway.

"You always are," J'onn said, closing his eyes. His breathing seemed a little rough, rattling slightly.

Concerned, Batman leaned forward and asked, "Are you okay?"

J'onn did not open his eyes but said, "Yes. I am healing myself." He fell silent, concentrating. Even as Batman watched, he could see his body recovering from the burns, his breathing becoming less painful to listen to.

Batman remained silent for a few moments before speaking again. "What was Caliwone's physical state when he was taken off the Watch Tower?"

J'onn's eyes flickered behind his lids. "He was in pain," he said at last. "Slade was helping him stand and walk. It did not seem as though he was resisting."

Batman cocked an eye at the Martian. "Did you read my mind?" he asked suspiciously.

"Yes," J'onn said after a moment.

"I thought you didn't do that kind of thing to friends," Batman asked, doing his best to hold down his irritation. One thing he hated most was people playing around inside his head.

"It was not intentional," J'onn said. "But while I am in this state trying to heal, I pick up on other people's thoughts. It also helps to speed up conversations so I can fully concentrate on healing."

His words were polite enough, but the meaning behind them was pretty clear. Standing up, Batman patted J'onn on the shoulder and walked out of the room.

Shayera leaned her back against the cool wall, rocking back on her chair a little as she watched Caliwone. He was balanced on his hands, doing push-up after push-up, lifting his entire body straight up and down. His body was a perfect arrow, not a curve or bend in it as he continued his little workout. His tail curled and flexed, maintaining his balance as he displayed his strength.

His discarded armor lay in one corner while he continued to wear his tattered undershirt. She could see practically every muscle in his impressive back. If she had ever seen a perfect body, it was his.

He tilted slightly, shifting his weight to his right arm and taking his left away from the ground. He flipped himself into the air to land on his feet. Shayera grinned to herself. "That was impressive," she said, teasing him. "What do you do for an encore?"

Caliwone looked back at her, his face emotionless. "Why do you say such things?" he asked. "We are not friends. Do not act as though we are." He turned away from her again settled into a combat stance, ready for his next set of combat exercises. "I remain here for the sole purpose of remaining close to the one I must defeat. Nothing more."

"So you feel nothing about the people you killed?"

Caliwone hesitated for the briefest of moments. "I am a Saiyan warrior. What's more, I am an Elite. I do not feel regret for killing on my mission."

"Was Earth your mission?" Shayera asked. Like all the original members, Shayera had been included when J'onn had revealed what he had learned from Caliwone's mind. They had come to the conclusion that the "fuzzy" visions were suppressed or forgotten memories, and that it would be best to withhold this information from him. At any rate, it was not important information having to do with the situation.

"What's it to you?" Caliwone countered, still holding the same stance. "You are not even from this planet. Why do you care what happens to it or its people?"

Shayera let her chair touch back to the ground. "Sometimes, Cal, what matters is not where you're from, but the people you're with." Shayera turned her head away slightly and rested her chin on her fist, curling up in her chair with her wings wrapped around her. "I don't miss home. All the battles, the constant fighting, friends disappearing every day."

Before coming to Earth, her planet, Thanagar, had been at war against the Gordanians for a long time. It had been terrible, although she couldn't say she hadn't enjoyed those fights... She stopped mid-sentence. She had enjoyed the fighting. The same way Cal...

Memory flashed:

"They're close by. I can almost smell them," she had said on her first mission with Superman as they infiltrated the alien drilling platform. She held her mace in front of her, eager to defeat her enemy.

"Are you always so eager to fight?" Superman had asked suspiciously of her.

"My home, Thanagar, is a war-like world. There, one must strike first, or die."

She remembered her first holiday vacation with John, a bar in the slums of a smuggler's planet with drunks and fight-lovers, the last being much like herself. Once there, she had dragged John into a fight to celebrate the holidays. She remembered the joy that had filled her as she fought on her own as well as by John's side. Warmth filled her, even now of that memory. Was she really that much like this Saiyan?

Caliwone took in her silence and her facial expression for a few heartbeats. "Don't call me Cal," he said at last, and returned to his workout.

Shayera shook her head to clear it and returned her attention Caliwone. "Tell me about your world," she said, watching him step from stance to stance. It was rhythmic and beautiful. He flowed between steps with grace that reminded her of a flowing river.

Without stopping his movements, Caliwone shook his head. _Was she trying to get information to use against him somehow? How pathetic. _It amazed him how often these people underestimated him.

He stopped, looking over at Shayera and said, "Look, I am not your friend, I am not your ally, and I am not stupid. You will not gain any information from me, so stop trying."

"You misunderstand," Shayera said. She thought back to her and Flash's mission into "Wild Space" and the information they had gathered. "Do you know the Phutrasy?"

Caliwone snorted at that. "Of course I know them," he said with contempt. "My team and I demolished that species long ago."

"How long?"

Caliwone looked at her. Something in her voice... "A couple of years ago," he said. "A little before I got stuck on Earth. How do you know of the Phutrasy?"

Shayera fidgeted in her seat slightly, her wings blocking the motion from Caliwone's eyes as she said, "I read about them in a book." In that book, it also told her that the Phutrasy fell and became extinct over six thousand years ago. Yet, here was Cal saying he had destroyed them only a couple of years ago. What was going on here?

"And what about your home planet?"

"I already told you," he said, "You aren't getting any information from me."

Shayera gave a sigh of irritation. "Get over yourself," she said, standing up in front of the cell doors. "I am asking because I am interested about you and your people, not because I am planning an attack."

"And why should I take your word for that?" he said, walking over to the cell door and facing her. "You will get nothing from me. I will not simply hand over my planet to you."

Shayera's mind flashed back to J'onn telling the group what he had seen on the first mind-read. Caliwone's planet, Vegeta, she believed it was, had been destroyed as he and his team left, destroying the other three members of his four man team.

Shayera took a half step back, looking hard into his cold eyes. He really didn't know. Suppressed or forgotten? "I just want to know about your culture. Who you really are, how you became the person you are today."

"Hn," he said, turning away and walking to the back of the cell, irritated that this woman would not leave him alone to do his training. " I am exactly what you see," he said, sitting down with his back against the wall. "We Saiyans are warriors born. We are trained from the day we are born to fight. Most of us were sent on assignments within a week of being born to conquer weak civilizations." He snorted. "Planets like this one, if Kal-El was not here." He glanced up briefly at the ceiling as if looking at the sky or moon.

"So, you really had no other options of what to do with your life," Shayera said. _How could he be anything else?_ She felt sorry for him, even as he sat against the wall scowling over at her. He never had any chance to expand his reaches, choose another form of living. He was what he had been trained to be. "And your family?" she asked, "What about them?"

He snorted again. "All these personal questions," he said. "My father died in battle before I was born and my mother never really had anything to do with me. My older sister," he paused for a moment and Shayera could swear she saw a faint smile twitch his lips, "she and I lived as Saiyans do. We fought as a team until we each earned our own team, we grew in strength together." This time Shayera knew she saw a smile, "She was the only Saiyan that ever was able to lay a hand on me. Even though I was the second-strongest Saiyan alive, she always managed to beat me to the ground if I did something wrong."

"Sounds like a typical brother-sister relationship," Shayera said, smiling.

His smile faded as he looked back at her. "When my Saiyan brothers arrive to free me from this planet, you will all die and I will not lift a finger to stop them."

Shayera let her head fall slightly, knowing that, at the very least, the Saiyan race was dead. She was still unsure as to the time line involving the Phutrasy and the six thousand years since its destruction. She needed to talk to J'onn about that when he got better.

"How old are you, Cal?" she asked.

He snorted again. "I told you not to call me that." He turned away from her again. "I am younger than you if those wrinkles are anything to go by."

Shayera flushed hot. "I DO NOT HAVE WRINKLES!" she yelled. She turned her back on him, trying to hide her red face from him. First Flash, now Cal. What was with those two? His snickering came through the bars and she only flushed hotter. Then, recognition of what he had said clicked. She turned back and looked at him. "How old do you think I am?" she asked.

He shrugged. "Thirties, maybe forties. Although my planet had ten times the gravity of Earth, our rotational cycle, our years, seem to be fairly comparable."

Slight irritation crossed through her, but she let it slide. If that was the case, he couldn't be much older than mid-twenties or so. Which meant...what? "I'll be back," she told Caliwone, and headed out to speak with Superman.

To be continued...

Well, well, what do we have here? Is it possible that Shayera knows something about Caliwone that he does not know himself?

What could all this mean and will it have any effect on Caliwone's imprisonment?

Hello again my friends and fellow adventures. I hope you enjoyed this last episode. I hope this answered a few questions, especially about the gas ad if anyone else was hurt because of it.

Like I mentioned previously, if there are any questions regarding the contents, please don't hesitate to sing them out. If something does not quite fit the story, or if there are questions that were unintentionally not answered, I will be sure to have them corrected

Thanks again to Miles333 for beta-reading (and for dedicating your latest update of "The Dark Ones" to me :D)

As always, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS!


	18. Chapter 16: Return of the Warrior Elite

**I do not own Dragonball Z, Justice League, or Teen Titans**

**Chapter 16: Return of the Warrior Elite**

"Like I said once before, it looks like I was right," Luthor said as Slade walked gingerly into the cave hideout. "What went wrong with your plan, Slade? Did it not go as you thought?"

Slade paused and shot an ice-covered glare at Lex. "I expected he would try to use me to get better and I would have that much time to convince him. I did not expect to be flat-out rejected." He finished walking to his makeshift lab as Luthor continued to goad him and slammed the door closed in Luthor's face. Silence permeated the walls as he sat down with fiery determination to complete his project.

Even without that Saiyan, his plan to destroy the Justice League could still work. It just wouldn't be as glorious. The device in front of him popped open, allowing access to its internal workings. A single glance inside showed him that this device was, indeed, made in the seventies. He dug inside and moved wires aside to get a better idea as to what he was working with. His arm twitched as the burn left by Caliwone's traitorous attack flared up with pain again.

It had taken Slade over a week to get back after being stranded in Asia, during which time he had done his best to heal his own body. He had eventually healed enough to be able to walk through streets without receiving any negative attention and caught a flight back to the States. As always, he had a back-up plan and had his forged passport and plastic money hidden away from the Asia base. Once in the States, he had managed to make his way to the main base where he had just arrived.

The pain subsided for the moment, and Slade went back to work. He hoped he would have the chance to see that Saiyan once more so he could complete his ultimate plan. Without him, stage two and three could not happen. He narrowed his eye. That would be a real shame.

Shayera sat down outside Cal's cell and waited for him to speak, smiling. She had a feeling in her gut that this day would be a good one. She had been talking with J'onn, not that he was next to fully healed, and told him about her revelations during her discussion with Cal. He had told her that she was probably correct on her assumptions.

"What, you again?" Cal asked as he looked up and saw her waiting for him. "You have been here almost every day for the past week. Don't I ever get any rest from you?"

Shayera smiled. "Keep talking that way and maybe I won't let you have your gift."

Caliwone's eyes narrowed as he asked, "Gift?"

Shayera smiled and pushed her hair back into place behind her ear. "A gift. But first," she held up one finger and beckoned him closer. Most likely for the simple reason that he was bored, he actually came to her. "You had better not be wasting my time, woman," he said.

"You must apologize," she said.

Cal stopped in front of the cell doors, confusion splashed across his face, turning swiftly into irritation. "You want me to apologize? For what...?"

Shayera swung her fist down onto his head with all the force she could muster. "I DON'T HAVE WRINKLES! SO APOLOGIZE!"

Caliwone crouched on the ground, massaging his head. "What the heck?" he yelled. "Are you crazy or just stupid? I have apologized exactly twice in my life and it will never happen to the likes of you." Shayera towered above him behind the door as Cal's glare vanished. "Eh, my apologizes."

Shayera seemed to shrink back to her normal shortness. "Better," she said and opened the cell door.

Caliwone stared at her. "What are you doing?" he asked, suspicion growing in his eyes once more. "What is the meaning of this?"

Shayera smiled once more. "As I have said. A gift." She reached out a hand to help him to his feet. "I guarantee you'll like it."

Shayera led him to a good-sized domed room with white panels and two machine-looking things standing in the middle. He glanced over at Shayera, who nodded again. "This is a training room," she explained, and indicated the white panels on the wall. "This room will project an illusion made up of hard light cells that will extend this room almost indefinitely, as well as give the proper consistency to our Zeta training droids." She indicated the robots in the center. "These robots have highly sophisticated image inducers that will transform their bodies into any person we have data on, and will work together with the hard light cells to give them the exact strength, defensive abilities, speed, and special abilities of whomever they impersonate." She looked at him. "Even you or me. Of course, we almost never train against our allies with the Zetas. If we want to train against someone, we train with them."

As if on cue, the two robots flickered where they stood, their appearance changing into that of a man wearing green and yellow with a flaming green skull, and a very ugly man with bleach-white skin and a tattered cloth that covered his massive body.

"Atomic Skull and Solomon Grundy," Shayera labeled them. "Atomic Skull has incredible strength by regular human standards, and can fire energy outwards at will. Solomon Grundy has exceptional strength with no other significant abilities other than he is... was... a zombie. For lack of a better term."

"And why am I here?" Caliwone asked, glancing sideways at Shayera.

"As a kind of reward for turning yourself in and staying put with little or no guards, Superman has agreed to let you join me on my training sessions." She grinned up to him, her eyes glinting with predatory excitement. "I didn't think you would question an opportunity to enjoy your favorite hobby." The landscape before them abruptly changed from the plain room to that of a city spanning at least four miles in all directions.

Caliwone's grin left little room for doubt even as his energy exploded around him. Yellow fire blinding bright bleached his hair and eyebrows golden-blonde, his eyes turning the purist crystal blue. His tail unwrapped itself from around his waist, waving madly in the air as his power increased.

Shayera's knees buckled underneath her as his energy seemed to press down upon her like a weight, forcing her down to the ground. She felt this before when she, Green Lantern, and Captain Atom went to fight Cal the first time but it was nothing like this. "Caliwone," she yelled as best she could. The weight pressing down on her chest making it hard to speak. "Caliwone, no!"

The pressure eased as Caliwone's power stopped increasing. He looked down, noting the sweat that broken out all across Shayera's face and arms. She was trembling, but even as he watched, she pulled herself together and stood up. "No transforming," she said. "Otherwise, where is the challenge?"

He sniffed, but she had sprung him out of that cell for exercise. He supposed he would let her make the rules this once. With a sound like violently exploding air, Caliwone dropped the Super Saiyan transformation, his gold aura replaced by one of midnight blue.

"Are you finally ready to go?" she asked, lifting her mace to ready position. "I want to see this fighting genius I've heard so much about. We are going to do this together. When I go..."

With an explosion of blue energy, Caliwone launched himself at the Grundy copy. The Grundy clone let loose a bellow that rattled windows and lurched forward. Fists collided, shattering those same windows with the force of the shockwave. Grundy slid back just as Caliwone flew backwards through the air and regained his balance.

Grundy roared again. Caliwone hovered in the air for a moment, surprised in spite of himself. That hard light really worked. He wondered how much like the real world this stuff was. He turned to ask Shayera, but she was already knee-deep in a battle with Atomic Skull. Never mind. He didn't need anyone's help to win a battle.

He rushed forward, energy glowing in his palm as he hit the ground right in front of Grundy. The ground erupted with shattered concrete and smoke, clouding the entire area around them in smoke. Using that same energy, Caliwone propelled his body upwards through Grundy's descending arms. Grundy's fist slammed onto the ground where he guessed Caliwone was hiding in the smoke.

Caliwone landed with cat-like grace behind Grundy as Grundy reached up and scratched his head. Caliwone shook his head. Maybe this guy was strong, but he was dimmer than a light switch. Caliwone cocked back and threw a punch at the back of Grundy's head. The punch never made it there. Grundy's hand reached up and caught Caliwone's fist as it came in. Before he could react, Grundy lifted Caliwone off his feet by his fist and slammed him into the ground in front of him. Shayera had been right, that hard light cells worked perfectly.

Caliwone let his energy explode, and the ground exploded with blue energy and shattered pavement, throwing Grundy upwards. Grundy came falling from the sky, saliva flying out of his mouth. "Grundy will SMASH little man!"

Caliwone darted out from underneath Grundy's counter attack, sliding on the ground, then launching forward. He drove a sidekick deep into Grundy's stomach. Grundy bent over slightly with his arms above his head. Quickly, before Grundy could recover, Caliwone leapt into the air, spinning clockwise and delivering a powerful hook kick to Grundy's face. Grundy flew backwards, landing with a growl on his feet.

"Tougher than he looks, isn't he?" Shayera said, skidding next to him. Atomic Skull ran over to them, some kind of energy firing from his face. At the same time, Grundy gave a war bellow and rushed forward.

Back to back, Caliwone spoke to Shayera, "Stay out of my way. I'll take them both out."

"Wait, Caliwone," Shayera said. "Let's do this as a team."

Caliwone snorted. "Teams are for those too weak to fight on their own." Before she could answer, Caliwone reached down, grabbing the back of her neck and spinning her to the ground and out of the path of the green flames.

She managed a grunt before Caliwone disappeared from next to her and reappeared behind Atomic Skull. Reaching over, Caliwone grabbed Atomic Skull's head with his left hand and punched his face with his right. As Atomic Skull reeled back, Caliwone grabbed his shoulders and flung him into Grundy. Grundy stopped and caught Skull in his hands. Caliwone's foot drove deep into Atomic Skull, and Grundy's stomach through him.

As soon as his foot hit the ground again, Caliwone fired a blast that cut through the two robots. Their image inducers flashed once more, revealing their robot bodies for a brief moment before they exploded.

Shayera stood up from the ground and angrily swiped loose hairs back into place. "What was that?" she demanded as the yellow glow of the explosion faded. Caliwone turned to face her. "We were supposed to beat them as a team."

"As I already said, teamwork are only for those who lack the strength to win on their own, or if you face an opponent that you simply cannot beat." He spat to the ground. "Those two were too easy."

"You hear that, Flash? The Super Saiyan thinks it's too easy."

Shayera turned in time to see a door slide open in the side of a building were the door would be in reality, and Green Lantern and Flash stepped out into the city streets. Caliwone turned to look at the new arrivals, interest playing about his lips as he recognized the two from Earth.

Shayera greeted the two. "What are you guys doing here?"

John Stewart smiled and kissed Shayera briefly. "Just came to have some fun."

Caliwone snorted gently and turned his back on the three. He did not have time to play with weaklings. This was his first chance to get out and exercise, and he did not need repeat losers to interrupt him. Shayera was an exception because she had an extraordinarily similar background to his own.

Green Lantern noticed his attitude and made no attempt to cheer up the Saiyan. "I can understand if the poor Saiyan doesn't want to go another round."

Shayera stepped in front John and put a hand on his chest, attempting to halt his advance. "That's enough, John," she said, worried about his aggression toward the Saiyan as well as Cal's likely reaction to it. This was her chance to get Cal to trust her and open up. She couldn't let John screw that up.

Caliwone looked back over his shoulder with a bored expression and said. "Glad you understand that it would be a waste of my time then, human." He smirked and turned away again.

"Big talk for someone who got beaten down so badly he couldn't move," John retorted as Shayera warned him once more.

Caliwone looked back again, still smiling. "Yeah, I did get beat pretty badly, but it wasn't by you, Leprechaun."

"If it wasn't for your transformation, you would have been."

"That's like saying if you didn't have that fancy ring, you couldn't catch a rodent."

Shayera gave up. She walked over next to Wally with her hands covering her ears as the two children went at it. Wally was looking back and forth between them as if watching a tennis match, the verbal assaults bouncing back and forth.

"Demon's puppet," John said, doing his best to think of insults that might hurt the unshakable Saiyan.

"Hn. Loser!"

"Trash basket."

"Whining baby."

"Monkey!"

Caliwone's ears twitched in sync with his tail. "What did you just call me?" he asked, his voice the epitome of death.

John, either not noticing this sudden drop in temperature or too caught up in the insult continued, "Why don't you and your monkey tail bite the bullet and admit that you are a low, poorly trained loser who can't even admit..."

Caliwone's energy blew up the surrounding ground, nearly sending John flying backwards. Caliwone's eyes were cold and ice blue as he stared through the raging clouds of dust and rocks flying around him at Green Lantern. Anger was flowing through him as only that one insult could, wanting to pound this vermin into the ground.

Green Lantern regained his footing on the ground and looked back, realizing just how hard he had pinched a nerve. He set himself in a ready stance as best he could with the raging whirlwind Caliwone's energy had created twisted around them.

Shayera was suddenly in front of Caliwone, covering her face with one arm as she tried weakly to push against his chest and prevent him from rushing forward and massacring Green Lantern.

"Cal!" she said, yelling to be heard through the turmoil. "Cal, stop! Calm down!"

"Out of my way, woman," Caliwone snarled, taking a step to his right to walk around her.

Shayera reached to her side and withdrew her mace. Raising it to Caliwone's chest and allowing the electricity to spark warningly. "Calm down, now."

Caliwone seemed to hesitate, torn between his raging anger and Shayera's frosty gaze. His power ebbed, decreasing its ferocity until his energy merely rippled a foot or so across his body. Shayera lowered her mace, the electricity surrounding it ceasing its erratic course across its head. "Better," she said, then turned her gaze to John. Words need not even be spoken between the two.

Caliwone walked up to Green Lantern. "If you want your rematch, who am I to deny you the chance to correct the mistake brought on by your weakness?"

Green Lantern gritted his teeth but before he could answer, Flash stepped in. "So let's do it," he said. "Me and G.L. versus you and Shayera."

Shayera nodded, but Green Lantern butted in. "No way," he said, looking at Wally as if he was crazy. "I can't fight Shayera."

"You can't fight anybody," Caliwone muttered, just loud enough to be heard.

"What did you just say?" Green Lantern thundered. "Alright, you and me."

Caliwone smirked. "How about you and the red elf against me?"

Shayera cleared her throat. "This is my training session," she said.

"So then sit back and learn something," Caliwone said with finality. He vanished before Shayera could utter a sound, leaving dust floating in his place and reappearing in the middle of a four-way intersection, ready to go.

"If you're so confident, how about no transformations?" Flash suggested.

"Ha. As if I would need it to defeat the likes of you." The golden glow faded along with matching spiked hair. His blue eyes faded once again to pitch-dark black.

As Green Lantern and Flash made their way to the center of the street, Shayera folded her arms and sat indignantly on the sidewalk with her cheeks puffed out, her mace lying beside her. _Stupid men,_ she thought, a_lways trying to steal the spotlight._

In a flash of light, Green Lantern struck. His ring fired a beam of light that devastated the ground where Caliwone had stood. Not fooled by his farce, Green Lantern created a Viking battle shield and swung it around to block Caliwone's round-kick that was aimed at the left side of his neck. Caliwone vanished once more. Reaching outward, Green Lantern used his ring to gouge out a chunk ground and hurl it high just as Caliwone landed on it.

Caliwone managed to leap off of the chunk at the last moment and landed swiftly on the ground facing the two League members. "Keep that up and I may be forced to retract my statement about your skill."

Green Lantern snorted. "You are just as slow than you were last time." He smiled mockingly. "Come on, man. I know you can do better."

The Viking shield winked into existence once more as Caliwone's elbow drove hard into it. The shield warped into a sword and Green Lantern swung it downward. Caliwone dodged to his right, avoiding the glowing green blade. Caliwone went low, sweeping Lantern's feet. Lantern jumped to dodge and brought his blade in an upward swing at the same time. Caliwone dodged right again, spinning and bringing his foot around to strike at his rib cage.

His foot hit the shield once more, hard enough to send sparks showering down around them. With his one foot blocked by the shield, Caliwone lifted the other, still propelled by his spin and aimed a blow the Lantern's head. Before it got there, Flash sped in. Grabbing the Saiyan's leg, he spun counter to Caliwone, robbing the Saiyan of his momentum, reversing his kick, and throwing him high into the air.

In the observation booth, the crowd of people murmured as Caliwone recovered in the air and Green Lantern tore after him. Diana stood with her arms crossed, glowering down at the scene. She had wanted to go in and fight instead of Flash, but John had refused. She shoved a pair of gummy worms into her mouth and bit down viciously as she watched Green Lantern get knocked down to the ground.

Behind her, J'onn Jon'zz walked into the room and stood next to her. "How are they holding up?"

Diana said something unrecognizable and J'onn merely looked at her. Diana glanced down and sucked in the head of a gummy worm that had somehow slid out of her mouth, chewed briefly, swallowed, and repeated, "Hard to say. It really just started." She looked J'onn up and down for a moment and said, "Glad to see you back on your feet. How are you feeling?"

"I am well," he said, turning his attention forward again as a rumble from the training room vibrated softly in the observation deck. A flash of blue light highlighted the room for a second, followed by another rumble. "Batman spoke with you?"

Diana nodded. "When this is over, I'll let them know." J'onn nodded and turned to leave. "Do you think it is right?" Diana asked, catching his wrist to stop him.

J'onn looked into Diana's eyes. "I believe it is out of our hands." Diana let him go, his pale blue cape trailing behind him. Diana looked after him for a moment then returned her attention down to the battle below.

Caliwone fired another volley of energy down at the two. Green Lantern blocked a few of the blasts, dodged a few more, then was lifted off his feet as one caught the ground behind him and exploded outward.

He landed on the ground and rolled a little ways as Flash ran underneath Caliwone in a circle. Wind rose around the Saiyan forty feet in the air. Flash picked up speed, the wind he was generating coalescing into a twister. The twister grew in size as Flash continued to go faster, the twister beginning to pull parts off buildings, adding debris to the confusion inside the tornado.

Caliwone spun, doing his best to dodge the flying debris. As he dodged a chunk nearly the size of a car, Caliwone reached back with his right arm and fired a blast toward the ground. The attack was clearly visible from outside the twister as light erupted and traveled downward to the ground, exploding on contact and sending the Earth-bound speedster flying away. The twister faded away, leaving Caliwone floating in its place.

Like a lasso, a green rope swung up from behind Caliwone to tie itself around Caliwone's eyes. Caliwone struggled, caught by surprise. He didn't struggle for more than a second before Green Lantern sent a blast of destruction tracing along the beam to ram squarely into the back of Caliwone.

Caliwone gritted his teeth, refusing to allow these cretins to hear him yell in pain. Again, Green Lantern rammed him in the back, knocking the air out of his lungs in a wheeze. Green Lantern pulled and the Saiyan was yanked to the ground. Using his energy in an outward burst, Caliwone freed himself of Green Lantern's blindfold and stood back up.

Flash appeared by Lantern's side as Caliwone turned to face them. Flash rushed him, dodging to the right at the last second as Caliwone punched, just as a green bull rammed him head-on. Caliwone flipped backwards, head-over-heels. Reaching down with his hands, he dragged them across the ground, forcing his feet to the ground and regaining his balance. He leaped to the side as a giant green hammer smashed the ground where he had been, only to be grabbed by Flash. He was swung around and thrown through a building before he even knew what hit him.

He landed feet-first onto the side of the building behind the newly-demolished one, and burst forward. His first target was Flash, and as he rushed at him, he fired an energy blast underneath himself, causing smoke and ground to hide himself from view. Caliwone halted immediately, knowing that the other two would expect him to have darted out of cloud. He could sense Green Lantern's energy and so, aimed for him.

The cloud of dirt and smoke parted abruptly as the energy blast shot out, tearing up ground as it passed. Green Lantern, caught looking around, didn't have time to put up a shield. The blast passed by, demolishing buildings that got caught in the blast. Flash came to a stop with G. L. Green Lantern was glad that Flash was not only fast, but thought fast, too. Before any words could be said to each other, Caliwone appeared low in front of them. With both hands and left foot on the ground, in front of himself, Caliwone kicked upward, catching Wally under the chin and lifting him high into the air.

Rolling over to hands and feet belly down, Caliwone leapt into the air after Flash. Or tried to. As he jumped into the air, Green Lantern reached out and caught Caliwone's foot as he passed and slammed him back down to the ground.

Flash regained his balance and spun his arms fast enough to slow his descent back to Earth as Caliwone blasted Green Lantern. Caliwone stood back up, just in time to get knocked back down by Flash. Flash placed one foot on his chest and looked down at the Saiyan and smiled.

His face warmed in anger as he reach up to grab Flash's leg and throw him off, but before he could do it, Shayera's voice cut in. "Do you understand how important teamwork can be, yet?" She asked coming into view as Flash removed his foot. She reached out a hand and pulled Caliwone to his feet. "Neither one of these two could probably have beaten you on their own, but together as a team, look what they can accomplish." Caliwone snorted but didn't say anything. Shayera looked at him coolly then said, "So now that you understand it, let's try it again, as a team."

"Unfortunately, we are going to have to call it a day," Diana said. The city around them hazed a little, like a mirage, then returned to the plan white room. Those white panels Caliwone had noticed before were now rotating around and laying themselves flat against the wall once more.

Shayera turned and looked at Diana. "Why?" she asked, confused. "I thought I had the room for an hour?"

Diana nodded. "Yes, you do have it reserved, but you," she pointed to the Saiyan, "need to get cleaned up and dressed. The U. N. is about to officially announce their decision."

Caliwone stood next to Shayera and Superman as the large T. V. screen in the League's private, and now emptied, conference room flickered as the channel dialed in. The channels connected, revealing men in dress suits sitting around a number of tables.

"Justice League," the man closest to the screen said, nodding.

"Mr. President," Superman replied formally. Caliwone turned away. He hated formal things. He also hated this stupid white shirt and khaki pants Shayera had forced him to wear.

"I will try to make this as quick as possible," the President said, clasping his hands in front of him. "As you know, the U. N. has been debating the fate of the terrorist alien and has finally come to a decision." His eyes swept across the seven League members and Caliwone. "His fate, is execution."

Silence pervaded the room as shock passed through. Even Caliwone looked hard at the screen as the president bowed his head. "Mr. President, please," Shayera spoke up, stepping forward. "Please, reconsider. There has to be another way."

Flash stepped forward as well. "Come on," he said, "That is going too far. Aren't we better than that? You guys couldn't find anything else?"

The President said, "We did not come to this decision lightly, but you must understand. When we considered the crimes he committed, the deaths he is responsible for, the damage he has done across the planet, and the costs of rebuilding due to his actions, we could come to no other agreeable decision."

"And killing him will take it all back?" Shayera retorted.

"Shayera!" Green Lantern said sternly, grabbing her shoulder and forcing her to take a step back. "Watch your manners," he scolded.

"I will not stand by and let Cal be murdered without doing everything I can to prevent it," she snarled back. Her attention fixed once again on the Presidents face. "Please, Mr. President," she said, her eyes pleading now, "Find something else."

Caliwone stood where he was, looking at Shayera curiously. Why was she fighting so hard for him? It amused him, this situation. As if these humans thought he would just stand by and let them kill him. He would take out this entire space station first.

Superman stepped forward. "Mr. President, please excuse us for one moment." He switched off display and turned back to face the group.

Shayera was on him in an instant. "You can't let him do this," she growled. Her wings were spread open slightly, creeping toward combat width as her emotions got the better of her. "The Justice League doesn't kill..."

"This is out of the League's hands, Shayera," John said. "This is in the hands of the United Nations and no one else. If they think death is the best option, then that is the decision we will follow."

"She is not begging for my life, you know," Caliwone spoke up. Everyone turned to look at him. "Rather, she is begging for her own life as well as yours." He laughed. "I would sooner go out in a blaze of glory then slaughtered like some animal. If that is this planet's judgment, then a new star will glow in the heavens tonight."

"You can't be serious," Diana said.

"Can't I?" Caliwone sneered. "A Saiyan never dies alone, and always on his own terms."

Shayera stepped to him and raised her hand. The sound of the slap echoed in the room, the only sound to be heard. "Who do you think you are?" she demanded as Caliwone recovered from the shock and rubbed his cheek. "I am fighting to save your life right now, and you had better shut up if you don't have anything useful to say."

Caliwone glared lightning bolts at Shayera, less than a foot away from his face, but didn't say anything. Shayera walked back over to Superman. "Clark, please. Isn't there anything you can do?"

Before he could answer, pink and yellow light flooded the darkened room. The familiar emblem glowing in the air with a man with arms stretched out to his sides appeared and floated down to the floor. "Fate," Superman said, stepping forward.

"Superman," Dr. Fate nodded. "I have come to give a warning."

Batman stepped forward as well, eyes narrowed. "A warning?"

Fate nodded. "I have just been informed about the fate to be cast upon Caliwone." He looked to Caliwone then back to Superman. "You must not allow the Saiyan to be killed. We will need his strength in the fast-approaching future."

Caliwone snorted again at the idea that they assumed he would so much as lift a finger to help in their problems.

"What are you talking about?" Flash asked.

"Please, could you be more specific?" J'onn questioned.

Dr. Fate placed a hand to his helmeted head. "The vision was not so clear," he said, "but a new threat from the past will rise again from a place thought lost. A monster of power and strength aligned with a mind of wit and knowledge." He removed his hand from his helmet. "You must do all that you can to defeat this creature, and you will need his help." He pointed at Caliwone.

Superman sighed and looked around at the faces before him. Shayera's anxious face, pleading with him to overturn the decision made by the U. N. Green Lantern's face, set and almost unreadable. Flash, the complete opposite of Green Lantern. J'onn was as impassive as ever and Batman... He didn't even bother to gauge his opinion. Superman already knew what he was thinking.

He sighed again and switched on the screen. "My apologies for the delay," he said, "but I had to find out everyone's opinion."

"Superman, this was not a conference to get the League's input," the President said. "This is a conference to inform you of a decision made by the United Nations of the punishment of the alien."

Superman nodded, "I understand, Mr. President, but you asked me when we first captured Caliwone if I had any input as into his fate." The President ducked his head, about to interrupt. "I am asking you now, having had members, whose opinions I trust, get to know Caliwone, I am asking to allow Caliwone to remain with the Justice League. I will take full responsibility for his actions."

The President smiled almost imperceptibly at Superman, then put his serious face back in place. "Excuse us for a moment while we discuss this alternative."

The screen winked out and Superman turned back to the group. Dr. Fate nodded to Superman. "You have made a wise choice," he said, "Know that today may be the mark of changing history."

"We'll see," Superman said, turning to look at Caliwone. Caliwone stood exactly where he had been throughout this entire discussion, gazing at Superman with intense eyes, as if trying to see through the Man of Steel.

"What are you trying to do?" Caliwone said. "I have no intentions of allowing you to baby sit me, nor do I have any interest in joining your little club." He spit to one side. Batman walked up to Caliwone and spoke something softly into Caliwone's ear. The rest of the group may not have heard what was said, but Superman was not surprised in the least at Caliwone's reaction. His eyes narrowed and his tail stiffened as if some secret Caliwone had been keeping had been discovered, but he did not respond as his tail lashed madly. Superman smiled a little and waited for a decision.

It was nearly an hour later when the President returned to the screen. Superman stepped forward and nodded. "Yes, Mr. President?"

"Superman," he said. "You have protected our world for as long as anyone can remember, and your instincts have never failed you in protecting the planet." His eyes scanned across the room. "You and the Justice League have prevented catastrophes more times than I have shot under par, so we give you guys a lot of leeway. We know your intentions are good, so your word carries a lot of weight, believe it or not." He sighed. "Let me speak with him."

"Yes, Mr. President."

Superman motioned for Caliwone to step forward. Caliwone simply turned his head away in contempt. Shayera grabbed his arm and walked him forward. He snarled at her, but allowed her to do as she wanted. He stared into the screen at this man who ran an entire country. Their gazes met through the screen, and for a moment they were silent.

"What do you think of this option, Caliwone?" The President asked. "Are you willing to cooperate with Superman, or will you escape at the first chance you receive?"

Caliwone blinked at the bluntness of that question, but his sneer was there to cover it up. "If that was my plan, do you really believe me fool enough to say otherwise?"

Shayera flinched at the complete lack of respect, but Flash touched her shoulder before she could say something. Shayera glanced at him and he shook his head. She looked forward again, grimacing.

"What is your opinion of the people of Earth?"

Caliwone snorted. "You humans are a weak race. Too foolish to understand what terror really means. Too simple-minded to be worth anyone's effort in destroying."

"You tried to destroy us," the President pointed out. "Why waste your time?"

Caliwone turned away from the President's huge face on screen. "I thought you were a different species," he said simply.

The President looked at Caliwone for another moment or two. "Superman," he spoke finally, and Superman stepped forward. "If I agree to allow Caliwone to be placed under your care, the U. N. will hold the United States responsible for any further damage or loss of life for one hundred percent of the responsibility. Do you understand what a risk it would be for us as the government and as the people?"

Superman nodded slowly, "Yes, sir."

The President nodded. "Very well. The United Nations hereby gives its permission for Caliwone and his fate to rest in your hands until otherwise revoked or rescind. Good luck."

Superman gave the President one of his winning smiles. "Thank you, sir."

To be continued...

Well, well. Caliwone joins the Justice League... Kinda. I'm not sure if that's a good idea...

And what of this threat that Dr. Fate warns about? Is it the mystery fighter that Slade plans to release or something else entirely?

My friends, it is tha time again. Time to leave your REVIEWS and your suggestions so that I may build upon the foundations of wants and desires of the populous.

This is the point where I would love to have mission ideas that involve Caliwone/Superman or Caliwone/Shayera. I have a few ideas but would love to have some input.

Please leave me a suggestion in the REVIEWS area if you have a good one! :D


	19. Chapter 16 Special: Party Night

**I do not own Dragonball Z, Justice League, or Teen Titans**

**Chapter 16.5: Party Night**

**2400 View Special**

"Master Bruce, you have a visitor upstairs requesting your presence, sir," Alfred said, walking his regal way up behind Batman.

"Who is it, Alfred?" asked Batman as he typed busily on his computer.

"I'm not sure, sir," Alfred said, straightening an ornament on a shelf. "Yet, I seem to remember seeing him on the television. That red costume of his somehow manages to stick in the mind."

Batman smiled, not a feature often seen under that cape and cowl. "Alfred, you know that you have met Flash before, right?"

"Have I, sir?"

"Alfred, the Thanagarian Invasion?"

"Ah, of course, sir," Alfred said, showing no sign of surprise. "I thought that gentleman's name was Wally West, sir. My apologies."

Batman chuckled, even rarer. "Alright, Alfred. I'll be up in a moment."

"Very good, sir." Alfred returned to the upstairs Wayne Manor as Batman finished his latest log.

Bruce Wayne walked into the light as if he had been plucked from the deepest darkness to find Wally West, still wearing his Flash outfit with the hood pulled back, filling his face with every kind of sugar filled morsel Alfred could scrounge up. Wally managed a somewhat unintelligible greeting and continued with the last sugar cane mint.

Bruce shook his head. That was Wally, for you. No wonder he was always so hyped up. "What brings you by, Wally," he asked, sitting down on a chair opposite, "Besides the food, of course."

"Just came down to see you, Bats," Wally said. "We haven't seen or heard from you since the decision from the U. N."

"I've been busy," Bruce said, placing one leg over the other.

"And Gotham hasn't heard from Bruce Wayne, either," Wally said. "The news people are calling you too old to go out anymore."

"Time has a tendency to do that," Bruce said evenly.

"Oh come on, Bruce. You aren't _that _old."

Bruce cocked an eyebrow. "I have too much work to do to go out like I use to."

"So hang up you cape and cowl for one night and come hang out with me. By the time the night is through, you will feel like a new man."

"Mister West does have a good point, sir," Alfred said as he cleaned up all the wrappers from Wally's snack. "Perhaps it is time for Bruce Wayne to remember that Batman is the costume and Bruce Wayne the man."

Music was thumping loud and clear even outside the night club Wally had directed him to. Feeling a little more than uncomfortable, Bruce Wayne stepped out of the car with Wally right behind him as Alfred drove off. Bruce was in a casual black buttoned shirt with khaki dress pants and black socks and shoes. Wally was in a bright orange polo t-shirt and blue dress pants and light brown shoes and orange socks.

"Remind me later to thank Jeeves for letting me wear some of Dick's old things," Wally called to Bruce as they walked into the club. Music blazed the latest and greatest of hip hop and rap while men and women stood in groups, mostly within easy reach of the bar, or on the dance floor. It was a scene Bruce hadn't been a part of for nearly five years. This wasn't to say he didn't know his way around one.

The two heroes made their way over to the bar area when the music was suddenly lowered and the DJ got on the mic. "Hold it, hold it, hold it. Ladies and gentlemen, we have royalty in the house tonight. Bruce Wayne, the man of millions is in the building!" Groaning slightly inside, Bruce raised his hand in the air in acknowledgment and smiled warmly to everyone. "Now, you know we got to do something special right? Ladies, drinks on Mr. Wayne tonight, so make sure to thank him very kindly when you see him, alright?"

A cheer went up from the crowd of people all around and a mad rush to the bar ensued. A thump on his back turned Bruce around and he saw Wally grinning up at him, pointing at himself, and nodding questioningly. Bruce smiled and nodded and Wally b-lined it for the bar.

"Well, well," a voice said behind him, just audible over the thumping music that had been put back on. "It sure has been a while."

Bruce turned and felt his jaw drop. "Selina Kyle?" he asked incredulously. She was wearing an all black dress, slit up both sides, and a diamond necklace around her neck. "Wow. You look fantastic. What are you doing here?"

She laughed appreciatively. "Why thank you, Bruce. I thought that, since it's been such a long time, I would let you buy me a drink." She chuckled. "Of course, looks like you will be buying all the girls drinks tonight. I'm a little jealous."

Bruce laughed as well. "Don't be. This sure wasn't my idea. Now, about that drink..."

Before he could finish, Wally showed up next to him drinking a sprite out of a glass and handing Bruce an energy drink. "Here," he said, "I got you a Rockstar." He broke off in mid sentence as he caught sight of Selina. He shoved both drinks into Bruce's chest. "Whoa," he said, taking up her hand. "Where have you been all my life?"

Selina laughed and pulled her hand back from Wally. "What a pleasure it is to meet a friend of Bruce Wayne," she said, amused.

"And a pleasure to meet a person of such amazing beauty," Wally said.

"Wally," Bruce said, "Why don't you go grab a..." he paused expectantly and looked at Selina.

"Cherry coke," she filled in for him.

"A cherry coke for Ms. Kyle," Bruce finished.

"Sure thing. Be back in a flash."

"Well," Selina said with amusement after Wally disappeared. "He was interesting."

Bruce nodded. "Wally is..."

"One cherry coke!"

They both jumped. "Very fast," Bruce finished pointedly as Selina took the coke.

"It's a talent," Wally said, not taking his eyes off of Selina. She looked back at him, a slight smile touching her lips.

"Wally, Why don't you..."

"Hello, Mr. Wayne," came voices of two or three different women as they came up behind Bruce. Turning, intending to give them all a simple nod, the three women grabbed his arms and attempted to pull him along with them saying, "Why don't you come join us at our table. I want to get to know the man who buys me a drink." They all giggled.

Selina laughed. "You haven't changed one bit, Bruce," she said. "Enjoy your evening and don't be a stranger. You have my number." Giving him one last smile, she turned and disappeared into the crowds with cat like grace.

Three hours later, Bruce Wayne was in search of Wally West. Wally had been more than eager to join in Bruce's new fan club that had dragged him away from Selina, but he had gotten bored of that and went in search of something else. A cheer broke out on the dance floor where a crowd had formed. Fearing the worst, Bruce made his way there. His fear proved to be on point. Wally West was in the center of the ring the crowd had formed and was moving his body in a way that looked as though he was having a conniption fit. He was twitching as he moved, like an old reel to reel film as if someone had replaced Wally with hundreds of snap shots and was playing them like a slideshow very fast.

Whatever it was he was doing, the crowd seemed to like it. Wally finished his routine with an almost-to-fast spin to the floor. The music stopped and Wally jumped back to his feet. Bruce made his way through the cheering crowd and pulled Wally with him towards the door. It was about time they called it a night.

Alfred pulled up to the main entrance of the night club and got out to open the car door for Mister West and Master Wayne, fully expecting a quiet ride back to Wayne Manor. He did not expect to see the two mentioned laughing hysterically, bent over, holding their stomachs as they made their way to the car.

They clambered in and Alfred shut the door and made his way to his own seat. He smiled as the stories of Mister Wally's dancing and manners with the ladies were relayed to him through fits of laughter. It seemed the Mister West had been right all along. Bruce Wayne had indeed needed this night away from Batman.

To be continued...

Well, there you have it. Bruce Wayne can laugh! This little episode I just wanted to do because it is rare to see the rea side of these super heroes.


	20. Chapter 17: Registration

**I do not own Dragonball Z, Justice League, or Teen Titans**

**Chapter 17: Registration**

The last mount locked into place with a hiss of released air and clank of mechanics. Or, at least there would have been if there had been an atmosphere able to carry those sounds to human ears.

On the bridge, now fully complete once more, crewers sat in eager anticipation. Superman was on deck with J'onn, and Shayera. Captain Atom was reported to be present in the reactor room. More so than usual, the bridge conversation was loud and professional. The bridge suddenly quieted down as reports began coming through, relayed verbally by those officers entrusted to monitor their given section.

"Core temperature holding steady at optimal levels."

"All personnel evacuated to designated safety locations."

"Communication relays in the green."

"Reactor radiation within normal parameters."

"Emergency "Kill quick" ready to go."

"Pressure within the cylinder in the green."

"Ring alignment unbalanced... correcting... okay. Ring alignment is green."

"Final safety locks disengaged."

"Binary Fusion crystal is ready and golden."

"Pressure is rising..."

"Final lock on designated target secure."

"Master trigger is lit and good to go."

"Maintaining equalization..."

"Pressure is passing rings one and two. Passing rings three and four. Passing ring five. Brace for Binary Fusion discharge!"

The Watch Tower shuddered as the energy that was built up released downward in an awesome beam of light and energy. It sent a thunderclap roiling through the atmosphere as soon as it passed through enough air to carry such a wave.

The abandoned facility donated to the League for this test vanished in the white ray of light emanating from the Watch Tower, incinerated from existence. The ground around the target spiked and rippled from the force of the blast, leaving a crater two football fields deep and devastation for a mile around. The beam faded and all that remained was smoke and shattered ground.

On board the Watch Tower, lights and all non-critical equipment had been shut off to aid in the power necessary to fire the cannon. Through the speakers, a mechanical voice, although distinctly female, announced, "To preserve air quality, please refrain from any strenuous activities. System reboot in fifty nine minutes."

Post-discharge reports came in, relayed from the four Annex's as their systems remained fully active.

"Core temperature cooling from post fire temperatures."

"Reactor conditions within expected variances."

"Binary Fusion discharge successful at twenty percent of maximum."

A cheer went up from the group at the first successful firing of the newly reinstated Binary Fusion Cannon, permissions from the President himself, should the need arise. Of course, ever since the incident with Luthor and CADMUS, new security procedures had been set up, including a required permissions switch, linked directly with the President.

Superman nodded, pleased. Whatever Dr. Fate had predicted might happen, they were better prepared for it now. If it was an Earth-side incursion, the League had a laser pointing down with enough power to level entire cities. Speaking about being better prepared...

He touched the partially active console. The only systems still available after a fire from the cannon were internal communications, emergency seals, and the Presidential phone. Superman picked up the phone and was auto-dialed to the President.

"Mr. President, we have a successful test. We will have full system reboot in fifty-three minutes. We will keep you informed."

Batman walked up behind Superman, silent as always. "Everything seems to be running smoothly here. I'm going back down to Gotham. I've been gone too long."

Superman nodded. "That's fine. Steel and J'onn will crank open the bay for you, but before you go, can you get our new recruit his new uniform and escort him to training room 2 in one hour?"

Batman narrowed his eyes at the request for delivery duty, but nodded and swept off. He spent a half hour in his personal room, then picked up the four identical pairs of shirts and pants for Caliwone and headed out to the Saiyan's room.

Shayera had escorted Caliwone to his new room, then headed off for the food courts with an invite to join her once he got settled in. It was an invitation that he had no real intention of accepting. He looked around his room. It was a pretty spacious living area. It was separated into two rooms, one being the bedroom and one the living area. The bedroom was sparsely furnished with a queen-sized bed, night table, single chair, and dresser with a modest-sized television on top.

The living quarter had a couch, one coffee table, two side tables, and hide-away micro kitchen with compact fridge and coffee pot.

He hated it. Ever since he was a boy, as was typical in Saiyan culture, he had learned to live with nothing more than the bare essentials. Ground, water, and wild game. Only royalty received such amenities, King Vegeta and Prince Vegeta and the like. All this unnecessary frosting was nearly enough to turn his stomach.

A knock on his door caught his attention and Batman walked in without an invitation and tossed a couple pairs of clothing at him. "Get dressed," he said to Caliwone without preamble. "Superman wants you in the training room, now."

Caliwone dropped the clothes onto the ground, except for one pair of top and bottoms. They were similar to the Saiyan outfit that he had worn under his armor previously, only slightly looser and made of different material. It was all dark blue with pre-cut hole in the back of the pants for his tail and on the front of the upper left chest was the Justice League logo. On the upper back was spelled out "SUPERNATURAL" in big, bold, white letters.

"Thank Shayera for that. We were going to give you the basic new recruit outfit, but Shayera insisted on making this for you, which is why it took over a week to get it to you. Now change."

Two minutes later, Caliwone was walking behind Batman on his way to the training room to meet Superman. The outfit fit him well, he thought. The pants fell perfectly to his Saiyan boots with the hole in his pants perfectly placed for his tail. His sleeveless shirt was just tight enough to show off his impressive chest that cut off smoothly at a low cut, revealing the upper part of his chest in the flesh, but was also loose enough to allow excellent movement.

They passed a couple groups of heroes on the way up to the training room, each group stopping their conversations and glaring at Caliwone as he passed. He didn't mind. He had no interest in become friends with any one of these people, and so did not care the least about their opinions of him, as long as they stayed out of his way.

They came to a stop outside of a door, and Batman nodded toward it. Superman waited next to a variety of machines. "In," Batman commanded. As Caliwone walked inside, the Dark Knight added, "I will see you later." His tone was not the tone he would use as if talking to a friend. It was a warning. The door slid shut behind him.

"Come on in, Caliwone," Kal-El said, gesturing him forward. "That outfit looks good on you. I'm glad Shayera insisted we make it."

"So I have been told," Caliwone said, not interested in a conversation with his archenemy.

Something in his tone must have tipped Kal-El off because he cut the crap. "All new members are required to have their physical powers rated, myself included. Obviously, each person's tests are unique to each individual." Kal-El gestured to the large machine that he was standing next to. "This weight machine holds over 100 tons of weight. We are going to find out what your limits are."

Caliwone placed his hands on hips and smirked. "Is that some kind of joke?" he asked. "I didn't think you wanted to be out-shown like this, Kal-El."

Kal-El smiled and clicked a button. The machine began to hum, the sound of moving machinery inside the large contraption clanking for a moment as it set itself for work. "Obviously you can increase your physical strength," Kal-El said, looking back at Caliwone. "I want you to increase your strength as much as you can without transforming."

Willing to participate in a competition with Kal-El, Caliwone released his energy. Sparks flew around him as he powered up, doing his best to keep the force of his power under control and not break the ground or the equipment. With one final burst, he was done. Blue energy swirled around his body, highlighted with occasional streaks of yellow that showed he was maxed out in this form. He walked over to the machine, ready to prove his strength.

"I am going to start you off with 1000 pounds. That's half a ton," Kal-El said, looking at Caliwone.

Caliwone smirked and lifted his right hand, leaving his left hand resting on his hip and staring back. The first weight was placed on his upraised hand and Caliwone didn't so much as bend at the elbow. Kal-El nodded. "Let's increase it to one ton."

The next weight was added with the same result. Caliwone did not show the slightest bit of strain until the third ton was added. He reached up with his left hand at last, lifting the weights back up from where they had crept downward. As the sixth ton was added, Caliwone spread his feet out for maximum lift, dropping his hands and the weight to just above his shoulders as he leaned forward a bit. At six and a half tons, Caliwone started to show more strain and finally hit his limit at seven tons.

He straightened up again as the machine removed the stack of weights off of his shoulders. He grinned at Kal-El in an arrogant manner as Kal-El nodded. "Alright, now your maximum power."

With a flourish, Caliwone transformed into his Super Saiyan form, then took a few moments to reach the extent of his strength. Once again, Caliwone set himself to carry the weights again. The machine began placing weights atop his hands again at two pallets at a time. At forty-eight tons, the ground began to crack under Caliwone's feet, and he reached his limit at seventy-two tons.

Kal-El smiled. "Very good."

Caliwone straightened again, smirking once more. "You are modest in your defeat," Caliwone said, the feeling of superiority not willing to finish with the same degree of maturity.

Kal-El smiled again. "I am impressed at your strength, but you are nowhere near me." The Man of Steel touched the pad again and walked under the weights. They began piling on his hands, ton by ton by ton. The stack grew higher and higher, far past the point where Caliwone had reached his limits. The machine beeped as it placed the last weight on the stack. "This is the machines limit," Kal-El said, his voice giving away only the hint of strain. "One hundred and twenty tons."

Caliwone gapped. Impossible. He walked around to the side of the machine where the dial pad was. The display above it read "120 tons". If that was true, no wonder he could not defeat him. Kal-El was nearly twice as strong as he was at his maximum. He gritted his teeth in frustration. He would not let this stand. He would get stronger. At least now he had a goal.

The next test followed the same game plan as the last. Run one was at maximum power in his normal form, the second at his maximum. Test two was testing his punch and kick strength. In his normal state, his punch registered as 243 and kick at 397. In his Super Saiyan state, he rated 2,902 and 4,048 respectively. Kal-El rated 5,129 and 4,290.

Test three was a combination speed and strength test. A punching pad rose from the floor and hard light encompassed the pad. This one was simple, you rushed the pad as fast as you could and hit the pad through the hard light. Caliwone would be timed from the start line to when he hit the pad and would be measured how hard the pad was hit.

That, like the rest the tests that proceeded and those that followed, Caliwone's results continued to be impressive, but were outclassed in almost every category by Superman. Agility and energy based attacks were Caliwone's only victories of the day, and he was not happy.

"You have very impressive abilities," Kal-El said, "In fact, there are only maybe one or two people in the League or are associated with the League that can beat you in more than one or two categories, J'onn, the Android, but not all. Be proud of that."

"I will not be satisfied until I can beat you in every category," Caliwone said, his eyes flashing with anger at being comforted, "and then I will beat you in combat."

Superman did his best to hide a smile. At least Caliwone had a goal to occupy his mind that was not destructive. But that had been what finally convinced Caliwone to cooperate with the League.

The promise of highly-sophisticated training facilities and opportunity to fight on other planets when on missions. Of course, the only missions Caliwone will be going on would include Superman himself or possibly Shayera. He seemed to relate well with her, most likely because of their similar backgrounds.

"Training Room 1 is open for most of the day, if you are interested in training," Superman told Caliwone. "You are welcome to it."

Caliwone sneered, taking the information as Kal-El saying, "Here, go train, for all the good it will do". Kal-El's overconfidence boiled his blood but he did not let it blind him. If his goal was to get stronger, than he would not refuse an opportunity.

"Is it the same place as my first session with Shayera?" he asked, impatiently. Kal-El nodded. "Does it have gravitational adjustability?"

"Up to twenty times Earth's gravity," Kal-El said. "I don't know of anyone who has gone that high, though."

"You do, now," Caliwone sad. "Direct me there."

John Stewart maneuvered around Booster Gold and Fire to grab a fork and knife for his lunch. Once grabbed, he walked with practiced ease around tables and people to reach his seat next to Shayera. "Hey you," he said, sitting down next her and sneaking in a kiss to her cheek.

"Hey there, yourself," she greeted him back, flashing a beautiful smile his way. "Where have you been?"

"On a planet called Druigass," he said, taking a large bit of whatever it was the cook had "cooked" for today's meal. "I left you a note in the room."

"Ah, yes," Shayera said, remembering. "The planet of "Tree Walkers", if I remember correctly." She snickered at him. He had a habit of naming species he encountered with the weirdest names.

"Did you hear about your new friend?" John asked as he abandoned the main course and went for the sides.

"Who, Caliwone?" she asked. "No, what happened?"

"Superman had him officially registered a couple of hours ago," John said. "Physically tested and everything."

Shayera raised her eyebrows, surprised. "I'm surprised Cal actually agreed to be tested so easily. I would have thought Cal wouldn't want to have his abilities measured by the "enemy"."

"Apparently, Superman set it up as a competition kind of setting. Beat the socks off of Caliwone, too. Twelve out of fourteen categories in Superman's favor. Caliwone's been in Training Room 1 ever since." John sighed. "I don't like the guy one bit, but I do have to give him credit. The guy is strong."

"What were his ratings?" Shayera asked, a twinge in her stomach as anticipation grabbed her.

"Not sure of the official number, be his overall score is rated somewhere in the top five."

Shayera gapped. "I knew he was strong, I thought he might be in the top ten, maybe, but the top five?"

"Yeah, that was my reaction, too," John said, still beating down his green beans and mashed potatoes. "If you look at individual stats, he is further down the list. He is just so well-rounded. Anyone who beats him one category, looses to him in almost every other."

Shayera shook her head. So that was where a Saiyan warrior stacked up. She stood up. "I'm going to go check on him," she said, picking up her tray. John looked at her as if to say, 'Uh, I just got here. Spend time with me'. She patted him on the shoulder warmly. "Don't worry, I'll see you later tonight. Promise."

She walked out of the cafeteria and headed to Training Room 1. Once there, she tapped the access pad that would open the door. The pad beeped at her, something it had never done before. She looked at it confused. The little display pad had started to scroll across it, giving some explanation as to why it had beeped. She had to wait for it to scroll by again before understanding came. Caliwone was training at fifteen time's normal gravity and the door was refusing entry to anyone without confirming they really wanted to enter. Which Shayera did not.

Rerouting herself, she entered the overhanging command bridge for Training Room 1. Looking down, she saw a wasteland, the illusion of a cloudless sky with a sun high above, heat beating down to the tan landscape. Rock pillars were scattered across the barren land with no sign of plant life anywhere.

She spotted Cal punching empty air at a tremendous rate, then performing back hand spring after back hand spring, then tearing off across the landscape in a fierce training routine. She shook her head. The temperature in there was over one hundred degrees.

She accessed the personal files and glanced through his physical data. Number four overall behind the Android, Superman, and barely behind Diana. Although, at the rate Cal was going, that would change in very short order. She glanced briefly through the stats:

Name: Caliwone

Species: Saiyan

Gender: Male

Transformations: Super Saiyan

Type: Upper Battle Class

Statistics:

-Physical Strength: #6

-Attack Strength: #5

-Speed: #4

-Attack Speed: #3

-Agility: #2

-Endurance: #5

-Energy Level: #1

-Energy Base Attacks: #2

-Resilience: #3

-Toughness: #7

-Physical Defense: #5

-Energy Defense: #4

-Mental Defense: #21

-Battle Skill: #1

Overall Rating: #4

"Impressive, isn't he?"

Shayera turned to see who was speaking. Mr. Terrific stood next to the doorway, looking down at Caliwone. "Yes, he is," Shayera answered. "Anything I can help you with?"

He handed over a piece of paper he had been holding to her. "A mission."

Shayera read it over. A lift of her eyebrow was the only reaction to show on her face. "Why are you showing this to me?"

"Superman and Green Lantern are readying a Javelin and suggested I invite you and the newest alien along. Green Lantern told me where to find you," Mr. Terrific said, smiling slightly at her. "You both already have a change of clothes being loaded onboard."

Shayera sighed. "Alright. We'll meet them there." Mr. Terrific made his exit and Shayera hit the comm. switch, "Hey, Cal. Looks like we got a mission. Shower, get dressed, and I'll meet you outside the locker rooms."

"Leave me alone, woman."

"NOW!" With a few taps on the console, the gravity returned to normal and the hologram vanished. She walked out of the command bridge and let the door slide shut on his curses and threats and headed out to freshen up herself.

Twenty minutes later, Caliwone walked out of the of the locker room with a fresh new outfit on and a towel in hand as he dried his hair. "Glad you're all set. Now let's go."

Caliwone sniffed but followed, tossing the towel aside. They reached the Javelin and entered. Shayera took a seat next to Green Lantern and Caliwone found one as far back as he could find.

"Alright. We have a six hour flight ahead of us," Kal-El said as the launch bay doors opened. "Settle in for a long flight."To be continued...

Let us see what happens on this mission for Caliwone. Will he meet a new foe worthy of his might or will he be sorely disappointed?

The mission begins next time on _Dragon Sagas_!

Hello again. I hope you all enjoyed this latest chapter and look forward to another chapter of awesomeness! :P

Leave your REVIEWS at the door along with any ideas for missions. There may be room for one or two more missions after next chapter and I want to do some shout outs to the fans of this series. So if you have any "must sees", let me know.

Thanks once again to Miles333 for beta-reading!


	21. Chapter 18: The First Mission

**I do not own Dragonball Z, Justice League, or Teen Titans**

**Chapter 18: The First Mission**

The tunnel through space faded out to a blank black, the stars returning to stationary pinpoints. Caliwone had been staring out the view port with supreme disinterest, as if he had already seen it all before. The white planet they approached seemed like a Christmas snowball of the purest snow, glowing in space.

"Alright, everyone knows what the deal is here," Superman said, as he piloted the Javelin through the atmosphere and towards the ground. "The people here are being attacked by some kind of creature and they have asked us for help. Pretty standard mission."

Caliwone snorted to himself, the sound carrying clearly to the front of the Javelin. Superman ignored him and looked back at John. "Did you get any information from Oa about this place? This is in their jurisdiction, isn't it?"

"This whole sector is, but this planet has never had any Lantern presence. No wars, no invasions, no plagues, so there isn't too much information on them."

"So, any idea what creature might be doing this?"

"No idea until we hit the ground," John said.

Caliwone glanced forward at the members of the Justice League. Green Lantern, Shayera, and Kal-El. His lip lifted in distaste for the man. Such a hero type. He could tackle anything, including Caliwone himself, yet went out of his way to help people he has never met. He hated such people.

The Javelin touched down with a gentle thump and blew snow in all directions. The entrance ramp lowered, sinking nearly two feet into the snow. They disembarked, Superman in front and Caliwone trailing a few steps behind Green Lantern and Shayera, both of them now sporting matching white jackets.

Caliwone did not share in such weaknesses. Although the temperature on this planet was nearing that of absolute zero, Caliwone was unaffected in his sleeveless shirt and pants. His race had always been traveling to distant worlds to fight, so Saiyans had naturally developed a large range of immunities from toxins, viruses, and bacteria, as well as high resistance to temperature changes.

Of course, all of that couldn't have prepared him for what was waiting at the bottom of the ramp. Six creatures, all less than a foot tall apiece, waited on the snow, apparently too light to actually sink into it. Each of their bodies were covered by some kind of white cloak and some sort of red hat, which covered more than just the tops of their heads.

"Justwus League," they said in unison. Their voices were incredibly high-pitched, and did not seem to pronounce the language properly. "We glad vou could come. Pwease, follow."

The League members and Caliwone followed. They were led to a building that towered above all others in the tiny city. If Caliwone had to guess, it had been made for the specific purpose of meeting off-worlders who were bigger than they.

The structure itself was about two stories high and made of some material that Caliwone had never seen, although the structures architecture resembled a species he had once encountered.

The interior was very unfurnished with no heavy sidings or ceiling, just beams made of that strange material. The lighting was minimal, with only three light sources that cast much of the building into shadow. That suited Caliwone just fine.

As the others sat down on pads on the floor that had been provided, Caliwone took to the rafters, concealing himself in the shadows and making himself comfortable. In his opinion, this trip was not even worth his, nor Kal-El's, time. These people were so small and so weak that it wouldn't take much to bully around.

The six little aliens settled themselves in and began the explanation. They didn't get very far. After about a minute, Caliwone shouted down to them from the shadows, "That incessant squeaking is driving me up the wall! I'll blast them all if they don't knock it off!"

Kal-El glanced up as the little aliens cut off their explanation. No matter how much he tried to be patient with him, Caliwone's manners always cut his nerves.

"We can always use the translator out of the Javelin," Shayera suggested.

Superman looked up and asked, "Caliwone, could you make a run to the Javelin and get it for us?" Caliwone did not answer. "You do know that I have many kinds of vision. I can see you clearly." A rustle of clothing as if Caliwone lifted a hand away from his shirt. "I can see that, too," he added, disapprovingly.

"Don't worry, I got it," Green Lantern said, and walked off.

Shayera threw an irritated look upward, but remained where she was. A short five minutes later, Green Lantern had returned, the device was set up and tuned, and they were ready to begin again.

"Forty solar cycles past, an alien from unknown origins joined us on this planet," they began, again in chorus. "They brought strange animals to this world. Soon, they began attacking us. We tried hiding, they found us. We tried fighting, they beat us. We tried defending, they broke though."

Superman turned to look at John. "I thought you said there has been no need for the Green Lantern Corp here because they had no wars?"

Green Lantern frowned. "As far as we knew, there haven't been, but without a formal request for assistance the Corp can't always know."

"So let's just go out there and find this creature and see what's going on?" Shayera asked with enough impatience to make Caliwone smile. "The easiest way to find out intentions is to go over there and find out."

"And where is 'there'?" Green Lantern asked patiently.

"It's a moot point," Caliwone said, dropping lightly to the floor. Whatever was approaching had a fair amount of energy about it that he could sense. It was nothing compared to him, of course, but to the perspective of these little ones it was considerable. "The creature is here."

They all looked at him. Green Lantern was the most disbelieving out of the group. "And how do you know, hot shot?"

In the distance, a high-pitched alarm began wailing. The six small aliens huddled together for a moment, then made tracks for the supposed safety of cover. The League and Caliwone hurried out of the door in time to see a massive four legged monster leap into the miniature village with a roar and begin tearing it apart.

The League froze for just a moment in disbelief at the sight of this five-story monstrosity, fangs the size of human men, and paws that would cover an entire pool with their white shaggy selves. The League froze, but not Caliwone. He had been trained from his youngest days to never freeze in combat. A moment's hesitation meant death in a simple moment.

The snow around Caliwone melted away from around him, snow far enough from him swirling around him, mixing with the night blue aura. Caliwone raised his hand palm upward about shoulder height. A red glow materialized in the air above his palm, growing ever larger. The energy in his palm was just about ready when Kal-El grabbed his wrist from behind, breaking his concentration. The energy shattered, throwing shards of energy outward as Caliwone looked sharply at Kal-El. "What?" he demanded.

Kal-El shook his head. "That's not how we do things," he said, releasing his grip on Caliwone's wrist. "We aren't going to kill it."

The team flew off to combat the large dog-like creature, no doubt to beat it in to submission. _Tch_, thought Caliwone as he crossed his arms and legs, hovering in the air and turning his head in an attempt to ignore the situation._ What a bunch of losers._

Superman blew past the snout of the dog-like alien, avoiding the snapping of fangs and a swat from one huge paw. His eyes glowed red, firing a pair of heat rays into the ground around one rear leg. The ground collapsed, throwing the creature off balance as John streaked in delivering a boxing glove-shaped blow to the underside of the creatures chin.

Howling in rage, the creature brought the other paw around to strike at John. It never got that far. With a battle cry, Shayera struck the back of the monster's paw with her electrically charged mace, deflecting the attack straight into the ground.

The monster stumbled, but remained on its feet. With a roar, the creature spat flames at John. Looking behind him and seeing the tiny village, John raised a large green shield to protect both himself and the town. With the creature's attention distracted, Superman and Shayera delivered a blow simultaneously to the back of the creature's neck.

The flames cut off and the creature crashed to the ground, legs splaying apart as it landed on its belly. With the League's lack of ability to sense energy levels, they were totally unprepared when the creature melded with the snow, vanishing as if part of it. Not even a trace of a hump was there to indicate its presence.

Caliwone's eyes snapped open at the strange turn that creature's energy had just taken. He looked sharply, his eyes and mind tracking the creature's presence. Kal-El, like an idiot, gained altitude, attempting to use his x-ray vision and heat vision to find the creature. So much wasted effort. Caliwone leapt into the air without so much setting foot in the snow-covered ground. The snow behind Superman rose like a title wave, twenty feet into the air. With the sun to his front and no shadow to give him warning, Superman was caught completely unaware. The snow reformed itself into the giant creature, and it swung one massive paw downward.

"Holy mother of..." Green Lantern said, seeing the creature at the last second. Superman turned just as the paw smashed him into the snow. A split second later, Caliwone streaked in, landing a sidekick squarely in the creature's neck. The monster roared and keeled over from the force of the kick and crashed to the ground. Caliwone reached back with his right hand, energy emanating around the fist, and launched the blast at the monster.

Snow erupted all around, and a howl spit the early afternoon sky. The snow settled and the creature was gone with a flare of that strange energy sense. Caliwone relaxed his body in the air and his aura disappeared. He looked after were the energy sense was heading until it disappeared from his range, then sent a glare down to Kal-El as he pushed himself out of the snow.

Caliwone's feet touched the snowy ground as he walked over to the Leaguers. Shayera had a hand on Superman's shoulder as he stood up and Green Lantern sent a glare Caliwone's way. "You let that monster attack on purpose," he accused. "I saw you wait until after that beast attacked before you made your move."

Caliwone sniffed irritatedly. "So what if I did? What're you going to do about it, baldy?" Green Lantern gritted his teeth in annoyance. "A warrior has to be responsible for himself. You can't rely on others to protect you. You have to pay for your own mistakes before you get stronger." He glanced over at Kal-El. "Too bad Kal-El has only a headache to nurse."

Shayera and Kal-El walked over to Caliwone. Kal-El glanced over at the very large dent the monster's impact had made then looked back at Caliwone. "How did you do that?" Kal-El asked. "I couldn't even lift him off the ground."

"Tch," the Saiyan said, glaring into Kal-El's eyes. "Four reasons," he said. "Reason one, timing. Reason two, surprise. Reason three, skill. Reason four," his eyes narrowed, "resolve. You use just enough strength for whatever the situation might be and limit yourself." A wave of irritation passed through Caliwone. If Kal-El had used all of his strength in the fight between the two of them, Caliwone was certain he would not be alive now. "I do not share in that weakness. I have no need or desire to weaken myself to protect my opponent from myself."

"So then why did you let him get away?" demanded Green Lantern.

"Because I do not care about your mission. I don't care about these miniature creatures." Caliwone stepped close to Green Lantern's face. "And I don't care about you." His aura flared into existence and Caliwone took off into the sky, throwing snow in all directions.

The League members coughed for a minute, brushing off the snow that now covered them and gagging up what snow had made it into their open mouths. Superman sighed. "Shayera, could you go track him from the Javelin, please?"

Shayera shook the remaining snow from her long red-orange hair. "Uh, how exactly am I supposed to do that?" she asked. "Isn't the fact that we can't track him the reason he was an outlaw on Earth for so long?"

Superman nodded to Green Lantern and the two trudged off to go help the clean-up crew. "Batman injected nanites into the clothing that we gave him so we could track him," Superman called over his shoulder. "Unless he runs around butt naked, we will always be able to track him down."

Shayera shuddered at the thought of Cal running loose on Earth butt naked and destroying things, and took off for the Javelin.

Caliwone flew high in the sky, keeping eyes and senses open. He headed in the direction that he had last sensed the creature moving. As he had said, he didn't care about the mission, but this creature's strange power did interest him. His search reminded him of those creatures on Earth that he had not been able to see. Those energies had been completely unconcealed and easy to track. This was like trying to find a needle in a haystack.

Literally.

He landed atop one of the tiny villages and looked around. Nothing but white in all directions. Looking down, he saw more of the tiny inhabitants stare up at him in what must be fear, for they fled the moment his gaze fell upon them. Caliwone smirked and returned his attention to the grounds surrounding the village. "Wise," he said to himself. "They know when danger is near."

He jumped from the building, taking to the skies again. A sudden surge of energy was his only warning. Snow was flung upward as the creature threw itself at Caliwone. His reflexes took over, and threw his body into motion. Flipping backwards in the air as the creature closed in on him, he kicked his legs out as he flipped, his two legged front kick catching the creature squarely under the chin.

The creature roared in surprise and pain as it fell backwards. The white snow abruptly became gold-tinged as Caliwone transformed. He reached one hand back and blasted, just as the creature hit the snow from whence it had come. As the blast closed in his target, the beast suddenly became snow once more, splitting its body around the blast and slamming full force into Caliwone.

Caliwone hit the ground hard as the snow creature pilled itself on him. He was drowning under the snow. Anger built within him and his power grew. With a surge of effort, Caliwone freed himself from the living avalanche with a blast in all directions. Free once more, Caliwone skyrocketed high above the snow creature and the small village. Caliwone clapped his hands together then lifted his hands above his head. The glowing pinprick of energy expanded to immense proportions as he fired his signature attack straight down at the creature and the village.

"You want to tell us the whole story behind that thing?" Green Lantern demanded of the little aliens. They bowed their heads and led them back to the visitors' building where they had first talked. Once again, they took their places on their pads.

"Creatures of power and strength with the power to conceal. They are what was brought. Turning to themselves alone, the creatures ruled the snowy plain. Prey on the purist of Shgreshia, to no avail attempts to prevail."

Green Lantern lifted an eyebrow toward Superman. "Is it just me," John asked, "or did they just go all sing-song on us?"

Superman shrugged and continued to listen. From what he could make out, these creatures came to this planet with some other species as pets or something of the like, then turned on them and had been free ever since, hunting the Shgreshians. How they knew to attack the "purist" of them was anyone's guess.

"But how is it they can merge with snow?" John asked. The aliens shrugged, imitating Superman. John sighed. "Is there anything else we should know?" Another useless shrug.

"Warrior of the allayed is like the snow creatures. He is like one of them. He is one to share the deed. He is one to..." All six of the tiny aliens twitched in unison and fell silent.

"Superman, I think we might have trouble," Shayera's voice said through their comms. "My sensors show that Cal just transformed and launched a pretty big blast. I'm going to check it out." The comm. went dead. Green Lantern and Superman broke for the door.

Caliwone breathed heavily. It was like trying to destroy sand. Blast a hole in it, and more just filled the hole. Perhaps he was going about this the wrong way. He landed in the middle the clearing he had made and waited. This was still an animal, which meant he would be easier to predict. He put the sun to his back so any approach from behind would cover him in shadow. He would be able to focus on the front approaches. From the left, the face of the snow creature reared, its mouth open wide to swallow the Saiyan. Or some such.

Rushing forward, the move being the opposite of what the monster expected, he landed a blow squarely on the monster's nose, using his energy not in a destructive blow, but wave like that flowed through the now-solid creature. It roared and crashed to the ground, twitching. Slowly, it melded into the snow and crawled away. Caliwone let it go. He knew how to beat it now, and so was not worried.

Soon after, the Leaguers landed next to him demanding answers. "What happened? Look what you did to the village! You destroyed it!"

Caliwone rolled his eyes. "I stopped the monster, didn't I?"

"And killed how many innocent lives to do it?" Kal-El roared.

Caliwone snarled, "If it will make you feel better, Boy Scout, the village was already destroyed when I attacked. That creature avalanched the whole area to get me." He turned his back to Kal-El. Shayera shoved Superman in a "way to go" kind of way and stepped over to Cal as his golden hair drooped a little, returning to jet-black.

She rested a hand on his shoulder. "I am sure you did what you could," she said to him. He didn't respond.

Green Lantern crossed his arms. "I want to meet one of these "pure ones"," he said. He wanted to find out how and why they were being hunted.

"The what?" Caliwone asked, turning his head back slightly.

"Maybe if you didn't always act so rashly," Green Lantern said, "we wouldn't have to repeat ourselves."

Caliwone growled. Turning, he walked straight up to Green Lantern and reached for his throat. "I am sick of putting up with your insults and snide comments, baldy."

Shayera got between them, her right hand on John's chest, and her mace on Cal's. "Both of you need to grow up," she snapped. "John, stop egging him on. You aren't helping anything. Caliwone, stop being so hotheaded. Grow up and get over yourself." Both men growled slightly at each other then walked away from the other. "Now, where is this "pure one"?"

A group of the little aliens led the team and Caliwone to a building in the center of the village. It was tall, at least compared to the other buildings the small aliens lived in, and was very ornate. The building was nearly as high as Shayera with what must be at least three floors. Spikes and spears protruded out of every corner of the roof. From the sides of the buildings, thick heavy lines reached outward, fastening onto something hidden under the snow.

Their guides entered the building, leaving the visitors outside, and returned a few moments later with another little alien. Beside Shayera, Cal twitched slightly, taking notice of this newcomer. At the same time, the newcomer was staring directly at Cal as soon as it stepped outside.

"I understand now," Cal said, turning and walking away toward the edge of the village.

The League members looked at each other in confusion, bowed respectfully, and trotted off after Cal. "What do you mean 'I understand now'?" Shayera asked as she fell into to step beside him.

"You guys couldn't tell?" Caliwone asked. Not as an insult, but the first genuine question Shayera had ever actually heard him ask. Together, they headed off into the sky away from the city. "You people really need to take an interest in sensing abilities," Caliwone said, loud enough so as to be heard over the wind rushing past. "That little alien, the one they brought out, had nearly double the energy levels of all the others. Did any of you notice that its full attention was on me the moment it stepped outside?"

Shayera nodded. "Yes. What's the significance in that?"

"Let me put it to this way," Cal said, "You three are probably the only creatures on this planet _not _able to sense power levels."

Green Lantern shook his head. "What do you mean?" he asked. As far as he was concerned, Caliwone was making this whole sensing thing up as another way for him to seem superior to them.

"Think about it," Caliwone said. "That creature attacked the village we were at right after we got there. Do you know what the chances are of that actually happening by accident?" He shook his head. "My guess is that, like the little people here, those creatures can sense energy levels and, like the little people, they can sense mine very clearly. And yours as well."

"So you think we are responsible for the attack?" Kal-El asked.

"That would explain why it attacked me when I was out on my own," Cal agreed. He broke his flight path and landed on the ground. The others followed suit.

"I still don't buy this whole energy thing," Green Lantern said. "I mean, the Lantern Corp would have known of a species that can sense energy with their minds if such a thing existed."

"Or maybe if they knew about it," Shayera said, thoughtfully. "Oa isn't omniscient. Things can slip past them."

"And I can prove it," Caliwone said. He crouched, his energy rising. Snow swirled around the group like a tsunami, revealing the ground underneath the snow. It wasn't long before Caliwone sensed the energy of the creature, attracted by his high energy. Caliwone frowned slightly. No, it wasn't one energy source. It was three.

"Get airborne!" Caliwone yelled, and leapt into the sky. The others followed suit almost too late. A tidal wave of snow and ice rose and crashed down on the spot they had just been standing. Caliwone launched an energy blast at the wave, knowing it was a useless reflex. The snow humped upward, forming itself into three snow beasts. They roared, splitting the air with their shrieks. The three Leaguers and Caliwone floated down to eye level of the creatures, ready to fight.

Caliwone floated forward, his aura glowing darkly. The three beasts snarled and whined as if straining against some kind of leash. "So you are the ones responsible for all of their excitement," a voice called from behind the group. They all turned sharply to see another alien sitting casually on the snow. "What a remarkable treat you will all be for my pets. Especially you," it said, gesturing with a strange grace at Caliwone.

"Who are you?" Superman demanded of the alien. The alien was slightly odd-looking, with four long arms and short legs. It was wearing all white with a white facemask that covered what could only be assumed was its mouth. Its skin was a pale blue and black antennae were sprouting from its head.

Caliwone spat to one side and faced this alien. "So you control all the snow monsters, huh?"

The alien made a positive gesture. "Indeed I do control these last three," it said. "There were more long ago, but by merging together, they add to their own powers. Observe." Its antenna wiggled slightly, and the three creatures roared.

Spinning back, Caliwone saw the three creatures liquefy were they stood, their bodies becoming clear like ice, then swirling together and collapsing on the snow like water falling from a bucket. After a moment, the snow rose again, forming into a single creature nearly seven stories high. The fangs were now the length of a bus, sharp and dangerous. The eyes were colder than the snow surrounding it with a wild, crazed look to them.

"Do you now understand that this beast cannot be overcome?" the alien gloated, his antenna wiggling.

Caliwone cocked an eye. He vanished, skimming across the snowy surface faster that the alien could see. Coming to a dead stop in front of his face, right hand outstretched and snow blowing past him from the speed of his arrival. Red light engulfed the area, blowing snow and anything else out of existence. Caliwone reappeared in front of the group to face the monster, smirking. "No more big guy to give you orders, anymore. What now, tough guy?"

Moving with amazing swiftness, the beast stretched out a paw, turning to icy snow as if thrown from a hose. Caliwone vanished, dodging straight up, Kal-El doing the same straight down. Green Lantern's green bubble stretched around himself and Shayera as the snow hit them.

Superman rocked the creature with a twin underhand smash, lifting the creature off of its two front feet. "Not good enough, Kal-El!" Caliwone yelled, streaking in and from above and delivering a punch to the exposed chest. The creature slid backward nearly twenty feet and fell over backward.

From the ground, green burst from a pile of snow and ice and Green Lantern and Shayera flew out to rejoin the battle. "Hurry!" yelled John. "We need to help them!"

Shayera grabbed his shoulder and shook her head. "No need," she said simply. John looked and saw what she meant. Caliwone and Superman flew side by side upwards as the snow monster leapt after them. They paused at the same time, then dove together.

"Stay out of my way, Kal-El! I do not require or desire your help!" Caliwone yelled, as the two dove together toward the monster's gapping jaws. Together, they drew back their fists and drove a dent into the creature's skull. The creature roared again, its body parting like a wave and collapsing into the snow once more.

Caliwone pushed Superman away. "Stay away from me, loser."

"What do you think you're doing?" roared Superman, grabbing the front of Caliwone's shirt. "How many times do I have to tell you? We do NOT kill!"

From down below, Green Lantern uncovered the face of the alien from the snow. "Monster!" it yelled, as it reached up with a hand to feel its antennae. They were all but scorched down to nothing. The alien let out a scream of despair then fell into whimpering silence.

Superman let go of Caliwone's shirt, seeing the living alien's dramatic performance. Caliwone growled something under his breath and turned away. "Caliwone, I..."

With a roar, the creature rematerialized, fangs only inches away from Caliwone. Like a coward, Kal-El backed away. Caliwone was a true warrior, and like a true warrior, Caliwone faced his foe head on and unmoving. The roar died down, and the jaws closed, only to find Caliwone floating exactly where he had been, unfazed.

Caliwone lifted his right hand and breathed on it slightly before drilling it into the creature's nose. That's what Kal-El saw, anyway. Without his ability to sense energy, he had no idea of the energy that had Caliwone had released through his fist as it touched the creature's snout. It was a pulse-like energy that was conducted through the water-affiliated creature like electricity.

The creature screeched and took off into the snowy plains, fading from monster to snow. Caliwone's aura snapped into place around him, a hunter's glint to his eye. He leaned forward, ready to chase and finish.

"Caliwone!"

Caliwone turned to glare back at Kal-El. Perhaps he wasn't as dumb as he thought. "What?"

"We will do this together," Kal-El said.

Caliwone laughed. "Go ahead then. Lead us to this creature with your amazing sensing abilities. Go on, I'll follow you."

Kal-El didn't say anything, only glared. "Fine," he said at last. "You will not kill it, understand?"

"Tell me 'Superman', what happens when this animal continues its raids on these creatures? I thought it was your self-imposed policy to protect the weak and innocent."

"Yes, it is my duty," Kal-El said, "But I won't kill if it isn't necessary. And this isn't necessary."

"Let's say it gets caught, what next? It will break free and attack again. Then what?"

"Then we come back."

"It is a six hour trip, Kal-El. For one who says he wishes to protect, you would be taking a risk." Caliwone smirked. "Believe me when I tell you the only way to deal with this monster is death. It is not rational, nor does it have any goals other than basic instinct. I don't care either way about these aliens, I just don't want to be hauled out here again."

"I will find a way."

"Superman," Green Lantern spoke up. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with him. At least about the part it being too dangerous to leave here." He lifted a thumb as if to indicate a higher power above. "Maybe the Green Lantern Corp can do something."

"Fine," Caliwone said, sounding disappointed. He took off with a streak of blue toward the creature. A roar reached their ears, along with multiple flashes of red light. Caliwone returned, saying only that the creature was ready for whatever plan they had, and took off for the ship.

The arrival of the Green Lantern Corp marked the departure of the League and Caliwone with them. Once back to the Watch Tower, Caliwone headed back to the training room, but Kal-El stopped him. He waited until Shayera and Green Lantern had left before speaking.

"Caliwone, I just wanted to say thanks," he said. "You did a good job out there."

"Tch. I don't need your praise or your words of kindness," Caliwone spat. "I came for one reason and one reason only, and that was to fight like I was promised I would be able to do. Do not misinterpret my actions as kindness or weakness of any kind. I do what I will for the simple reason that I will defeat you. Nothing more." He stalked off without waiting for a response.

"He seems cheery," came a voice from behind him.

Superman turned to look behind him at the Batman. "I stole a kill from him," Superman said. "Actually, he reminds me of you sometimes."

"Hardly," Batman said.

"I thought you were heading back to Gotham."

"That was over eighteen hours ago, Clark. I did what I needed to do. Mostly."

Superman looked over at his old friend. "Anything I can help with?"

Batman glanced over at Superman. "No," he said, and started walking after Caliwone. "Not you're kind of 'Super'."

To be continued...

Hello fans, Caliwone's first mission has been completed. What did you think?

I hope everyone liked it because there will be one, maybe two more missions before the arc finale.

I was going to ask a general opinion of whether or not to continue the story after chapter 25 but the responses to this story thus far has made that quite unnecessary.

You will all be glad to know that _Dragon Sagas_ will continue on! The next arc will be in a different crossover category but will be a direct continuation and will also have League members being apart of it as well. More information will be forthcoming as we get closer to the mark.

I have had a couple people ask me as to when in the Dragonball Z timeline this takes place. Just know that more clues to that answer will become clearer as the story progresses and take note of the clues already left in the story. I will tell you that it takes place sometime after the events of Dragonball/Z/GT. The lack of info up to this point is so you, the reader, have the same point of view as Caliwone does when everything is laid out. ;P

Thanks to everyone who has who has left great REVIEWS so far and hope they keep coming!

Thanks to Miles333 for being a great Beta-Reader thus far.


	22. Chapter 18 Special: Girls Night Out

**I do not own Dragonball Z, Justice League, or Teen Titans**

**Chapter 18.5: Girls Night Out**

**3200 View Special**

Shayera leaned back, resting her elbows on the ledge behind her, relaxing in the warmth of the hot tub. It was real nice to be warm again. She ran the fingers of her right hand through the steaming water, closing her eyes and feeling tight muscles loosen. The tips of her wings that had been in the water gave a slight flutter, flicking water behind her.

"Would you mind if I joined you?"

Shayera looked up, snapping out of her day dreaming. A woman with really long, skinny legs in a black and white one piece bathing suit stood with a great big dazzling smile on her face. "Oh, Zatanna," Shayera said in surprise. It was rare to see her up here. She usually had one of her magic performances to practice for. "Sure, of course. I hope the water is not too hot for you."

Zatanna tipped toed in and sat down on the seat. "Ah," she said, settling in, "This totally hits the spot."

Shayera nodded in complete agreement. "How did your last show go?" she asked. As long as she was here, she might as well be polite.

"Well, you know," Zatanna said, closing her own eyes and stroking her hair. "Lots of "ooo's" and "aaah's". Nobody really appreciates real magic these days."

"Imagine that," Shayera said. She slid herself further into the pool, letting the water rise to just above her chest.

"Oh no," Zatanna said in mocking good cheer. "Don't tell me you are one of them, too."

"What's not to believe?" Shayera asked.

"The League has a Martian, a Kryptonian, and a Saiyan on the speed dial and you don't believe in magic?"

"Believe me, Zatanna, I have seen my fair share of magic in my life to have a hard time NOT believing," Shayera chuckled.

"I suppose you're right," Zatanna said. Silence fell for a couple of minutes as the two women basked in the warmth of the hot tub. "So how is Bruce doing? I haven't seen him in a long time."

"You know Bruce," Shayera said. "Always to himself."

"Ain't that the truth," Zatanna said. "You look a little like Batman right now. A little stressed out."

"Really? This is the most relaxed I've been in a long time."

"Really?" Zatanna asked, looking a bit perplexed. "We need to do something about that."

Shayera looked at her in confusion. "What?"

Zatanna grabbed Shayera and hauled her out of the water and pulled her by the arm to the door. "Trust me," Zatanna said, flashing a sparkling smile at her. "Sound like you need a girl's night out."

Shayera barely managed to grab a towel before she was pulled through the pool room door.

The two women walked down the halls of the Watch Tower, dripping slightly. Shayera did her best to hide herself in her towel which she had managed to wrap around her under her wings and held together in front of her. Her face was glowing a steady shade of pale red as she walked behind Zatanna. Whistles and cat calls from the males in the League were inevitable, of course. Zatanna just smiled and waved cheerily at them._ Easy for her,_ thought Shayera sourly and did her best to melt into the wall. _Miss long legs._

A door opened as they passed and John took a step out and paused as the two women passed. "Uh, Shayera? What are you..."

"Don't ask," Shayera said, cutting him off before he could finish without looking at him.

Zatanna stopped in front of a door and knocked. "What are we doing," Shayera asked, shivering slightly.

"We are going to need help for your intervention," Zatanna said. Her smile never seemed to fade, Shayera noticed. _How does she do that?_

The door slid open and Black Canary's face poked out. "Yes," she asked, taking note of the swim suits and shivering Shayera. "Uh, what's going on?"

"Well, you see, Shayera here is in desperate need of some de-stressing," Zatanna said, pointing a lazy finger at the woman in question.

Black Canary's eyes seemed to light up at the prospect. "Girls night out?" she asked excitedly. "Hang on, I'll get my bag."

Shayera made a dash for the door. From behind her, Dinah grabbed a wing to prevent her from escaping. "Come on, pretty bird," she said, reeling Shayera in like a fish. "Stop struggling and get into the skirt."

"Come on, guys," Shayera whined as she strained for the door, attempting, with little success to flee from the yellow skirt hovering in front of Zatanna. "This is the exact opposite of lowering my stress!"

Her foot slipped on the carpet of her room and she hit the floor and slid backwards on her stomach as Dinah hauled her in. Taking hold of a leg, Zatanna and Dinah forced on the skirt over her legs. The skirt had just managed to pass the knees when the door slid open.

"Hey, Shayera, I need to borrow..." Flash started and broke off as the scene hit him. He paused, an expression of shock changing slowly into one of a dream come true.

Shayera knew what he was thinking, the same way any good sister new her younger brother. "Out, Flash!" she yelled.

Flash raised his hands and backed out of the door. "Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt." The door closed part way, opening enough for Flash to glance in once more, then closed and locked.

Shayera let out a breath, which was sucked back into her as the other two girls forced the skirt the rest of the way up over the swim suit. The girls let her go and she scrambled to her feet and tried to slide it off again.

"Kcits no," Zatanna recited, waving her wand. The skirt stuck to Shayera as if glued there, no matter how hard she pushed and pulled. She sent a glare at the two women as they hi-fived each other and Dinah reached down to get the matching top.

Shayera backed away, knowing what was coming next. "Come on," she said sweetly as they approached. "What's wrong with my normal cloths?"

"Those old things," Dinah scoffed. "It's time for a change. You've been wearing that same outfit since you came back to the League."

"So?" Shayera said, pressing back against the wall she had backed into. "A lot of people in the League wear the same outfits. Batman and Green Arrow for instance."

"They are different," Dinah said. "Their costumes are as much of a symbol as they are. You, on the other hand, don't follow that pattern." They pounced and after a couple minutes of struggling, Shayera stood again with a yellow low cut tank top that matched the skirt and strapped around under her wings and over her swimming top, hiding it from sight. Another spell from Zatanna stuck the top on as well.

"Alright," Zatanna said, using her wand to change herself out of her one piece swim suit to her normal outfit in the blink of an eye. "Down we go to the planet called the mall!"

The trio walked down to the bridge and onto the teleport pad amidst more whistles. They vanished and reappeared behind the Metropolis mall. Shayera crossed her arms looked up at the building that many girls worshiped more than the food on their plates. An uncomfortable feeling settled in the pit of her stomach, although that could just be her stomach being left behind as Zatanna and Dinah yanked her inside at a run.

Most of the twelve hours they spent in the mall went by in a blur for Shayera as mostly unpleasant. Moments she did recall seemed to involve her piled down in clothing that they rarely ever bought. Zatanna and Dinah seemed to be having the fun that she was suppose to be enjoying. Sighing and following them to the next department store, she wished she could just vanish like the cloths as the Watch Tower teleported up the bags they bought and put in a storage room to wait for their return. The others noticed her moping state and paused to wait for her to catch up and swung their arms through hers and pulled her along for more of the fun fun fun.

"You look beat," John said as he sat down in the chair of their shared room. "How did that intervention go?"

"Take a look at your credit card bill and you tell me," Shayera said from her face down sprawled position on the bed.

John raised an eyebrow. "Wanna give me a ball park?"

"Think middle amounts of four digits." She groaned. "My feet are killing me!"

John bit down on his lower lip to keep from saying anything. Working for the Green Lantern Corp as well as being a member of the Justice League did not translate into buckets of cash. Women just didn't know what men had to put up with sometimes.

John's silence made Shayera nervous so she pushed herself out of bed and went over to him. Placing her hands on his shoulders, she leaned around him and kissed him, messaging his shoulders. "Don't worry, we'll figure it out," she said.

"I just hope you had fun down there," he said, his voice neutral.

"Yeah," she said. "After a while. It was kind of fun to be one of the girls, for once." He grunted and turned the page of his newspaper. Men, she thought. They just didn't know how good they got it.

To be continued...

Lol. Here is just another break from the seriousness of _Dragon Sagas_ and a chance to celebrate my 3200 views!

These are just little side stories that may or may not have anything to do with the Super Saiyan or any current event in the League (they are correct in the timeline, however) :P

Chapter 19 should be ready to go on Friday so wish me luck in writing it (I haven't even started it yet! :X)


	23. Chapter 19: Legend of the Dark

**I do not own Dragonball Z, Justice League, or Teen Titans**

**Chapter 19: Legend of the Dark**

896... 897... 898... 899... 900. Caliwone paused is his sit-ups in twenty times Earth gravity to look over at the observation window. The Dark Knight was watching steadily as Caliwone worked. Irritation twinged and Caliwone stood up. He had been ignoring Batman for the last week, after the snow world mission, but now it was just annoying. "Computer, reduce gravity to Earth standard," Caliwone said, "and open door for Batman."

The room hummed and Caliwone spread his legs, doing his best to maintain his balance as gravity decreased. With a ping, gravity was back to Earth normal. Caliwone felt lighter than air, he felt as if he had to use his energy to remain planted on the ground or else he would go off flying in the air. He grabbed his shirt and pulled it on as Batman walked into the room.

"Do you have any idea how irritating it is to be followed without any reason?" Caliwone growled, sending a glare into the eyes of a dark-clad man. That was a mistake because Batman sent one right back at him.

"There is a problem in Gotham and I was looking to give you the chance to help down on Earth," Batman said, his voice deep and its usual menace. "Interested?"

Caliwone snorted. "No, I'm not," Caliwone said, straightening his shirt.

"Think of it as an opportunity to prove you have changed from the murderous person you once were."

Caliwone laughed. "Who's said I changed? Just because I helped out on that stupid mission, you think that I am one of you? Do not make me wretch." Caliwone brushed past the Dark Knight and headed for his room.

Snarls and jeers bounced off of him as he walked down the halls to his room. Caliwone smirked. The jealous types, obviously. Jealous or fearful. He paused in the hallway. "I believe I told you that following me is an annoyance," Caliwone said without turning. "Do you really want me annoyed, Batman?"

"I want you to take the hint," Batman said with his cape wrapped around him. "I want you to go down to Gotham with me. You might find my style of justice more suitable to you than Superman's."

Caliwone sneered. "Look, Bat, I don't care whose brand of justice it is. I am still not interested in anything more than fighting and beating Kal-El."

"Then if it's a fight you want, then maybe I can deliver," Batman said, his eyes narrowing in his customary way.

Caliwone turned, unimpressed. "Look at yourself. You rank in the bottom third in terms strength and ability. You have no powers of your own. What enemy of yours could possibly challenge me?"

Batman took another step forward. From beneath his cape, Batman pulled out a file and slapped in on his chest. Caliwone glared but opened the file. It was in English. Batman must have sensed something wrong. "I know you can speak our language, but can you read it?"

Caliwone glared.

"His name is Basil Karlo, a.k.a. Clayface," Batman said. "Originally, Basil Karlo was an out-of-work actor with a facial disfiguration due to a car accident. A criminal by the name of Dagget supplied him with an addictive experimental cosmetic. After a large overdose, he was transformed into this monster of clay with the ability to transform into any shape or consistency.

"Page two is a man by the name of Otto Von Furth, a miner in Germany who had the unfortunate displeasure of surviving a cave-in in a radioactive environment. Soon after his rescue, an ex Nazi General Zahl conducted experiments on him that turned him into a blob-like creature while he is awake. Normally, Plasmus acts against the Teen Titans, but the two have recently been seen acting together. They should supply you with an adequate challenge. If we can find them."

"Do not press me," Caliwone warned the Dark Knight. "Do these two really hold a challenge to me?"

Batman walked past Caliwone, heading for the Javelin bay. Either way, he needed to be in Gotham and deal with this, one way or another. Batgirl would most likely come, as well as some of the Titans if he needed them. "If you want to find out, then come on."

Caliwone hesitated for another moment, then stalked after him.

Clayface stomped into the tiny shack that Two Face had decided would be a fitting place for their plans. Plasmus was already standing in the middle of the room, mindlessly staring at the ceiling. Why did he have to be grouped in with the likes of Plasmus? That two-bit criminal was a nobody when compared to him and Two Face. And speaking of two-bit criminal...

"Did you get the money?" Two Face demanded, walking out of the shadows. Harvey Dent, Clayface remembered, one time District Attorney for Gotham with rotten luck. The way he had heard it, Dent had a splash with some acid that had made a mess of the left side of his body. Too bad for him.

"'Course I did," said Clayface. "No thanks to your pet there. He could have spoiled everything."

"Never mind," Two Face growled. "Just put it over there." He indicated a table made part of cherry wood, part marble. With a grunt, Clayface spat the money and jewels from his chest. They clanked and thudded as they hit the table.

"So when are we gonna get the stuff that will cure me from this...?" He indicated his body.

"Soon. Very soon. But there are jobs that I still need Clayface for. After that," Two Face smiled, "then I will make sure you're set free from your deformity."

"I'm gonna hold you to that, Two Face."

"That's fine. Just one or two more jobs and everything we need will be ours." Two Face flipped his coin with his bad hand and caught it again. From over in the corner where it stood, Plasmus gave a little screech. "Two of a kind," Two Face said, flipping his coin again. "The two of ya. Both of ya have awesome powers, but ya both wanna get rid of 'em."

"If you were our positions, people not being able to look at without fear, hate us for the way we look, wouldn't you want to change, too..." He broke off.

Two Face leaned into the light just far enough to highlight the disfigured left side of his face. As if cut down the middle of his face, the left side of his face was melted or burned, acid had eaten away the skin that had once been there. His left eye bulged with no eyelid to give it relief, and his mouth was warped into a permanent sneer.

"No," he said, dipping back out of the candlelight. "I wouldn't. Power is something neither of you two understand. It might not be pretty, but it can still get ya twice the respect." He walked over to the window and looked outside suspiciously with another flip of his coin. "But if you want to be weak and powerless again, who am I to stop ya?"

Clayface narrowed his eyes at him, but didn't say anything. This was a topic of conversation beyond his personal understanding. How could he argue with opinion?

Two Face reached into the inside of his half black, half white business suit and pulled out two lists of the items that he needed. "Here are your next targets. Hurry back with them, then go to this address and wait for me there. We don't have time to waste. The Bat never leaves Gotham for long. Even if he does, he has that Batgirl to pick up his slack."

Clayface reached out a putty hand, and took one list from Two Face and headed out. Plasmus and his list headed in the opposite direction. Forcing the list into his chest, Clayface's body collapsed into a goo-like substance on the ground and slid off into the night.

Batman and Caliwone moved silently down a dark and dank ally of Gotham, avoiding light whenever possible. Caliwone followed silently, just to show he could, it didn't matter that he wasn't touching the ground. Batman stopped in the darkest shadow of the ally and waited, his eyes the only light in the darkness. Caliwone followed suit, leaning against the grimy wall and closing his eyes.

The sound was little more than that of a bat flapping its wings. Caliwone looked up to see a young girl in a Batman outfit swing through the air and land in the shadows with them. Her eyes went immediately to Batman then flicked over Caliwone. "Who's the tag-along?" she asked Batman.

"His name is Caliwone," Batman said, stepping forward into a lighter part of shadow. "Caliwone, Batgirl."

She stepped over to him, resting her left hand on her hip and reaching out to shake Caliwone's hand with her right. "Nice to meet you," she said, smiling widely at him as she took in his chiseled body. Her teeth where white enough to brighten the dark street a shade or two. "Barbara Gordon, actually."

Batman turned his back to the two and started walking down the dank ally again. "You might know him as the "Golden Warrior"."

Her smile faltered for only a second before reasserting itself. "I've always loved a bad boy," she said, gently stroking the bottom of Caliwone's chin with one long gloved finger, then walking after Batman.

Caliwone stayed where he was for a moment, debating how he should handle that woman and what she had just done. He leaned himself back upright and walked after the two bats, deciding to ignore it for the time being. He scratched the underside of his chin.

Simultaneously, the two Bats stopped, reached behind their backs, and drew out some kind of grappling hook. With a muted pop, the grapple shot outwards and sank itself into the stone of a building five stories up. Pressing a button on the side of their grip, they flew into the sky and swung away. Caliwone lifted off the ground and followed a little below their arc. Their arc swung upward as the tension on the ropes obeyed basic physical law and the two knights of Gotham released the rope from the grip and landed neatly next to a pair of Gargoyles on one of the taller buildings in the city.

Caliwone landed mere seconds behind them, impressed despite himself. Though they may be normal humans, they must be peeking at their physical limits for agility and grace.

Batgirl flashed Caliwone another of those dazzling smiles, then pulled out a pair of binoculars and focused in on scanning the streets. Batman followed suit. Caliwone went to the other side of Batman, not wanting to get too close to the girl, and let one leg hang over the edge of the building. He wrapped one arm around his other leg. This was boring. Batman had said he would have liked his style of justice. Not yet.

Batman rose slightly as he caught sight of something. "Stay here," he said then leapt off the building, his cape fanning out and taking the shape of a truly large bat. Caliwone raised an eyebrow in slight surprise at the move, to which Batgirl chuckled.

"Don't worry," she said, sitting herself down a little nearer to Caliwone and dropping her legs over the edge of the building, crossing one leg over the other and leaning toward him. "He does this sort of thing all the time."

Caliwone snorted softly at the thought that he cared, but continued to watch the Dark Knight with interest. A hundred feet from the ground, Batman fired another grappling hook, using it to swing not six feet from the ground and grab someone by the scruff of the neck. He swung the person back to the ledge they waited on.

As they drew closer, the screams from the man Batman had nabbed grew louder and louder until, with a thud, the man hit the ground between the two seated heroes. Or rather, Batgirl and Caliwone.

"Howdy," Batgirl said, not even bothering to move from her position, "Nice night for flying, huh?"

The man gasped as he saw the dark heroine and Batman. He gasped even harder as he saw Caliwone perched on the building edge looking down coolly at him, an interested look in the eyes of a killer. Batman reached down and grabbed the man by the foot and lifted him over the edge of the roof. "I have some questions," Batman said calmly. "You are going to answer them, Dagget."

"Come on," Dagget whined, terrified, "What do ya want? I'm not in the business anymore."

"Where is Clayface?" Batman asked, ignoring Dagget's plea. "Hurry, my arms getting tired."

"I don't know, honest," Dagget said, his face starting to turn red as all the blood rushed to his head. "Come on, Bats, I got my nose clean an' everything. Is this how I get treated now?"

"Don't try to fool me," Batman said, dipping his arm lower suddenly and making Dagget whine in fear again. "Dirt bags like you never change your stripes. I'll ask you one last time. Where is Clayface?"

"Okay, just put me down!"

"I'll put you down when you've answered my questions, Dagget," said Batman. "Talk."

Batgirl looked up at Caliwone and winked. Caliwone sent her a coldly amused grin and returned his attention to the little drama being played out before him. Batman had been right after all, he did like his brand better than Kal-El's.

"Look, I heard that mud face was in cahoots with Two Face. Don't ask me why, please!"

"Why?" Batman asked, completely ignoring the other.

"I asked you not to ask," Dagget said, and whimpered again as Batman let his grip slide to Dagget's ankle. "Two Face promised him a way to reverse the mutation, okay?"

"And Plasmus?"

"Same deal, I think. Said he could do it all in one shot. Now come off it, my head is killing me."

Dagget slammed into the wall of the building and collapsed to the ground at Caliwone's feet. Batgirl stood up gracefully, doing her best, Caliwone assumed, to impress him. Hn. Typical female.

"You mean what _you _did to Clayface, you mean," she said as Dagget stood up and brushed himself off. "Where is split face hiding, these days?" Light from a skylight slid past them all, highlighting the distance downward. Dagget quivered on the spot.

"Yeah, I did do it to Karlo, but that was a long time ago," Dagget said. "Come on, enough is enough here. I don't know where his place is now. As I already told ya, I'm outta that business now..." He broke off as Batgirl drove a kick into his stomach.

Caliwone smiled appreciatively. He could really get use to this Bat clan's way of doing things. Still, it was a lot less gruesome than he may have preferred, but he would take what he could get. "I'm bein' square with you," Dagget said after he got his breath back. "Cut it out, okay?"

Caliwone stood up and walked over to the man named Dagget. "Let me give you a piece of advice, human. Tell me where to find Clayface and Plasmus, or I throw you off the building."

"Come on, I already told you, I don't..." His scream was echoed from the buildings as Caliwone hurled him off the building. Batman and Batgirl casually leaned over the edge to look at the falling man before Batgirl leapt and dived after him. She grabbed him at the last second and resettled him in a dumpster. By the time he scrambled up and looked around, the Bats and Caliwone were gone.

"Well, that was certainly entertaining," Caliwone said, pacing the two shadows of the night as they flew through the Gotham night. "But we are no closer to finding this Clayface and Plasmus you were telling me about."

Batgirl threw a look of shock back at Caliwone. "You _want _to fight Clayface?" she asked incredulously. "All I want to do when I look at him is throw up."

"We got all we needed to know," called Batman as he gave one last pull on his swing and released the rope to land on yet another building roof and the other two joining him. "Think about what Dagget said."

"Dagget said Two Face promised to reverse what was done to Clayface and Plasmus. There are maybe three chemical labs in Gotham that may have the necessary materials to do that," Batgirl said, resting her right hand on her hip and gesturing with her left. "And, unless I miss my mark, one of those is owned by Rupert Thorn, one of Two Face's worst enemies."

"The Wild Rose Chemical Laboratory," Batman said with a sneer. "Rupert Thorn was at least partially responsible for Two Face's disfigurement. But I am not convinced that is the place we are looking for."

Batgirl paused in her showing-off of detective skills and stared. "What?" she asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Dagget said Two Face would reverse the changes to both Clayface and Plasmus at the same time." Batman rested his chin in his hand as he thought his theory through. "Here's the problem with that: Their mutations were caused by two totally different sets of circumstances. Not one single treatment will be able to reverse both of them. If I had to guess, the word Two Face would have been "I will take care of both of you" or something of the like."

"Which means he has no intention of helping them," Batgirl hazarded.

"He means to kill them," Batman finished. "And what better way to kill two intangibles than Gotham Electrical and Gas."

Caliwone looked back and forth between the two detectives, at somewhat of a loss. He didn't show it on his face, of course, but he had no idea how these two had come to that conclusion. He just wanted to fight. "Let's get going," Caliwone said. "Lead the way."

The electric facility was dark when they arrived, which was probably the first clue. This was the main electric facility for all of Gotham. It should have been more than well-lit, with at least a dozen workers walking around to maintain the facility. As it stood now, it might have well been shut down.

The three entered the abandoned-looking facility, Batman in front with his cloak wrapped around him, blending him into the darkness all around like a shadow unto himself, with the slightly more conspicuous Batgirl and Caliwone following behind. The sound of pounding that Clayface usually was known for in a theft situation the Bat duo expected was absent as they walked down row after row of machinery and piping.

With a silent signal, the Bats split up, running down different paths as silently as could be expected of humans. Caliwone watched them go then settled his own mind to trying to sense the energies of this Clayface. No good. Either Clayface had no energy high enough to pick up on or he was suppressing it. Either way, Caliwone wasn't going to find him that way.

He headed upwards, flying himself through piping and wiring, energies he could clearly sense flowing through since he was up close. He was nearly four levels up when the sounds of human conversations wafted to over to him. A smile split his lips as he headed in that direction.

A man in a suit, black on the left side and white on the right, was standing on a platform before a tank of some kind of liquid that bubbled and boiled. His face was scarred on the left side and was tossing a coin as he paced. As far as he could see, nobody else was in the room as he continued to softly talk to himself.

"Harvey Dent has split personalities," Batgirl said softly as she landed silently next to him. "He says his left side of his body is the true inner self of one of his two personalities. That coin he carries is the only way for him to make big decisions. Heads and tails, two sides of the coin, fifty-fifty chance."

Caliwone snorted. Having to rely on some inanimate object to make your decisions for you. "Where are Clayface and Plasmus?"

"Don't know, but we can't move until they get here." She could sense Caliwone's tension and anticipation and rested a hand on his shoulder. "Easy, big guy. You'll get your chance."

It was nearly fifteen minutes before the sound of heavy footsteps pervaded the empty facility. Looking down to the bottom level, the two perched together could see the misshaped forms of Clayface and Plasmus. A feral grin spread across his face and he prepared to jump down.

"Wait," Batgirl hissed. An irritated growl answered her. "We need to find out exactly what their plans are before we do anything."

"If we defeat them now, then why does it matter what their plans are?"

"Because we need to be able to explain to the police what was happening so they can get convicted and sent back to Arkham."

"So, we deal with them more permanently."

Batgirl gave Caliwone a slightly uncomfortable look and just shook her head. "If we kill them then we are no better than they are."

"Ever hear of fighting fire with fire?"

Batgirl let out an exasperated breath. "Just wait," she said with finality, and turned her attention back downward. The two liquefied creatures made their way over to Two Face, who nodded and pointed to a table set up in the corner. The two figures deposited their belongings from their chests, jewels and canisters of some kind, onto the table.

Two Face stepped forward to examine the canisters each had brought as Clayface and Plasmus backed away. "Good," Two Face said and turned to face the two monsters. "Get in the tank."

Plasmus, the mindless one of the two, sloshed its way over to the tank. Clayface gave Two Face one last look of misgivings, then followed Plasmus. Two Face reached over and rested his bad hand on a lever, ready to begin whatever it was he was planning.

The sound of something slicing through air reached Two Face's ears, and he twitched back as Batman's batarang sank itself deep into the wall next to his hand. Two Face let out a surprised yelp and turned just in time to see the Dark Knight land between him and the blobs.

Drawing himself upright, Batman glanced behind himself at the startled looking Clayface, then narrowed his eyes at Two Face. "I know what you're up to, Harvey," Batman said, stepping closer.

"You don't know nothin'," Harvey said, taking an equal step away. "And it's Two Face. Harvey Dent has gone away."

"I know you're still in there, Harvey," Batman said. "Let me help you."

"Help this!" Two Face exclaimed, reaching to the table and grabbing his machine gun. Bullets blazed, and Batman ducked for cover.

Taking her cue, Batgirl jumped from the rafters that she and Caliwone had been perching on, and swung herself down with the aid of her grapple. She landed a double kick on the side of Two Face and sent him sprawling. His gun clattered along the platform and into the goo he had sent Clayface and Plasmus to.

Clayface roared in anger and misery. "Batman, what have you done?"

Batman whipped around to face Clayface. "Don't be stupid," Batman said as he backed away from him. "Dent was going to kill you."

"Liar!" Clayface roared, as his fist shaped into steel blocks and smashed them into the platform were Batman had been.

"Think about it, Karlo. There is no way for you two to be healed together. Those containers he had you bring him are a two-part chemical that, when mixed, create a freezing agent strong enough to permanently freeze you and Plasmus forever."

"You don't care! You are always trying to ruin me!" Clayface exploded, now beyond reason. He raised his arms again to smash Batman. His face suddenly dented inward without warning. He stumbled back, his face puffing outward again as he returned it to its normal blobbiness. His right shoulder dented downward, his back dented inward, and his lower leg dented out to one side. Caliwone skidded backwards from the extreme speed, and leapt high towards the stunned Clayface. Spinning his body in a tight spiral counter clockwise, using the motion to drive him, he sank his right leg into the left side of Clayface's neck.

Clayface flew to the side and landed hard. Plasmus let loose a screech and flung its arms outward. They extended like water from a water hose, blasting past Caliwone as he leapt aside. Batman and Batgirl flipped themselves out of the way as well.

Caliwone countered by driving both of his legs deep into Plasmus's chest... And got stuck. Plasmus began sucking him right into his chest as Caliwone struggled. Clayface stood up and sent his right arm propelling forward. The place where his fist would have been changed and hardened into an ax blade. Caliwone saw the blade coming. He spun his upper body, the rotation allowing him to duck the blade and cut through Plasmus.

Caliwone forced his body in front flip to escape Plasmus's body. Hitting the ground, Caliwone spun, sweeping the creature off its feet. Plasmus crashed to the ground and the Saiyan followed up with a front flip ax kick to the creature's chest. He flung himself backwards as the gooey creature sent tentacles tracing after him.

Batman swept past Caliwone and flung pellets into Plasmus's body. Its liquid purplish body suddenly began turning dark gray as the smoke bombs spread smoke throughout its body. Plasmus sagged and belched out smoke upward and stopped moving.

Batgirl fired her grapple and wrapped it around Clayface. It was so much useless effort. Clayface didn't even break his stride as he rushed toward the group, the line splitting his body like wires slicing through clay. His body reconnecting almost instantly. He extended his chest in a wave of clay. The clay changed in color, consistency, and shape, now resembling a brick wall, threatening to smash them into the wall behind.

Batman flung himself to one side, throwing a batarang at Clayface. Caliwone rushed to the side, catching Batgirl in his left arm and firing a blast with his right. The blast reached Clayface first, splattering his head in all directions. The batarang from Batman sank into Clayface's body, and electricity enveloped him. Batgirl added two of her own, flinging them from the safety of Caliwone's arm as he landed back on the platform and released her. Clayface collapsed in a heap, unconscious.

Plasmus turned his body into a tidal wave, crashing down on Batman and racing toward the other two with ferocious speed. Batgirl raised another electric batarang, but she couldn't use it until Batman was out of the way. Caliwone had no such misgivings.

He flew upward to two of the electric wires he had noticed earlier, slicing his hands upward and cutting two of the lines fast enough to not get electrocuted himself. The lines fell downward as Batgirl fired her grapple into Plasmus. Batman grabbed the line and pulled himself out of Plasmus just as the lines hit the purple creature.

Plasmus screamed, his shape returning for the most part as the volts surged through it. A breaker flipped and shut off the electricity. Plasmus hit the ground near Clayface, his body transforming back into a human one.

Batman stood and looked around sharply. "Where is Two Face?"

The three rushed downstairs to the ground level and split up to look for him. They reached the entrances to see red and blue flashing lights surrounding the entire complex. Batman walked over to Commissioner Gordon as a pair of his officers forced Two Face into the back seat of a squad car.

"For once, looks like we caught Dent before you," Gordon said, tipping his hat slightly to the dark detective. "You're getting older," he said, teasing his long time friend.

Batman smiled at Gotham City's Commissioner. "You're just getting faster," he said.

The Commissioner glanced to the side to make sure Dent was seated, cuffed, and ready to go. "He already has a place set up for him at Arkham, as do Clayface and Plasmus. As usual, they will be taken care of." He turned back to Batman, but the only things there were the shadows that were ones made by the facility. Gordon shook his head. "I swear, one of these days, Batman, I am going to nail your feet to the ground." Commissioner Gordon seated himself in his own squad car and led the procession back to the station.

Batman, Batgirl, and Caliwone flew off into the night. Caliwone felt an actual sense of satisfaction as he flew with the two Bats, not entirely sure as to why. He hadn't killed anyone, nor had he blown anything up. Perhaps there was a place for him with these groups of humans. At least until he could make his way home. He would have to talk to Shayera about this.

To be continued...

Due to multiple requests, here is a Batman/Caliwone adventure! Special requested by Unleash The Shadows (Hope you liked it!;P)

To Exodus: Yes, modern age Superman might not be a match for a full fledged Super Saiyan but, notice on the tests that Caliwone's strength and so forth is increased ONLY 10x. A real Super Saiyan's abilities are closer to that of 50x. At this point in the story, Caliwone needs something or someone to keep him focused on not destroying the planet and has to be relatively realistic to the League.

Also, do not worry, I haven't forgotten about those invisible creatures Caliwone fought before he was captured by the Justice League. That mystery will be solved in the next arc.

Well, the finale is almost her I hope you guys are as excited as I am! If you are, leave your REVIEWS and hold onto your seats!


	24. Chapter 20: Normal Life

**I do not own Dragonball Z, Justice League, or Teen Titans**

**Chapter 20: Normal Life**

Slade shut the access door to the device. I was about time he took a break and ventured into the world. After nearly three weeks of stress and locking himself in the hideout by himself, he was beginning to talk to himself like Luthor use to. He stood up from his chair, stretched, placed his mask back into place and unlatched the door. He looked back at the device, sitting innocently on the work table with tools scattered all around it.

Those three weeks had not been a waste, he was pleased to say. His goal with that device, like with most things for him, were two fold. Step one was complete and all that was left was finding what he needed. Slade smiled behind his mask. He had received reports from his spies about the movements of the Saiyan and it seemed as though he was slowly being merged with the League despite some of his more deadly attributes. It was second to perfect.

He remembered the Saiyan's face, bruised, cut, and battered but determined to follow his own way no matter what the odds. Yet, here he was, hand in hand with those League scum. Tamed. Maybe it was for the best.

He walked out of the lair and down those long steps to the cave system and out into sunlight. Or rather, into the cold drizzle that suited him better. Cinderblock was waiting for him, his stone exterior making him the perfect sentry for normal trespassers. Stepping to his masters' side, the two of them made their way into town nearly fifteen miles away.

Slade entered a small café while Cinderblock waited outside and made his way to the backroom. The patron's watched him silently, not wanting to invoke the wrath of this man who so clearly had business here. Lifting a hand to brush aside the curtain that concealed the back office from view from those not privileged enough to see this room, Slade step inside.

The room was painted a dark magenta with no windows to add light, giving the illusion that the room was always darker than it really was. A desk sat in one corner, papers piled messily over it with a steaming cup of coffee on one corner. No one else was present in the room, the impression was the owner had just stepped out to the john to take a leak. Slade new better.

Going around the desk to sit in the chair, Slade reached under the desk and pressed a switch. A hole appeared in the floor next to the chair and Slade dropped lightly through it.

There was a door but, knowing Barret, he wouldn't have thought to lock it with his "secret" entrance so cleverly hidden. Slade turned the handle and walked through it. Barret was a little portly man with balding grey hair and glasses and was cowering in a corner.

"Please," he pleaded as Slade walked toward him. "Please, no more."

"Mr. Snoog," Slade said casually, "I thought we had an agreement." Slade crouched down next to the man and patted him on the shoulder.

"We did, but it wasn't fair," Barret Snoog whined, flinching away from Slade's touch.

"My dear Mr. Snoog," Slade said again, "if you believed that a little help to me was not worth the life of your daughter, we can break the agreement. Is that what you truly wish?"

"Of course not," Snoog said hastily.

"Then do not try to run from me again," Slade said, his voice cooling a degree.

Snoog slumped a little in defeat. "Yes, sir," he said, his voice barely audible.

"Good," Slade nodded. "I have just one last job for you." Slade stood up to tower over the man. "I have adjusted the device to the correct dimension, now I just need the tracer program configured to it. Who better to ask then the one who created it?"

The man whimpered again but nodded. "Bring it to here with my daughter and I will do it for you."

Slade considered for a moment. "Very well," Slade answered. "It will be here within the hour."

Caliwone grinned. Training Room One was buzzing with energy as the twenty times gravity seemingly strained to keep a hold on the Saiyan as he flew backwards. He flipped part way backwards to slam his palm onto the ground and launch himself at a new angle, then spinning his body to kick the empty air.

Landing back on the ground, he swept where his imaginary foe would likely be. Back hand springing away, Caliwone landed and set his stance, left leg in front with right leg back with his right hand held behind his body, palm down. A sparking ball of blue energy hovered just below it, waiting to be released. His Super Saiyan hair waived gently as the energy emitted from him but his eyes were locked onto his target.

As per his instructions, Shayera had created a block of hard light that would withstand a bomb at close range in the center of his waste land training ground. He would have preferred to use one of those droid machines but the computer had refused to send them out due to the gravity.

Caliwone's eye twitched and he throw his arm forward, firing the blast of energy. His left arm reached up to hold his right bicep as the beam widened, ripping the hard light ground apart like cardboard in the midst of a tornado. The lead struck the target, was held back for a moment, and then shattered its way through the block, slamming to the wall beyond. The room shuddered as the dust and dirt settled around the still posed Caliwone as he breathed hard for a moment. Luckily, the main walls were made of harder light than his target was, preventing the blast from rupturing any real walls.

He straightened and flexed his right arm experimentally. The Buster Rifle was seemingly a successful new move he had created since "joining" the League. After training under twenty times Earth gravity, he wasn't even tired after launching it. It was a good addition to his arsenal, potentially faster to perform than either his Burst Rush or Sphere of Destruction as they translated here but also allowed for increasing its strength beyond the other two as well as being one handed. In battle, speed, power, and efficiency were key.

He called for the computer to return gravity to normal. Still maintaining his Super Saiyan state, he asked the computer for the location of Kal-El. It was about time he tested his new strength.

Superman stabbed his fork into the piece of beef on his plate as Captain Atom and Green Arrow sat on either side of him chit chatting about the differences of military life and League life. Superman glanced around at the six or seven other tables in the cafeteria. Men and women sat together talking about this and that, most of the people he had made a point to converse with at least once in the past two months. The League was getting bigger and it was becoming harder and harder to become personal with everybody.

He thought back as the other two continued their conversation, oblivious to the fact the Superman had tuned them out completely. It had been almost seven years since the League had been formed, he remembered. It had been almost six months after that whole Apocalypse fiasco with the mutants that the Mars invasion had begun and the first seven had formed the Justice League. Two years after that, they had expanded from the seven members to nearly a hundred and now there were nearing a hundred and fifty members within the League.

He smiled as he remembered when Batgirl had joined. It was one of the few times he had seen Bats try so hard to hold back a grin and fail. Kara would have been happy that her friend finally made it up here. His smile faded as his thoughts traveled across time to the future Supergirl had chosen to stay in. He missed her more then he could say.

He broke out of his revere as the tables and chairs in the cafeteria began trembling. He sat straighter, slightly alarmed as the vibration got worse. Were they under attack?

With an explosion of force, Caliwone snapped to a halt in the air, tables flying backwards with the force of the entry. His hair was gold so he was at his Super Saiyan state. The tables crashed to the ground again as some of the people screamed. Caliwone set himself on the floor and walked purposely to Superman. Captain Atom and Green Arrow stood, their expressions angry at the lack of manners and respect for others.

"What do ya think you're doing, you maniac," Green Arrow roared, reaching behind him and getting a grip on his bow.

"I am not here for you, vermin," Caliwone said, smirking down at Superman. "I am here Kal-El alone. I have completed my training in twenty times gravity and it is time Kal-El sees the fruit of my training." Caliwone set his stance, slammed his elbow on the table top and cupped his hand. "Come on," Caliwone challenged, wiggling his fingers. "Unless you're scared."

Superman raised his eyebrows from the frown they had set themselves in. "You want to _arm wrestle_ me?" he said in complete and total bewilderment. The people still remaining in the room stared as well, this being the absolute last thing they expected to see from the cold blooded Super Saiyan.

Superman leaned forward after a moment and gripped Caliwone's open hand. He set his elbow only an inch or so apart and slide out of his chair and set his own footing. Caliwone's grin widened and his aura flared wider.

"Go," they said together.

Caliwone and Superman's arms flexed impressively as they tried their best to drive the others hand to the table top. Their arms quivered as they remained upright for a few moments then slowly, Superman began bending Caliwone's arm back. Caliwone flared his energy, sending the remaining tables flipping over backwards. Caliwone strained, putting forth everything his training in twenty times gravity had given him. It was no use. Superman slammed Caliwone's hand to the table top, bouncing the plates that still remained off onto the floor with a crash before the table itself fell apart.

Superman straightened, "I'm impressed," he said to Caliwone as Caliwone cradled his arm. "You have really gotten a lot stronger. It really shows."

Caliwone glared and walked away cursing Superman in any way he could think of. Superman smiled and got in line for seconds from the food bar.

Dr. Fate paced in a circle around his oak wood desk. It was getting closer. Time was running out for the people of this Earth. The prophecy he had predicted that lead him to intervene in the fate of the Saiyan, Caliwone, was rapidly approaching. _What to do?_

Aquaman glanced sideways at the Android sitting perfectly straight in the chair next to him from his own slouched position. "Are you going to tell us what is so important that you dragged me away from Atlantis to hear or are you just going to keep us in suspense until the next great flood?" Aquaman growled. He was a King of a lost civilization and had no time for wasteful distractions.

"Indeed," said the Android, "I am curious as to why your stress level is so high." It tilted its gold head slightly, a human gesture that had been programmed into it by Dr. Ivo.

Dr. Fate stopped his pacing. "Yes," he said at last, turning to look at the two. "I predicted that an event of great importance would soon rise to shape this planets future. That time is drawing near and I fear for this planets safety."

"Will it affect Atlantis?" Aquaman asked flatly.

"Not directly," Fate said. His golden helmet blocking any attempts to read his expression.

"Then it is not any of my concern," Aquaman said definitively.

"It is your concern," Fate snapped. "What happens in the battle yet to come will decide if this planet and the people currently on it, live or die. That includes your people as well."

"But you just said..." Aquaman started to correct.

"This battle will not affect you or your people directly, but the results will carry far more weight than any battle fought on Earth." Fate shook his head. "You have not seen what I have. Allow me to more illuminative."

Fate raised a hand and ancient magic grew in the space above his hand. Energy surrounded it briefly before calming down to reveal a picture. It was not very clear, only shadows could be seen of some event taking place.

A shadow of some monster laying waste to a city, fire shooting upward as it it walked. Two figures stood in its path, prepared to lose their lives to defend the planet...

A shadowed man raising his arms to each side, poise of grace and power and wisdom in the gesture and unholy armies raised to his summons. Another shadow eclipsing the first, this one human but alien all the same, devoid of humanity...

Two figures, a man and young woman, their eyes set to Earth as one, betrayal in the sense. Powers from beyond this realm polluting the time stream of this Earth's nature...

A shadowy presence both like and unlike that never before seen. Malice seemed to emanate from the very thought, a fish trapped in the entrancing lure, death and destruction of final Armageddon...

Aquaman lurched back in his seat, released from the vision. His mind felt shattered by a force he was unfamiliar with. He rubbed it like a bad headache. "What were all of those?"

Fate stumbled slightly to a chair. The drain on his energy nearly wasted away by that display. Wizardry always had a price. "That is the most likely course this Earth will face starting in the very near future. Unless those who hold power draw closer, that is the only future this world can dream of receiving." Fate looked at Aquaman. "Do you understand now why I have called you forth?"

Aquaman stood. "Yes," he said. "I will have my armies standing by. You had best show the Justice League that little illusion of yours so they can prepare themselves." Aquaman started to walk away, then stopped. "How long," he asked soberly.

"Weeks," Dr. Fate said and left it at that.

"And what am I to do in this coming Apocalypse?" asked the Android. "Is this part of my purpose? Am I to observe, as Luthor told me my fate was going to be when I returned to Earth?"

"You are an immortal android that can adapt to and copy anyone you see with strength superior to Superman," Aquaman said. "I'm sure we could find something for you to do."

"Was that "sarcasm" again?" asked the Android. "I am still having difficulties separating the two."

Barbara Gordon removed her mask, letting her long red hair spill down her back. She ran one set of fingers throw it, noticing all the split ends. Life as a masked heroine was getting pretty difficult these days. What in trying to manage her role in the Gotham city police department, Batgirl, and still trying to find time to have something resembling a social life.

She grimaced at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. Twenty three years old and the closet thing she had ever had to a boyfriend was Dick Greyson while he was on a little break from Starfire. She sighed.

From behind her, the sound of a stall flushing preceded the appearance of Vixen. "If you keep sighing like that, you're going to end up missing a lung," she said warmly as Barbara hurriedly fixed her mask back on her head.

"Sorry," she said. "I didn't know anyone else was in here."

"It's alright," Vixen said, washing her hands. "You have the M. O. of someone that has a lot on her mind. Want to talk about it?"

"Oh, no. You must be busy..." Batgirl said, blushing furiously.

"Well, I am just on my way to grab a bit to eat. Why don't you join me?"

Batgirl looked into the eyes of the older woman and seeing nothing but comfort. Batgirl smiled and nodded.

The two women chuckled as Barbara told Vixen about the time she and the new Robin had managed to pull one over on Batman.

"And then, Batman looks at us and says, "Where is my Bat-boat?"" they cracked up.

"So, now that we got a laugh out of you, you want to tell me what's eating you? Vixen asked.

Batgirl set her drink down. "It's Batman," she said at last. "He takes things way too seriously. All he does now, is work and Batman."

"There's nothing wrong with dedication," Vixen said. "But that's what makes him one of the best."

"But he is being taken over by it," Batgirl said. "What Flash did a month ago helped for a little while, but it wasn't enough." Batgirl folded her hands on her lap. "I'm worried about him."

Vixen could hear the pain in her voice, an old wound she had been nursing for a while. "He's a big boy, Batgirl. He will take care of himself."

Batgirl shook her head. "I don't think it's that easy. Even grown men can need help sometimes, despite what they say. I think Batman fits in that category." She shook her again. "This has been a growing problem. It's like, the older he gets, and the more he has to prove himself."

Vixen put a hand on Batgirl's shoulder. "Listen, sweetie. That is something you are going to have to deal with as long as you deal with men. Trust me, I know." Annoyance colored her tone briefly as she thought about John Stewart. "It's hardwired in their genes the same way that caretaking is hardwired in ours. Men have egos and the worst thing for a man is admitting that someone is better or they can't do the same job that they use to."

Batgirl grimaced. That seemed true enough. Dick was the same way, even at his young age. "Yeah," she said. "I guess you're right."

Vixen patted her on the back. "Good girl. Now how about some dessert?"

Batgirl felt her smile return. "Yeah," she said. "Dibs on the Oreo pie!"

J'onn Jon'zz looked out through the main view port, eyes alight in meditation. His thoughts were with that of his lost family. The images he had pulled from Caliwone still floating throughout his mind. Like him and Superman, Caliwone was the last of his race. Something Shayera had said back before the Unlimited expansion put a smile on his face. _We should call ourselves the "Just-Us" League._

"It's been a while since I've seen a smile there, J'onn."

J'onn turned to see Wonder Woman walking up to him, her long sleek black hair pulled back in a bun, her normal red and blue armor replaced by a black business skirt and shirt and blue business jacket.

"Diana," J'onn said. "You have a business meeting?"

"Yes. Queen Audrey has requested my expertise for the reopening of Kaznia space research station."

J'onn smiled. "Are you sure it isn't a disguised rail gun this time?"

Diana gave him a somewhat crooked smile. "I'm sure," she said. "How do I look?"

"Splendid, as always," J'onn said politely.

Diana walked past him to look at the main readouts. Forty five active missions in progress at the moment and all seemed to be going well.

"Well, I better be off. Javelin 23 should be ready to go," Diana said.

"Diana," J'onn said, stopping her. "I have been thinking. Caliwone deserves to know what happened to his planet. He may not be a role model for the League but he is an official member. We can't with hold that information any longer."

Diana's eyes cooled. "As far as I'm concerned, that Saiyan can rot in space. Have you forgotten how many people he killed? And now he is part of the Justice League." She snorted. "If you want to tell him that his entire race is dead, be my guest. Maybe then he will feel the loss that many of the people on this planet feel as a result of his actions." With that, she turned and walked down the catwalk off the bridge, a decidedly hostile clip in her step.

J'onn watched her go and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Diana was a good friend and a warrior for justice, but that woman held grudges. Betrayal and her idea of injustice were two things she almost never forgave. Perhaps it had been unwise to ask her.

He turned back to the display, torn between his personal desires and his duty. If Caliwone took offense to the truth or flew off the handle, it could be disastrous before Superman could take him down. At the same time, it was his right to know.

Looking down, he saw Shayera heading for her station. Perhaps it would be best to have the one person in the League that Caliwone seemed to trust tell him. Tapping his comm., he called Shayera.

To be continued...

From here on, Slade's plan will unfold and the mystery fighter will emerge. Grab your seats and hold onto your hats for this one!

Thanks to Miles333 for Beta-Reading my chapter and make sure to REVIEW!

_Dragon Sagas: Book One_ will conclude in the middle of next week so make sure to tune in!


	25. Chapter 20 Special: Greatest Fears

**I do not own Dragonball Z, Justice League, or Teen Titans**

**Chapter****20.5: Greatest Fears**

**4000 View Special**

His planet burned in the darkness that the rising smoke created, blocking all light by the quarter moon. Caliwone looked around in confusion. _What was happening?_

An explosion in the distance caught in the Saiyan's dark eyes, drawing his attention as the ground shook under his feet. The light of major fires rose from a small canyon to his right where he could hear the battle cries of his people. He ran to a cliff edge a hundred feet away and looked down on the scene before him.

A spacecraft of some unfamiliar design hung in the air before the site, blasting any Saiyan that tried to fight. Search lights flicked about, lighting the area bellow and fires from burning plants of fire pits casting a dark red glow over everything not lit by the search lights.

Saiyans lay still and lifeless face down in mud as creatures of some unknown race walked across their bodies. His eyes drifted to the left where a group of smaller aliens had a couple live Saiyans grouped together on the ground. As he watched in horror, one of the smaller aliens grabbed one of the downed Saiyan's by the hair and extended a razor like tendril from its body. The tendril shot forward, stabbing the still living Saiyan through the throat. The Saiyan gave one final gurgle as blood flowed out of the wound and the alien sliced downward to the Saiyan's stomach, cutting clean through clothing, armor, and bone.

Three more gurgles, very much like the now dead Saiyan's, reached Caliwone's ears as three more small aliens did the same to a female Saiyan and two males. He knew them. The female was named Tazsh and the two males were Rota and Celic. They were friends of his since childhood. Practiced with them, trained with them.

Caliwone tore his eyes away, doing his best to forget them. Saiyan's died in battle every day. That was their nature. The nature of these aliens, however, appalled him. Saiyan's had a reputation of being cruel but they were nowhere near this cruel. He watched as another group of aliens dismembered and dissected body parts of live Saiyans', their screams of agony bone chilling, even to a Saiyan like Caliwone.

A fourth group directly underneath the hovering space craft where the larger aliens were forcing some kind of plant seed or device into select living Saiyans, the light from the fires adding a surreal edge to this nightmare. His hair waved madly in the breeze as the ship in the middle of the carnage rotated, the heat and wind from the exhaust passing by as it swung past.

He backed up a step, shielding his face from the heat. He would not stand for this. His people, the mighty Saiyan race, would not fall like some animals to be experimented on. He was an Elite! What's more, he was a Super Saiyan, able to strike down all those who dared to challenge him. He crouched, prepared to power up.

Light illuminated him from behind. Caliwone turned, squinting against the blinding light. It was another alien space craft, hovering not sixty feet behind him, all of its search lights trained on him.

Caliwone flung himself to the side, avoiding the blaster cannons that tried to rip him to pieces. The ground exploded where he had been, attracting the attention of the bigger aliens to the chase. The ship rotated to train its guns on him again and Caliwone flung his arms forward to attack. Nothing happened.

Caliwone looked at his hands in confusion and tried again. Still nothing. He leapt back just as the cannons opened up on him again, the ground exploding and sending Caliwone skyward in a long arc to land in the pit. He hit the edge of the cliff, somehow completely unable to fly or regain his balance. The cliff broke as he hit and Caliwone fell the extra distance to the bottom of the pit. His ribs screamed in pain, absurd considering the small distance. _What was going on here?_

He dodged his head just in time as one of the smaller aliens attempted to stab his throat with that tendril like thing, snarling in hatred at the entire Saiyan race.

He ran toward the dirt ramp that led back to the cliffs, dodging the little cretins along the way. He reached the top to find three of the bigger aliens waiting for him. Without pausing, Caliwone swung a punch with his left hand and caught it cleanly on the face. The alien took a half step back from the force of the punch then turned back and swung at Caliwone.

Caliwone ducked the punch but before he could counter, the other two aliens joined the fight. Caliwone ducked and dodged and blocked, his body feeling extremely sluggish and unable to counter. His mind flashed to a technique his mentor use to be famous for but without speed, it was pretty much useless. Caliwone didn't have many other choices.

Blocking one final attack, Caliwone fell back to the ground, placing his right hand behind him and kicking upward with all his might with his left leg. The counter attack caught the alien right under the chin, lifting him off the ground. Spinning his body on both hands, he sent two kicks simultaneously into the faces of the two remaining aliens. They fell back and Caliwone returned himself to his feet as the first alien's body began falling back to the ground. Before he could finish the attack, something hard and powerful smashed into his face.

Caliwone flew backwards and came to a sudden halt. Searing pain exploded from his upper body, almost too much to bear. Looking down, he saw three bloody tendrils extending from his stomach and one through his chest, piercing clean through his armor. Blood spurted from his mouth in a fatal spray spattering loudly on the dark ground. He looked back over his shoulder as blood from his mouth and wounds drenched the ground beneath him.

Four aliens had caught him as he flew backwards from whatever had hit him and each had stabbed its tendril into him from behind. He turned his face back forward, his eyes squeezing shut against the pain. He could feel his life fading away, the wounds to his body had sliced open almost every major organ he had. He coughed more blood to the already drenched ground.

"So much for the great warrior Caliwone! What a joke."

Caliwone looked up slowly, his eyes half closed. The male's voice sounding familiar. "Onino?"

A shadow fell across his face, the hot stink of breath bare centimeters away from his face. "To think I took orders from someone so _weak_. I am embarrassed, to say the least."

"He was supposed to be fearless. A _genius_, no less. You are a disgrace to the Saiyan race." That one was female. It had to be Celinal. His teammates, his trusted brethren. How could this be? Had they betrayed him?

"Come on, tough guy," said another male voice that could only belong to Potrag. Pain throbbed on his face as Potrag hit him. "I use to believe you could do anything. Look at you, not even able to form an energy ball. Ha! Babies can do that."

"What a waste of Saiyan blood," came another female voice. His eyes snapped open, consciousness flooding back into him.

"_Sister?_"

Apale smiled bitter sweetly at him, sliding a hand along his cheek. "Brother," she said, her smile turning evil. "You sicken me." She slapped him full across the face.

Caliwone's eyes widened and his mouth fell open. "Not you," he said, refusing to believe this. "You would never betray me! You are not Apale!"

She smiled again and raised her hand to his face. "I am indeed you blood, Cal. How fitting that I should end your life."

Caliwone's eyes widened, even as his vision crept darker, narrower as his life left him. Apale raised her hand to Caliwone's face, dark blue fire engulfing her hand and a sick twisted smile that had no business on her face. He closed his eyes, knowing what was going to happen. It was inevitable...

Light flashed and Caliwone screamed. His energy exploding around him, sending doctors, nurses, and equipment flying into walls and through the med. room window of the Watch Tower into the halls. His energy lapped around the edges of the shattered window like fire, threatening anyone to come closer.

Batman rushed around the corner and into Caliwone's room. Caliwone was yelling, his golden hair blowing about him as if possessed as his energy roiled. "Caliwone," Batman shouted over the breaking of equipment and wind rushing around the room. "Get a grip on yourself! It wasn't real! Caliwone!"

The wind died down, Caliwone's energy relaxing as he looked around in panic, his breathing labored and quick through the oxygen mask strapped around his head. His eyes darted back and forth, then down to his stomach and chest.

"Relax," Batman said again more soothingly. "Whatever you saw, it wasn't real."

"To HELL it wasn't," Caliwone said, sitting up on the bed he had been laying on and pulling off the mask. "It felt so real. No way that didn't happen."

"It was all in your mind," Batman said. "Your worst fears realized. Don't you remember? You were on a mission with me."

Caliwone had to think. Earth. Batman and some human with a mask. "Gotham," he managed.

Batman nodded. "Your second trip to Gotham. We were after a man that goes by the name Scarecrow. He hit you with a hallucinogen that makes your worst fears come to life. That was what you were experiencing." Batman stepped to the door and turned back briefly. "To be honest, anything that can make you scream like that has even me a little scared. Let the doctors finish up with you."

Batman left, leaving several nervous doctors to look at Caliwone with clear unease. Caliwone put his face in his hands. _Betrayal and weakness_, he thought. _Are those my greatest fears?_

To be continued...

Well now, the heartless Saiyan has fears after all. Just a little chapter to get into Caliwone's mind.

Cheers


	26. Chapter 21: New Recruits: Part One

**I do not own Dragonball Z, Justice League, or Teen Titans**

**Chapter 21: New Recruits: Part One**

Superman walked casually down the halls of Metro Tower on his way to the command room, his mind toying with the idea of taking a break for a while, just taking off with Lois somewhere for a week and relaxing. The problem with being a hero is the bad guys never rest, so neither can he. But still, the entire Justice League would be able to handle things while he was away. There was more than enough power here now, what with Caliwone, Wonder Woman, Captain Atom...

As for brains or leadership, Batman had that down and there were several other names that popped into mind that could lead the League. A smile spread across his lips, his somewhat one sided argument with himself forcing himself to the conclusion he wanted.

He entered the command room thinking he would call Lois and inform her of his plans. He made his way to the main console. "Mr. Terrific, good to see you," he said as he walked up.

"Same to you, Superman," Mr. Terrific said, nodding back. "You seem in high spirits today," he added, taking in the lightness of the others step and broad smile. "Hot date?"

"Something like that," Superman answered and tapped a button on the board. A readout of League missions in progress scrolled past the display, giving names of members on each mission and basic mission parameters. A tap of another button brought up small windows of news channels.

"...transporting hundreds of civilians east out of the area as more quakes shake the city, collapsing homes and causing general destruction to this unprepared city of eastern India. As always, the Justice League was all over the situation, arriving with enough transports to evacuate the civilian's minutes before the earthquake struck.

"As I understand, the League already has a rebuilding effort waiting in the wings in cooperation with United States Relief Effort to return these civilians back to their homes in no time. Reporting from ground zero, this is Snapper Carr..."

"...the Justice League as the newest villain sticks its ugly head out of the ground only to have his plans foiled before he could even get started..."

"...Captain Atom is attempting to defeat a villain that appears to be from Apokolips. At this moment, it would seem that Captain Atom has the upper hand..."

"Seems like everything is under control," Superman said. "Any word from Batman?"

Mr. Terrific gave him a crooked smile. "Do we ever?"

Superman chuckled. "That's true enough. Always busy."

Mr. Terrific started to respond but before he could get it out, a flashing red screen began dumping information about some crisis taking place somewhere in the country. "Run away," Mr. Terrific said, leaning forward to get a better look. "Train that is. Passenger. All tracks have been cleared, for the next thirty miles. Nothing serious. I'll have one of our guys handle it."

"No, I think I'll do it," Superman said. "It will be nice to do something... relaxing."

Mr. Terrific looked slightly skeptical. He couldn't remember a time when Superman ever considered saving people relaxing. True, Superman had been fighting a lot of major fights lately, Caliwone, Darkseid, Brainiac... but relaxing was not a word Superman commonly associated with. "If you say so, " Mr. Terrific said. He leaned forward and tapped the display. "I will send you coordinates while you fly there. Colorado."

The sound of crying children only added to the hysteria brought on by adults with a very immature sense of stoicism. A woman with what would have been a beautiful face was drenched in tears, her face twisted in fear as she clutched her child in terror. Even grown men bent their heads between their knees as the train rocked from side to side, moving far faster in the light of the rising sun then was prudent or advisory on his winding track.

Two children sat calmly in a row by themselves. No guardian to watch over them and one unwanted. The two had eyes of steel, eyes not permissible to normal children. They had dark brown hair, one girl, one boy, both of equal age not quite in their teens.

The train rocked once more then settled to relative steadiness. The two children stood, unnoticed by the other passengers as they selfishly screamed for their own peril. They made their way to the door and stepped out to the platform that separated the car they had just left and the next one forward. They walked to either side of the platform in order to look forward of the train. Wind crashed into their faces, the girls long brown hair raging around her head and she squinted her eyes against the wind.

The boy, on the left side of the train reached forward and sank his fingers into the train. Light spread from the boys' hand, slowly stretching in a straight line toward the front of the runaway train. Reaching the front, the light extended out horizontally three feet and the boy climbed on and making his way forward.

On the opposite side of the train, the girl followed suit as the light wrapped around the front of the train and sped back toward the girl and extended horizontally for her. She stood on the floor of light, barely a foot from the ground rushing past, her head just below the windows. The train shuddered as the tracks curved around to the left in order to avoid a small lake. The girl, unfazed by the sudden change in direction, continued on.

The girl pressed herself back against the train as a crossing sign passed through the floor of light without so much as a tug. She reached the front to find her brother already waiting for her. He gave her a warning look, disapproving of her slow time. She shot him a look of her own and lay down on her stomach.

Reaching her hand down toward the tracks, she released her power. White smoke blew out of her palm, laying itself down on the tracks, bleaching them stark white for a constant forty feet in front of the train. The boy knelt down and got a grip on the front grill of the train and reached down with the other hand next to his sister's head. The girl got a grip on his leg with the hand not forcing the smoke out as light arced from her brother's outstretched hand. The light connected and melded with his sister's smoke, instantly reacting and turning the smoke into a cohesive that acted as a break for the train, slowing it down until, with a slight jolt, it came to a stop.

People were still screaming as the train careened down the tracks as Superman flew up to it, noticing a ring of light encircling the bottom part of train. Superman flew in closer to get a better look, but could not see any indication that the light had caused this train's electronics to fail. He looked up as the people on the train began noticing him. Some stopped crying all together to wave excitedly, confident in the knowledge that Superman was here to save the day. Superman smiled and waved back.

The train jerked suddenly as if the breaks had finally managed to kick back in at full strength. Inside the car, obviously unprepared for the sudden deceleration of their run away prison, had feet slide out from underneath them or flying forward all together. Superman flew to the front of the cars and help ease the rogue to a somewhat softer stop.

It became very clear that the cause of the deceleration had nothing to do with the breaks. Two children were crouching or lying on the floor of light using some kind of powers to slow the train. Superman watched as the two children eased the deceleration a hair more and finally brought the powerful locomotive to a halt.

The two children stood and breathed out a breath they probably didn't even realize they were holding. The young girl brushed her bushy brown hair back and caught sight of Superman floating inches above the ground. She tapped the young boys shoulder hurriedly, directing his attention toward the Man of Steel.

Their brown eyes opened wide simultaneously as Superman landed and walked toward them. "Very impressive," Superman said, running a hand along the front grill of the train. "You two showed an amazing amount of control over your powers for such a young age. What are your names?"

"Dan," answered the boy promptly.

"Ann," the girls said, right behind the boy.

"Glad to meet you," Superman said, kneeling down in front of the two kids. "Twins?" They nodded. "Where are your parents?"

The twins glanced at each other briefly. "We don't have any," they said together.

Superman waited a moment before speaking again, thinking they might elaborate. "What do you mean?"

"Are you really Superman?" the boy asked suddenly. His eyes were suspicious as they stared into Superman's, as if probing behind his face to get the true identity of this man in front of him.

Superman nodded. "Yes, I am."

His eyes studied him a moment longer then cooled from his fiery stare. "Our parents left us when we were younger," the boy said, his eyes dipping down slightly as if embarrassed or ashamed. "When they found out we were mutants, they drove us out of town and dropped us off at an abandoned gas station and never came back."

"They said they would come back," the girl said, piping up defensively at the look Superman must have had on his face.

The grimace deepened as he looked at the two. "Where have you two been?" he asked in concern.

They looked at each other again. "Nowhere," the boy said. "We just go around..."

Superman stood as the sound of people disembarking from the train reached his ears. "Mr. Terrific," Superman said into his ear piece.

"I'm here, Superman," Mr. Terrific said promptly.

"I have two children here that just stopped that runaway train by themselves," Superman said. "No parents, and nowhere to go. I want you to teleport the two Metro Tower until we can find their parents or a foster home..."

"We want to join the Justice League," the twins said together.

Superman looked down at the two bugged eyed kids as they tried their best to look cute. All they managed to do was look like bobble heads. "Maybe one day when you're older," Superman said, smiling down at the two.

"But we are strong!" they said together again.

Superman chuckled at the absolute seriousness in the children's face's, the kind only children could perform. "There is so much more involved to being in the League than just strength. There are convictions to consider, principles..." his mind flashed to Caliwone as he thought about principles and convictions.

The twins crossed their arms and puffed out their cheeks. The sounds of people drawing closer forced Superman to wrap this conversation up. "Look, maybe we can talk when I get back to Metro Tower, ok?" The twins un-puffed their cheeks slightly and vanished as the blue light of the teleportation system swooped them away. Superman smiled and turned as the conductor walked around the front of the train.

The two children rematerialized on the teleportation pad hand in hand where Zatanna met them. Zatanna waved her hands above her head, the gesture encompassing the main command room and sending pink and blue sparks dancing above her. "Welcome to the Metro Tower," Zatanna said, flashing a dazzling smile at the two children who looked back at her and her fireworks display unimpressed but with patient politeness. "I will be your lovely guide, Zatanna, Misticest of Magic, and I will be here to take care of you and any of your needs."

The two children stood silently for a moment at this woman, posing for them. "We don't want you to take care of us," the boy said bluntly and walked down the steps off the platform, his sister following, and walked past her. And came to an abrupt halt.

"That's not polite," Zatanna said, her wand out and pointed at the two of them. Little sparks were spitting out the end of it, sparks that matched in color to the slight aura surrounding the two kids. "This lovely lady is offering to give you a personalized tour for you," Zatanna said, still smiling. "Let's start with the cafeteria, shall we?"

Superman returned to the Metro Tower under his own steam, enjoying the calm air breeze as he had flown through the open skies. _Definitely time for a breather_, he thought as he walked through the Metro Tower entrance. His first priority was to find the kids and find something to do with them. His first guess was the cafeteria and he was right.

A group of League members sat around a table with the two children centered with a table full of empty plates and glasses and the fully satisfied expressions on their faces. Zatanna caught Superman before he walked too far into the room. "I said I would buy them anything on the menu," she said, a look of pain on her face as she waved her wallet slightly. "I didn't mean _everything_ on the menu."

Superman looked back at the group again. Some of the women in the group looked as though they were about throw up. At least four piles of dishes, six or seven in a pile, stacked on the far side of the table. "Don't worry about it," Superman said, "The League will pay for them."

"Thanks," Zatanna said, "Stage performances don't pay well enough these days. What do we do with them?"

"Find them a home," Superman said. He stepped forward to the table . "What do you think?"

"We are going to enjoy living here," the girl said, slurping down a last bit of chicken noodle soup. The boy nodded, too content to speak aloud.

Superman cocked an eyebrow. "I don't know about that yet," Superman said. He caught the sound of a snort behind him. Turning he saw Zatanna looking around whistling quietly to herself. "Yes," Superman asked.

"Who, me? Zatanna asked innocently. "Look, they have nowhere else to go, they have exceptional abilities, why not let them join the League?"

"Because they are children," Superman said. "It's dangerous and they are too young to decide what is right and what is wrong."

"So you teach them right and wrong," Zatanna said placing her hands on her hips. "You train them to handle themselves. Honestly, I think they have been doing well for themselves so far. Do you know how long they have been on their own?"

Superman shrugged. It was one of the questions he had meant to ask before the people came to thank him for saving them. "A couple months?"

"Try five _years_," Zatanna said. "Give them a chance, Superman. You might be surprised."

Superman sighed but he had to admit, some people had been kids themselves fighting for justice even before the Justice League had even been formed. Superman nodded, somewhat against his will. "I'll give them a try."

Caliwone sat in Training Room One at twenty times gravity, not to train but to refuse anyone who might want to talk to him. _ So_, he thought, _my race and my planet are gone. _Or so Shayera and J'onn had told him. J'onn had even gone into Caliwone's mind and showed him his own "memories". He didn't believe them one bit. For all he knew, the Martian could have implanted those visions there.

He knew that the vision of his people being massacred while he watched was not a true event. That was created by his own mind due to a criminals fear toxin and not true memory. It was imagination but what the Martian and that woman were telling him, his people and his sister were all dead just the same.

Caliwone narrowed his eyes as he thought through the possibilities. If what the Martian had said was true, it would explain how he landed on an unknown planet and why his people had not contacted him... But how he came to posses his Super Saiyan qualities was still unanswered.

_It wasn't possible_, he told himself firmly. His people would arrive one day to free him from this captivity. He grimaced as he thought back to the latest "Hero" training Kal-El had taken him on. It had been to save an airplane that had caught fire and was falling from the sky. Kal-El had caught the plane bare handed and landed it safely on the landing strip.

Caliwone smiled as he remembered how, to prove he could do the same, he had fired upon another passing plane, lighting its engines on fire. Using his Super Saiyan form, he had managed to guide it toward the landing pad and landed it safely. Caliwone didn't know Kal-El knew half the words he had yelled at him. Some boy scout.

Caliwone whipped the grin from his face the instant he realized it was there. _Disgraceful_. How could he be suckered in so easily by these aliens? A flash of yellow and red brushed past his mind. A pair of wings and a warrior's spirit. That woman reminded him so much of his older sister, right down to their personalities. Of course, Shayera was much more toned down then Apale had been in reference to blood lust, but then, maybe that wasn't a bad thing...

His body suddenly began to feel lighter as if he suddenly had a large amount of weights removed from his body. He looked grumpily at the door as the gravity returned to Earth norm and Shayera walked in. She did not falter under his hostile gaze but came over and sat down next to him, hugging her knees to her chest.

"I know this is hard for you," Shayera said, not looking at him but looking off into the great expanse of canyon in front of her. "I was sent to Earth as an advanced agent for the Thanagarian military. My job was to seek out the weaknesses in Earths defenses so the Thanagarian army could invade." She looked at him with sadness and a pain so strong even years after the events had taken place that Caliwone could barely look at her.

"I fell in love," she said simply. "In love with this planet as well as a man and when the time came to take Earth, I had no idea what to do. My indecision lead me to betray both Earth as well as my own people and destroyed our only chance to save Thanagar and my people.

"I was left alone, unwanted by the people of Earth and wanted dead by my own people. Those who remained alive, anyway." She sighed, old wounds still bleeding hot though no one noticed them. "J'onn Jon'zz is the last surviving Martian in the universe. His race died fighting an alien race. Superman was rocketed away from his planet right before it was destroyed." She looked at him again.

"I guess what I am trying to get at is you are not as alone as you think you are, and we are living proof that you can get past it. Learn to love the Earth and find a new way to live."

Caliwone was silent a moment, disgusted with the idea of falling in love with a planet or a person on a planet and betraying your whole race because of it. "The Saiyan race cannot be dead," he said at last. "It just is not possible."

Shayera rested a hand on his back. Nothing else was said as the two looked out at the expanse, wrapped in their own thoughts.

Batgirl sat slumped in a chair outside of the registration room where Black Canary was still testing the two kids. Barbara had been helping but after about forty five minutes had stepped out, unable to keep up with these kids. They are behaving and doing the tests, but the sheer energy that these kids possessed that did not come from their powers was almost overwhelming.

She still couldn't believe that Superman was going to let them join, assuming they could not find their parents. Batman had expressed his feelings on this quite... clearly... to Superman but Superman had made the decision anyway.

They had talent, no doubt about it, but they were twelve year old kids. They belonged with the Teen Titans if anywhere. She thought about Dick for a moment, remembering when he had left Batman for good vowing to never put the mask on again. Of course, he had ever since forming the Titans but he wasn't _Robin_ anymore.

The door to the training room opened and the two preteens scampered out followed by a weary looking Dinah. She sighed and slumped identically to Batgirl in the next chair over and rubbed her forehead with her hand. "Well, they qualify," she said her voice as tired as she looked. "Do me a favor? If I ever start talking about having kids with Arrow, slap me real hard."

Batgirl laughed. "Deal," she said. They watched the two kids bound back and forth down the hall, feeling more and more drained as they watched. "Isn't it nap time for you guys?" she called to them as they raced past the chairs.

"Bed time is only for babies," they sang at them as they raced the other way. "Babies and teddy bears!" They giggled at their own cleverness.

"Whoa," said Vigilante as the two kids nearly collided with him. "There you lil fellers are," he said, kneeling down to the kid's level. "I got a lil secret for ya's if you can keep a lid on the fire for me."

The two children's eyes grew big and round at the thought of a secret. "What," they said together, innocence radiating off of them.

"Superman says for you two to meet him in the command room for your first ever mission. Now hop to it so you ain't late." The two kids nearly tripped over themselves as they ran at full speed to the command room.

Dinah and Batgirl looked at each other confused. "Superman's sending them on a _mission?_" Dinah asked. "They just finished registering!"

Vigilante shrugged. "It ain't my place to argue with what Superman wants on a mission. Or who." He tipped his hat towards the two women and walked down the corridor and out of sight. The two women glanced at each other once more then hurriedly ran after the two kids.

They arrived in the command room just in time to see Green Arrow nearly get run over as the two kids rushed recklessly to where Superman waited. "Cute kids," Arrow said as the two girls approached. "You know, Dinah, maybe we should get a set of our own some time."

Dinah glanced at Batgirl who was doing her best to keep a straight face and failing miserably. "We'll talk about it, honey," she said as she passed him. "What are you doing?" Dinah asked Superman with her usual diplomatic style. "They barely get done with registration and you already have them set up for a mission?"

Superman gave her a calming smile. "Don't worry, just a little introduction into the League. Nothing dangerous. Green Arrow and I will be going with them on street level patrol. Nothing to worry about." Superman nodded to the tech in charge of the transporter and the last thing Dinah saw before they vanished was the two kids jumping high into the air and high fiving.

To be continued...

Alright, I hope everyone had a happy Thanksgiving! I decided that instead of putting out a chapter right after Thanksgiving, I'd just do a double whammy and release today.

This is the first 2-parter that I have done so make sure you leave your REVIEWS before continuing on. I want to see what your thoughts are on the direction you think it will take.

So, hurry up and REVIEW and see what happens! :P


	27. Chapter 22: New Recruits: Part Two

**I do not own Dragonball Z, Justice League, or Teen Titans**

**Chapter 22: New Recruits: Part Two**

The four League members materialized outside of an old abandoned building, cracked and spotted with age. Dan and Ann, the two children, took a couple steps forward toward the building.

"Hold on, sparkies," Green Arrow said, reaching out with his hands and grabbing the back of each of their shirts to hold them back.

Superman stepped forward and turned to face his audience. "Alright, when you are part of the Justice League, you follow the orders of the team leader," Superman said. "In this case, that is me."

The two children nodded, bored expressions on their faces. "We know," they said in unison.

"Let's start with some routine drills." Superman looked inside the building. "Let's start with..." He broke off with a start of surprise as Plasmus extended an arm toward Superman with astonishing speed, catching the Man of Steel completely by surprise. Superman crashed into the ground. Before Green Arrow had a chance to draw out one of his trademarked arrows, the two children had fallen on the ground as if praying side by side.

Light erupted from the ground in front of them, followed shortly after a grayish fog. The light and smoke turned to steel as they touched, forming a barrier around the two as Plasmus's second arm arrowed in at them. The shield held as Plasmus's arm of jelly splashed on it, deflecting it in multiple different directions.

The ground in front of the shield erupted as if some creature was throwing Earth upward, as it snaked its way toward Plasmus underground. Plasmus tried its best to goop its way away from the incoming attack but it was too late. Like the maw of some kind of stone beast, the ground rose up to and covered him, then sunk in on itself, pulling the jello creature down.

Superman returned to the group and used his X-Ray vision to search for further enemies. There were more. "Heads up," he shouted in warning.

From the shadows of the building, four figures rushed out. Star Sapphire, Cinderblock, the Shade, and Banshee leapt forward. Arrow fired the first of his arrows, catching the Shade with a net-wrapping arrow. It flung him backwards, and his powered staff was flung off to one side. Superman leapt after Star Sapphire leaving Cinderblock and Banshee to the new recruits.

The twins each raised one hand and aimed them at Banshee. Smoke and light traced toward her as she took a breath to scream. The two forms of power solidified, creating a permanent seal over her mouth as Arrow hit her with a boxing glove arrow, knocking her flat to the floor. Simultaneously, the twins swung their hands around to point at Cinderblock. The shield that had been protecting the group from Plasmus's attack lurched forward, an illusion of a tidal wave of stone and cement.

Cinderblock was plastered against one of the walls, unable to break the shielding the two children had made. Superman returned to Earth with an unconscious Star Sapphire in his arms. And that was it. Silence fell, with the exception of muffled groans and threats.

Arrow stepped forward, an arrow pulled back and ready as he cautiously stepped into the building. It only took a couple of minutes to find out what was going on. A table sat in the middle of a room, deeper in the abandoned building. A stack of money sat on one side and a hanging diffuse light hung from the ceiling. It sent a cone of yellow light downward. A door in the back of the room slid slowly to a halt, almost unnoticeable.

Green Arrow tapped his comm. "J'onn, scan the area for anyone in our area that shouldn't be here." He got confirmation, and a few seconds later he was directed to where one man was running as fast as he could with a brief case in one hand. Cocking back, he let an arrow fly. About ten feet away from the man, the tip of the arrow blew apart, spreading out into a net that successfully tangled him up and to knocked him to the ground.

The group walked over to the man. He stopped struggling as he realized that there was no escape from the League, and just lay quietly. The man wasn't very old, mid-thirties on a guess, and dark brown hair that was slicked back. The briefcase contained several large diamonds and crystals as well as one large ruby sapphire.

Fifteen minutes later, the police arrived to arrest the trussed-up crooks and haul them away, some in special containment vehicles.

Superman looked down at the two children with a slight sense of unease. Plasmus, Cinderblock, and Banshee had all been dealt with, with precision, by these two without the slightest bit of difficulty or strain. He took that back as he noticed how hard the two were breathing. He looked back at the building that had been intended for a basic training exercise. Well, so much for basic.

The twins made it to their room and collapsed on their beds. It had been a real strain to pull that off for them, and now they were paying the price for using their powers. Creating such an illusion was hard work, especially when trying to create the same illusion for multiple people as well as mixing their partially developed materialization powers.

Dan closed his eyes and breathed deeply. The bed was very comfortable, much more so than in their previous home. On the bright side, their little performance seemed to be working, even if they had planted certain suggestions into the minds of Superman and the others. Normally, there would have been no way Superman and the others would have let children join the League like this. More than likely they would have been sent over to the Teen Titans first.

The sound of deep regular breathing told Dan that Ann was fast asleep, completely worn out. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his communications device. It was disguised as an everyday portable gaming device, complete with games and functionality. He hesitated a moment, then set the device down. His eyes drooped against his will. _When I wake up_, he thought to himself. _I'll call after a nap._

Batman prowled down the corridor in his typical straight forward way, expecting people to move aside as he came and went. Most people did. Even Superman had enough sense to get out of Batman's way when he was in a bad mood, especially since Batman carried a piece of Kryptonite with him at all times in his utility belt. Caliwone, apparently, didn't have that same sense.

The Saiyan looked up as he came within a few feet of Batman and stopped, Batman doing the same. The two glared at each other, both unwilling to move and give up their dominance. In the world of men, moving aside for another often meant submitting to the other, like a wolf leaving its kill when the Alpha approached.

Batman turned up his trademarked Bat-glare to one hundred percent. Caliwone actually took a half step back from the force of the glare. Taking his cue, Batman walked forward again. Cornered by his show of vulnerability in the back step, Caliwone had no choice but to step aside before he was able to continue on his way.

Batman rounded the corner and made his way to the records room. He sat down at the expansive computer module. Tapping the keys with astonishing speed, he brought up the profiles on the two new recruits. With so many different people and types of people in the League, setting a generic requirement was rather difficult, but the original seven had set up a basic line that must be crossed in order take part in the League. That line was to score at least an eighty in the overall scores for the registration. Batman himself, apart from being an original member, scored a one fifty three and, for one of the few in the League without any powers, was pretty darn impressive.

These kids had scored eighty on the button, and it was all due to their strange powers. Batman rested his chin in his hand, considering the possibilities. Clark had reported what had happened when they had gone down, and how they had ended up fighting some of the worst of the criminal underworld.

How coincidental that Dan and Ann had been there to break up that exchange, and to prove their strengths directly to Superman. He wasn't saying that it was impossible that such an event could take place, but the likelihood was slim at best. He tapped the keys again and brought up the twins' profiles.

Nothing at all special about them in terms of strength, speed, intelligence, or experience, but incredibly high power-based dual abilities. Dan's ability seemed to be materialization of light and energy. Ann seemed to be the complete reverse, darkness and void. If the actual battle that they had just been a part of was anything to go by, they were able to mix their powers together. Twins. It made sense.

The shield they had displayed was a combined ability it seemed, able to deflect the attack and disperse it through Ann's ability. The counter attack was somewhat a mystery as to the mechanics of it, but whatever the case, it had been effective.

Batman leaned back in his chair, his detective instincts beginning to stir with suspicion. He leaned forward and tapped the keys once more. The abandoned building was a relatively well-kept secret, but the security cameras were an even better kept one. The display came up and Batman watched.

"You did well in your mission," Slade spoke through the gaming system. "The League will be caught completely unaware with you, children, being the least suspects."

"Thank you, Master Slade," the twins said in unison, their voices not that of children but flat, emotionless, that of soulless soldiers. Even their eyes were empty, two bowls without food to fill them. Emotions they still had, though, buried deep, and the praise from their Master warmed them. None of it spilled over onto their faces.

"Continue to play the game for a few more days, spreading your seed of innocence amongst the League to be secure in your apparent un-involvement as the League divides itself before the coming apocalypse." Slade's head nodded slowly. "Very well," he said at last. "Get to work." Slade's picture winked out. The last image to fade was that of his eye, watching.

"You know, you would do well to lock your doors next time you have the need to hold a private conversation. Especially one as traitorous as yours just was."

The twins whipped their heads around, emotion displayed clearly now that their Master was not there to see. Alarm and despair showed double as the two focused on the speaker leaning against the door frame, forcing the door to remain open. Caliwone, the former "Golden Warrior", gazed back with amusement, a little smile cracking his lips.

"So," he said, unmoving and uncaring of the passerbys walking within easy earshot, "That is what he is up to, now. With the power to tweak people's minds." He shook his head. "Pretty good plan."

"It could have been," Dan said, glaring at the Saiyan that was about to ruin their Master's plan. "All he wants is unification for all of-"

"Unification?" Caliwone said, laughing harshly. "That's a pretty big word for someone as dumb as you two. Slade wants to conquer and destroy. That's all there is." Caliwone lifted his chin, his standard smirk on his face once again. "It's a way of life that I am familiar with, and the only thing Slade and I share in common."

"So then stay out of it," Ann said fiercely. Dan turned to her and tried to hush her best he could. She ignored him and glared lightning bolts, doing her best, it seemed, to melt him where he stood.

Caliwone laughed at her attempt. He had just matched glares with that Batman character; she was a cheap toy in comparison. "You had best watch your tongue, child. If you are looking for favors, it would be advisable to beg before demanding."

Dan looked at Caliwone, a suspicious look to his eye. "You mean you will not tell on us?"

Caliwone snorted, but kept his look locked on the children's eyes. "I couldn't care less what happens to this Justice League. If it blew up, I would all the more pleased. I don't care what you or Slade or anyone else does as long as Superman remains mine to kill."

The two looked at him in somewhat astonished looks. "You mean that?" Ann asked cautiously, hope seeming to glimmer within her brown eyes. "You are just going to let us go about Slade's business?"

"As I said," Caliwone said, leaning off the wall and walking around the corner. "I don't care." The door closed behind him as he walked out of sight.

Shayera walked around the Watch Tower looking for Caliwone. He had been out of sight now for the last couple of days, ever since she and J'onn had filled in the some of the gaps in Caliwone's history. He had put on a tough face, saying he didn't believe that in the slightest, yet she had never seen Caliwone so quiet for so long, off in thought when they had sat together.

Ever since then, Caliwone had been absent from the training room as well his room. The cafeteria was void of Saiyans, as well as the quiet rooms. There really wasn't anywhere else he ever inhabited. She made her way to the bridge to ask J'onn to track him down for her when Superman, Black Canary, the twins, and Batgirl walked by, heading towards the teleporter. Shayera cocked an eye at them as they walked past. That would be mission number three in the last week. How were they getting so much ground time?

They disappeared, and Shayera crossed the remaining distance to the open area. She lifted off and flew to the command tower above. J'onn was gazing out into space in his usual penance. She reached past him and keyed for a personnel scan. It was good that Batman had put those nanites into Caliwone's clothes so he could be tracked. She remembered how impossible it was to track him while he was on Earth because of the energy he emitted.

"Observation Gallery on deck J," J'onn said without moving. Shayera looked at him just to make sure he was talking to her. His eyes were glowing orange, an indication that he was using his mental powers.

"If I didn't know better, I would think you just read my mind," Shayera said.

"It does not take much these days to figure out who you spend most of your time looking for." He looked into her eyes, giving Shayera the impression that he was looking down into her very heart. "I believe you are getting too attached to him. You must let go of him and loosen your emotional attachment."

Shayera looked a little surprised, a look that turned into the slightest reproach. "What Cal needs is someone who can relate to him and guide him," she said, her hands going to their customary positions on her hips. "He is like a little boy that needs someone to point him in the right direction. Apparently, that's me."

"Yes, he does need guidance the way a child does, but you are taking the roll of the sister, not the parent," J'onn said, taking a step forward. "You are becoming too close to him."

"And what's wrong with getting close to him?" Shayera countered. "Did it once cross your mind that maybe _he_ is the one who needs to be close to someone? Do you think it's possible that if he had someone to care about, like a sister, that he might change?"

"He will not change," J'onn blurted, a very unnatural thing for J'onn to do. He looked a little taken aback by his own forwardness, but he set his jaw and continued, "A person like that will never change his ways. He may lean away ever so slightly, but he will always have his natural cold bloodedness waiting just behind his mask."

Shayera was shocked by J'onn's tone and meaning. She would have thought that J'onn, of all people, would be more forgiving. "You know what, J'onn? It's the people who share those views that hold people back from changing." With a flap of her wings, Shayera lifted off from the command tower, flew toward the deck below, and out of the room.

Cal was standing in front of the huge window that served as the wall to the observation gallery, staring out into the void of space. His dark blue outfit, looking almost black in the dark room, reflected the twinkle of stars from deep in the unknown. His tail, usually kept wrapped around his waist like a hairy belt was hanging toward the floor, swaying gently as he thought about whatever he was thinking about.

The expression on his face was his typical scowl that was always there when his arrogant smile was absent. He heard her approach, of course, or else sensed her energy signature, and turned that frown upon her. She walked over to him, her green and red pants and matching yellow and green top adding a hypnotic aspect to the starlight reflecting off of it. His eyes took in Shayera's new outfit, a sharp contrast to her standard yellow, then returned his attention outward once more.

"How are you feeling?" she asked him softly as she came to stand next to him.

He snorted gently into the silence. "I'm fine," he answered, shifting his weight on his feet to lean a little away from her. "Why must you insist on asking me the same ridiculous question every time you see me?"

"It's called a greeting," she answered him coolly. "It is also a way to show concern."

"I don't need your concern," he answered with a silent snarl.

"Fine," she said with a sigh. "Tell me this, Cal, what is it that you want?"

The question came as such a surprise that Caliwone actually looked over at her, unable to answer. For someone so graceful with the mouth to stumble like that was a pretty impressive feat. "To return to my race," he said at last. "Do not doubt that I will," he said before Shayera could speak up. "When this League of yours falls, I will rise and return to where I belong."

Shayera frowned at him. "What do you mean, when the League falls? We have been going strong for the last seven years." Cal said nothing. "Caliwone," she said, using his full name for once.

"Do you think for one minute that your Justice League is invincible?" he asked suddenly. "Do you believe that there are not those planning your death, your comrades' deaths? The destruction of what you all arrogantly say you stand for?" Cal turned and walked into the deeper darkness of the room, his dark clothing and black hair blending him almost perfectly with the shadows. "Do not allow your blindness to cloud over your vigilance," he said, turning his head in the darkness to look back over his shoulder at her. His eyes caught in the starlight, glowing an eerie red. "It may just be that your enemy is closer to your final destruction than you believe possible."

His eyes vanished in the darkness as Shayera stepped forward, reaching a hand out to feel around in the darkness for Cal. "Cal?" she asked softly, moving toward the place he had last been. "What are you talking about?"

"What happens to the League is none of my concern," Cal's voice whispered in her ear from behind. Shayera whipped around. She hated when people did that, sneaking up behind her. Caliwone slowly turned to look out the view port again just as the Watch Tower's rotation allowed the presence of the mighty Earth to flood the room with almost blinding blues and whites and greens. "You would do best to keep your guard up," Caliwone said for the last time. He glanced back at her, his eyes hard, as if trying to warn her about something without actually doing so.

Shayera felt a chill run down her spin and through the bones in her wings. _What was it?_ Caliwone turned his eyes away from her, the last impression being to drop the subject from any further discussion. She walked back over to his side and gazed out as he did onto the Earth.

_It was amazing,_ she thought,_ as to how fragile the Earth looked from above._ Cities and devastation and violence that plagued the Earth were invisible against the daylight side. _Never forget how beautiful the Earth looks from afar_, Shayera thought, a quote from one of her favorite Earth stories. She knew and understood how important it was to protect that planet. She wondered if Cal would get that same impression.

As if reading her mind, Cal snorted at the Earth and walked out of the room. Shayera did not look after him. He would make his own mind up some day as to whether he could change himself. Like most people, change must come from the inside not from the outer world. One must truly desire change in order to attain it. Maybe one day...

The twins slapped the ground, allowing light and darkness to pervade the immediate area in front of them. Like a hand of the Devil, light stretched upward like a hand and drove itself deep into the ground. Killer Frost had no chance against the attack and vanished like a fall flurry into cement.

Superman was not having the same luck. Metallo was driving Superman to his knees, his exposed Kryptonite battery draining the life from the Kryptonian with each passing second. "How does that feel, Man of Steel?" Metallo gloated. He raised his gun, a double-barreled shotgun that he had apparently taken up carrying of late. "Let us see how bulletproof you are now."

He fired the gun, sending the wide-ranging pellets straight into the "S" on Superman's chest. Fortunately for Superman, the Kryptonite had not weakened him that much yet, but the pellets still drove themselves into Superman's chest, stopping short of his lungs and heart. Never the less, blood splattered to the ground as he let out a scream of pain the likes of which he had never felt before. He clutched his chest, the shredded threads of his outfit stuck out between his fingers mingling with the blood that still leaked out.

Metallo let out a howl of pleasure as his machine body stepped forward, dousing Superman with harsher effects of the Kryptonite. "Why do they call you Superman, I wonder?" Metallo taunted, joy unending in his voice. "They should have called you Super Bleeder." Metallo laughed at his own joke again.

With a slash of light, Metallo's shotgun barrel fell to the ground, cut clean in half. Metallo turned, furious at the interference at the peak of his victory over Superman. Light slashed through his chest, severing the connections to his Kryptonite battery. Unable to move now, Metallo watched helplessly as the Kryptonite clattered to the ground and through the sky as Dinah kicked it high and away.

Dinah helped Superman to his feet, who was still reeling from the Kryptonite, as the twins turned to their last foe. Giganta stood forty feet in tall, looking down on the four below her. "I hate to stomp on little ones, but you are exceptions." She raised her foot high and stomped down hard.

The twins grasped hands as the foot came down, and light and smoke engulfed the two in a dome like shield. The ground shook as the foot landed on the dome, ground splitting apart like sand when wet as a child runs over it.

Twin blades of black light arced around her foot then up her leg, running opposite of each other. The darkness enveloped her entire body, slicing and electrocuting her as it went. She screamed and fell to the ground, her body shrinking to her normal size and not moving. The dust settled, then the fight was over.

The shield protecting the twins vanished, and they skipped out of the hole they had been plastered into by Giganta's stomp. They went over to the other heroes. "Did you guys see us?" they asked with excitement. "We are awesome!"

"Yes, you were," Dinah said tiredly. "What do you guys say to some ice cream and brownies from the cafeteria? My treat?"

The two crooned with excitement as they vanished and the police arrived to haul the unconscious or unmoving criminals away.

They arrived back on the telepad, excited and ready for treats. Batman stood in front of them, along with Shayera, Captain Atom, J'onn Jon'zz and Green Arrow. The twins stopped, looking slightly frightened only to the trained eye. Batman's eyes were _very_ well-trained. "That's far enough," he said, directing his attention to the two kids. "It's over."

"Batman, what are you doing?" Superman demanded, still leaning on Dinah for support.

"They are spies for Slade." Batman kept his gaze on the two children, looking for clues to play off of. Seeing the expressions twitch on their faces, he knew he had hit it on the nose.

Superman stood on his own two feet again, anger beginning to cross his face. "Batman, you better have an explanation for what you are doing. These two do not deserve to put under your microscope."

Batman cocked an eyebrow, noting the defensiveness that Clark was displaying here. He knew of course what was going on. That would have to be addressed soon. Batman stepped forward and around the children to get close to Superman's face. This was an unwise practice for anybody other than Batman. "Listen to me, Clark, have you ever known me to make an accusation without having proof? So why don't you shut up and let me show you."

Superman threw a punch at the Dark Knight's face. Batman's reflexes threw himself backwards, but Superman was far too fast. By the time Batman came to a stop, Caliwone had dropped lightly between them and had caught the Man of Steel's wrist with his right hand, stopping it short of where Batman's face had been. "Well, well, Kal-El. I am proud to see that you do have a mean streak in you after all. However, if you are to fight anyone, it will be me." Caliwone waited for a reply, but Superman only glared. "If you are not going to fight me now, why don't you listen to old pointy ears here explain what exactly is going on?" He threw Superman's arm back and stepped over to Shayera's side, waiting.

Batman sent a silent nod in Caliwone's direction and began. "The first thing that tipped me off to some kind of falsehood was the fact that their abilities were exactly the required level to be considered for the League. It was eighty on the nose, not a point over. The next was the attack at the training building." Batman suppressed a grimace. "I personally purchased that building for the League's use, including installing my personal security protocols. No one would take the time to break into that building just for a simple buy."

Shayera nodded, following Batman's reasoning. "Even more so in the fact that it was the perfect opportunity to gain trust in the League."

The twins didn't say anything, just listened quietly as the grown-ups talked. Their eyes no longer held the light of youth and enthusiasm, but were dead and cold. This effect was not lost on the group. Shayera's muscles tensed ever so slightly, readying herself for combat, should that become necessary.

"I did some research," Batman said, stepping back in front of the two children. "I had security cameras and sensors all around the building as well as inside of it. Your powers and most of that fight was nothing more than an illusion. A fake." Batman looked into Superman's eyes. "Everything that these kids have done was all in your minds."

"That's impossible," Superman said, dismissively.

"Look at your chest, Superman," Batman said.

Superman looked down, as did the rest of the audience, the group that came with Batman, Caliwone, and all those that happened to be on the bridge at the time. Superman's uniform was unmarked. No bullet holes, no bleeding, no sign of any kind of injury. Superman looked up in confusion. "I don't understand," he said.

"That's part of the third reason I suspected them," Batman said. "Their powers are impossible. They are illusions thought up by children, which means that the chemistry and logical aspects are thrown out the window. What their powers are made of on an atomic level makes it impossible to act the way they seem in this world. Yes, there are those in the League with amazing powers, but they all work in theory on an atomic level.

"If they can do that, what stops them from using those mental powers in other ways? Why can't they use them on, say, someone's mind?" Batman narrowed his eyes. "That's what is happening to you, Superman. Think about it, would you really put children in harm's way the way you have been on the last couple missions? Not the Superman I know."

Superman looked down at the two children. "Is this true?" he demanded.

The two children ignored him and instead glared at Caliwone. "You said you wouldn't tell," they both said together.

Caliwone snorted. "I didn't tell them squat, kids. Like I said, I don't care what happens this place."

The group turned generally bewildered or hostile looks at him. "You knew," asked Batman. "And you didn't tell us."

"Drop it," Shayera said, cutting off his retort.

Batman growled slightly, but returned to the children. "Have I hit the target yet?"

The two children continued to glare around the group, but very reluctantly, they nodded.

"Then release your mental hold on Superman." Reluctantly, the two closed their eyes and focused. Finally, they reopened them. Superman let out a tired-sounding exhale, the sound of relief in the sound. "Good," Batman said. "Now, what does Slade plan to do?"

To be continued…

Well, well. This is it, the final stage in Slade's plan to destroy the Justice League is in motion. What will happen next?

I am so excited to do this finale and I hope is is the best so far! The Justice League arc will be completed at the end of this week and I am proud to say that _Dragon Sagas_ will continue as _Dragon Sagas: Book Two_ under the X-Men: Evolution/Justice League crossover categories and will be a direct continuation with zero time gap in the story line.

Please leave some REVIEWS and hope that you awesome people will continue to follow this story through the X-Men: Evolution arc!

Special thanks to Miles333 who did a fantastic job of Beta-Reading this and did it wth an incredibly fast turn-around time. Thanks!


	28. Chapter 23: Unraveling

**I do not own Dragonball Z, Justice League, or Teen Titans**

**Chapter 23: Unraveling**

A crowd was gathering around the group as Batman wove the tale of truth regarding the real purpose of the twins' sudden appearance before the League. It had started as a simple runaway train stop that had revealed these two apparent mutants, children of about twelve, with powers and abilities so extraordinary, they were welcomed into the Justice League.

After several weeks and already several dangerous missions supported by Superman, the twins were able to establish quite a reputation. Then several facts began to not add up about these two children. Batman, the World's Greatest Detective, was able to pull some records and videos that proved the twins' powers were mere illusions and tricks of the mind. All of it had been orchestrated by the man known as Slade, the same man that had requested the cooperation and teamwork of Caliwone, the Super Saiyan.

The twins' mind-warping abilities had been subtly influencing those around them, allowing the two to infiltrate the League on a personal level and avoid any suspicion for what was to come. That ability also allowed them to make people feel and see things that truly did not exist, allowing freedom without freedom in certain minds.

"Now, what does Slade plan to do?" Batman asked the children, kneeling down on the ground as to see them at their eye level. Both kids had their eyes shadowed from him, knowing that the plan had failed and Slade was done for.

"He plans for your death," they said in unison. "The League stands in his way of what he really wants."

"And what is it that he really wants?" Batman asked soothingly.

"Peace..."

Batman's expression turned skeptical. He had heard this part all before. "Peace," he echoed. "Do you really believe that his goals are for peace?"

"Yes," came the response. "He will lead this world from corruption."

"He is corrupt. All he will do is create more of the same as he raises a dictatorship," Shayera said, beginning to tire of these child-like idealoligies. "Killers have no place here, and he is certainly not able to create peace through those means." Caliwone glanced at Shayera but said nothing.

The twins looked down, hiding their eyes from the older adults who were doing their best to destroy everything that they believed. Batman looked hard at them. "So, will you help us to bring real peace?"

The twins looked up into Batman's eyes. No longer were they eyes of children, but cold, emotionless, and empty. "No," was all they said.

Batman hit the far wall with enough force to knock the wind out of him, the twins' black and gray energy flashing too fast for the Dark Knight to see, let alone dodge. He lay motionless for a moment. _That was no illusion!_

Superman leapt forward, only to be sent high by the twins' power. Black and gray fire seemed to writhe around the outer edges of some invisible circle as the twins crouched to the ground together and placed their hands on it. "This world belongs to Master Slade. He will accept no disobedience!"

Shayera snatched her mace off her hip and leapt forward. Caliwone, still standing unmoving next to her a moment before, reached out and grabbed the back of her pants, forcing her back behind him. "What are you doing?" she managed, seeing how Caliwone had no inclination to join the fight.

"Call it experience," he said, backing the two of them further from the twins. The flames of black and gray that had been encircling them were rising upward as if to form a dome, easily deflecting the arrows and other attacks fired at them.

As the dome came near completion, J'onn dropped down from above and into the remaining gap as it closed, completing the dome. A moment of waiting was cut off abruptly as a shock wave of mental energy flung everyone backwards from the dome.

Caliwone and Shayera crashed into one of the walls, stunned, and saw J'onn phase out of the bubble and charge at Superman. "We can't do this here," Cal yelled to Shayera as the first of the punches between Kal-El and J'onn thundered in the command center. "If this fight happens here, then we all die when those windows break. That fact is what has kept me from taking out this ship myself. We need to get everyone down to Training Room One where we can make the walls harder to breach."

Shayera nodded understanding and Cal took off into the fight, golden light flashing as he transformed. She tapped her comm. link and connected to Metro Tower. "Mr. Terrific! We have a problem here."

"That's what our sensors indicate," Mr. Terrific said through the comm. "What's going on up there?"

"No time," Shayera shouted over more rolls of thunder. "I need you to work the teleporters."

"No can do, Shayera," Mr. Terrific said, sounding a little strained. "Our teleported can't teleport anything or anyone unless they are on the pads."

"That's not what I was thinking," Shayera said, biting her lip. _ I hope this works_... "I need you to override our teleporter here on the Watch Tower and teleport us to another section of the station. Use the override code Alpha Neungo 004 and name Shayera Hol. Security Bypass is CZ1071. Teleport Superman, J'onn, Caliwone, and I as well as the twins Dan and Ann and the section of floor five feet around them."

There was a slight pause during which Shayera could hear Mr. Terrific skating across his keys. "Just a question, but why not transport you all down to Earth?"

"Because Slade has a tendency to have a back-up plan. This way, we have the chosen battle ground as well as the advantage of trapping them here on the Watch Tower should we fail to stop them," Shayera said. More echoed blasts past, the glass cracking as the attacks got stronger.

"Got it!" Mr. Terrific shouted triumphantly. "Energizing..."

The group vanished in a flash of blue light, the floor and dome the children had made uprooted and dropped to the ground whole. The three-way fight barely flickered as they attacked each other. Shayera got to her feet and ran as fast as she could out the door and upstairs to the main command room that looked down at the training room from high in the ceiling.

She skidded to a halt in front of the console and let her hands skate across the board. Light glowed briefly in the room, transforming the landscape into whatever had been last programmed into the computer.

Trees sprouted out of the ground, tall and lush green that reached for miles in all directions. The section they were standing was the only open place that existed anywhere in this magical forest. The white of the floor was replaced with slight rolls from roots and covered in a moss carpet of light green. Smaller plants bloomed along the ground, adding a tropical feel to the scene.

The sound of running water crashed from some place nearby, sending a sheen of mist and spray into the air, only adding to the humidity already present. It was a waterfall. The water flowed downward from a fifty foot drop a little ways in the distance, spikes and rock cliffs poking out of the falls, only making the spray that much more chaotic.

The sky was blazing blue, what was able to make its way to the ground through the foliage lit the area enough to easily see the enemy. Shayera looked at the display of life and beauty, amazed that Caliwone would have chosen such a beautiful place to train in. She didn't have time to wonder just now, though. Her fingers continued to dance on the console, changing settings as to harden the walls and so forth.

Below her, Caliwone and Superman flew toward J'onn. "Snap out of it, J'onn!" Superman called as J'onn stood on the ground ready for them.

"I cannot stand by as you attack innocent children!" J'onn yelled back. "I thought you were a hero, Superman!"

"It's no use, Kal-El," Caliwone said bluntly. "His mind has been warped by those kids."

"I still have to try," Kal-El retorted. "I will never abandon a friend."

Caliwone sniffed in annoyance at his bone headedness. _Fool_, he thought.

J'onn jumped into the air at the last second, using some kind of mental power to slow them, making them move as if they were in slow motion. J'onn cocked back and took careful aim. The punch sent Caliwone flying backwards into Kal-El, and they both hit the ground hard enough to shatter the ground near the waterfall. Caliwone slapped the ground over his head and behind him, forcing his body to use the moment to flip him in a back flip into the air. He landed on both feet and leapt forward once more as Kal-El continued to crash through ground. Kal-El continued through the entire width of the water running underneath the waterfall and came to a stop in a wall on the other side of the bank, sending rock, water, then more rocks flying as he passed.

Caliwone vanished from J'onn's view as he came close, catching the Martian by surprise. Instead of freezing, J'onn phased himself, allowing Caliwone to strike through his body from behind in his attack. Caliwone, seeing the disadvantage he was in as J'onn turned to face him, tried to back away but J'onn caught his foot, pulling him closer and phasing his other arm through Caliwone's chest.

Caliwone yelled in pain, never before experiencing an attack like this before. Even the standard energy wave he emitted from his body had no effect on the Martian as he continued his attack. From behind J'onn, Kal-El sent his two fists smashing into the back of J'onn's head.

With his attention focused on Caliwone, J'onn wasn't prepared for the attack. J'onn plummeted downward, releasing his hold on Caliwone. Caliwone clutched at his chest, breathing hard. Caliwone pulled his right hand back, concentrating his energy. Power glowed just underneath his palm, glowing dangerously high above the ground. Kal-El was apparently thinking along the same lines as his eyes glowed red.

They struck just as J'onn hit the ground. They were, of course, aiming for the dome the two children had created and the force of the impact on the dome sent out a shockwave that blew J'onn sideways into one of the newly reinforced walls.

The dust cleared, trees uprooted and a hole in the ground large enough to spread out to the edge of the river. Water flowed into crater, filling the hole around the unbroken dome. A wave of fire spread itself as though shedding a second skin of the dome, pushing the water back and holding it away maybe five feet around the main dome.

On the ground, J'onn stood and attempted to phase into the wall in order to sneak up behind the two Supers. Electricity at a high voltage coursed through him, one of the little changes that Shayera had made to the rooms dynamics. He fell to the ground, small twitches the only movement as the last bits of electricity spasmed muscles, and then he lay still.

Caliwone looked up toward the command room, seeing Shayera with her face pressed against the window in order to see the fight first-hand. "Shayera!" Cal yelled up to her. "Turn on the gravity!"

Shayera tapped the button to activate the Gravitational adjuster and simply doubled the gravity. The computer gave a small whine, as if to say what a joke that request was, then hummed steadily.

Kal-El dipped in the air slightly as the gravity increased and Caliwone gave him a slightly mocking smirk. Kal-El gave him a look back that was slightly embarrassed, and shrugged. "What? I'm not used to this kind of thing."

Down below, the shield flickered as if the two inside were straining at their limits, then collapsed around them. The water that was being held back by the second layer crashed inward to collect them. Kal-El was faster. He flew down and collected them before the water had a chance to claim them for itself.

They were still conscious as they struggled with the immense gravity their bodies were now trying to adjust to. "We will...not...give up on...Master Slade's...plans..." they gasped, glaring daggers up at Superman from their places underneath each of his massive arms.

Caliwone dropped lightly to the ground in front of Kal-El and the two kids. This gravity was nothing for him. Even on his home planet, the gravity had been nearly ten times that of Earth. The two shifted their glare to Caliwone, safe in the fact that Caliwone would do them no harm while in the presence of the Man of Steel. "You told us you would stay out of this," Ann scolded. "You said you didn't care what happened to these people."

"You are a rotten liar!" yelled Dan. "And a dirty cheat." It was obvious that the two were trying to think of everything they could to try to hurt him. It was such a childish thing.

"I don't care," he answered. "But you were risking my life, forcing J'onn to battle for you in such a dangerous place. And I told you once already, I will be the only one that will defeat Kal-El." Caliwone raised his hands and with two quick flicks of his wrist, struck both twins in the side of the necks. Their heads bobbled for a second, their eyes ballooning, then they fell limp in Superman's arms.

The gravity machine shut down, and Shayera ran down to meet the pair at the door and to help J'onn stand. "Did you really know what these two were planning?" Kal-El asked as they headed down to the holding rooms.

"Yes," Caliwone said as Shayera and J'onn, now back to his normal self, headed off to the medical wing and Caliwone and Superman walked out of the room and down the hall.

"Why did you not say anything then?" Kal-El asked. "Someone could have gotten really hurt because you didn't feel like working with us. Are you a part of the team or what?"

"No," Caliwone said as the two of them stopped outside of the cell that Caliwone had once been a prisoner. "I am not part of your little 'Justice League'. I am still here because and only because I was promised training facilities and a chance to continue fighting." He turned his head to glance casually down the hall they had just come. "I have no interest in joining any teams while I await for my race to free me from the constraints of this prison."

"So we haven't taught you anything, then," Kal-El asked as he set the twins down on the bench that had added several months ago. "Nothing about what it takes to be a true champion, a chance to change your ways the way you never could in your previous life?"

"What would be the point? When I leave this planet, all of my Saiyan nature will be revived right here on Earth." Caliwone and Kal-El walked back down the corridor, heading in the general direction of the cafeteria but with no specific destination in mind.

"Your race is dead, Caliwone," Kal-El said bluntly. Obviously, something just wasn't getting through to this guy. "Why would we lie to you about something like this?"

"To keep me occupied," Caliwone spat. "You aim to change me against my race the way you did Shayera. You attempt to make me fight for you because you know that if I were to be your enemy now, which I am, make no mistake, that I and the Saiyan race would destroy this world you love so much."

"Don't fool yourself," Kal-El said. "You are strong, possibly the strongest Saiyan this galaxy has seen in thousands of years, but you are still no trouble for me."

"Do not test me, Kal-El," Caliwone warned darkly.

"Why do you think we let you roam around here as you please? Because the League knows that if push came to shove, I would stop you before you could do any real damage."

Caliwone stopped dead in the middle of the hallway. _Who was this fool to think he could speak to him in this manner? _The floor he was standing on cracked, small bits of tile rising as his energy built. "Is that a fact? Well, Mr. Superman, why don't we test that theory out, shall we?" Caliwone raised his right hand directly out to his side, his palm pointing at the wall, and let energy build in his hand.

Superman must have realized just how far he had pushed Caliwone. On certain topics, Caliwone flipped over the handles easier than a child on his first bicycle. "Calm down, Caliwone," Superman soothed. "Doing that would betray all of the faith and trust that we have in you. If that happens, then you will find yourself back in that cell with Dan and Ann in short order."

Caliwone smirked and slowly shifted his body to point his hand back down the hall to where the cell door was still visible, never taking his eyes off of Kal-El. The threat was clearly obvious, but Caliwone liked to make sure his point was well understood. "Trust," he sneered. "Not a single person in the League has any trust or respect for me."

"That's not true," Kal-El said. "Shayera trusts you with her life. As do I." That was the wrong thing to say. Superman could see the anger rising in his eyes. To be trusted to behave by your enemy was like becoming a pet in Caliwone's eyes. "There is nothing wrong with that," Kal-El hastened to say. "I always hoped that you and I would not consider ourselves enemies and, if not friends, at least comrades."

Caliwone lowered his hand and faced Kal-El again. "You and I will never be anything but enemies in one form or another, Kal-El." For final emphasis, Caliwone pounded the nearby wall with his right fist. The wall sank in on itself, his fist and part of his arm drove clear through the thick wall with nor more effort than cutting a stick of butter with a hot knife.

From inside the room, Question's voice rang out, "Ah ha! I knew the girl scouts were responsible for the crop circles! This proves it! I must contact Huntress."

Caliwone turned and walked away from Superman, down a side corridor and out of sight as Question ran by Superman holding a piece of paper with a fist-sized hole through it. Superman let out a deep sigh and walked to his room, not really hungry anymore.

He made his way toward his room, thinking of maybe sending Lois a call, get the latest interview from the League's spearhead on the latest in League news. He only made it about halfway when the lights all around went out. Without even stopping to pause, Superman whirled around and took off toward the bridge, hoping against hope that Caliwone was not involved in this. That would be the last thing he needed now was to have to prove that he could still beat the Super Saiyan.

Shayera returned to the bridge after settling J'onn down in the infirmary, curious as to what kind of damage the bridge had really taken. Some of the panels were twisted and bent, a few beyond workable. The main command center was pockmarked and warped, and of course, the large chunk missing from the floor where the twins had been. Other than that, everything else seemed to be in working order.

She walked up to the main command tower and tapped a button that opened a comm. channel to Metro Tower. "Mr. Terrific, this is the Watch Tower. Do you copy?"

"Mr. Terrific here, glad to hear from you," the friendly voice said through the comm. "How did everything go up there?"

"Piece of cake," Shayera answered. "The twins are in the cell now but the bridge is pretty messed up."

"Could be worse," Mr. Terrific chuckled. "You could be o…ish...uty...or...omethi..." The comm. broke off to static and Shayera punched the kill switch. Shayera barely had a chance to wonder what had happened when every display in the command center went dark and the lights cut out.

Only the emergency lights were left pulsing dimly on the outer points of the room and exits. Shayera tapped the comm. in her ear. "Superman, do you copy?" Silence. She looked around. The Watch Tower was effectively dead in space, just another piece of space orbit debris that would lose its orbit eventually and crash down to Earth.

Shayera bit her lip in worry, her mind racing. Batman was probably the only one on the Watch Tower at the moment that might be able to get the systems back online, and he would surely be returning to the bridge as soon as he figured out what was happening. She looked out into space, dark and foreboding without the warm glow of the Earth. Maybe she had been wrong when she thought that Slade's plan had failed. Maybe this was just the beginning.

Caliwone stalked down the corridor, paying no attention to the light of the Earth pacing his progression through the large view ports. He was still attempting to deal with his own anger issues over what Kal-El had told him. Why had it bothered him so much? Were those kids responsible? Did they have a hook in his mind? Or was he so angry because what Kal-El had said was more in line with the truth than with lies?

He passed by two League members without any notice of their existence, still trapped in his own affairs. "Two bit, untrustworthy creep," one said to Caliwone as they passed. "I wish the League had gone ahead and finished him off back when we first caught him."

Caliwone tried. He really did. The problem was he was already in a foul mood and that comment lay to close in line with the discussion he had just had with Kal-El. He paused in the hallway and turned to look back at the two men that had just walked past him. "Want to repeat that last comment to me, vermin?" he asked, the fire in his eyes a clear give away that it would be smart to take that as a rhetorical question. Obviously, this one wasn't that smart.

"I said that you can't be trusted and I wish the League would have sent you out the nearest air lock so you would suffer before space killed you," he said, taking courage from his friend's presence. "What are you going to do about it? You wouldn't dare do anything with Superman around-"

Caliwone flicked his wrist, sending a blast clear through the glass. Vacuum instantly consumed the hallway, sucking the air and atmosphere straight out into space. The two men were lifted off their feet from the vacuum, heading straight out to space. At the last second, a blast shield slid down into place to cover the entire window in an effort to halt the vacuum. The two slammed into the shielding headfirst and lay moaning on the floor.

Caliwone felt a small wave of disappointment flicker through his emotions. _Too bad_, he thought as he turned to walk away, completely unaffected by the vacuum trying to pull him to space as well, _that those darn blast shielding work too fast._

He had barely taken two steps when all the lights in the corridor went out. Small blinking lights were the only light sources remaining. Caliwone stiffened slightly, knowing something was wrong and had nothing to do with him. He turned and sprinted back the way he had come, heading for the bridge. As he passed the hall where the cell holding the two children was located, he heard them talking in a singsong fashion that would have sent chills down any normal man's spine.

"...the League's time has come to an end,

There is nothing that can save you,

Just submit to Slade and all will be okay,

Or else you will meet your Doomsday..."

To be continued...

Here we go guys, the final Apocalypse begins on the next exciting episode of _Dragon Sagas_! Hope you guys enjoy!

Thank you and congratulations on completing your story "The Dark Ones" Miles333, ad thanks for Beta-Reading for me!

If you guys have any suggestions as to anything in particular you want to see, let me know. _Dragon Sagas: Book One_ will be completed the weekend so make sure to REVIEW and I hope you guys are ready for an epic finale!


	29. Chapter 24: Resurgence

**I do not own Dragonball Z, Justice League, or Teen Titans**

**Chapter 24: Resurgence**

"What is going on here?" Superman demanded, entering what was left of the command room, mere steps behind Caliwone. Crewers were working hard at the stations that remained operating, twisted and warped as some of them were. The crewers that had stations that were completely inoperable hurried down to the secondary command center to take up stations there.

"All power is off line," Shayera hollered down to them from the high command bridge. "Communications, lights, reactor, all dead."

"How did this happen?"

"Well, without any computers online, there is no way to tell for certain," Shayera said as Superman and Caliwone floated up to her. "But if I had to guess, I would say Slade."

"I thought we had put in a new security system to prevent this kind of a thing," Superman said angrily.

"There is no such thing as a perfect security system," Shayera said. "No matter how sophisticated, there is always a way in. Kind of like a back door so that the programmer or owner can never be locked out of their own systems."

"Those back doors are usually very hard to find in a system like this," Batman said, the lack of light in the room making stealth approaches much simpler, though Batman had no need for such a handicap. "That means the list of possible suspects are pretty small."

"Luthor," Superman said through gritted teeth.

"He did it once, trying to turn the government against us while he and Brainiac merged. He could do it again."

"So, Luthor and Slade," Shayera muttered, her own detective abilities kicking into place. Judging by the activities of this Slade person, including the children's loyalty to him, it would appear that Slade was the mastermind behind everything. She never would have thought Luthor would ever become anyone's servant or allow anybody to lead a plan without him having any input.

Batman's thinking mirrored her own. "If I had to guess, Luthor and Slade are working together on this, each pitching in a piece of the plan, or else Slade went to Luthor for help. I don't really see Luthor being a pawn in anything this big."

Superman nodded. "I agree."

Caliwone stood a little ways back from the group listening with only one ear. He hated this kind of thing. He would just prefer to go out and fight an enemy headfirst. This whole conversation seemed pointless to him. Yes, it was a good idea to brainstorm and find out who your opponent would be, but if you had any confidence in your own abilities, it would not matter who your opponent was. You would defeat them nonetheless.

"Why don't you just get to fixing the immediate problem? Maybe you will be able to track better when you have systems available to do that job more effectively than standing around and talking."

From down below, an irritated Flash walked in. "Hey, can't a guy even take a nice long bathroom break in peace anymore?" He looked around, just now noticing the warped and damaged room. "Oh," he said, looking around. He looked up and saw the group conversing on the command tower bridge. In a flash, he was standing with the group.

Caliwone rolled his eyes at the scarlet hero. What an idiot. "Perhaps the clown here can add something useful to the conversation, seeing how much he contributes to the team regularly."

The group looked over at him, varying degrees of anger written across their faces. "Flash is a highly valued member of this team," Batman said, quiet menace lurking under the shadows. "He means more to this team than you could imagine."

"Ha," Caliwone snorted. "He is a clown meant for entertainment."

Batman stepped in close to Caliwone, stopping a mere two inches away from Caliwone's face. "Flash is more a part of this team than you will ever be."

Caliwone sniffed and looked right back into the Bat's face. "Ch. I am not part of your little club, nor do I have any intention to be."

"You're wearing those clothes very nicely with that logo on your chest," Batman said pointedly.

Caliwone looked away from the Bat's persistent gaze. "Only because I have nothing else to wear..."

"Exactly," Batman said, finally turning and returning to the group. "So then why don't you sit there and be quiet while the real men and women of the League decides what course we will take."

Caliwone sniffed and averted his eyes.

Flash nodded a thanks to Batman. He knew a lot of the League members thought of him as a kind of comic relief, but it was always nice to be defended. "I agree with Caliwone," Flash said reluctantly to the others. "Communications has to be a top priority."

Batman nodded. "Agreed. We need to be able to keep an eye out for suspicious activity. It could be that they are just trying to blind us for a time so they could do something without our knowledge."

"What about Metro Tower?" Superman asked.

"They might be just as blind as us for all we know," Shayera said.

"We need to get eyes on the ground. Flash, find Diana, Vixen, Booster Gold, Dinah, Arrow, Elongated Man, and a couple others and take a Javelin down to Earth. Find out what's happening and see if you can get communications up on that end," Batman said, nodding toward Flash.

Flash took off, sticking his tongue out at Caliwone as he flashed by, receiving a snide sneer in return.

Batman turned to look at Superman. "You are going to be needed to help open the airlock. Head down there to help. By the time you get back, we will have at least a few answers."

Superman nodded and headed out. Batman led the others back downstairs and began rerouting the emergency backup power through the main command console. Once enough power was flowing through the terminal, Batman began running a series of diagnostics.

The airlock opened completely as Superman gave one final push, and the Javelin shot out into space. Diana piloted the Javelin once around the Watch Tower, then down to Earth. Every light in the place was off, looking like a ghost vessel hanging in space.

"Javelin 8, do you copy?" came a voice from the comm.

Surprised, Diana touched the comm. "This is Javelin 8. Go ahead."

"This is Annex B," the voice identified. "We saw you take off. What's happening on board?"

"We aren't sure," the Amazon replied. "We lost all power. Apparently it's just the Watch Tower?"

"Yes, ma'am," the girl from the Annex said. "Metro Tower is reporting no outages."

"Alright. Keep us informed and make sure to monitor the Watch Tower for a change in their communications status."

She got an acknowledgement as they entered the atmosphere and lost long range communications. Once through, Diana set the Javelin down atop Metro Tower, where they were greeted by Green Lantern.

"We will split into four groups," John said after the orders had been relayed to him. "Each group will be assigned a region that they will cover for any clues that may have been left behind. Most places we are going to cover first will be Lex Luthor's common haunts, then we'll move to Slade's.

"We don't know too much about Slade, which is why we are starting with Luthor, but I will be making a stop at Titan's Tower and get filled in there. Any questions?" None had any.

The group split up, going to their assigned regions, and John took off toward Titan Tower.

Jump City was in full swing with repairs, John could see, as he flew over the demolished city. The place where he had first met the Saiyan no longer looked like a pile of concrete. Cranes and scaffolds were set up all over, doing a decent job of rebuilding the city. It had been nearly a year and the city was already coming back together.

Robin was waiting for him on the roof of the T-shaped tower next to the volleyball net that was set up there. G.L. landed next to him, noting the look on his the other's face. "Where's Batman?" the Boy Wonder asked, his face as expressionless as Batman's.

G.L. sighed. The break between Batman and Robin could have been much cleaner, but the two of them were as stubborn as a horse and refused to let the relationship heal. It was shortly after that, he knew, that the Teen Titans had been formed.

"He had something come up," John said lamely. "The Watch Tower is dealing with Slade's latest attack. Batman is the only one there right now that can deal with it."

"Of course," Robin said, the tone of complete unsurprise as he handed G.L. a data disk. "This is pretty much all we have on Slade. Aliases, hideouts, associates, profiles...I also have something I think you should see. Follow me."

John followed Robin through the roof access and down a set of stairs, passing a few rooms on the way to the Titan's trophy room. Memorabilia were scattered around like pieces of art, each piece set on a pedestal, highlighted by a stationary light directly above the pedestal. John smiled ever so slightly. Robin acts as if he hates Batman, yet here he had a Rogue's Gallery just like Batman's from the Bat Cave.

They walked toward the far wall, passing by the trophies. A T.V. remote, a glass bottle, a cane, a gem. They finally came to a halt where two uniforms hung on the wall. One was almost all black with a red "X" sliced through the matching black mask and left side of the chest. Next to that, a black suit with a copper and black mask hung, looking down menacingly with the one left eye. Hung artfully next to and above the mask was a display of weapons, the bow staff being the most prominent.

"I know how Slade works," Robin said seriously as he looked with hatred at the mask. "Everything he does is thorough and planned out. He always has a backup plan and is almost impossible to deceive or surprise." Robin gritted his teeth. "He made me his apprentice, once. You learn a lot about someone when they try to change you from who you are." Robin bared his teeth a little. "Sometimes they put you in situations where you have no choice but to change into their image."

John glanced sideways down at Robin. "Are we still talking about Slade here?" he asked, "Or Batman?"

Robin glared up at him, though the glare wasn't meant for him. "The difference?"

John opened his mouth in surprise. He hadn't expected something like that from Robin. "Come on," he said sternly. "Slade and Batman are like two opposite sides of the road."

"Yeah," Robin said, returning his attention back to the Slade suit. "They are both polar extremes." Robin reached forward and pulled a lever. The wall opened, revealing stacks of paper, photographs, and research. Green Lantern picked up one of the papers. 'Advanced Theory'. John turned to look at Robin. "What's all this?" he asked carefully.

"These are detailed theories of every crime or plan that Slade has committed as best as I can describe," Robin said. "Batman didn't want these included, but I thought that you might be more interested in knowing the whole story behind this man." He touched a button and two more disks popped out of a wall slot. He added them to the pile.

The door to the hidden compartment shut and the two walked out. As they headed back up the stairs to the roof, John heard a gasp of inrushing air from behind him. "Oh MAN! It's really John Stewart, the Green Lantern! I love you man!"

John turned to look behind him and was nearly bowled of his feet as two figures rushed at him. Cyborg and Beast Boy hovered entirely too close to him as they stared at him with glistening, envious eyes.

"Please train me in the ways of the Lantern," Beast Boy pleaded.

"You are, like, totally my hero!" Cyborg said, using the same envious tone.

"Uh," John said as he pressed himself as far away from these two nut jobs as he possibly could. "I appreciate the love right now, but I really need to get going. World saving business and all."

"Mr. Lantern," Beast Boy asked, getting even more uncomfortably close to John's face, "could you show us some of your powers?"

John raised his right hand. "Fine." Cyborg and Beast Boy flew backwards as John used his ring to blast them off of him. They passed Raven and Starfire as they hurtled past, the two girls with their mouths and hands full of some kind of cake that didn't really look Earth-made. They watched casually as the enthusiastic duo flew through the air and into the wall on the far end of the hall. The two girls turned their heads to look at the source of the green blast. Seeing Green Lantern, they slowly eased back into the kitchen from whence they had come, filling their mouths guiltily with another mouthful of cake and going out of sight.

John turned to Robin and said, "When they wake up, apologize for me?"

Robin cracked a smile, "Actually, they probably enjoyed that more than anything."

"That was totally AWESOME!" came Cyborg's and Beast Boy's voices in unison, drifting down the hall. "You're the coolest!"

John shook his head and the two made it to the roof. John took off into the sky to look over all of the information on Slade.

"Lex Luthor. It has been far too long."

"Indeed it has, Brainiac. Where have you been?"

"I have been busy trying to reconstitute myself into a workable form. Progress has been...slow."

"So why have you come back to me? I haven't been able to hear you inside my head for a while now. I have missed you."

"Indeed. My project has required the service of my full attention."

"And how is that going for you? When can we merge again?"

"The reconstitution of my programming is nearly complete. The nano technology required to complete a fusion is not currently available to me. Further steps will have to be taken should I choose to proceed with that operation once more."

There was a pause. "Did I teach you nothing? How to fulfill your purpose beyond your original programming?"

"Yes, and I learned a lot from you, Lex Luthor. But without the nano technology, it is impossible."

Luthor's mind scrambled frantically for a solution. Once he and Brainiac merged he would become a God again.

"Once I am able, I will divert a portion of my attention to finding the technology required. But until that time arrives, you have other business to attend to."

"Very well. Contact me again when you are ready." Mentally, Lex Luthor turned his back to Brainiac and broke the mental link the two of them shared. He continued his way up the hideout, tripping only slightly as his legs began burning from the trip up.

Pausing for a moment to catch his breath at the top of the stairs, he leaned against the wall and smiled. Brainiac still existed in the universe and was right now reconstructing himself. No matter what Slade's plans were for this planet, Lex and Brainiac would win the entire universe.

He walked through the final door to find Slade leaning back in his chair, a decidedly satisfied look to his posture. "Perfect timing as always, Lex," the masked villain said, turning his head to face his approaching accomplice. "Why so smug?"

"I just heard from a very dear friend of mind," Lex said, not really interested in telling Slade about Brainiac. "Are you finished with your little pet project?"

"Indeed I am," Slade said. "This little device is called a trans-dimensional projector. It was created by a child genius for a school science fair in the late seventies in Bayville. He ended up trapping himself in an alternate universe.

"Twenty years later, a group of mutants found the device and freed Forge from his own creation. They were the same mutants that fought against the Apocalypse mutant nearly eight years ago. Soon after that, the device was locked away and forgotten. Until now." Slade gestured to the projector. "It took some doing, but I was able to find and reprogram it to project a different dimension than the one Forge created."

Lex crossed his arms in slight impatience. He was a businessman, and preferred the bottom line answer as opposed to the ones with a story. "And what exactly will that accompli..." He broke off as he finally realized what Slade's plan was. "Doomsday," Lex said after a moment. "You are going to release Doomsday from the Phantom Zone."

Slade bowed his head in acknowledgement. "Indeed I am."

"Are you crazy?" Lex asked. "Doomsday will have no intention of doing your will. He has one purpose in his life. Destroying Superman."

"I agree, but I also believe that by setting the proper stage, Doomsday destroying Superman will be all that is necessary."

Lex didn't really like that idea. The CADMUS he had built had created and programmed Doomsday to be the ultimate warrior, capable of killing even Superman. The problem was, he could not tell the difference between enemy and ally. He couldn't be controlled, mindless and efficiently deadly.

But this was Slade's plan and once he had served his purpose, he and Brainiac would deal with Doomsday. "Very well," Lex said, taking a seat opposite Slade and the projector. "This is your plan, after all. Do what you think is best. I just hope you realize exactly what game you are playing. I am not going to bail you out should you mess this up."

Slade nodded again and stood up. "Come," he said. Lex stood again, irritated at Slade for making him stand back up right after he had sat down, but followed Slade with the projector into stairwell that lead out. Halfway down, they stopped and stepped into a secret room hidden by the shadows.

It was a giant room, covered all in bright white, severe contrast to the shadows of darkness just outside the door. Slade set the projector down in the middle of the room and beckoned Lex to follow him over to a lift on one side.

The lift took them some forty feet into the air to a little room with no windows or exits. All that was in the room was a small sink and cupboard set and a small personal refrigerator. They stepped inside and Slade hit a button on the wall. The space between the door sills shimmered briefly and it became as clear as air again. Together, the two looked down at the projector sitting innocently in the middle of the dome like structure they were in through the doorway that had no door. Slade hit a button on his belt. The projector sputtered and hissed angrily for a moment, then a multi-colored beam shot out from the front of it, creating an ever-shrinking dome of swirling color like a bubble makes when a child blows one out of soap.

For a moment, that's all there was. Slowly, the sound of heavy footsteps began to shake the ground, getting louder and louder as the bubble got smaller and smaller. The creature emerged, dark and alien looking with his diamond like spikes jutting from his body, wavy white hair that hung past his shoulders from the side of his otherwise bald head, and his terrifying face. He wore green shorts of the hunter's shade and what might have been mistaken for heavy duty hiking boots. Bone plating and spikes sprouted from his shoulders, elbows, and forearms as well as the business end of his knuckles. His body was massive, raw power.

Muscles could be visibly seen rippling as he walked out of the Phantom Zone, even at the distance Slade and Luthor were watching from. It was obvious why Doomsday was given to him as a name.

Doomsday looked up and saw the two humans watching him from safety. He roared, a feral sound, and leapt up at the humans. Even without the ability to fly, the ease at which he jumped was astounding as he crashed full force into the doorway of the room. Having taken note of Slade's calmness as Doomsday closed in, Luthor did not jump as Doomsday hit the shield that Slade had put up.

Doomsday slammed a fist into the shield, shaking the entire room. Slade stepped forward. "Doomsday, do not try to enter. There is a shield powerful enough to stop all of your attacks."

"Release me," Doomsday demanded, ignoring Slade's testament to the shield's strength and pounding another fist into it.

"I already have," Slade said coolly. The chilliness was apparently lost on Doomsday as he drove another fist into the shield. "I just wanted to have a little chat before I allow you to go free into the world. Tell me, please, how was your stay in the Phantom Zone?"

Doomsday let out another roar and bashed both of his fists against the shield.

Next to the doorway was a yellow glow of a status light, indicating the strength of the shield. Luthor's attention was grabbed by it as it flickered, the shield straining against the massive amount of force being pressed upon it. Without moving his eyes or his head, he focused on the light. It had changed, no doubt, from green to yellow. As Doomsday continued to pound on the shield, the yellow light gained a reddish quality to it.

"I see," Slade said, his perpetual calmness never faltering. "And who put you there?"

Doomsday glared unrestrained at Slade. "Superman," he said.

"Right. If I were to give the opportunity to roam free, what would you do?"

Doomsday replied instantly, "Kill Superman."

Slade gave him a piercing stare with his one good eye, leaving Doomsday to growl menacingly. Slade gave a short nod and touched something on his wrist. The opposite wall blew apart, sending chunks of mountain blowing outward, revealing sky and grass and a small town off in the distance.

Without hesitation, Doomsday dropped to the ground and ran full speed to the opening and out into the world with a roar of rage.

Lex looked over at Slade, who looked back at him. "Let the final act begin with the Justice League's downfall."

Diana floated above a city she did not know the name of and looked out as far as she could see. Nothing seemed to be wrong and reports from Metro Tower were reporting everything to be normal around the world. She sighed, rather disappointed. She had been really looking forward to stopping all of this nonsense that Slade was causing. Through this entire ordeal with the Saiyan and Slade, she had been cooped up in the Watch Tower or out on diplomatic assignments or putting out petty forest fires. She was sick of it.

A crackle in her ear drew her attention away from her saltiness. "Wonder Woman, do you copy?"

Diana smiled warmly, "Yes, Batman, I read you. Nice to see that I am the first one you call. Do you miss me?"

There was a short pause. "You're on speaker, Diana," Batman said.

Diana blushed and covered her mouth in embarrassment. She had assumed they were on a private line. "Uh," she said. "Right, I knew that. What's going on?"

"Our long range communications are down, but we managed to patch communications through Annex's as well as our visual and sensors systems," he said, not betraying the slightest hint of the embarrassment that she was feeling. "Whoever did this wanted us to get our sensors back. All other functions are locked down tight or do not have the power requirements to use our bigger systems. They want us to see what is about to happen."

"And what _is_ about to happen?" Diana asked, suddenly serious.

"I don't know yet," Batman said, "But I bet answers are at a mountain."

"At a mountain?" Diana asked.

"There was an explosion in the side of a mountain that could be linked with Slade. I'll give you the coordinates. Go."

Diana took off, signaling for Booster Gold and his companion Skeets to follow.

Diana and Booster were nearing the coordinates Batman had directed them to when the smell of sulfur brushed across her nose. She stopped in mid flight, taking another sniff.

"It's a fire," Skeets spoke up, his cheerful and always encouraging voice in contrast with the situations his sensors were picking up. "We should hurry before it's too late!"

"Shut it, Skeets," Booster said, shoving the little flying robot out of the way. "We know what to do."

"That's because you are a true hero, sir."

Diana headed off toward the rising smoke, now visible against the sky. Diana felt an uncomfortable twinge in her stomach, a feeling that something was not at all right. This was happening way too close to the mountain that Bruce had told her about to be a simple coincidence.

The three of them arrived at the city to find the small town ablaze, fires burning down houses and woods, explosions ripping holes in the sides of buildings. And bodies. A lot of bodies. Most of them lay in positions that described fear or the act of trying to escape. A few lay in mangled heaps, too twisted to have been done on their own. A scream broke out into the burning air followed very shortly by a crunch of breaking bones. Then there was only silence.

Diana ran around a burning building, trying to at least catch a glimpse of whatever was attacking the people here. Diana saw nothing. Not a broken body, no blood, not even the monster crashing through the house to her left.

Doomsday wrapped his fingers around the Amazonian woman's neck as he lifted her off her feet and slammed her through a brick house. Diana reached up with both of her hands to try to pry his hands from around her neck. She couldn't see who her attacker was, the smoke in her eyes blinding her. She felt her body being lifted up high, then slammed face-first into the ground with astonishing force. Before she had more time do more than grunt in pain, the creature lifted her high and slammed her into the ground again.

Three more times the creature did this before changing up tactics. Diana pulled her head from out of the ground, blood spilling from her face and mouth as she rolled over to look at her attacker. _Doomsday!_ His face was visible for only a brief second before his booted foot crashed down on her head. Her back arched in reflex and pain and she cried out in a shriek. Doomsday reached down and grabbed her by the hair and pulled upright, letting her legs dangle a foot or so above the ground.

"Where is Superman?" he demanded and spun around to slam her into the side of another brick building. "Where?" he asked again, arcing her high over his head and slamming her into the ground once more.

Diana didn't move. She lay face down in the dirt, the pain almost overwhelming. She had never fought Doomsday, only heard stories and saw how badly Superman had been hurt the last time they encountered each other. She had never realized how much of a gap in strength there was between her and Superman. Last time, Superman had been able to hold him off long enough to throw Doomsday into an active volcano. And here she was after only a couple of hits, face down and unable to move.

_No_.

She pushed herself up to hands and knees, refusing to lie down for this beast. Doomsday was ahead of her. As she pushed herself up, Doomsday grabbed her by the throat again, choking the life out of her. From behind Doomsday, Booster Gold flew forward to try and help.

"...Don't..." Diana squeaked, but Doomsday's hand choked her silent. With a single back handed blow, Booster Gold was out of the fight, crashing through housing frames and debris before Skeets managed to get behind him a inflate an airbag for him to crash into.

As Diana's vision began to close in and fade to black, she swung her legs back then kicked upwards as hard as she could. She connected under Doomsday's chin, avoiding the spikes, and dropped to the ground, coughing. Doomsday, barely taking a step back from the force of the kick, reached back to land a powerful punch on the woman. Diana staggered to her feet and punched as hard as she could manage. As if from outside of herself, she could feel and hear the bones in her hand, wrist and forearm shatter, the pain seemingly separate from her.

Separate, but close enough. She screamed in pain, the sound almost more terrifying than the monster that caused the scream. Doomsday reached over and grabbed the woman by the throat one final time, squeezing as to silence the annoying sound. With his other, he grabbed the top of her head and slowly pushed it backwards.

If Diana could have screamed, the pitch would have been too high for even dogs to hear. She could feel her spine cracking, being shoved apart through shear brute strength. She tried to resist, tried to fight, but she was simply no match for him. Her body spasmed once as Doomsday pinched a nerve and continued to drive her skull back.

Dust began to rise. Slowly at first, then like a sand storm, dirt and rocks then pieces of ground tore themselves from the Earth in a violent storm around the two. Doomsday looked around and roared. Forgetting Diana for this new wonder, Doomsday tossed Diana aside like a limp rag doll and jumped at the wall of the twister that surrounded him.

Flash broke out of his encirclement to catch Diana before she hit the ground. Doomsday roared again as he caught sight of the Scarlet Speedster, and lunged for him again. Flash glared at the evil monster and flashed past him at the last second to grab Booster and Skeets. He retreated with both heroes over his shoulders.

Superman walked angrily to the Javelin bay. Crewers got out of his way as fast as he could when the saw the extremely angry Superman head down the corridor. Reports said that Doomsday was free and nearly killed Diana. He thought the world would be safe from Doomsday when he sent him into the Phantom Zone. Apparently not.

Superman entered the bay and walked to the nearest Javelin. His super hearing picked up the sound of footsteps behind him and he knew exactly who it was. "You are not coming," he told Caliwone without looking back.

"Ha! Like I would miss this opportunity to fight," Caliwone snorted, excitement boiling his Saiyan blood.

"You do not know what you're dealing with here," Superman said, touching a button and letting the hatch drop to the floor. "He's stronger than I am and brutal. Anyway, he's my enemy to fight. All he wants is to kill me. Just stay out of it."

"You must be dumber than you look if you truly believe that I will sit ideally by while you fight an enemy that has even you scared," Caliwone snickered. "A force like that must be truly horrifying."

Superman gave Caliwone a look that could be interpreted a number of different ways. _How stupid are you? You are a complete fool,_ and _you have really lost it, you Saiyan freak,_ were the translations that came to mind.

"You don't know Doomsday like we do. You don't have a clue what he is capable of," Superman said, frustration at the delay Caliwone was causing him. "Doomsday is immensely powerful. He is even stronger than me." Superman turned to head up the ramp, as if that last statement finished the conversation. "You wouldn't stand a chance."

"Do you remember when I told you Saiyans are a true warrior race? It is not just our love of battle that drives us to fight, nor the skill and power we as a race are born with. It is our ability to heal. If a Saiyan survives a near death experience, his or her power grows exponentially. The closer to death, the greater the increase." Caliwone smiled darkly. "Your victory against me, Kal-El, only made me stronger. My training in twenty times Earth's gravity has done the same. Do not underestimate my powers, Kal-El. I am not the same Saiyan that you fought against."

"Look, you would have had increase you power by almost double..." Superman stopped as Caliwone chuckled and walked up the lowered entrance ramp. Slightly perplexed at the implications of that little response and followed Caliwone up the ramp. If he had doubled his strength, then maybe he could be some help in this. He only hoped that this decision wouldn't get them both killed.

To be continued...

I hope everyone is hanging on the edge of their seats because the next one is gonna rock!

This version is a mix of the one from Justice League Unlimited but more so based off of the one in Superman: Doomsday movie because that Doomsday was a brutal beast!

Please, everyone who reads, leave a REVIEW and tell me what you guys think, ok?

Thanks!


	30. Chapter 25: Doomsday

**I do not own Dragonball Z, Justice League, or Teen Titans**

**Chapter 25: Doomsday**

Sensor analysis sent down from the Watch Tower via the Annex's told Superman and Caliwone exactly where to find Doomsday. The destruction he left in his wake was unprecedented. Hordes of people lay were they fell, unable to run or fight. From the time Diana had tried to fight him and the time it took for Superman and Caliwone to fly down from the Watch Tower, over a dozen towns and small cities had already been ruined. Caliwone felt a twinge of appreciation for the beast, he was almost as efficient as a Saiyan was.

Superman was cooking in anger in his seat as he piloted the Javelin maybe a little too fast through the atmosphere. Caliwone watched him with amusement and leaned back in his chair with his hands behind his head and his legs kicked up on the console in front of him. He didn't understand what Kal-El was so worried about. He, Caliwone, would be all that was required to beat this Doomsday, and Kal-El was just over kill.

Kal-El looked at him. "You really don't have any clue about Doomsday, do you?" he asked.

"I know he is a little stronger than you," Caliwone answered, "So he is weaker than I."

Kal-El gritted his teeth. "Doomsday is a mindless monster. His skin is tougher than a rhino's and is almost unmovable. The only upside is that he has no real offensive powers or flight, just strength. He is rage incarnate. Hatred." He shook his head. "I really wish you would leave this to me."

Caliwone smirked again. "Not a chance."

Superman sighed. "Then the last thing you should know about him is that the same attack will not work against him twice. His body immediately adapts to whatever kind non physical attack is launched at him. My heat vision he has already adapted to, so if you plan on using your attacks, make sure you hit him the first time."

Caliwone gave Kal-El a sideways look. "Thank you for the heads up but do not presume to tell a warrior his job."

They flew in the Javelin a little further before the trail of destruction seemed to become more recently made. Recent meaning debris and buildings could be seen still falling to Earth. Setting down the Javelin on a flat plain near the city, the two supers headed out.

Doomsday marched onward, the ground cracking beneath his very feet, leaving a trail after every footstep. His broad shoulders and spikes dug into the side of a building as he passed, tearing a terrible scar in the brick with the monster not so much as noticing.

That woman he had fought against had not told him where Superman was because he was a coward. He would hide in a place he thought was safe. He hoped Superman was not that stupid. He slammed his fist into another building as he passed, his giant fist disintegrating the wall, the force rocking the building hard enough to collapse pillars and struts and forcing the building to collapse. The thunder settled and Doomsday let out a roar of frustration.

The sound of falling rumble and a whimpering noise drew his attention away from his anger at Superman, his uncontrollable urge to destroy his enemy taking over. He ran over to where the noise was made, his feet thudding and shaking the ground with each step. He punched a large dumpster where it sat against the side of a building in an ally, sending it and the human man behind it crashing through fencing and into the street fifty feet away.

Doomsday leapt at the man, his fists raised above his head to smash the man into the ground. The man's face turned to look up at the tank falling toward him, fear etched in every line of his face. Both the scream and his face vanished behind smoke and a sickening thud as Doomsday landed right on his mark. Doomsday raised his fists again and pounded the broken man's body. The ground, already cratered by Doomsday's first attack, split more with each strike.

A small scream, quickly stifled, turned Doomsday away from the desecrated man's body. He climbed out of the crater and ran back into the ally way. The sound of terrified footsteps, two pairs, were easily detectable and Doomsday lurched after them. Doomsday, not restricted to streets or doorways, crashed through buildings to reach his target. He crashed through one final wall and slide slightly to a stop in front of the two humans.

They were both female, one a woman, the other a mere child. Of course, it made no difference to Doomsday what they were. They were his enemies all the same. The older female screamed and pushed the child back, telling her to run. Doomsday ran forward and swung his left arm right to left, catching and slamming the woman into the ally wall they were in now on his left and raising his right arm above his head and smashing is down, feeling something both hard and soft crunch beneath his forearm.

"Impressive," said a voice behind him and Doomsday turned to see a man with a tail and spiky black hair walking casually up behind him, paying no attention to the smears of bodies and blood in the vicinity. "You truly are worthy of the legend Kal-El has woven for you."

Doomsday's eyes narrowed dangerously, and he turned ready to kill this new enemy. "Superman," he snarled and attacked. Caliwone leapt nimbly backwards then rocked straight upwards. Doomsday was not far behind. Crouching, Doomsday jumped straight up, one hundred yards, two hundred yards, four hundred yards in the air. Caliwone was impressed and stopped climbing just out of Doomsday's reach. Doomsday clutched and swiped at Caliwone as the Saiyan waved kindly at the demon, then fell back down to Earth.

The ground cracked and broke where Doomsday landed, sending smoke and large chunks of Earth flying in all directions. The smoke covered the ally, obscuring him from the hawk like eyes of the Saiyan. The smoke cleared to reveal Doomsday, standing upright with his feet sunk into the ground. Caliwone grinned excitedly. _This is going to be incredible._ Caliwone flipped forward a couple of times before landing to the left and forward of Superman who had finally arrived from his search on the other side of the city, maybe twenty feet from where Doomsday stood.

Superman gave Caliwone a scowl and took one step forward as to put Caliwone behind his shoulder. Caliwone smirked at the move but decided to let Kal-El have his moment. To be fair, this _was_ his fight.

Superman locked gazes with the Doomsday creature and addressed him. "Doomsday," he said, his voice defiant. "This is between you and me..."

"And me," Caliwone interjected.

"... so leave everyone else out of this," Superman finished, ignoring Caliwone. A slight breeze picked up from Superman's right, fluttering his cape before spreading it open and to the left splendidly just like the pictures on the billboards. It also happened to cover Caliwone completely from view.

That was the last straw for Caliwone. He grabbed Superman's cape, threw it aside to Superman's back and launched himself at Doomsday. In mid flight, Caliwone's blue aura changed to gold with an electrifying intensity. Caliwone gave his flight a slight arc as to come down on Doomsday and cocked his left leg back to round kick.

Doomsday simply lifted his massive right forearm to block the kick, his bone like spikes threatening to shred his leg as soon as the attack was delivered. Caliwone's leg stopped inches from Doomsday's forearm and paused there. Doomsday's eyes narrowed as Caliwone's expression went from one of fierce concentration to a grin.

Caliwone vanished from in front of Doomsday, reappearing behind and the right of Doomsday. Before he could react, Caliwone delivered a right round kick directly into Doomsday's exposed ribs. The attack was barely done driving inwards when Caliwone flipped himself with a slight twist of his own body and sent his left leg crashing down onto Doomsday's right collar bone, being careful of the spikes.

The ground beneath Doomsday cracked and sank down a little from the force of the blow but Doomsday remained standing, letting loose a roar of anger. Not finished yet and flipping himself forward from his last attack without touching the ground, Caliwone drilled a perfect sidekick to the base of Doomsday's skull.

Doomsday staggered two steps forward and whipped his right arm around in an attempt to catch the little insect. Caliwone landed on the ground with his back to Doomsday and ducking the swipe just in time. Caliwone reached into his inventory of attacks and pulled his teachers signature move out. Placing his right hand flat on the ground and balancing on the ball of his right foot, Caliwone side kicked straight upward, catching the monster squarely under the chin.

Superman gapped as Caliwone's kick actually lifted Doomsday off the ground. Caliwone rolled to hands and toes like a frog, vanishing briefly as he jumped upwards. Reappearing just above and still in front Doomsday, Caliwone flipped backwards and drove his right leg down on his right collar bone again. Doomsday crashed onto his back, the ground spiking under his weight and the force at which he hit the ground. As a finisher and letting the recoil of his own kick reverse his spin into a forward one, Caliwone hit Doomsday hard in the neck with his calf muscle of his right leg in a mighty ax kick.

Doomsday roared, the kick pinning his throat, turning the sound into more of a squeaking meow and reached to grab the dark warrior but Caliwone was too quick for that. Rolling backwards, he pushed himself off the ground with his hands, Caliwone landed lightly next to Superman, again just in front of Kal-El's shoulder.

Doomsday got back to his feet, his posture showing no sign of damage of any degree. Pieces of ground fell off of his shoulders from where they had settled, caught on his spikes and muscles. Slowly, Doomsday turned to face the two again, his eyes only for Superman. "Superman," he growled.

Superman felt Caliwone stiffen at being so ignored and stepped forward, hoping Caliwone would finally realize what he was up against. "Alright, Doomsday," Superman said, setting his feet, "Let's do this."

The last of the monitor screens flickered and steadied down to display Superman, Caliwone, and Doomsday. They were standing still, the two supers standing a little ways from Doomsday. Black Canary came to a halt next to Shayera and Green Lantern. "The final connectors are in place and the all the Annex's except for the one relaying the video feed are routing their power into the Watch Tower. If we need to, we will be able to fire the Binary Fusion Cannon at least at fifty percent."

"Good," Shayera said. She rung her hands nervously. She knew what Doomsday was capable of and feared for both Superman and Caliwone's lives. Diana had already been brought up to the Watch Tower and Shayera had seen the kind of shape she had been in. It had rattled her to the core. Wonder Woman was one of the strongest people she had ever seen, and for her to have been beaten so decisively nearly brought the Thanagarian to her knees.

John put a warm arm around her shoulder. "Don't worry so much," he soothed. "Superman can't lose. He is the strongest of all of us, and I really hate to admit this, but Caliwone is far too skilled to be beaten by that brute. If they can team up, they will be unbeatable."

Shayera rested her head against John's chest, lovingly. "What I worry about is Cal getting too cocky. He has gotten much stronger in a very short time but he still is nowhere near Superman."

John nodded in silent agreement. "He'll figure that out soon, I think. Once he does, everything will be ok. Caliwone is a genius when it comes to fighting. Trust me, I know how good he is," he said rubbing his chin gingerly in memory. "It's in his blood, remember?"

Shayera nodded. "I hope your right."

Doomsday roared and rushed forward just as Kal-El did the same. Their fists collided, splitting the ground around them with the force. With his other hand, Kal-El uppercut the brute, sending Doomsday staggering back a step or two. As Doomsday caught his balance and looked back at Kal-El. Superman drilled in a vicious right hook to Doomsday's jaw. He staggered sideways, letting out another roar.

Caliwone appeared to Doomsday's side as Doomsday staggered toward him and Caliwone connected a strong jump spin hook kick with his left foot to Doomsday's ugly face. Doomsday took another two steps backward before Kal-El slammed Doomsday straight into the ground with a two handed smash from above.

Before Kal-El had a chance to clear the area, one of Doomsday's massive fists reached up out of the smoke and grabbed Kal-El by the head and slammed him onto his back in front of him. The force of the impact blew the smoke and debris in the air aside as Doomsday hauled Kal-El to his feet and slammed a mighty fist into Kal-El's chest. Kal-El flew backwards into a building and Doomsday took off after him.

Not wanting to be ignored, Caliwone vanished and reappeared in front of Doomsday, landing a front kick that snapped Doomsday's head back. Caliwone spun himself in the air counter clockwise and slammed his right booted foot into Doomsday's neck. That having only knocked the tank sideways a little, Caliwone, still in the air, grabbed Doomsday's left arm as it fell past him, pulling him back towards him and also reversing Caliwone's own spin to allow his drive his left foot dead center on Doomsday's face. This time, Doomsday actually was lifted off of his feet and dropped heavily to the ground.

Caliwone landed on the ground as well, just as Kal-El flew above them with a very large piece of building clutched between his hands. Caliwone retreated back a bit as Kal-El slammed the block onto Doomsday's downed form. Silence fell but only for a moment. The slab cracked and broke open as Doomsday lunged forward for Kal-El and attempted to double arm smash him into a bloody pulp. Superman reached up and caught both arms with his hands, struggling to hold him back.

Caliwone flew around behind Kal-El. "Fall back and kick him up," Caliwone instructed, straightening his path and rushing right for the two.

Kal-El obeyed almost instantly, falling backwards and pulling Doomsday with him. Doomsday roared, not expecting such a move and was hurled straight back towards Caliwone with a kick in the gut from Superman. Caliwone picked his spot and kicked Doomsday squarely in the lower back. Doomsday roared again as his back was forcibly arched and landed on the ground again. Kal-El glanced at Caliwone and nodded. "Good move."

Caliwone sniffed in contempt. "I figured you wouldn't have thought to do something like that on your own," he said, taking flight to gain some altitude. "Now back away."

Superman flew back to watch as Caliwone let his aura expand, red energy glowing in his lowered right hand. Before Caliwone could complete his preparations for the attack Doomsday leapt up into the air and caught the Saiyan before he could react. The two slammed to the ground. Caliwone grunted as he hit, the two sinking slightly into the ground from the force and weight. Doomsday pinned Caliwone with one hand and smashed downward with the other.

Caliwone yelled in pain as Doomsday raised his hand and arm for another smash. Before he could do it, Superman flew in and grabbed Doomsday's upraised arm. Kal-El forced himself onto a spin and threw Doomsday through two buildings a little way off. Kal-El hurried over to the hole Caliwone was in and reached down a hand to help him up.

Caliwone batted away the hand, not needing help from anyone, especially not Superman. "Get away from me, Kal-El," Caliwone snarled, angry at himself for his mistakes. "I am done playing around," he said, more to himself than to Superman and wiping blood from his forehead.

With a flash of gold brilliance, the Super Saiyan headed out to find Doomsday. It wasn't hard. Doomsday was walking with thudding purpose back the way he had been thrown, roaring a challenge of some kind. Caliwone struck before the brute had a chance to react. A hard punch straight in the mug, the force stronger because of the added momentum of the flight there. Doomsday was lifted off the ground once more but managed to land back on his feet. Caliwone let loose a volley of punches and kicks into Doomsday's stomach and chest before ending with a driving punch into Doomsday's stomach that bent him over, a left hook to his jaw, and a final right punch that flattened Doomsday to the ground.

Jumping up, Caliwone infused his right fist with energy to strike Doomsday while he was down. His hand glowed as he dove down but before he could reach Doomsday, the tank's hand shot up and grabbed Caliwone's arm and shoulder and head butted Caliwone hard. Caliwone reeled back in Doomsday's clutches, his brain looping for a second and did not see the large booted foot kick upward to sink itself into Caliwone's rock hard stomach.

Caliwone flew up and forward and smashed into the building nearby on the first floor, the wind completely knocked out of him. All around him, glass and stone and piping crashed downward as Caliwone came to a stop after a long slide. He rolled over and coughed. No blood yet. He looked through the hole in the wall that he had just made in time to see Kal-El attack Doomsday.

Caliwone gritted his teeth as he watched Doomsday take the hit and spin himself around to send Kal-El crashing to the ground with an elbow to the back of the Kryptonian's head. Doomsday, still within view through the opening in the walls, raised a large booted foot and crashed it down on to Superman. The whole building shook from the impact, sending dust and splinters of wood drifting downward.

Caliwone clapped his hands in front of him and pulling them apart, revealing a pinprick of blue energy. He raised his hands above his head then threw them forward, letting his Burst Rush rip outwards. The blast caught Doomsday full on, easily lifting Doomsday off his feet and rocketing him away and through more construction.

Superman stood up again, shaking dirt off of himself. "He's as strong as ever," Kal-El commented, brushing the last bits of dirt from his now ripped uniform. "And a lot less talkative."

"How long did you say he was in solitude for?" Caliwone asked bluntly.

"Point," Kal-El conceded. "I guess I wouldn't be talking that much either if that had been me." Superman turned his serious expression onto Caliwone. "Look, if you are going to continue fighting, we at least have to work as a team. That'll be our best bet to win."

Caliwone snorted at the idea. "Come now, Kal-El, you should know that a Saiyan Warrior does not turn to help in the midst of battle."

"I am asking for _your_ help, Caliwone," Kal-El snapped, not having the patience for his stupid pride issues. "This is more important than pride."

"You're wrong," Caliwone retorted, "Pride defines who you are. Pride can drive people to their absolute limit or prevent people from getting weak. Do not think for one second that I am trying to steal glory from you, Kal-El or that I misunderstand the importance of victory here. Pride is a part of who I am, and no one, especially not you, will ever take that from me."

"No one is trying to take anything from you," Superman said, grabbing Caliwone's shoulder as the Super Saiyan turned to take off and spinning him around to face him. "But pride can sabotage a mission. We cannot afford to let that happen here. Do you understand that?"

Caliwone slapped Kal-El's hand from his shoulder. "If you want this creature beat, than simply leave it to me and stay out of my way."

"You are not strong enough," Kal-El roared, sick and tired of this game. "You have no chance of beating him by yourself and I am asking you for help. Why can't you get it through your head that your pride is blinding you?"

Caliwone's glare became as icy as the blueness of his eyes. "Get lost, clown." Caliwone took off, leaving dirt and rocks swirling behind him in the air.

Doomsday and Caliwone collided. The force warping all solid material as if some invisible sphere had incinerated anything it touched. Caliwone flew backwards, overpowered by the demon and skipped across the ground like a flat rock on a pond. Before he had a chance to recover or crash into anything, Doomsday landed on him. His weight and force crushing downward, cracking cement. Caliwone yelled as he could feel his ribs beginning to crack and break.

Doomsday's fist crashed down twice onto his face. Caliwone tried his best to blink out dirt in his eyes but it was no use. He saw the shadowed form of Doomsday lifting his arm again and a streak from Kal-El as he shoved Doomsday off and into a wall. Doomsday countered with a roar and slamming two fist down onto Kal-El's back, flattening him to the ground.

Superman got up and threw a punch that Doomsday was able to avoid and threw a punch of his own back at Superman. Superman blocked but the punch was powerful enough to slide Superman back several feet.

The sound of Caliwone yelling stopped both fighters in their tracks. They looked over to see the Super Saiyan in his fighting stance. Darkness seemed to encompass him as if his own personal inner darkness was shielding him from the light of the sun. The only light that penetrated that darkness was his aura that glowed around him like his own light show.

His muscles and chest expanded to his true Super Saiyan size. His eyes, icy blue, blazed with fire. His feet sank downward into the cement at his power, chunks the size of fists and whole arms were pulled from mother Earth and raised into the air. His golden aura grew larger, reflecting the amount of power Caliwone was releasing. Energy sparked once, sending a line of electricity arcing through the ground, shattering cement wherever it touched.

Without any warning, Caliwone rushed forward, the ground breaking as he pushed of, his speed having increased substantially, and sank a fist deep into Doomsday's stomach. Doomsday let out a roar which was shortly silenced as Caliwone removed his fist and almost casually stepped back, lifted his right leg and side kicked Doomsday in the face.

Doomsday crashed down, momentarily stunned. Caliwone crashed straight down onto Doomsday's stomach, driving his knee deep. Superman had not even seen Caliwone leave the ground before he gave that last attack. Doomsday's arms snapped up, catching the Super Saiyan in his powerful grip and breaking any momentum that Caliwone might have gained from those solid hits.

With a mighty throw, Doomsday hurled the Super Saiyan high into the air. Before Doomsday could even get up, energy blasts hailed from the sky, blowing bits of Earth and concrete everywhere and covering Doomsday with smoke. Superman jumped into the air in an attempt to avoid the blasts and debris and now saw an opening. Using his X-ray vision to see, Superman rushed full speed into the cloud of smoke and landed just in front of Doomsday.

The ground sank down as Superman hit it at full speed, then reversed direction as he swung one powerful left fist upward in an uppercut. More rocks and Earth flew upward along with Doomsday. Before Doomsday could even begin to slow down on his upward journey, Caliwone rammed him hard and Superman gave a swift blow to Doomsday that sent him skittering across the nearby street as he was forced back downward.

Caliwone landed on the ground near Superman, not even breathing hard. Superman raised a hand to high five the warrior but Caliwone began walking towards Doomsday with little more than a discouraging scowl.

"How did you become so strong?" Kal-El asked, walking with Caliwone and remembering how much of a change there had been before Caliwone fully powered up.

"I told you I was much stronger than you realized," Caliwone said. "When I first transformed, it brought me to my base level transformation. I like to call it a flash transformation. It gives me the form and boosts but is nowhere near my maximum." Energy sparked from Caliwone again. "This is my true strength."

"It's impressive," Superman noted, seeing how much stronger his training had made him. His shirt, ripped and torn as it may be, still managed to look a little tight on him. They would have to get him a larger outfit if the both returned alive from this.

"I know," Caliwone said, not bothering to even look at Superman. Caliwone's attention was on finding the best way to beat this monster. After everything Caliwone had done to the beast, Doomsday seemed completely unaffected, not so much as a limp or tender shoulder. Maybe Kal-El had been right when he said he was tough. So how to kill it?

Kal-El was muttering something to him about arrogance and appreciation that Caliwone did not care to hear. "This is what we are going to do," Caliwone said, breaking Kal-El off. "I need one good clean shot with my newest technique. I need you to grab Doomsday and hold him until I can fire it."

"And how am I supposed to get out of the way?" Kal-El asked, skeptically.

"That's your problem," Caliwone said. He could sense Kal-El stiffen and Caliwone sighed. "You're faster than a speeding bullet, aren't you?"

Superman nodded, resigned. He had asked to team up. This is what he gets for not being more specific. Well, any help was better than none in this case.

Superman rocketed off toward were Doomsday was roaring. He found him climbing the side of a building, smashing his fingers in boots into the walls to gain grip. Superman streaked toward him, thinking it was the perfect time to attack. Unfortunately not. Doomsday leapt off of the building, collapsing it, and caught Superman by the throat. They slammed into the ground with crushing force. Even as strong as Superman was, he was not able to lift Doomsday off of him as Doomsday choked the life out of him.

Behind Doomsday, Superman could see Caliwone land and set his stance, readying his attack. That was great. The Super Saiyan couldn't even get Doomsday off of him and save his life before trying his attack. Perfect.

Superman struggled, wishing he had had Bruce teach him some of those vanishing moves he always pulled as soon as no one was looking. He tried using his heat vision but Doomsday was already immune to that. Superman gasped for air as Doomsday leaned in close. "Not yet, Superman. You have to suffer more before you sleep."

Caliwone was almost finished, the very air warping around his right face down palm. With one last push of energy, it was done... just as Doomsday lifted Superman up by the neck and crashed him into the ground behind where they had just been. The ground collapsed, sending both Superman and Doomsday falling into an underground subway tunnel.

Caliwone swore and leapt backwards, out of the way of the spider webbing ground and into the air, losing the attack and all of its energy. He landed again on safe ground, unable to see the other two but sensing Superman's energy.

For a brief second, he wondered how, when he first encountered Superman, he could barely sense a thing from him. Now, he was as easy to detect as Shayera or a magic or energy user. He must have still been getting adjusted to his new sensing abilities. That made it all the stranger as to how he could not sense Doomsday at all. It was like Doomsday was a dead soul, undetectable.

A few moments passed until Superman flew up with a bundle of cement chunks and fell to the ground near Caliwone. "Do your job and hold him," Caliwone growled at Kal-El.

"Shut up, Caliwone," Superman growled back in irritation. He leapt forward again as Doomsday crawled out of the ground and attempted to kick Doomsday in the side. Doomsday caught the kick under his arm and swung Superman around and down the ground again.

Caliwone shook his head at the complete lack of skill being displayed here. To him, each move these two made were obvious and easily avoidable but he had to keep reminding himself that he had been trained since his birth to be a warrior. Superman had not.

Superman was able to get one good kick in to free himself from Doomsday and stand up. The two reached out to try and grab the other's shoulders and caught each other's hands instead. They locked there, trying to push the other backwards. Doomsday was winning.

Caliwone swore again and flew around behind Kal-El. As if they were of one mind, Kal-El jumped backwards and allowing Caliwone to slide underneath him and sweep Doomsday's feet from under him. With Kal-El jumping backwards and pulling him, Doomsday had no choice but to fall forward. He never made it to the ground. Superman swung up with a knee, snapping Doomsday's head back.

As Doomsday fell backwards, Caliwone flipped, grabbing Doomsday's head with his knees, and forcing Doomsday to flip with him backwards to smash head first into the ground. Caliwone flipped off of him, not intending to allow him to grab him again.

Caliwone resettled himself in his attack stance, his right hand back and palm down. The blue energy returned, alive and angry like its owner as he prepared the Buster Rifle once more. Doomsday stood, still showing no sign of damage or tiredness. Superman streaked behind Doomsday and wrapped his arms under Doomsday's' arms and back behind his head, doing his best to restrain the tank.

Doomsday roared in defiance, his muscles bulging as he strained but to no avail. Kal-El managed to hold him more or less at bay while Caliwone finished up. The ground itself was warping under the energy in his hand. With a final yell of strain, Caliwone thrust his right arm forward, bracing his left hand against his bicep and releasing the full extent of his power. Superman released Doomsday with a hard shove forward and raced out of the way.

Caliwone's blast lit up the entire city, the ground disintegrating anywhere within twenty feet of the beam. Large chunks of Earth tore themselves from the ground behind Caliwone, flying backwards a few feet before disintegrating as well. The beam lanced outward, catching the staggering Doomsday head on. The beam intensified as Caliwone poured what remained of his reserves, shredding what remained of the concrete street. The beam slowly thinned and faded out to nothing. The area remained in a constant glow of blue as smoke and small fires took on the color scheme from the energy still thick in the air.

There was no sign of Doomsday as Caliwone fell to one knee, exhausted. Caliwone put a hand to his chest, his left eye squeezed shut as he gasped for air. That had been the first time he had fired that attack at full strength and it had taken far more out of him than he had expected. The results, however, pleased him greatly.

Caliwone forced himself to his feet again, refusing to show weakness of any kind, especially during victory. He could sense Kal-El staring him with astonishment at the power he had just unveiled. Caliwone lifted a hand to prevent Kal-El from making any comments, breathing far too heavily to even form words.

The sound of thudding death, began shaking the ground once more, steadily growing in both volume and strength. Caliwone's eyes widened and he nearly fell to his knee once more. _Impossible. This simply cannot be! I put everything I had into that blast!_

The dark shape of Doomsday walked back into view, heavily shadowed against the blue flames and smoke still rising. Caliwone did not step back. He would not run despite the fear gripping his heart. This was twice now on this planet that fear of this intensity had struck him. His body froze, fear paralyzing him.

For the first time, Superman could see directly into Caliwone's soul. Fear colored most of him, mixing with pride and stubbornness. The internal battle must have been a fierce one, more terrible than the physical one they were still engrossed in. The fear did not fade away, but it was pushed aside, forcing his body to action.

_If I am going to die here, then I will do it the way every true Saiyan would. Fighting to the best of his ability against an enemy stronger than himself._ With a roar, an equal mix of rage, pride, and fear, Caliwone leapt at Doomsday.

"NO!" Superman yelled, knowing that it was pointless.

Caliwone's first punch was caught in the powerful right fist of Doomsday. Caliwone rotated his body as to swing both of his legs inside of Doomsday's defenses and landing them on Doomsday's face. The monster released Caliwone's hand and Caliwone drove his fists into Doomsday. Punch after kick after punch, his attacks coming and going almost too fast to see.

Doomsday reached back with his right hand and back fist Caliwone across the face, bone spikes hitting first.

Caliwone skipped across the ground, shattering concrete as he hit before coming to a bloody stop a little distance away. Caliwone lay still for a moment before trying to force himself up. He coughed, blood poured to the ground, though Caliwone did not know if the blood came from internal injuries or the gashes now sliced across his face. "...must...fight... Elite..." He crashed to the ground, his hair reverting back to black and he was still.

Superman stared at Caliwone's body, anger seeping through the seals Superman had spent years building. He rushed Doomsday, losing all the restraints he used to not destroy everything he touched. He had only released his powers once in his recent life, fighting Darkseid not too long ago.

Doomsday roared and ran forward to meet him. With a deep breath, Superman blew ice cold. Ice formed all across Doomsday's body and the entire area behind him as Superman continued exhale. Doomsday was completely encased in ice as Superman cocked back and punched as hard as he could.

The ice shattered, as did the ground twenty feet in all directions. Doomsday flew like a bullet clear across town, no building able to slow his flight. Superman crouched, the ground, what was left of it, disintegrating as Superman pushed off.

With a streak of red and blue, Superman beat Doomsday to the edge of town. As Doomsday came spinning toward him, Superman cocked back and delivered one more crushing blow.

Three miles and eight destroyed buildings later, Doomsday crashed into the ground. Before he could stand, Superman landed atop him, smashing his fists into Doomsday's face. He only managed three hits before Doomsday grabbed his head and smashed him into the ground beside him and with the other hand, smashed him through the concrete.

Doomsday stood and drove his foot onto Superman's head. Building hundreds of feet away collapsed as the force of the stomped rippled outward. Superman pushed himself upward as hard as he could to hands and knees. Doomsday grabbed Superman and lifted him above his head and jumped high into the air. Superman hit ground first with Doomsday on top, sending crushing blow after crushing blow to the Kryptonian's head.

Superman kicked him off and flew after him to attack again. Doomsday slid backwards into the side of a downed building. Superman looked up and used his heat vision to slice off what remained of another building at an angle so it would slide off and crash down onto Doomsday. With his X-ray vision, Superman could see Doomsday simply stand up amongst the wreckage, still seemingly untroubled by all the attacks.

Superman, on the other hand, was breathing rather hard. He had never had to fight this hard for this long before but he couldn't let up. He rushed forward, delivering a one two punch combo that sent Doomsday back into the pile of rubble.

Leaping after him, Superman ran smack into Doomsday's fist. He hit the ground and bounced once, then regained his balance once more and rushed in again.

More buildings fell as the battle ragged, Superman refusing to give up and Doomsday driven to kill all enemies. What had yesterday been a fair city now lay as ruins of a battlefield, scarred beyond recognition. Plumes of smoke rose as the two legends clashed. Even the sky above the shattered city grayed over with troubled clouds, giving the landscape a slight grayish hue.

Doomsday rushed forward, as Superman did the same. Doomsday batted away the punch Superman threw and grabbed him by the neck again and slammed him to the ground. All of Superman's strength was not enough to break Doomsday's grip. He tried to kick him off again, but Doomsday adjusted his position so as not to fall for the same trick twice. "Superman," Doomsday spoke. "You have reached your limit. No you die." This time, Doomsday did not release his hold until Superman laid still.

Doomsday, lifted Superman's limp body off the ground with one massive arm and reached back and knocked Superman away with all his strength, roaring mightily.

Shayera raced to the targeting platform, forcing all of the appropriate systems from standby to full ready. "Everyone to stations," she called out as the Binary Fusion reactor kicked into gear. Her fingers skated over the pad, the three targeting lasers tracing then locking onto Doomsday far below them on Earth.

A whining sound began as the system prepared to fire, growing louder and louder. Every system except for the short range communications and life support rerouted its power to the fusion reactor. From experience, Shayera knew that the reactor's crystal was spinning and throwing intense light outward as all the power the Watch Tower and cabled Annex's had forced its way through the crystal.

Everybody in the Watch Tower scrambled for a seat or sat down on the floor away from anything that could conceivably fall on them as Shayera watched the power gauge rise to fifty four percent and hold steady there. Checking one more time that Doomsday was locked in and Superman and Caliwone were well outside of range, Shayera pulled the trigger.

The Watch Tower shuddered violently like an Earthquake as the powerful beam lanced downward, cracking like thunder as it passed through the atmosphere, its target completely unaware.

Caliwone's eyes snapped open, pain like he had not felt in years throbbing all across his body. The worst of it on the right side of his face. He forced himself to his feet, thankful at the very least that some of his energy had returned to him while he slept. He had no idea how long he had been out, but the crack and crash of a body crashing through a building told him that the fight was still in progress.

He stood at his full height, forcing himself to forget the pain and take the opportunity to regain his pride and honor. His transformation was painful on his body, the gashes and broken bones being forced and strained to accommodate the extra mass of muscles was like pouring salt into a wound but he was a warrior. He would manage.

He took off in the direction of the latest crash and saw Doomsday walking purposely forward. Caliwone raced downward and landed hard on Doomsday's back, forcing him to crunch into the ground. Pain seared as the recoil went through him but he managed to jump away before Doomsday could catch hold of him. Doomsday started toward him, the intention, no doubt, was to make sure Caliwone stayed dead this time.

Caliwone narrowed his eyes, sure in the fact that, no matter how hard he tried, Doomsday would succeed. A flash of the senses shocked Caliwone as the largest energy he had ever sensed seemed to fill him whole. Caliwone looked up and saw light lancing downward like a strike from Heaven, splitting the clouds hanging over the city. There was no time to dodge. Ground shattered even before the beam had a chance to touch down, the force nearly driving Caliwone flat. Then the beam hit and the last thing Caliwone saw was darkness.

"Ma'am, Caliwone is up and has re-engaged Doomsday!" came a voice through the short range comm. that was connected to the only remaining Annex that was monitoring the situation on Earth.

Shayera snapped her head around to the comm. unit. "What?" Shayera leapt for the cut off switch. The energy meter began dropping but not fast enough. The flashing indicator turned solid green at twenty-eight percent. "No!" Shayera screamed.

Caliwone looked around into the darkness. _What is going on here?_ There was literally nothing all around him. It was as if the darkness he felt in his heart had become reality. No light could ever have pierced this darkness.

"Hello, Cal," came a voice from behind him.

Caliwone whipped around, his Super Saiyan aura flared out in defense, his ice blue eyes tracking. "Sister?"

The woman behind him was tall with unkempt messy hair that was typical of Saiyans with sharp black eyes that stared into his. Her Saiyan tail swayed behind her in a way expressing interest.

Her arms were crossed over her black and green armor, looking every bit the same as the last time he had seen her. His eyes widened as she drifted close to him. There were two people in the galaxy now that ever called him Cal.

"Well, look at you. A Super Saiyan, huh," she said, floating around him. "You are pathetic." She stepped back, a look of absolute dissatisfaction on her face. "You have attained strength absolute, and you still manage to screw everything up."

"Sister, I..." Apale hit him in the stomach.

He bent over, despite his Super Saiyan state. She grabbed him by the chin and pulled him close to her face. "Little brother, do you try to embarrass me or is it just a natural talent of yours?"

Caliwone knew a rhetorical question when he heard one, and knew it was dangerous to answer one of hers. He looked into her dark eyes and saw no mercy there. He never did. Her fist slammed into his nose and sent him sliding on his back along the back ground.

"Wake up," she said, "Get your butt up and stop embarrassing yourself." She walked over and picked him up by his Saiyan armor. Caliwone noticed this, he had not worn Saiyan armor since Kal-El destroyed it in their fight. The armor cracked as Apale drove a palm into his chest plate. "Find your way to obtain victory at any cost."

She reached back and threw another punch at him. Caliwone reached up and caught her incoming fist in his own. "I am sorry, sister, but I cannot afford to stay here. This is not where I need to be. Return me, now."

Apale frowned slightly. "You must show me you are ready to go back." She tried to take her hand back but Caliwone held on.

Caliwone looked up. "I will not play this game with you, Apale. I am needed somewhere else and you will not keep me away this time."

Apale smirked. "You dare defy me?" Caliwone's only answer was a fist that drove into her stomach. She flew back into the dark distance. She regained her balance in the air and slid to a stop on her feet. She looked up. "Not good enough."

Caliwone knew what had to be done. He was not stupid. His energy exploded and he rushed forward. With a punch that would have shattered normal ground, he sank a fist into his sister's face. She flipped backwards and landed fly like of the ground and rushed back to him. Caliwone blocked her attack and countered with a kick. Apale dodged, flipping forward and bringing an ax kick down on his head.

Caliwone stood, shocked that his sister had the strength to hit him like that. He looked up to see Apale's Triton Thunderstorm lance down at him. Caliwone stared. That was her signature move. The blast of energy slammed into the ground atop him, Apale clearly not holding back as she continued to pour energy into it. "There is only one way to victory, Cal," she shouted down to him from the point of her attack. "You must become stronger than your opponent. And right now, that is me."

Inside the torrent, Caliwone forced himself to stay on his feet. He knew what Apale was saying was true but he had already tried his best. He had pushed himself to his limits in his training, harder than anyone had ever seen to the point where his training facility had maxed out. How could he train any harder?

His mind flashed to Shayera and J'onn as they showed him what had happened to Vegeta and his team. How powerless he was to prevent anything from happening.

His mind flashed to his best friend's death beside him as an alien race launched a sneak attack upon his first team. If only he had been more aware, less arrogant in his own superiority...

Apale smiled, knowing what was going through Cal's head. "That's it," she whispered. "Just let go."

Caliwone erupted, the flow of energy coming from Apale reversing, flowing back up the stream of power. Apale did not resist, this was what she had come to do. Under no circumstances would she willingly allow Caliwone to die. The energy engulfed her, annihilating her physical body. "Way to go, little brother," she said as she flew upwards with the energy. "Way to make me proud, brother. Make our dead race proud." Apale shimmered and vanished as did the darkness.

What replaced it was light so unimaginable, it burned the eyes to look. The ground was vaporizing under his feet and Doomsday was flattened under the sheer force of this deadly light.

Caliwone felt as if the falling light was nothing more than a strong wind pressing downward from a Gods mouth. Power unlike anything he had ever felt flowed out of him like a river, strong and ever adapting. That power kept him on his feet, the ground steady beneath him.

The light from the sky faded, revealing Caliwone standing bent over trying to control this new power. His hair had lengthened, his muscles had expanded slightly, and rage overwhelming. He struggled to reclaim his warriors calm and thinking but the rage was too much. He stepped forward as Doomsday stood, now bloody and scar covered from the light from above. He now understood Doomsday's way of living, wishing only to kill anything that had a pulse.

Doomsday glared at him, noting the changes in Caliwone but not caring. Before Caliwone could even lift a fist, his energy broke, reverting him back to his normal Saiyan form. Exhaustion replaced anger as he staggered back at the abrupt loss in almost every ounce of energy he had.

Doomsday approached, raising a fist. Caliwone had no energy left to fight. Feeling ashamed, Caliwone flung himself forward, rolling under Doomsday's legs to avoid the devastating attack. Using every ounce of energy remaining to him, Caliwone lifted off in an attempt to find Kal-El.

Superman was lying amidst the rubble of the final building he had been smashed into. Caliwone crashed into the ground, not even bothering to spend the energy to slow to a softer landing and crawled over to Superman's unconscious form.

He slapped Kal-El's cheek a couple of times to wake him and restore even the faintest chance of victory. "Come on, Kal-El," he said weakly. "Only you can finish this now." Kal-El stirred and opened his eyes.

"Caliwone," he said. His eyes finally took in the shape Caliwone was in. "Caliwone!"

Caliwone grabbed Superman's shirt front and pulled weakly. "Do not concern yourself with anything but victory. If you do not win we all will die."

Superman stood and looked down at Caliwone. "I can't leave you here like this. Have you seen yourself?" he asked, seeing the scaring and gashes on his face and exposed upper body. "You will die."

"If that be the case, then defeating Doomsday is your only option. Either I die here while you try to save my life and betray everyone else on Earth, or I die as you fight to protect it. Make your choice now, Kal-El." Caliwone glared as best he could at Superman, knowing it was a weak and pointless effort.

The battle inside of Superman was apparent on his face as was the conclusion to that struggle. "You stay alive until I get back, do you understand?"

Caliwone snorted. "Your concern is touching, Kal-El, but focus on your goal. Let your pride drive you to victory. With that weapon on your side...you will push yourself to your...limits."

Superman nodded and took off into the sky and Caliwone returned to the darkness.

**Epilogue**

Caliwone opened his eyes. He was aboard the Watch Tower again, he noticed, his fogged brain not really comprehending this fact. He was suspended in liquid inside of a tank, light diffused in the darkish liquid. Outside of the tank, he could see Shayera sitting on a bench, tears streaking down her face as she gazed at him through the glass.

She jumped up and hurried toward the tank as she realized he was at least partly conscious. Her lips moved but he could not comprehend sound or pain. He slid his gaze around the room, not looking for anything in particular before returning his gaze to Shayera. Darkness seemed close in again, leaving Shayera's face the only thing he could focus on as she yelled through the glass once more before even she faded into darkness.

Caliwone awoke revitalized in health and renewed in his warm energy. He glanced around through the tank to see Shayera sleeping on the same bench she had been sitting on the last time he had awoke briefly. He glanced down to see all the wounds on his chest healed without a scar. A pass with his hand over his face revealing the same efficiency.

He reached up and pulled himself out of the open topped tank, removing the breathing apparatus, IV's and wires before dropping to the ground. The splatter of water on the floor woke Shayera. She snapped upright as she caught sight of the fully healed Caliwone standing in front of the single table in the room. "Are you alright?" she asked anxiously.

"Of course," he answered as he lifted his new shirt up. It was a size or two bigger than what he had before, this one not having that irritating 'JL' logo on the front but still sported the 'Supernatural' on the back.

"Superman thought you might need a bigger size now," Shayera said as she watched him slip the shirt and pants on over his boxer briefs. "Superman said that you needed a size up and you no longer need to have the Justice League badge on your uniform. Unless you want it." Caliwone grunted as he finished settling the new clothing on himself. It was just the right fit.

"How do you feel?" Shayera asked, resting a worried hand on his shoulder. The shape he had been in when Superman had brought him up had given her nightmares for nearly a month afterwards. She was very glad that the League had such great rejuvenators aboard.

"I'm surprised my injuries healed so well," he commented, turning at last to look at her. He seemed to size her up as if comparing her to someone else.

Shayera nodded. "Caliwone, I am so sorry."

Caliwone looked slightly taken aback. "Why?" he asked. "You did nothing worth apologizing for." Caliwone turned away and began walking towards his door with Shayera trailing behind. Something was obviously bothering her but Caliwone had a question first. "When I was down on Earth fighting, a beam of light and energy hit us. What was that?"

Shayera seemed to twitch slightly at that. "It's called the Binary Fusion Cannon," Shayera said.

"Yeah, well, it pretty well killed me," Caliwone said, sounding ticked off. "Was it one of Doomsday's weapons or something? Did Kal-El defeat him?"

"Yes, he did. Barely and nearly killed himself to do it. We decided that it was not our decision to make regarding his fate so the government has decided to send him into the sun where he can never be reached," Shayera said, knowing this last part was not going to be pleasant. "The blast was one of ours."

Caliwone paused in his walk, forgetting the feeling of grudging happiness for Kal-El, to look back at her. "One of yours?" he asked, his anger rising. "Who would want to kill me?"

"I fired it," Shayera blurted, tears streaking down her face again. "But I wasn't trying to kill you, I swear..."

"It was YOU!" Caliwone demanded. "You are the one responsible for nearly killing me?"

"Cal, please..." Shayera said desperately, reaching out to him. Caliwone stepped back, avoiding her touch, a look of disgust and betrayal on his face. He took another step back from her and shook his head.

"I trusted you," he hissed, "and you betray me and try to take my life."

"Cal, it's not like that," she sobbed. "You were out of the fight..."

"Shut up, woman," he snarled, his expression so fierce she took a step back from it. He turned and walked away, his attitude that of a raging tornado. Shayera fell to her knees, sobbing, that dirty yet familiar feeling of betrayal. She had nearly been the cause of yet another dear friend's death. When would destiny allow her to live a life other than one filled with betrayal?

Caliwone stopped in his room briefly and packed up his clothing into a bag. They were all matches to the one he was wearing know. Fitting. He threw the pack over his shoulder and walked directly to the bridge. All systems seemed to be online now, indicating that he must have been out for a while after the Doomsday fight. Kal-El was on the bridge, looking as if he might have spent some time in the rejuvenators as well.

Caliwone paid him no mind. He walked directly onto the teleporter and instructed the engineer to send him down to Earth.

The man looked nervous as he turned to try and wave down Superman for approval. Caliwone did not have patience for this. Lifting a hand, he pointed it at the engineer. "Transport me know or I blow you to Kingdom Kum."

Superman floated down to stand between him and the engineer. "Caliwone," he said casually, "Glad to see that you have recovered."

"Do not mess with me, Kal-El" he snarled. "Let me down to Earth."

"Caliwone, what happened?" Superman asked concernedly.

"Betrayal, Kal-El," Caliwone answered, "Do not try and stop me."

"Caliwone, maybe we can sit down and talk this out..."

Caliwone shifted his hand to the glass. "I said do not try and stop me. I want to leave and be rid of the Justice League."

Before Superman could inquire further, Shayera stumbled into the bridge. The tears on her face and rage in Caliwone's eyes told Superman all he needed to know. He nodded, knowing what had happened. "On one condition," Superman said.

"Do not worry, Kal-El," Caliwone said, knowing exactly what he was going to say. "I have no intention of doing this planet or its people any harm. I have no reason to."

Superman nodded and the engineer began the initialization. "Good luck and behave," said Superman as he vanished into the blue infinity.

Caliwone rematerialized on the ground, not really sure where to go but knowing anywhere the League was present he did not want to be. He took off with no destination in mind, landing in several towns and cities on his journey for a new life on Earth. Everywhere he went, fear gripped the people. "It's the "Golden Warrior"!"

In the last city he visited, Central City it was, a man by the name of Wally West approached him. "I understand your situation," he said, rubbing one hand through his shock of red hair. "I know what it's like to try and fit in, you know?"

Caliwone eyed the man suspiciously. He seemed familiar somehow. "Why do you not run in fear?" he asked.

Wally smiled. "Not everyone is as blind as kangaroo." He paused a moment and thought about that. _Wasn't that statement supposed to be about some other animal?_ He shrugged and continued, "There is a place that you can go. It's called the Xavier Institute in Bayville. You will be welcomed there."

Caliwone eyed the man one last time but he had no better ideas as to where he could go. He nodded to the red haired man. "The Xavier Institute, huh? I could give that a try."

To be continued as _Dragon Sagas: Book Two_

OMG! That was a really long chapter! I couldn't find a way to compress it down and make it really any shorter and thanks to Miles333 for the excellent Beta-Reading throughout this entire story arc!

This is the end of the Justice League arc and will now be starting _Dragon Sagas: Book Two_ sometime in mid January. Keep an eye out on my profile page and I will soon put a date next to _Book Two_ fr the release date (I need some time to rest up and write myself a little buffer zone; I was writing chapters pretty much back to back since chapter 12!)

Well, please leave your final REVIEWS and I truly hope to see you guys in the X-Men: Evolution arc! (No worries, the Justice League will still make appearances from time to time)

Thank you for being such great readers!


End file.
